


M&M: May and Morse, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

by charmed4lifekaren



Series: May and Morse, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Melinda May, BAMF Bobbi Morse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bobbi Morse, Protective Melinda May, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 153,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: What if at the Beginning of season 1 of AOS the specialist on the Bus wasn’t Hydra Spy Ward, but rather Specialist trained by May, Bobbi Morse. How would things unfold with a different specialist and a slightly younger Skye?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So, I have just finished my first semester of Law School, and for once my brain has perfect timing when giving me new story idea, though I've been struggling with executions. I've come to realise how much I miss Bobbi/Hunter and their relationship with the team, so I wanted to write a story where the two of them, and Mack, join the team sooner, but then I got the idea of what if it was Bobbi on the Bus in the beginning instead of Ward and so I decided to write this.

**THREE THINGS NEEDED TO KNOW:**

When May was scouting Bobbi at the academy she became her SO

Skye/Daisy was born in 1991, rather than 1988, as I felt that it fits this story more to have Skye being slightly younger.

Coulson has meet Hand before because I find it extremely strange that he hadn't.

* * *

Considering how long it's been since she had a decent night's rest Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D Barbra "Bobbi" Morse is glad that for the first time, in what feels like a very, very long time, she was able to get a decent night's sleep. In fact, she is more than a little shocked to see the time on her bedside table is nine am.

After spending a couple of minutes just enjoying the feeling of being in bed Bobbi finally gets up to make coffee before getting ready for the day as she knows she has to meet Deputy Director Maria Hill at midday to talk about her next assignment.

After leaving her bedroom Bobbi heads straight to the kitchen, only having eyes for the coffee that is waiting to be made.

"No scanning of the room." A voice says as Bobbi puts the coffee on, and thanks to her training she doesn't react like her instincts are telling her too, "I'm disappointed, I taught you better."

Feeling shocked, as she honestly believed that she was alone, Bobbi turns and sees her former Supervising Office, mentor, and very good friend, Melinda May sitting at table, with two take away cups and a bag of food.

"May." Bobbi greats, surprised, though glad, "I didn't think to scan the room because this is my place, very few people know about it, and even fewer could get in without me knowing, apart from you that is." She says, walking over to her old friend, "I know I should know the answer, because you're you, but I have to ask, how'd you get in?"

"I have a key." May answers, like it's no big deal.

"Of course you do." Bobbi says, realising that she really shouldn't be surprised, "Is that still warm?" she asks, referring to the drinks.

"Should be, though I've been here a while." May admits as Bobbi sits down across from her, "Since when do you sleep in?"

"Since I got in at like three." Bobbi says, as she takes a drink, "It's warm enough." She reveals, taking a bigger drink, "I'm always happy to see you, May, but why exactly are you in my kitchen with coffee and…." Bobbi says opening the bag, "Donuts, of course." She says, having a look at what's inside, and taking one to eat, "What's going on?"

"I have an offer for you." May reveals.

"I'm listening." Bobbi says, as she takes a bite of the donut.

"Before I say anything you should know I haven't cleared this with Fury yet, or Hill, so if you want to walk away, not hear what I have to say I'll understand." May informs her old student.

"Like I would, you know me better than that." Bobbi tells her friend, though she knows May well enough to know that May would want to give her an out before doing something questionable, "I'll ask again, what's going on?"

"Fury asked me to determine parameters for a new team, a team that will run itself and have no red tape." May explains, causing Bobbi to be a little surprised by that, though she doesn't say anything as she knows there has to be more, "It will be my team, and I want you to be a part of it too." Melinda reveals, holding off about telling Bobbi about Coulson for the moment, though she will tell her, she'll have to.

"Are you going back into the field?" Bobbi asks, doing her best to hide her shock as she spent a lot of time with May in the aftermath of Bahrain, she knows what effect it had on her, and she heard May say, may times, that she was never going to go back into the field.

"I'm just going to drive the Bus." May answers, honestly not even sure that she believes that.

"Who else will be on the team?" Bobbi asks curious, being able to tell that May doesn't completely believe her words, though she decides to get more information before questioning her friend.

"An engineer, a bio chemist, and a level eight agent, me, and I hope you." May explains, and the fact that May used the word 'hope' tells Bobbi a lot.

"Okay." Bobbi tells her friend, "My answer is yes, I'll join this team." Bobbi says, honestly she knew she was going to say yes from the moment May started talking about a team, before taking a drink, "Now, what aren't you telling me?" Bobbi asks and Melinda just gives her a look, "Oh come on, you may be nearly impossible to read, but I know you, better than almost anyone." Bobbi says, telling the truth, "There is something you're not telling me, something you're worried about telling me, and I'm betting it's the real reason you're going back into the field, so… what is it?" Bobbi asks, leaning back on her chair, as she gives Melinda a look.

Looking at her old student, and close friend who never let her push her away, May feels an overwhelming feeling of pride, but she doesn't show that, all she does is slightly smirk, but as Bobbi knows May she knows what that tiny smirk means, "The level eight Agent on the team won't be just any level eight, it's Coulson." She reveals, to Bobbi's complete shock.

"Okay, isn't Coulson dead? Because I thought he was, though now I'm thinking there's a need to know list that I haven't been on until now." Bobbi admits, though from what May said earlier she doubts she is actually on that list now.

"What I'm going to tell you I'm telling you because I need you to know." Melinda reveals, telling the truth, as with everything that could happen with Coulson she honestly needs a friend to confide in, "And even though he'll be pissed Fury needs me too much to punish me for telling you." May admits, revealing a lot with that simple sentence, "That being said, what I am going to tell you is above your clearance level, and you're likely going to have to face Fury's anger once he knows you know." Melinda reveals.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Bobbi says, like it is no big deal, "And now you've got me curious, I want to know."

"Phil died when Loki stabbed him." Melinda reveals, and as she does it is more than clear to Bobbi that it painful for her to reveal that, "Soon level sevens will be told that his heart stopped for eight seconds, but that's not the truth." Melinda explains, "The truth is that he was dead for days."

"How's he alive now?" Bobbi asks, trying to wrack her brain for an explanation, but everything she thinks of seems impossible, or she would think it was impossible if she hadn't spent so long as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"Fury." Melinda says simply, saying something that Bobbi was suspecting, "There's a top secret project, code name TAHITI, it involves Alien DNA and Fury used it to bring Phil back to life." May explains, "Phil can't know what happened to him, his doctors say that it will have negative consequences." Melinda explains.

"What kind of negative consequences?" Bobbi asks, not liking the sound of that.

"It's not clear." Melinda admits, "Phil's memories have been altered to make him believe that he's been recovering on an island, and Fury asked me to come up with a team based on being able to help Phil if something happens, if he starts to deteriorate in some way." Melinda explains.

"Bio-chemist, engineer, me." Bobbi mutters, trying to figure out the roles, and as she does the answer comes to her, "You need me, or at least a specialist, to help you deal with Phil, maybe even put him down if it gets to that." She says slowly, sounding more shocked the more she says.

"Yes." May answers, keeping her face blank, but Bobbi knows how painful it is for her friend to admit that.

"I'm in." Bobbi says, having no intention of letting her friend face that possibility alone, "I'll help you look out for Phil, I'll be a member of the team, do whatever I have to do." Bobbi promises her friend.

"Thank you." Melinda tells her, it being clear with those two simple words how much Bobbi agreeing to help means to her.

"No need to thank me." Bobbi says, taking a drink, "So, when are we going to inform Fury about this?"

"I have a meeting with him, and Hill, in an hour. Want to join?" Melinda asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm not going to miss this." Bobbi says, with a grin, "I'll go get ready." She says, before getting up and heading into her bedroom.

After Bobbi leaves the room Melinda lets out a sigh of relief, while she wanted to believe that Bobbi would agree to help her, there is a small part of her that was worried that she wouldn't agree.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Bobbi are getting of Melinda's motorbike at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

"Damn, I missed riding with you." Bobbi admits, as she climbs off the back of Melinda's bike, "And I've got to say, the new bikes an improvement."

"I thought it was time for an upgrade." Melinda admits, as she climbs off too.

"Considering your old bike broke down so many times Clint, Nat, Maria, Phil and I used to take bets on how long until it will break down again, it was way beyond time for an upgrade." Bobbi explains to her friend, who gives her a less than impressed look, "What?" Bobbi asks, giving Melinda an 'I'm innocent' look which causes Melinda to just roll her eyes, "So, on a scale of one to ten how pissed do you think Fury is going to be that you told me?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Copenhagen." Melinda answers simply.

"This is going to be fun." Bobbi says, with a grin, causing Melinda to give her a look, "Oh, come on Melinda, you used to love pissing off Fury just for fun. You know how amazing it can be." Bobbi tells her friend, "Come on, admit it." Bobbi says, gently nudging Melinda.

"It can be." Melinda admits, as they arrive at the elevators, "But this is going to beyond his usual anger." Melinda explains to her friend, as she does the retinal scan to gain access.

"So you said, I'm ready." Bobbi assures her friend, as she does a retinal scan too.

"Good." Melinda says, as the two of them walk into the elevator.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda and Bobbi arrive at Fury's office and they both walk straight in where they find both Director Fury and Commander Hill waiting.

"Agent May." Fury greats, and then he realises who else is in the room, "Agent Morse, I wasn't expecting you." He admits.

"I know." Bobbi answers simply.

"Why are you here?" Maria asks, looking between Bobbi and Melinda knowing the two of them well enough to know that there would be a reason for both being present, and she suspects Fury isn't going to like that reason.

"I've told Agent Morse about Coulson. I've told her about the team, and what you've asked of me." Melinda says, looking directly at Fury.

"I see." Fury says, giving Melinda a look, "Agent Morse, Commander Hill, please give us a minute." Fury says, not looking away from Melinda for a second, and because Maria and Bobbi both know that tone of voice they both quickly leave the room, half expecting that either Fury or Melinda will be bleeding when they return.

After Bobbi and Maria hurry out of the room Melinda and Fury just stand in the middle of Fury's office, staring each other down.

"Why?" Fury asks simply, about a minute after Maria and Bobbi left, "I made it clear to you how important it was to keep what happened to Phil compartmentalised, secret, and you told Agent Morse? Without clearing it with me!"

"I didn't feel the need to, I trust Bobbi." Melinda says, taking a step towards Fury, "You've put me in an impossible position Nick, and If Phil wasn't my oldest friend I would have walked out of this building and never returned the moment you told me what you wanted me to do." Melinda admits, and honestly Fury doesn't doubt that, "But I didn't because of Phil, because he's my friend and I owe him." Melinda tells her boss, "I told Bobbi everything because if I'm going to keep an eye on Phil, if I'm going to return to the field, then I need someone else I trust completely on the plane, I need her." Melinda informs her boss, stressing the her, it being more than clear that she means everything she is saying.

When Melinda finishes speaking Fury just gives her an intense look that would cause most people to stand, but Melinda doesn't flinch, she doesn't blink, and after well over a minute Fury finally turns away and walks over to his intercom.

"Send Agent Morse and Commander Hill back in." Fury requests, before turning back to May.

Seconds later the door opens and Maria and Bobbi walk back in.

"I see no blood." Bobbi mutters to Maria, sounding surprised.

"Guess they didn't come to blows." Maria mutters back to her friend.

"Agent Morse, do I have to make it clear to you the consequences of your actions if you inform anyone of what Agent May told you?" Fury asks curious.

"No Sir." Bobbi answers.

"Good." Fury says, "Commander Hill, I believe you are still vetting potential agents for the Specialist Position on Agents May and Coulson's team?" Fury asks.

"Yes. I think I found the best candidate, Garrett's boy, Agent Grant Ward." Maria answers.

"That would be a bad idea for many reasons." Bobbi comments, "Besides the position of Specialist has been filled… by me."

"Really?" Maria asks, looking between the other three people in the room.

"Yep." Bobbi says, "Besides do you really think that someone trained by Garrett would be a good fit on the team?" Bobbi asks, looking at Maria, stressing the team, "From what Melinda told me this is going to be a team, on its own, and knowing Phil he's going to see the team as a more than just a team. Do you really think someone trained by Garrett could fit into that?" Bobbi asks, looking at Maria, as she has spent enough time around Garrett to know that he doesn't play well with others and it's likely that people trained by him wouldn't either.

"Not in the beginning, but I think he could be taught to fit, and Phil would want to help him learn to fit." Maria explains.

"Agent Morse will be the specialist." Fury says, believing that it is the best option, and thus putting an end to this particular conversation.

"I've sent Phil the files of the potential candidates, your file wasn't one of them." Maria explains to Bobbi.

"Won't be a problem." Bobbi says, "I can get Coulson to agree to have me as the specialist." She admits.

"He's going to give me his recommendation, that is likely going to be Ward in three days, and he'll be in the building in two." Maria explains, "It's not a lot of time."

"I don't need anymore." Bobbi says, feeling that Maria should know that.

"That's all settled. If Coulson agrees Bobbi will be the specialist, if he doesn't then we're figure something else out." Fury says, looking at each of the agents individually, "You can go." He says, dismissing the three and without another word the three agents head out of the room.

"Okay, how did you know that wouldn't backfire?" Maria asks, looking at Melinda, the second she, Melinda, and Bobbi leave Fury's office.

"I didn't." Melinda admits, "I just thought it was a risk worth taking." Melinda admits.

"Of course you did." Maria says, not at all surprised, "Guess we don't need our meeting" she says, looking at Bobbi.

"Guess not." Bobbi says, glad about that.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go re-write an entire mission plan." Maria says, looking a little annoyed, before walking away.

"Guess my days opened up." Bobbi comments, honestly not being able to remember the last time she had actual free time.

"In that case want to get a drink?" Melinda asks

"It's not even midday, but sure." Bobbi answers.

"It's not the first time." Melinda reminds Bobbi.

"I know." Bobbi says simply, and the two of them head to the elevators.

* * *

A while later Melinda and Bobbi have taken Melinda's motorbike to a little bar that they both like to go to as it's easy to blend in while It has a great atmosphere.

"Two double scotches, neat, top shelf." Bobbi orders as she and Melinda head to a table that is the perfect position to see everything, but where no one can sneak up on them.

"Coming right up." The bartender says as Melinda and Bobbi take their seats.

"So, I meant to ask what kind of Bus are we getting?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Refurbished mobile command unit." Melinda answers.

"Are those things Ancient?" Bobbi asks.

"It's being upgraded." Melinda answers.

"Why?" Bobbi asks, confused, "They stated to get phased out not long after I joined. Why are we going to be using one?"

"Phil's nostalgia." Melinda asks, as the drinks arrive.

"Of course." Bobbi says, realising that she should have guessed that one herself, as she picks up her glass, "Saluti." Bobbi says, feeling like that is the safest choice.

"Saluti." Melinda repeats, and the two of them toast, and drink.

"You know, I remember the horror stories you and Phil used to tell about the years you two spend on a mobile command unit when you were Rookies, it will be nice to finally find out if they were true or not." Bobbi admits, as that is something she has always wondered but she has never spent enough time on a Mobile Command Unit to find out.

"They are." Melinda assures her.

"I'm sure there is some truth, but I still think you must be exaggerating." Bobbi tells her, "I mean you, Coulson, Garrett, Blake, Hand, and Izzy together on a plane, for years, under Fury's supervision couldn't have been so bad." Bobbi says, not believing that it could have been as bad as May and Coulson, even Izzy on occasion, has made her believe.

"It was." Melinda tells her, "There's a reason Hand and I still don't get along."

"You know you've never told me that story." Bobbi comments, as that is something she has always been curious about.

"And I'm not going to." Melinda says, taking a drink.

"Had to try." Bobbi says, with a shrug, "For argument sake, let's say that being on a bus constantly is as bad as you've always made me believe, what advice do you have?"

"Find a place you can be alone." Melinda answers, without hesitation, "And make sure you have an extra lock on your bunk door."

"Okay, there's definitely a story there, and I want to hear it." Bobbi realises.

"We had a lot of down time between missions, that lead to prank wars." Melinda explains, "Bunks were the most frequent targets."

"Targets how?" Bobbi asks curious, and to her amusement Melinda tells her old friend some of the pranks that people who are now some of S.H.I.E.L.D's best, most senior, agents used to pull on each other back when they were Rookie's in the 80s.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been two days since Bobbi Morse sat in a bar with her old friend and former SO hearing stories about what Agents she looks up used to get up to in their spare time and ever since she has been trying to think of the best way to get Phil Coulson to agree to have her be the specialist on the team.

As she has been for about an hour Bobbi is standing in a corridor of the Triskelion, which she knows Phil is going to be walking down at some point, when finally, she sees the man she has been waiting for, the man who looks pretty good for a dead guy,

"HEY! COULSON!" Bobbi calls, and as she does Phil turns around to look at her.

"Bobbi?" Phil asks, surprised to see her he really wasn't expecting her.

"Yep, it's really good to see you." Bobbi says, meaning that.

"You too." Phil says, smiling at the younger agent, "I'm guessing we've haven't ran into each other by chance." He says, as it seems like too big of a coincidence.

"And you'd be right." Bobbi admits, planning on being honest about somethings but not everything, "Hill and I were talking the other day, she let a few things slip." Bobbi says, taking a step closer to Coulson, "I know you're forming a new team, and I know your planning on pulling Melinda out of retirement, and I want to be a part of it."

"Hill told you?" Phil asks, a little surprised by that.

"She let slip about Melinda maybe going back into the field, and as soon as she told me that I got her to explain the rest." Bobbi says, telling Phil the lie she came up with and briefed Maria on.

"Of course you did." Phil says, not surprised that all it took was Maria mentioning Melinda to get Bobbi interested.

"Look Coulson, in the aftermath of Bahrain, I was there, I saw what Melinda became, what it did to her, and you did too, so why are you forcing Melinda back into the field?" Bobbi asks, as even with everything else going on Phil is still forcing Melinda back into the field when he knows she doesn't want to go.

"Because I need to know if the old Melinda is still in there somewhere." Phil admits, "I miss my best friend, and the way she used to be, and I'm betting you miss her too."

"Yeah, I do." Bobbi admits, in a quiet voice, "But that's not who Melinda is anymore. I thought you realised that." She says, as even though it was hard for her she accepted that Melinda isn't the person she used to be anymore, and she has gotten to know the person Melinda is now, embraced her, accepted her, but it doesn't see like Coulson has.

"I do." Phil confirms, "And I know that she'll never be the way she used to be, but I have to believe that there is a part of her old self still inside of her." Phil explains, "She'll be the pilot, that's all, no combat role, and I think it will be good for her to get out of that basement. I think it will be good for her to actually live again, to not be able to push people away."

"What if it just hurts her more?" Bobbi says, asking the questions she plans on asking Fury when he finally agrees to see her again.

"I don't think it will." Phil says, "Think about the Melinda you know, the person who trained you, who become one of your closest friend, what drives her?"

"Protection." Bobbi asks, without needing to think about it, "Melinda does whatever she can to protect people, to teach them to protect themselves." Bobbi says, and as she does she realises something, "You want her to remind her of that."

"I want to try." Phil admits.

"Then put me on the team." Bobbi requests, and Phil looks hesitant, "Look Phil, Melinda was my SO, and as you said I still consider her to be my close friend, and If you're right and this does help her then I want to be a part of it, I need to be a part of it." Bobbi explains, telling the truth, "Maria said you need a specialist on the team, I can be that specialist, and I can be there for Melinda. I want to be, I need to be."

"Hill gave me a list of potential candidates for the specialist position, you weren't on it." Phil reveals, not giving away the fact that he would very much like it if Bobbi was on the team.

"Maria said that if I could get you to agree she'll give the green light." Bobbi reveals, "Please Phil, I couldn't help Melinda after Bahrain, let me help her now." She says telling the truth as while Melinda's main mission is going to be keeping an eye on Coulson and making sure he is okay, she is going to be focused on Melinda, and making sure she is okay.

For about thirty seconds Phil thinks about what the woman in front of him is asking, he thinks about what he wants the team he is forming to be, and about the specialist candidates he's read about and as he does he comes to a realisation, "Okay. I'll tell Hill that I'm picking you to be the specialist."

"Thank you." Bobbi says relieved, glad she was able to pull that off.

"I send you the information about our first mission once the details are finalised, it's going to be a couple of days." Phil explains, "But you're going to have to be ready to go in a rush."

"Always am." Bobbi says, "It was one of the first things Melinda taught me."

"I seem to remember it took you a while to learn that lesson." Phil comments, giving Bobbi an amused look.

"Not really, at least not when May was teaching me a hundred things at once." Bobbi says, remembering back with fondness.

"You know she only did that to see how much you could handle." Phil explains to Bobbi.

"I know." Bobbi says, with a nod, "I also know that I wouldn't be the agent, or the person, I am today if she didn't teach me like that."

"The potential was always inside of you, Bobbi, you just needed someone to help you unlock it." Phil reveals.

"Thanks Phil." Bobbi says, with a slight smile, feeling rather touched.

"I should go; I have a meeting."

"Okay." Bobbi says, with a nod, and the two of them go their separate directions, as they do Bobbi lets out a sigh of relief, glad that she was able to pull that of the way she wanted to.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Bobbi talked to Phil at the Triskelion and got him to agree to allow he to be the specialist on the team and ever since she has been finalising what she has to get done so that she can be ready to leave a soon as she gets word from Phil or Melinda.

Walking back into her apartment after spending the day finishing the last of her paperwork from pervious missions Bobbi isn't even surprised to find Melinda once more sitting at her table.

"What treats have you brought me today?" Bobbi asks as she walks over.

"Nat's vodka, and take away Chinese food." Melinda explains.

"Nice." Bobbi says, as she sits down, "You got Lemon Chicken right?"

"Of course I did." Melinda says, handing over a container.

"Awesome, that beats what I was going to have for dinner." Bobbi says, as Melinda pours two glasses of vodka.

"Let me guess, leftovers so old that they are questionable?" Melinda asks her friend.

"Yep." Bobbi confirms, "You know it's the one thing I do miss about Hunter, his cooking." She says, and she feels rather proud when Melinda almost smiles at that.

"I take it you got the message from Phil too?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, leaving for LA first thing tomorrow." Bobbi says, "I haven't had time to do more than glance at the file, we're going after the Rising Tide?"

"In a way." Melinda answers, "The Rising Tide leaked video of an Unregistered Gifted, we're tracking the person who posted the video in hopes that they can lead us to the man before someone else can get to him."

"Makes sense." Bobbi realises, though she can't help but think that this is going to be a tough mission for Melinda to undertake for her first mission back in the field, "Thought I doubt it will be easy."

"It never is." Melinda says, as the two of them drift into silence as they eat.

For about five minutes Melinda and Bobbi sit and eat their food while drinking vodka, even though they do so in silence it's not an uncomfortable silence, but rather quite comfortable, and familiar.

Finally, breaking the silence there is a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Melinda asks Bobbi.

"No, but that never matters." Bobbi says, getting up and heading to the door.

Once Bobbi gets to the door she looks through the peep hole,

"Of course." Bobbi says, not at all surprised by who is on the other side, and so she opens the door and lets Maria Hill walk into the room.

"May here too?" Maria asks Bobbi.

"Yeah."

"Good." Maria says, as she walks past Bobbi, "I have something for you both." She says, and she notices what's on the table, "Oh, I'm starving, is there enough for one more?" she asks, clearly referring to the food.

"Should be." Melinda answers, as Bobbi walks to the kitchen to grab another glass and plate.

"So, what do you have for us?" Bobbi asks curious as Maria sits down at the table.

"Files." Maria says, opening her bag and pulling out two files and putting them on the table "On the bio-chemist and engineer who are going to be joining you tomorrow." She explains.

"I was wondering about them; it will be good to know more." Bobbi says, as she walks back over, and sits down in her seat, "Here." Bobbi says, handing the plate and glass over to Maria, "Let's have a look." She says, taking the files and opening them, "Doctor Jemma Simmons, and Doctor Leopold Fitz." Bobbi reads, "They're just kids." She notes.

"They're only four years younger than you." Maria points out, looking slightly amused.

"Exactly, kids." Bobbi says, as she reads the file, "They failed their field assessment? Really?" she asks, looking at Melinda.

"Apparently, but they are the best, most qualified, candidates, and Phil has made it more than clear that he wants them." Melinda explains to Bobbi.

"Guess it will just make things interesting." Bobbi comments, as she continues to read the file, "They gradated the Academy at seventeen?" she asks, looking at Maria.

"They're the youngest to ever graduate from Sci-Ops." Maria explains, as she eats some of the food.

"Huh." Bobbi says, as she continues to read.

Once more the three agents drift into silence, as they eat, or in Bobbi's case eat and read, but once the silence is quite comfortable rather than awkward.

"Chinese and My vodka, where was my invitation?" A voice asks and Melinda, Bobbi and Maria turn to see Natasha Romanoff standing in the living room, clearly having come in from the balcony.

"Did you climb in through the balcony?" Bobbi asks curious, feeling slightly surprised, though she knows she shouldn't.

"Of course." Natasha says, walking over to the table, "I just come from a meeting with Fury where he informed me that he couldn't grant my request to have you join me on a mission because you're leaving with a new team, tomorrow." Natasha says, looking at Bobbi, "I thought I'd say goodbye, didn't realise I'd be crashing a party." She says, taking a seat and taking some food to eat.

"You're not." Melinda says, wondering how what should have been a quiet dinner with her and Bobbi now involves Maria and Natasha too.

"What you reading?" Natasha asks Bobbi curious.

"The files on two of the people who are going to be joining me and Melinda in our team." Bobbi explains.

"You're going back in the field?" Natasha asks Melinda, sounding shocked, as Maria gives Bobbi a less than impressed look.

"Just as a pilot." Melinda answers.

"Right." Natasha says, clearly not believing that, "I'm missing something, aren't I?" she asks, looking between the three other people in the room, "I'll take that as a yes." She says, as she notices the avoidance that the other three are engaging in.

"We're under Fury's orders." Maria tells Natasha, knowing that that will be enough for Natasha.

"Of course." Natasha says, not overly surprised, "Okay, fine, but you know I'll find the answers on my own." Natasha says as she picks up Melinda's glass and takes a drink, causing her to give Natasha a less than impressed look, "It is my vodka." She says, in her defence.

"Which you gave me as a gift." Melinda reminds Natasha.

"Didn't you steal it?" Natasha asks.

"Not this bottle, this one was a gift." Melinda explains.

"Huh." Natasha says, before taking another drink.

"I'm really glad you got plenty of food." Bobbi comments.

"So am I." Melinda says, and the four old friends start to enjoy their food and each other's company for the first time in a long time.

* * *

A couple of hours later Maria and Natasha have both left Bobbi's leaving Bobbi and Melinda alone, clearing up the mess that was made.

"You don't have to help me clean up." Bobbi tells Melinda as they carry dishes over to the sink.

"I did bring the food, it's only fair." Melinda comments, "Plus it's not like Nat or Maria would ever help with dishes."

"True." Bobbi says, looking a little amused, "Okay then, in that case I'll wash, you dry?" Bobbi suggests.

"Sure." Melinda answers and the two of them get to work.

For a few minutes Melinda and Bobbi work in silence until Bobbi finally decides to break the silence,

"So, two kids, you, me, and Phil." Bobbi says, "This is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms, "Fitz and Simmons are going to need extra supervision when they're in the field."

"I figured." Bobbi tells her, "I'll keep an eye on them, protect them if needed, just like you taught me."

"I know you will." Melinda says, as she starts to put dishes she has dried away, "Have you packed yet?"

"Not quiet, but you know me, I always pack last minute." Bobbi comments.

"I would have thought by now that you would have gotten out of that habit." Melinda comments,

"Despite your best efforts I don't think I'll ever get out of the habit." Bobbi admits, "Though I pack faster now."

"That's something."

"I take it you've already packed." Bobbi comments as begins to wash the last of the dishes.

"Mostly." Melinda answers, "I just have to add a few things."

"Of course." Bobbi says, not overly surprised, and she and Melinda continue to finish the dishes.

Five minutes later Melinda and Bobbi have finished all the dishes and have put everything away.

"I guess I should get going." Melinda comments, once they finish.

"Yeah, I guess so." Bobbi comments, as she turns to look at Melinda, "Look, Melinda, I know what Phil means to you, that he's your best friend, your oldest friend, but I also know what Bahrain did to you." Bobbi says, "I get while you've agreed to Fury's request to help Phil, but I can't help but wonder if you're sure you're okay with what he's asking. Do you even want to go back into the field?"

"No." Melinda answers, honestly not needing to think about it, "But want I want doesn't matter, I need to do this."

"What you want does matter, Melinda. Never doubt that." Bobbi tells her friend, "And if you want to tell Fury to screw himself I'll have your back." Bobbi says, "We don't have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, we do." Melinda tells Bobbi, "Or at least I do, you don't have to if you don't want to." She reveals. "If I don't join the team then Fury is going to put someone else on the team, someone who doesn't know Phil like I do, and won't be able to tell what's normal Phil behaviour and what's something to worry about." Melinda explains, "That could cost Phil his second life, and that's something I can't allow." She reveals, "So no, I don't want to go, but I will."

"Then I will to." Bobbi assures her friend, "You may have Phil's back, whether he knows it or not, but I have yours." She explains, "No matter what happens, or what you need, I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Melinda says, incredible grateful, "I'm really glad you agreed to join the team."

"I am to." Bobbi admits, "It's going to be nice to be in the field with you again, even if you are just the pilot." Bobbi says, though she suspects that Melinda won't be, 'just the pilot' for long.

"I think it will be." Melinda says, "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you then." Bobbi says, before Melinda leaves.

Once Melinda leaves Bobbi looks around the room to make sure there is nothing else that needs to be dealt with, and once she is sure there is nothing else she heads into her bedroom and straight to her closet where she pulls out her very large, S.H.I.E.L.D issued duffle bag, which she starts to pack.

For the next fifteen minutes Bobbi fills her bag with clothes, weapons, things from the food stash she keeps, books, and other things she is going to need for what is likely going to be months on a plane.

After all that stuff is in her bag Bobbi looks around the room to see if there is anything she forgot and as she looks to her bedside table she realises something, and so she walks over.

Sitting on her bedside table are two pictures, one is a picture of her and Melinda from her twenty first birthday when they were out celebrating, and the other is one of the only picture she still has of her and her ex-husband Lance Hunter when they were still together and happy.

For a few minutes Bobbi stares at the pictures, and debates what to do, finally coming to a decision Bobbi reaches out and takes the picture of her and Melinda, places that in her bag, and leaves the one of her and Hunter on her bedside table.

Once she puts the photo in her bag Bobbi closes it and takes the bag out into her living room before heading to bed, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a long, complicated day, for many reasons, and even knowing that she is also sure that it is going to be a good day.


	3. Pilot

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  This chapter is going to seem very similar to cannon, as the story goes on I hope to make the 'episodes' increasingly different.

There will be a chapter corresponding to each 'episode' until it gets to the point where things are going to change dramatically, and I know exactly when that will be.

 **AN2:**  Thank you so much for the amazing support. You are all so incredible. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW/COMMENT. Hope you like.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x01**

Early the next morning having gotten ready and locked up her apartment securely Bobbi has made her way to the S.H.I.E.L.D hanger that her new team are going to be leaving from.

Finding the plane easily Bobbi walks into the cargo bay and as she does she sees, and hears, the two scientists, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz arguing about something.

Realising that they aren't going stop anytime soon, Bobbi puts her fingers to her mouth so that she can whistle loudly, to get the attention of the two scientists. As soon as she does they turn to look at them.

"Agent Morse?" The woman, Simmons asks.

"Please, it's just Bobbi." Bobbi requests, "Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons?" she asks, looking between the pair.

"Fitz." Jemma says, pointing to Fitz.

"Simmons." Fitz says, pointing to Simmons, "I'm engineering, she's bio-chem." Fitz explains.

"Nice to meet you both." Bobbi says, "I was told I need to get my Coms receiver encoded." She says, pulling it out of her pocket and takes it over to the table where he starts to destroy it.

"You don't need the external receiver for the inner ear coms anymore." Fitz explains.

"You're going to repurpose the I.D.I.S chip." Bobbi realises, "Use embedded sensorineural silicone matched to my DNA, I just read about that I didn't realise it was being used yet." She admits.

"You read about it?" Simmons asks, as she comes to get a check swab from Bobbi, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a specialist, but I also have a Biology Degree, nothing like either of you of course, but I do know a bit." Bobbi explains.

"Good to know." Simmons says, sounding thrilled about that, but before she can say more there is the sound of a car and Phil drives into the cargo bay in a car Bobbi recognizes.

"Of course he's brining that damn car." Bobbi says, looking a little amused.

"Have you worked with Agent Coulson before?" Fitz asks, as that reaction seems at least to him, that Bobbi is familiar with Coulson.

"Yeah, many times." Bobbi answers, "My SO was his partner." Bobbi explains, causing Fitz and Simmons to exchange looks, and because of Bobbi's choice of words they can't help but think that something has happened to her SO.

"Bobbi, with me." Phil requests, as he walks to the ladder that leads upstairs.

"I look forward to getting to know you both better." Bobbi says, before following Coulson upstairs.

"This is your first time in a Mobile Command Unit, isn't it?" Phil asks as he and Bobbi head upstairs.

"No, I've been on one before, but only for a few hours. I think twenty-four hours at the most." Bobbi explains to Phil, "Though I remember all the stories you, Melinda, and Izzy used to tell."

"That may not be a good thing." Phil responds.

"I think it is, though I'm still curious about what happened between Melinda and Hand on one of these things that lead to them still not getting along today." Bobbi admits.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Phil reveals, as he is pretty sure that both Melinda and Hand would kill him if he told.

"I figured." Bobbi says, as Melinda walks up to them.

"If you plan to unpack, better make it quick." Melinda says, looking at Bobbi, "Wheels are up in five." She explains, before handing Phil a file, "We may have a hit on one of The Rising Tide's routing points." She explains.

"Good. We need to do some catching up." Phil says as Melinda heads back to the cockpit, Bobbi watching her go as she goes, "She'll be okay, and if not you'll be able to tell." He says, as Bobbi has always been good at reading May, even though most people can't.

"Yeah, I know." Bobbi says, though she is still a little worried.

"You better stow your gear." Phil says, before heading upstairs.

After Phil leaves Bobbi looks around at the bunks and sees that one bunk has been taken, and as she recognizes the bag she claims the bunk next to it as her own.

* * *

A couple of hours later Bobbi has been called to the conference area where both Phil and Melinda are.

"Once we land we're going to have to split up." Phil reveals, "Fitz-Simmons need to go to the lab to see what they can find, and they're going to need supervision, but we've also got a location of the person who posted the Rising Tide video." Phil explains.

"I'll supervise Fitz-Simmons." Melinda says.

"Then you and me will get the person who posted a video." Bobbi comments, "What do we know about them?"

"We know it's a her, but very little else. She sees to have no available information." Phil explains.

"That never happens." Melinda comments.

"I know, that's what's so interesting." Phil says, before leaving Bobbi and Melinda alone.

"So, are you going to give me a go flying this thing?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Nope." Melinda says, before leaving.

"Saw that coming." Bobbi mutters, as she knows how protective Melinda can be of Planes she considers 'hers'

* * *

A few hours later Melinda, Fitz, and Simmons have gone to investigate the lab in LA while Bobbi and Phil have gone and got the girl who posted the video and brought her back to the Bus with a bag over her head.

"You guys are making a big mistake." The girl, who is younger than Bobbi was expecting says, as they arrive back at the interrogation room and Bobbi helps the girl into the chair.

"You don't look that big." Bobbi says, and she quickly realises that being tough, playing bad cop isn't the way to get this girl to talk, "Look, I'm sorry about the bag, we've learnt that reacting quickly is best." Bobbi explains, being as kind as possible to the girl as she thinks that that will get the best response from her, "We just want to talk to you about what you know, and your group…."

"The Rising Tide." Phil says, realising what Bobbi doing.

"I don't know, what you're…." The girl says, pretending to be confused, though she clearly isn't.

"There are a lot of ways we can go about getting information from you." Bobbi explains to the girl.

"Oh. Is one of them the easy way?" the girl asks, clearly trying to make it seem like she is braver than she is.

"No." Bobbi and Phil answer together.

"Let's start with you name, what is it?" Phil asks.

"Skye."

"What's your real name?" Bobbi asks, suspecting that it's not that.

"That can wait." Phil says, "It's another name we need. A certain hero." Phil says, opening the file to show Skye what they have.

"What makes you think I know that?" Skye asks, and as she does Bobbi moves to the back of the room and watches Phil and Skye carefully.

"Well, you made a little mistake. The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide pots." Phil explains.

"Wow. Was that a mistake? Or I now sitting in the centre of your secret headquarters." Skye says, and as she does Bobbi realises that that was exactly what Skye wanted, "What is this? A plane? I got inside, and by now you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so you've got nothing." Skye says, and it is clear to Bobbi that Skye is rather proud of that.

"What we have is fairly strong coincide, you being on the scene right before it went up in flames. Want to tell me what my team is gonna find out?" Phil asks, and Bobbi sees the signs of someone wanting to avoid in Skye's body language, "Want to tell me what my team is gonna find out?" Phil asks, and once again Skye show signs of avoidance, "How did you know the hooded man was in the building?" Phil asks.

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Bobbi asks, knowing that Skye's reaction will tell her a lot.

"Did you?" Skye counters, and as she does Bobbi realises that there was flash of horror on Skye's face at the implication that it was her.

"It's not our style." Bobbi says, once more watching Skye carefully to see how she responds.

"I was just kidnapped by your 'style" Skye says annoyed, putting on a brave face, "S.H.I.E.L.D covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede." Skye says, and as she does Bobbi looks to Phil for an explanation, but he looks just as confused as she feels.

"Holy, no way." Skye says, with a laugh, "You don't know what that is." She says, and as she does Bobbi realises that Skye has some natural reading people abilities, though of course she could have learnt it over her life out of necessity, more time with the girl will tell her which, "Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal, and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?" Skye asks shocked.

"You need to think about your friend." Phil says, and as he does Bobbi notices Skye react slightly to that, "We're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him, and the guy after that will want to dissect him." Phil explains, and as he does Bobbi notices Skye fight to react to that.

"What is Centipede, Skye?" Bobbi asks gently.

For a second Skye looks hesitant, not sure what to say, "Centipede…. It was chatter on the web and then gone. I traced the access-point MAC address to that building." Skye explains.

"What were you after?" Bobbi asks, knowing that Skye's answer to this question will tell her the last piece of information that she needs to know.

"The truth." Skye answers, "What are you after?" she counters.

"World peace." Bobbi answers, and as she does Skye gives a disbelieving snort.

"Sir, a word, outside." Bobbi requests, looking at Phil.

"Okay." Phil says, after a couple of seconds of looking at Bobbi and the two of them head out of the interrogation room, "You've got a read on her, don't you?" Phil asks, once they are in the hallway, with the door to the interrogation room is closed.

"Yeah." Bobbi says, with a nod, "If two of us keep questioning her she's just going to shut down, not tell us anything. She already doesn't trust us, both of us being in there isn't helping with that."

"I take it you have a plan." Phil says, assuming so.

"Turn of the camera, and let me talk to her alone." Bobbi requests, "If you give me a chance, I think I can get through to her."

"Okay." Phil says, handing over the file over, "You've got this."

"Thank you, Sir." Bobbi says, before heading back into the interrogation room. As she walks in she looks at the camera that is in the room, and once she sees the sign that it is turned off Bobbi walks over and sits across from Skye, in the seat Phil was sitting in earlier, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Bobbi Morse, the man who just left is Phil Coulson." Bobbi explains.

"Are we supposed to be best friends now?" Skye asks, with sarcasm.

"No." Bobbi answers, "You don't trust us, and that's okay." Bobbi says, "Maybe if you know a bit more about us that will change."

"I know plenty about S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye says.

"I'm not talking about S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm talking about us, the people on this plane, the people who are asking you for help." Bobbi reveals.

"I'm listening." Skye says, very much doubting that Bobbi will tell her anything that is the truth.

"I wasn't supposed to be on this team, it's not my usual kind of team." Bobbi admits, "But I'm here because a person I care about, a person you haven't met yet, but who cares about people more than you'd believe, asked me be on this team." Bobbi explains, "This is Coulson's first mission back after being in TAHITI for a while." Bobbi says, having carefully chosen her words, "And we've got two scientists at the lab who have never done field work before." Bobbi says, leaning forward, "Coulson's right, we just want to talk to you friend, and help him if he needs it." She explains, "Skye, I can tell that you're a good person, and you want to help this guy, well that's exactly what I, what we, want to do." Bobbi reveals, "But, we can't help him without you, so work with us, please." Bobbi requests.

"You won't hurt him?" Skye asks, wanting to believe Bobbi, but after everything she has been through her instincts tell her that she can't.

"You have my word." Bobbi says, "And even though you may not believe me you should know I always keep my word." She says, and for well over a minute Bobbi and Skye sit in silence.

"Okay." Skye finally says, "I'll tell you what I know."

"You're making the right choice." Bobbi says, with a smile, "Come with me." Bobbi says, standing up.

Feeling slightly confused Skye gets up and follows Bobbi out of the interrogation room and to the conference room, where Phil is.

"Skye's going to help us." Bobbi informs Phil as they walk into the room.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Phil says, "Especially considering this just popped up." Phil says, before showing a video of a man with super strength attacking his boss.

"That's not the guy I meet." Skye says, taking a step forward, "He was…. He just needs a break."

"Help us give him one." Phil requests, "What have you got?" he asks and Skye pulls a license out of her pocket.

"I picked his pocket." Skye says, as she hands the license over to Phil.

"Nice skill to have." Bobbi comments, looking a little amused, though that reveal gives her another piece to help solving the puzzle that is Skye.

"That's going to help us, a lot." Phil says as puts the license down on the holocom in front of them so that it can be scanned.

* * *

For a little while Bobbi, Skye, and Phil collect everything there is on the man and as Melinda, Fitz, and Simmons have returned to the plane the briefing is about to begin.

"Skye, this is Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, and Leo Fitz." Bobbi introduces, and while Melinda is slightly surprised that Bobbi is giving a potential enemy their names she trusts that her former student must have a reason and so she doesn't say anything, "Everyone this is Skye."

"Hi." Simmons greats as Fitz just gives an awkward wave.

"What have you found?" Melinda asks.

"Michael Peterson, factory worker, married, one kid." Phil says, "Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks. Best guess is, someone tells him they can make him strong again, make him super."

"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?" Melinda asks.

"You know the answer to the second part." Bobbi comments.

"Unfortunately." Melinda mutters.

"Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?" Phil asks and Fitz starts to play it.

"What are we seeing?" Bobbi asks, confused as the footage isn't exactly clear.

"Well, the man is angry at the other man." Fitz says.

"The data is very corrupt." Simmons explains.

"Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt." Fitz comments, "I can't sync the timecode without…" he starts to say.

"What if you had the audio?" Skye asks, causing everyone to look at her, "I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably…" Skye starts to say.

"You can clean that up, can't you?" Simmons asks, "Find a sync point and use cross-field validation to find…."

"But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the vit-c is all…." Fitz says.

"Well, is there a chrominance subcarrier?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah, attached to the back porch." Fitz realises, "Brilliant, um that audio would be great."

"We will take that audio please." Simmons requests.

"Your van's here, but you were right. We couldn't decrypt the files." Phil admits.

"The encryption's coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I'm in business." Skye explains.

"Agent May will escort you." Phil instructs.

"Okay." Skye says, and she and May head out.

"We need to get ready to receive the video as soon as possible so that we can assess it and figure out exactly what we are dealing with." Phil instructs, before leaving.

"Do you two need help setting things up?" Bobbi asks, looking between Fitz and Simmons.

"Another pair of hands couldn't hurt." Simmons says, telling the truth and so the two scientists and Bobbi head downstairs.

(line break)

Twenty minutes later Fitz, Bobbi, and Phil are in the cargo bay as Fitz makes the video of what caused the explosion play, while Simmons continues to work.

"Explosives in the case?" Bobbi asks.

 _To please calm down. Just let me check your vitals. I feel fine. I want to feel more. Where's the doctor? Where is she?! I-if you don't settle down, I-I'll have you sedated. Where is she?!_ The video says.

"Wait. Did you… did you see that on his arm?" Fitz asks, as he rewinds the video.

"What does that look like to you?" Phil asks, looking at Bobbi.

"A centipede." Bobbi realises, becoming even more worried.

"It's an intravenous filter for his blood." Simmons says, walking over from the lab, "This goo, sir, very similar to the serum Dr. Erskine developed in the 40s for the…."

"Super soldiers." Bobbi and Phil finish.

"I'm reading alien metal, gamma radiation, the serum, every known source of superpower thrown in a blender." Simmons explains, and as she does both Bobbi and Phil exchange looks, both of them feeling extremely worried.

"We need to see the origin of the blast. Run it back from the last point recorded." Phil requests, and Fitz-Simmons do exactly as he said.

"Extremis." Bobbi realises, as they watch the explosion.

"It's new." Phil reveals, to Fitz and Simmons, "Completely unstable." He explains.

"The poor man didn't bring an explosive, and Mike has the same stuff in his system." Simmons reveals.

"Considering his strength I'd say a lot more." Bobbi realises.

"So any minute now, Mike's gonna…." Fitz starts to say, trailing off.

"He's basically a human bomb, he'll take out anyone within a two-block radius." Bobbi realises.

"With me." Phil says, looking directly at Bobbi, "You two keep working." He instructs Fitz and Simmons.

"This is bad, Phil." Bobbi says, as they walk out of the lab.

"I know." Phil says, "We're going to need a plan, and a good one." He says.

"And if we don't have the time?" Bobbi asks her boss who she also considers a friend.

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Phil tells the younger agent.

"I'll go get the rifle ready, just in case." Bobbi says, before leaving Phil before he can say anything.

Even though a rifle isn't the weapon she is the most comfortable with Bobbi suspects that her Battle Staves won't be enough to stop someone who is about to explode and so she walks to the weapon storage, grabs out a rifle and take it up to the conference area so that she can put it together.

* * *

A few minutes later Phil is watching as Bobbi ensembles a rifle, hoping desperately that she doesn't have to use it when he hears,

"Sir." And Fitz and Simmons walking over to him, and so he walks over to them, it having been Simmons who spoke.

"He didn't explode because he was angry. The two are connected. It…it's kind of a chemical surge, but calming him down will buy him a minute the most. He will detonate within the next few hours." Simmons explains.

"Solution?" Phil asks, looking between the two genius's.

"Isolate him, get him away from people." Simmons suggests.

"Or?" Phil asks.

"Put a bullet through his brain." Fitz suggests, and as he does Phil looks over at Bobbi getting the rifle ready

"If he's dead, the irradiated metabolic process will stop." Simmons explains.

"We need to come up with a third option, one that doesn't involve Mike's son losing a father." Phil explains.

"We have a couple of hours at most." Simmons realises.

"There's no way we could possibly…." Fitz starts to say.

"Don't ever tell me that there's no way!" Phil yells sounding angry, "It's on you. Get it done." Instructs.

"Yes sir." Fitz and Simmons say, before running away.

As the two scientist walk away Phil starts to head back to the conference room so that he can run over a few ideas with Bobbi, but as he goes he hears a beeping that tells him that someone is trying to get through on coms.

"May?" Phil asks.

"He took Skye." Melinda explains.

"You all right?" Phil asks, trying to hide his concern.

"We'll deal with that later, at length." Melinda says, and honestly those two words tell him a lot., "Right now, we need to figure out where they went." Melinda says.

"That we do. I'll keep you updated." Phil says, before turning off the coms and heading into the conference room, "Bobbi, we got to get ready to move quickly." Phil instructs, as he walks in.

"Has something else happened?" Bobbi asks, being able to tell that there is something off in Phil's voice.

"Mike took Skye." Phil explains.

"Is Melinda okay?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"She said we'll deal with it later, at length." Phil explains.

"Which means she's pissed." Bobbi realises.

"It's nice to have someone else who speaks May around." Phil says, looking a little amused, "Your batons have been updated, right? Do they stun now?"

"Yeah."

"Get them, and meet me downstairs." Phil says, as Bobbi gets the rifle ready to transport.

"Would they even do anything to Mike?" Bobbi asks, looking at Phil, as she really doubts it.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Phil says, before heading downstairs.

* * *

A little while later Skye has hacked S.H.I.E.L.D's communication to give them her location causing Bobbi and Coulson to head to her location, Union Station, where they see Skye's van.

"Coulson, look around, there are a lot of people around, a lot of innocent lives at risk." Bobbi says, sounding concerned.

"Our jobs to protect everyone, Bobbi, you know that." Phil says, as he's handed a megaphone, "Fitz-Simmons will come through." He says, "Mr. Peterson, good morning. We're not a threat. We're here to help." Phil explains, "But you're in danger, and we need to take you in." Phil says, and as he does the door to Skye's van is sent flying, in a way that almost hits Bobbi and Phil, but they both manage to dodge.

once they are on their feet Bobbi hurries inside and sees Skye manage to get away from Mike, Mike get into a fight with civilians, who get a little banged up but as far as Bobbi can tell none of them get seriously hurt.

Finally, as she gets a little close Bobbi sees an opening and so she runs towards Mike, pulling her batons. Once she is close enough Bobbi puts one against Mike's throat and uses the other to attempt to stun, him, but just like she was expecting it does nothing.

"Look Mike, this stuff inside you is unstable. It'll kill you and everyone in here." Bobbi says, trusting Skye in her assumption that Mike is a good man and thus she hopes that that gets through to him.

"Who's gonna miss us?" Mike asks as he pushes Bobbi back and into a glass signing board, and then over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Once Bobbi is on the ground Mike jumps, a pretty impressive distance, to where Skye is, and as he leaves he is fired upon.

"We're at the north entrance, May." Phil says, as he helps Bobbi back onto her feet.

"You told them to hold their fire." Bobbi says, looking at Coulson.

"I don't think that's us." Phil admits, "We may have a third party here." Phil says to Melinda, "He's gonna head down to the tracks. You stay high, I'll go low." He says, and Bobbi nods and starts to walk away, "Only take the shot if you have to, Bobbi." Phil orders and Bobbi just keeps walking, "Bobbi!" he calls.

"If I have to." Bobbi says, before walking away.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi has the rifle and is in position where she watches Phil walk up and drop his gun on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Phil?" Bobbi mutters, watching carefully, preparing to intervene if she gets the order if it becomes clear that it is necessary.

"Think that means anything?" Mike asks, "I know you got men everywhere waiting to put me down. I know how this plays out." Mike says.

"I don't." Phil says, "I know you got poison in your system. I know it's burning you up." Phil says, "Mike, the last guy who wore that exploded." Phil says.

"I'm not like that other guy. I'm… it matters who I am… inside, if I'm a good person, if I'm strong." Mike says.

"I have a clear shot." Bobbi says, thought the coms, "Do you copy?" Bobbi says, and because she knows Phil she isn't overly surprised that he doesn't respond.

"I know you're strong. Your boy knows it." Phil says, "He needs you to let us help."

"You took him!" Mike says angrily as his voice breaks, "You took my wife, my job, my house. You think this is killing me? All over, there's people being pushed down, being robbed." Mike says, as Bobbi sees Melinda and Skye get to the floor, and as Skye tries to run forward Melinda pulls her back, "One of them tries to stand up." Mike says, picking up a puller that was destroyed, "You got to make an example out of him."

"You bring this building down on us, will that help them?" Phil asks.

"That's a lie! All you do is lie!" Mike says, as he uses the pillar to destroy a ticking booth, "You said if we worked hard, if we did right, we'd have a place, you said it was enough to be a man, but there's better than man, there's god, and the rest of us, what are we? They're giants, we're what they step on." Mike says.

"BOBBI." A voice calls and Bobbi turns to see Fitz running towards her with what looks like a rifle, but has clearly been modified.

"What have you got for me?" Bobbi asks, looking at Fitz.

"This should help. It's a Dendrotoxin round." Fitz explains, remembering that Bobbi said she had a biology degree and so she should understand what it will do.

"And you think it will work?" Bobbi asks, as she takes the gun from the engineer.

"It's our best shot." Fitz informs Bobbi.

"That's good enough for me." Bobbi says, as she takes the gun, lies up the shot and once more hears what Phil and Mike are saying.

"I could, you know?" Mike asks, "Be a hero."

"I'm counting on it." Phil says, and realising that Phil has managed to calm down Mike Bobbi takes the shot, hitting Mike in the forehead.

For about a minute Bobbi watches in tense silence, waiting, hoping, and then to her relief she sees Jemma smile and nod, telling her that everything worked out so she lets go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

* * *

For the next twenty-four hours the entire team deals with the fallout and clean up at Union Station, and as that has been done Phil, with Skye who he offered a job, are taking Mike's son to his aunts. Having just finished putting the rifle, which she cleaned, back, Bobbi heads up to her bunk where she plans to put her staves, but when she walks in her bunk she sees a shopping bag.

Walking over Bobbi opens it and when she sees what is inside she can't help but smile, and she knows exactly who got it for her, and so once she puts her staves away she starts to head to the cockpit, but before she gets there she hears,

"Bobbi."

And she turns to see Simmons.

"Yeah?" Bobbi asks.

"Fitz and I ordered food and beer, Fitz has gone to collect it, do you want to join us?" Simmons asks curious.

"Sure, I'd like that. I just have to talk to May first." Bobbi explains, and Simmons nods.

After leaving Simmons Bobbi headed straight to the cockpit where she finds Melinda clearly running diagnostics on the plane.

"Thanks for the Cactus Cooler." Bobbi says to Melinda, from the doorway.

"I thought your stash would be running low, so I took care of it for you." Melinda explains, and Bobbi smiles at that.

"So, Fitz and Simmons have food and beer, do you want to come join us?" Bobbi ask curious, though she suspects the answer.

"No, I have things to do." Melinda says, saying exactly what Bobbi was suspecting.

"Okay. We'll be on this floor if you change your mind." Bobbi says, and after pausing for about twenty seconds Bobbi heads back out into the main area of the plane.

* * *

It has been a while since Bobbi left Melinda in the cockpit and honestly she has quite enjoyed spending time with Fitz and Simmons.

"So did you get your biology degree before joining S.H.I.E.L.D?" Simmons asks curious.

"After actually." Bobbi admits, "I was already working as a Specialist when I started to take classes, it took a while, because I was still working on missions, but I eventually graduated." Bobbi explains, having felt rather proud of herself when she pulled that off.

"What's your speciality?" Fitz asks curious, but before Bobbi can answer they hear,

"Bobbi." And the three of them turn to see Melinda.

"May, would you like to join us?" Simmons asks.

"No thank you." Melinda answer, "Bobbi." She requests, and Bobbi gets up and walks over to her friend, "You need to call Coulson."

"Why? What's going on?" Bobbi asks curious.

"There's a suspected 0-8-4 in Peru. We're being sent in to investigate, confirm or deny, and deal with." Melinda explains.

"An 0-8-4, seriously?" Bobbi asks surprised.

"Seriously. Make the call." Melinda says, and once she does she heads back to the cockpit and Bobbi heads back over to Fitz and Simmons to make the call about the team's next mission, suspecting that it might be just as intense, and complicated, as the last, if not more so.


	4. 0-8-4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review. So I'm uploading another chapter as I really want you to read the changes in this chapter, as I want opinions.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x02**

It has been about twenty minutes since Bobbi made the call to Phil about the 0-8-4 and she is walking into the Command Centre with Phil and Melinda, Phil having just told them that Skye accepted his job offer.

"Skye, as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, do you really think she's qualified?" Bobbi asks as Phil does things on the holo com while she and Melinda stand around the table.

"No, which is why I've invited her on as a consultant." Phil says, "You both know that S.H.I.E.L.D does it all the time. Technically, Stark's a consultant." He reminds the two agents, who don't need the reminder as they have heard plenty of complaints about that fact form him, Natasha, and Maria.

"And technically, Skye's a member of the Rising Tide." Bobbi points out, "She hacked our RSA implementation." Bobbi points out.

"Twice. From a laptop. Imagine what she'll do with our resources." Phil says, honestly he was expecting Bobbi to be more supportive of the idea, and if Bobbi didn't know what she knows about Phil she possibly would be.

"I am." Bobbi says, "That's why I've got this frown on my face, Phil." Bobbi says, "Look, Skye has a lot of potential, I'm not going to deny that, but she's also a risk, and she doesn't think like us." Bobbi points out.

"Exactly." Phil says, "Both of you know better than anyone that sometimes the best S.H.I.E.L.D agents are people who have been considered risks, who don't think like most of our agents." Phil says, looking between Bobbi and Melinda, it being more than clear who he is talking about.

"That might be so, but Phil we have two kids on this bus who aren't cleared for combat, and now you're adding a third." Melinda says, really not liking that.

"Exactly." Bobbi says, "Phil, with what we have to do, I don't see how letting a hacker, a kid, who may be a survivor, but doesn't have any training, tag along is a good idea." Bobbi admits, as she meant it when she said Skye had potential, but she doesn't think that on the bus at the moment is the best place to explore that potential.

"You were an eighteen-year-old kid who only had a couple of months training when you were graduated early so that May could supervise, and train, you." Phil reminds Bobbi, who was really hoping Phil wasn't going to point that out, "And I was looking for an objection I haven't already anticipated."

"That's not fair, you know us well enough to know all our objections." Bobbi points out, causing Melinda to roll her eyes.

"I'm calling this." Phil says, "But your frown will be on record." He says, as he hands Melinda the tablet that he was working on.

"We've been called in to investigate an 0-8-4, and we know what that means." Bobbi comments, as Melinda walks out of the room.

"Yes, we do. It means we don't know what that means." Phil comments.

"Which just makes things interesting." Bobbi comments, "And fun." She adds.

"Glad you haven't lost your enthusiasm." Phil comments, slightly amused.

"Thanks. So have you and Melinda talked since yesterday?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Yeah, last night." Phil confirms.

"Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it." Melinda's voice says, through the plans coms system, hearing that Bobbi and Phil exchange looks, and nods, and Bobbi heads out of the Command Centre.

As she leaves Bobbi sees Skye putting her stuff in the empty bunk.

"Hey." Skye greats, looking at Bobbi, "I know we…." Skye starts to say.

"Hey." Bobbi greats, with a smile, "Here." She says, handing over a brochure, "You should read this. This isn't like other planes." Bobbi says, before heading to the cockpit to sit with Melinda.

* * *

It has been a few hours since the Bus left Los Angeles and ever since Melinda and Bobbi have been sitting in the cock-pit in comfortable silence.

"So, an 0-8-4, in Peru." Bobbi says, finally breaking the silence, "That means that not only do we have the object, and any other interested party, but we also have to deal with the instability in the region." Bobbi realises, "This is going to be interesting." She comments, and Melinda just gives her a look, "What it will be." She says, and the she turns to make sure the door is closed, "You're worried about how Skye will factor in if something happens with Phil."

"I am." Melinda confirms, "I believe you're right about Skye having potential, I just don't think this bus is the right place for her to explore that potential.

"That's exactly what I thought." Bobbi admits, "But we've been overruled, which means we just have to make the best out of the situation." She says, and Melinda, drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Coulson have arrived at the location where the 0-8-4 apparently is and are starting to get out of the car, every single one of them having changed into clothes that are more suitable for the environment.

"There weren't any tails, at least none that I could spot." Bobbi reveals, as Melinda stops the car, "But there were tire tracks forty meters back. I'll check them against the sites trucks, just to make sure we're alone." Bobbi says, looking at Melinda as the others head towards the temple where the 0-8-4 is.

"Too much exposure here." Melinda reveals, "I'm gonna find a place to park." She reveals, before driving off.

* * *

It has been a little while since Bobbi left Melinda and ever since she has been checking the tire tracks she spotted against the others in the area. After finding a match Bobbi heads to the temple where Melinda is standing guard outside off.

"Tires match the professors truck." Bobbi reveals, as she walks towards Melinda, and as she does she notices something, "Do you really think now is the best situation for your whole 'if you need a gun you'll take one' thing?" Bobbi asks her mentor curious.

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "Gun and Staves?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Bobbi answers, and as she does she notices a subtle movement in the bushes, "I know you don't want to be in the field, and I respect that." Bobbi tells her mentor as she starts to walk towards the bush, "But selfishly, I'm glad you're here. There's no one I trust more to watch my back." Bobbi says, as she pulls the armed man out of the bushes, disarms him, and points a gun at him.

As Bobbi does that Melinda disarms two other men and puts their own guns at them, but they quickly become outnumbered as a vehicle approaches and men yell,

"Drop it! Move!" at them in Spanish.

"We should have taken more guns." Bobbi says to Melinda, and as she does Bobbi knows what she has to do, "Coulson?" Bobbi asks, through the coms.

"Go." Phil responds.

"We have a situation." Bobbi reveals.

"I'm on my way." Phil says, and less than a minute later Phil walks outside, and says, "Good morning. I'm Agent Coulson. We are here on a matter of international security." Phil reveals.

"Philip?" The woman in charge says.

"Camilla?" Phil asks, and because of the tone of his voice, and the look on his face, both Melinda and Bobbi can tell that those two have a history, "Do you mind?" Phil asks Camilla, referring to her men that are still holding weapons on Bobbi and Melinda.

"After you." Camilla responds, and in Phil gives Bobbi and Melinda a nod, and the signal to lower their weapons. Once they do Camilla speaks in Spanish to get them to lower their weapons, "And now time for a proper hello." She says, and Phil walks over and he and Camilla great with kisses on the cheek.

"Comandante, a promotion. Congratulations." Phil says.

"Three years ago, but thank you." Camila says.

"Agent Melinda May, Agent Bobbi Morse, this is comandante, Camilla Reyes. She's with the Policia Militar del Peru." Phil explains, "We used to work together back in the day." He says, and as he does Melinda scoffs and she and Bobbi exchange looks, both of them knowing exactly what that means because of how well they know Phil, "Let the team know everything's okay." Phil requests.

As Phil says that Melinda and Bobbi walk towards the temple and exchange nods, agreeing on something without words. Once they do Bobbi heads inside the temple to where Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are.

"We've got company." Bobbi reveals, as she walks in, "National Police." She reveals.

"What?" Fitz asks confused, "Why are they here?"

"They heard about the object. They're probably here to protect it." Bobbi reveals, as she walks towards the object that is embedded in the wall, "Or steal it." she adds, as an afterthought, "This area has lot of rebel uprisings." She explains.

"Yeah, people are fighting back against the government's mining policies. It's pretty kick ass." Skye explains, causing Bobbi to frown.

"Yeah, it's kick-ass, all the violence." Bobbi says, with a frown, as while she is more than willing to fight she certainly doesn't love fighting, nor does she always think it's a good thing.

"That's not what I'm saying." Skye says, realising that she might not have given the best explanation for what she tried to say.

"No, it's what you're typing. In your van, alone, where it's safe." Bobbi says, being pretty sure that this being in this situation is going to open her eyes in a lot of ways, but at the same time Skye's inexperience is one of the reasons that she doesn't think Skye exploring her potential on the bus is the best idea, "Fitz, Simmons, how much longer?" Bobbi ask, looking at the two scientists.

"What's the hurry?" Simmons asks.

"Are we in danger?" Fitz asks, looking concerned.

"Not if everyone does their job." Bobbi says, "We know what we're doing." She says, looking between Fitz, Simmons, and Skye, trying to reassure them, "But I need to know, how long until you think we can remove it from the wall? How long until we can transport it?" Bobbi asks, looking between the scientists.

"An hour, maybe more." Fitz explains.

"Great, just great." Bobbi mutters sarcastically, expecting that they're not going to have that long, and just like Bobbi suspects about two minutes later there is the sound of gunfire and rumblings from upstairs, "We've got to go, they're coming for it." Bobbi says, "Move quickly." She instructs, as Skye tries to help Fitz and Simmons put away their dwarfs, but it quickly becomes clear that she is just hindering them.

"We need a containment case for the 0-8-4." Simmons tells Bobbi.

"We don't have the time." Bobbi says, hurrying over to the wall where the 0-8-4 is.

"But Bobbi, it has a fluctuating power core, frequencies way above 10 exaherts." Fitz explains.

"Which means it's dangerous to transport, I know, but leaving it in the wall isn't an option, same with risking someone else getting their hands on it." Bobbi says, "Stay back, all of you." She instructs, not wanting to risk one of them, before pulling the 0-8-4 out of the wall.

"You did not just pull that out of the wall!" Fitz says, shocked as it was clear to him that Bobbi understood what he was saying, "What is the matter with you? Do you realize we do not know the amount of photon emissions coming out of this?" Fitz ask, as Bobbi puts the 0-8-4 in a bag and gives it to Fitz.

"We don't have time to figure things it out." Bobbi explains, "We need to get out of here with the object so that no one else can get it." she explains, being pretty sure that the object may be more dangerous than the rebels which is why she needs to make sure they don't get it.

"We also don't know what will happen if it gets excited." Fitz tells Bobbi.

"Then I guess we have to do everything we can to make sure it doesn't." Bobbi says, pulling her gun, "Stay close and stay behind me." Bobbi says, as she runs out in front of Skye, Fitz, and Simmons, and starts firing.

As Fitz, Simmons and Skye run out behind her they start to get fired upon, "GET BACK." Bobbi yells, at the three young adults. Coming to a conclusion Bobbi reaches into her jacket with one hand while she fires, and pulls out an object, as she does Bobbi locks eyes with Phil and once Camilla yells at her men to get down Bobbi flips down the stairs, lands on the ground, and uses a piece of tech that causes everyone who is standing to be knocked on their asses.

Even though they have been knocked down people continue to fire at Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye, but before they can get hit Melinda drives the car up and blocks the path.

"Get in!" Bobbi tells the trio.

"Move! Now!" Melinda yells at them and they all hurry into the car, Bobbi getting in the front while Fitz, Simmons and Skye get in the back.

* * *

A few minute later Melinda is speeding the car back towards the Bus, as they continue to get fired upon.

"Coulson's secure in PMP's truck." Bobbi reveals, knowing Melinda will want to know that, "Take the south route to the airfield." She suggests, being pretty sure that it might be the fastest way.

"Gotcha." Melinda says.

"Slow down!" Fitz yells.

"You're joking, right?" Skye asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Bobbi, listen! We have to be careful. There's a binding energy structure that could overheat." Fitz explains.

"I could roll down the window." Simmons says, and she goes to roll down the window, but as she does bullets ricochet.

"Do not roll down a window!" Skye advices.

"Stay quiet, keep your heads down, and Fitz, put the bag on the floor." Bobbi says as she turns up the air-conditioned, "We want to keep it cool," she says.

"But, Bobbi…." Fitz starts to say.

"Quiet." Melinda and Bobbi say, both knowing that it isn't a good idea to hear more about all the things that could possibly go wrong right now.

"Do you think you can beat your record time of getting the wheels up?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I can try." Melinda responds as they pull into the plane and everyone gets out.

"Ramp!" Melinda says to Bobbi as they hurry out.

"On it." Bobbi says, still having her gun in her hand, as she heads to the ramp control.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks shocked, "Coulson is still out there!" she says, not being able to believe that Bobbi would let Coulson die.

"Skye, get off the ramp, you're in the line of fire." Bobbi says, as she continues to fire back at the people who are attacking, and about thirty seconds later Coulson, Camilla, and some of her men hurry onto the plane, "You cut it pretty close there, Phil." Bobbi comments.

"I didn't want to leave anyone behind." Phil admits.

"You never do." Bobbi comments.

"I got to say it. I miss my van." Skye admits, "What were you yelling about? What's the problem?" she asks curious, not realising that it is probably a better idea for her not to have the answer.

"As I said before this device has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression." Fitz explains.

"Fitz, English." Phil requests, though he guesses that from the look on Bobbi's face he guesses that it isn't good.

"The 0-8-4 is fuelled by Tesseract technology." Fitz says, and everyone who knows what that means becomes even more panicked, "Hydra, World War two, Captain America. It's full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation." Fitz explains.

"Are you saying it's nuclear?" Skye asks worried.

"No, he's saying it's much, much worse." Coulson answers, and everyone moves away from the object.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi is having a very intense conversation with Fitz.

"You understood what I was saying, why did you just pull it out of the wall?" Fitz asks her shocked, as they walk into the lab.

"Because it was the best option." Bobbi explains.

"How can the best option involve the possibility of us blowing up?" Fitz asks angrily.

"If we tried to contain it safely before leaving we would have been killed. If we had left it the rebels would have gotten it and would have used it to hurt a lot of people." Bobbi explains, "Risking it was the best option, and it worked out for the best." She explains, looking between the trio.

"How can you talk about almost being blown up so calmly?" Skye asks shocked.

"It's not the first time I've faced the possibility of blowing up." Bobbi admits, causing Skye to widen her eyes, "Which reminds me, Fitz, next time when in the field and trying to explain the danger of something do so in the quickest, simplest, way possible, because next time we might have even less time." Bobbi explains.

"Next time?" Simmons asks shocked, and Bobbi notices a look of terror pass over Skye's face.

"Everything okay in here?" Phil asks concerned, walking into the lab.

"Yes Sir. I was just explaining a few things about being in the field." Bobbi reveals, "Not everyone was prepared for a firefight." Bobbi explains, being pretty sure that everything that just happened was an eye opener for not just Skye, but Fitz, and Simmons too.

"We got out, didn't lose anyone, even saved a few of theirs. I'd say we did all right, don't you think so Agent Morse?" Phil asks, clearly wanting her opinion.

"I'd say we did the best we could, considering." Bobbi says.

"I agree." Phil says.

"You're kidding right?" Skye asks, "That was insane, and I'd say Fitz and Simmons agree." Skye comments, not being able to help herself, "This was your first mission, right?" she asks, looking between the scientists as she remembers what Bobbi said during the interrogation.

"Second." Simmons corrects.

"Oh right, I was your first, that's sweet." Skye says, remembering what Bobbi told her.

"That amuses you?" Bobbi asks, suspecting that Skye is using jokes and sarcasm to hide what she is really feeling.

"I'm terrified. I am in way over my head." Skye reveals.

"That's okay." Bobbi assures her, "I was younger than all of you when I first went into the field." Bobbi says, and because he sees that Bobbi has this situation under control Phil slips out of the room.

"Really?" Fitz, Simmons, and Skye ask together.

"Really, and I was beyond frightened." Bobbi admits, "Whatever you three are feeling right now you should know that it is completely normal." She says, looking between the trio.

"Does the fear ever go away?" Simmons asks, there being a clear, or at least clear to Bobbi, undertone of fear to her voice.

"Some of it does." Bobbi admits, "But, with more time in the field you get better at controlling it." Bobbi admits, before leaving the lab, leaving Fitz, and Simmons to do their work and all three of them to think about her words.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi has left her jacket in her bunk and is walking around the upper level of the plan twirling her batons, using it as both a way to clear her mind and conduct a risk assessment.

"Did you want something Skye?" Bobbi asks as she sees, out the corner of her eye, the young girl standing, with two bottles of alcohol, and watching her.

"Am in interrupting something?" Skye asks, confused about what Bobbi is doing, and honestly not wanting to interrupt something important.

"No, this is just something I do sometimes, my SO taught me to use it as a way to clear my mind." Bobbi explains.

"SO?" Skye asks confused.

"Supervising officer." Bobbi explains.

"Got it. Hackers had lingo, too, but I'll pick yours up." Skye says, "I was going to ask if you want a drink, but do S.H.I.E.L.D agents even drink?" Skye asks curious.

"More than most." Bobbi answers, with a smile, "Come on." She says, leaning Skye over to the couches, and the two of them sit down across from each other and while Skye opens a bottle to pour a drink Bobbi puts her battle staves down next to her, "Are you even twenty-one?" Bobbi asks, curious realising that she should have asked before she agreed to have a drink with Skye.

"Yeah." Skye answers, as by the birthdate the orphanage gave her she is, but she doesn't even know when he real birthday is, "So this is all legal."

"That's good." Bobbi says, deciding not to mention that she was drinking before she was twenty-one.

"What I said before, when I said the uprising was, whatever I said, a good thing. I don't want you think I'm oblivious." Skye says, and Bobbi doesn't say anything as her instincts are telling her to just let Skye talk, "What I was talking about where the Tweets." She explains.

"Tweets?" Bobbi asks, giving Skye a look that she learnt from Melinda many years ago.

"Yeah, tweets." Skye confirms, "Peruvians have organized for the first time in decades. Thousands of suffering people who had ever met uniting over a common idea? It's mind blowing." Skye says, as she hands Bobbi a glass, "And even though I probably shouldn't bring it up, you should know that that's what the Rising Tide is all about." Skye reveals, and Bobbi gives her an interested look, "Usually, one person doesn't have the solution, but one hundred people, with one percent of the solution, that'll get it done. I think that's beautiful pieces solving a puzzle."

"I envy your view of the word, Skye. Over the years I've learnt to see the world in a very different way." Bobbi explains.

"Well, I've never been in a war zone during a way until today. That was crazy. I take it you've seen that a lot." Skye comments, looking at Bobbi.

"Yeah." Bobbi says, taking a drink.

"Back in the lab you said you were younger than me when you went on your first mission." Skye says, "How old were you when you joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye asks curious.

"Eighteen." Bobbi answers to Skye's shock, "I spent a few months training at S.H.I.E.L.D's academy, and then my SO pulled a few strings so that I could graduate early and finish my training in the field, under her direct supervision." Bobbi explains, having learnt since then that if she had screwed up in a big away back then then Melinda would have taken the fall as that's what she agreed to when she requested Bobbi be graduated early, and she also learnt that one of the only reasons Melinda's request was even considered was because it wasn't long after 9/11.

"Does that kind of thing happen often?" Skye asks curious.

"Basically never." Bobbi admits, and as she does the plane starts to move.

"We're turning." Skye notes.

"We've entered restricted airspace, so we have to follow certain, regulated, flight paths." Bobbi explains, "This plane is capable of fully automated flight, but May has to be on the stick herself tonight." Bobbi explains, causing Skye to laugh.

"You've got an SO. May's got to be on the stick. Lots of good lingo on this plane." Skye says, looking amused.

"S.H.I. . has some great lingo." Bobbi reveals, remembering some of the jokes Melinda and Clint used to make.

"Does it get better?" Skye asks curious.

"Yep." Bobbi confirms, and once she does she notices something, "Skye, follow my lead." She instructs and the she quickly grabs her batons pushes Skye out of the way and then she start to attack the men, so that she can get to May, and she does pretty well, but then her eyes catch sight of the big screen in the Command Centre where she sees one of the men holding a knife to Fitz's neck, and so she has to stop attacking to save him and Simmons.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi, Melinda, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and May are tied to the cargo hold doors. While Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are awake Melinda is unconscious, and Bobbi has ran through all possibilities and to her they all seem bad.

"This is my fault." Fitz comments, "I should have learnt Kung Fu."

"It's mine, I shouldn't have pushed you into the field in the first place. You weren't ready." Simmons comments.

"It's not either of your faults, it was my job to make a proper threat assessment." Bobbi explains, not wanting the two scientists to blame themselves.

"Um, we, weren't ready." Fitz comments, looking at Simmons.

"This wouldn't have happened if Agent May wasn't on the stick." Skye comments, and honestly Bobbi suspects that she is right, "She would have busted out some of her ninja know-how."

"Agent May?" Fitz asks confused, "No, no, no, she transferred from administration." Fitz reveals, not knowing how wrong he is.

"Well, I've seen her destroy a guy, so…" Skye starts to say, and as soon as she says that Fitz and Simmons look to Bobbi for an explanation.

"May was a specialist before she transferred to Admin." Bobbi explains, "She was Strike Team Delta's go to when they needed an extra person." Bobbi reveals, causing Fitz and Simmons to be amazed.

"Hang on, I've heard Stories about that. Strike team Delta's go to was…" Fitz starts to say, but his eyes widen as he realises something.

"She's the Cavalry." Fitz and Simmons say together, both looking amazed.

"Never call me that." Melinda requests, as she wakes up.

"Oh, we're sure to get out of here now." Simmons says, relieved, "Um, how do we get out of here?" Simmons asks.

"We can't go through the doors, they're bolted, tied to the pressurization lines." Melinda explains, "Still can't get out of these?" Melinda asks, looking at Bobbi, there being a hint of a teasing look on her face but only Bobbi can tell that.

"Knew you were going to bring that up." Bobbi mutters, "We need a plan." She says, focusing on the mission rather than Melinda's teasing.

"I know." Melinda tells her, "Have you two geniuses have anything?"

"It's really hard to concentrate in these intense situations." Fitz admits, looking lost and confused.

"Hey, look at me." Bobbi says, to Fitz, "Take a deep breath. We're a team, which means you don't have to come up with the whole solution, just part of it, right?" Bobbi asks, giving Skye a look.

"Yeah. Pieces solving a puzzle." Skye comments and together the group start to discuss possible plans.

* * *

For the next few minutes the group of five discuss all possible ideas and come up with a plan that while insane, may just work, and in Melinda's and Bobbi's experience insane plans are usually the best ones.

"Well, that's clearly the worst idea we've heard yet." Fitz comments.

"But it could work." Skye comments.

"As soon as we land Reyes is going to kill us, blame it on rebels." Bobbi explains, "This plan gives us a fighting chance, and that's enough for me to take it." Bobbi explains.

"As good and is seems we can't get upstairs without going through the lab, and the only way to release the lab doors is from upstairs." Simmons says.

"The first thing is, we're tied to the cargo door, so unless you can…" Skye starts to say, but before she can say more there is a cracking sound that Bobbi recognizes well.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz asks, stressing each word.

"Her wrist." Bobbi answers, simply, not at all phased by what Melinda just did even though the others look horrified.

* * *

A little while later Melinda has dealt with the man outside the doors, and Melinda has driven the SUV through the lab doors to release the doors. Once in the lab Melinda started to make her way to the cockpit while Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Bobbi have done what they have had to do to get ready to put a hole in the plane, and now the group of four are standing outside the doors, tied together.

"Simmons, forget what I said before. This is the moment that we'll regret." Fitz says, before using the dwarfs to set of the 0-8-4, which creates a hole in the plane.

"It worked." Skye says, as the light near the door goes from red to green.

"The drop in cabin pressure released the doors." Simmons realises.

"I'll take care of the soldiers, you three get to the 0-8-4." Bobbi instructs.

"And Coulson?" Skye asks.

"Trust me, he can handle himself." Bobbi reveals as they enter the cabin and Bobbi starts what is one of the most complicated fights she has ever been a part of.

* * *

A few hours later Bobbi, Melinda, Phil, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye have managed to take back control of their plane, though they caused significant damage, and thanks to Melinda's flying they have managed to safely land the plane at the Slingshot facility.

As they are landed Phil and Skye are talking by Lola while Bobbi and Melinda are not far away doing a weapons check.

"So, it looks like Skye might end up as more than just a consultant, despite our reservations." Bobbi comments, "I meant it when said she has potential, and with some serious work she could be a great asset." Bobbi says, as she's seen a glimpse of what Skye is capable of in the last few days, and she truly thinks she could be incredible with some time, and training.

"Well, if she wants to be a field agent, she'll need a supervising office, someone disciplined, someone good." Melinda says, giving her former student, and close friend a look, leading her to a conclusion.

"Yeah, she needs you." Bobbi comments, knowing exactly what Melinda is hinting at, but that doesn't mean she agrees.

"No."

"Melinda…." Bobbi starts to say.

"I'm not the best person to help her anymore, you are." Melinda tells her student, then to her relief Fitz and Simmons, both looking happy walk past.

"Hey." Simmons greats, "Come on. You don't want to miss this" She says, and both Melinda and Bobbi follow the two scientist, both of them suspecting that this won't be the last time they have this conversation.

About a minute later Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons are sitting on the end of the ramp while Skye is standing behind them. The four people sitting each have a beer which they are enjoying.

"So, it'll take about one hundred and eighty days to reach the sun. Now, yes, of course, it would have been faster if they'd used hydrogen-fueled APUs, but they're having fun." Fitz explains.

"How many of those have you had?" Skye asks, amused, causing Simmons to laugh.

"Skye, it's important when in the field to unwind from time to time." Simmons comments.

"Yeah, yeah, especially after a hard day of everyone almost dying." Fitz comments.

"Which doesn't happen every day, right? It's an anomaly, an irregularity, not the norm." Simmons says, and as she does Melinda and Bobbi exchange looks, both of them knowing how that for them at least, almost dying is the norm.

"Speaking of 'not the norm' whose idea was it to blow a hole in the plane?" Phil asks, looking between the agents, his eyes lingering longer on Melinda and Bobbi as that seems exactly like something they would decide to do, in fact he is reasonably sure they have before.

"May said the doors were tied to the pressurization, so I thought…" Skye starts to say.

"So we thought it was the only way to release them." Simmons explains.

"It was everyone's idea." Bobbi explains.

"Yes, quiet genius." Leo comments.

"Nice work." Phil comments, and everyone enjoys the sight of watching the rocket take off, and as they do Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil recognize the feeling of a team bonding for the first time.

* * *

It has been twenty-four hours since The Bus was landed at the Slingshot, but because of the damage they haven't been able to leave as the bus is still getting repaired.

As she has been spending most of the day keeping an eye on Fitz, Simmons, and Skye to make sure they don't get into any trouble, Bobbi hasn't been able to have the conversation she wants to have with Melinda, but as the three of them seem quite content playing board games in a room in the building of the Slingshot, Bobbi has gone in search of Melinda, and she isn't at all to find her friend, sitting in an empty room, away from everything and everyone, with a bottle of scotch.

"Hey." Bobbi says, sitting down across from her friend, and in return Melinda gives her a look of acknowledgement and starts too poor a drink into a second glass that Melinda, who was obviously expecting her, has waiting, "So did you hear Coulson getting reamed out by Fury early?" Bobbi asks, and Melinda answers by sliding her the glass, "It was nice to hear, it's been ages since he was in trouble." Bobbi comments, as it was usually Melinda and Clint who got in trouble, closely followed by her and Natasha, Phil and Maria on the other hand would rarely get in trouble.

"It has." Melinda confirms, as Bobbi takes a drink.

"We need to talk about Skye." Bobbi comments.

"Bobbi." Melinda says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Melinda, we agreed that Skye has potential and there's no one better than you at helping someone realise their potential." Bobbi says, speaking from person experience.

"That might have been true once, but it's not anymore." Melinda says, taking a drink.

"Yes, it is." Bobbi says, leaning forward, "Melinda I wouldn't be the agent I was today if it wasn't for you, neither would Maria, and I think Clint and Nat would say something similar." Bobbi says, "I remember how hard it is learning to be an agent while being in the field, and Skye's going to have that uphill battle, if she going to have a chance she needs you."

"I'm the last person she needs." Melinda says, believing that, "I'm not capable of helping her anymore, but you are." Melinda says, feeling that she is too broken to help Skye become an agent.

"Mel…" Bobbi starts to say.

"I believe in you, Bobbi, I always have, that's why I plucked you from the academy." Melinda tells her student, "If Skye is going be the agent that both of us, and Phil, believe she can be then she's going to need you. You can teach her, you can help her, I can't." Melinda explains, and from the look on Melinda's face Bobbi realises that she believes everything she is saying, and the two of them drift into silence.

"Okay." Bobbi finally says, "I'll be her SO." She says, still planning on getting Melinda to take over Skye's training at some point as she truly believes that if Skye is going to become the agent she can be then she needs to be trained, in some way, by Melinda.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda and Bobbi have returned to the Bus. While Melinda undertakes her usual search to make sure the plane is secure Bobbi heads upstairs, and when she realises the light is on in Skye's bunk Bobbi heads over to their rather than her own bunk.

Once Bobbi gets to Skye's bunk she reaches out and knocks on the door.

"Yeah." Skye's voice says, and Bobbi opens the door, "Bobbi, hey. You disappeared earlier." Skye notes.

"Yeah, there was someone I had to talk to." Bobbi admits, "Can I come in?" she asks.

"Of course." Skye answers and Bobbi walks over and sits on the end of Skye's bed, "Did you want something?"

"No, but there is something we have to talk about." Bobbi admits, "At the moment you're on this plane as a consultant, how you feel about having a more permanent role?" Bobbi asks curious.

"You mean like becoming an agent?" Skye asks, a little surprised, though it is a good surprise.

"Exactly." Bobbi says, "If you're willing, I'm willing to start to train you, teach you to become an agent." Bobbi explains, "It will be hard, difficult in ways you can't even imagine." Bobbi reveals, remembering her old training, "How would you feel about that?"

"I don't know; you're not exactly selling it." Skye admits.

"I'm just making sure you understand." Bobbi admits, "Why'd you say yes when Coulson asked?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Coulson said that I'd be front row to the craziest show in the universe." Skye admits, "I wanted that."

"It is quiet the show." Bobbi says, knowing that most people wouldn't believe some of the things she's seen, "After today is that something you still want?" Bobbi asks.

"Yeah, it is." Skye says, "Could you train me to be a field Agent, like Coulson?"

"I could, and I will if you want." Bobbi assures the young girl.

For a minute or so Skye debates Bobbi's offer, before she finally comes to a decision, "Yes, I want you to train me. I want to be a field agent." Skye says.

"Okay." Bobbi says, standing up, "Get some rest, you're going to need it, we start tomorrow." Bobbi reveals, heading to the door,

"Bobbi." Skye says, and Bobbi turns around to face her, "That person you care about, the reason you're on this team, your SO, it's May isn't it?"

"Yeah, she is." Bobbi confirms, "I'll see you tomorrow, Skye." Bobbi says, before leaving.

Even though she may have ulterior moments for being on the Bus Skye can't deny the fact that what's she's felt the last few days has felt nice, and she is actually looking forward to being trained by Bobbi.


	5. The Asset

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave a review.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x03**

It has been over a week since Bobbi offered to train Skye to become an agent and since then that is exactly what she has been doing. After a few days the bus was once more repaired and so it is once more in the air.

In the time zone they are in it is early afternoon and Bobbi is down in the cargo bay punching the punching bag that has been hung from the celling as she waits for Skye, who is running late.

"You know you're late." Bobbi comments, when Skye finally walks down the stairs, "And you should wear your hair up for training, otherwise it will get in the way." She advises, remembering Melinda telling her the same thing, more than once.

"Thanks for the tip, and I'm late because I'm tried from this morning's workout. I thought I was joining S.H.I.E.L.D, not twenty-four-hour fitness." Skye comments as Bobbi walks over to her.

"It's called relative strength training, and we need to start with the basics." Bobbi says, as she checks to make sure Skye's hands as wrapped properly, "And next time, you do fifteen push ups for every minute you're late." Bobbi says, knowing that is easy compared to what Melinda used to have her do if she was ever late.

"Fine, Ms Fun Machine, better than pull-ups. I don't ever want to another pull-up again." She comments

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. If you ever find yourself hanging off the edge of a building twenty stories up you're going to want to do at least one, trust me." Bobbi says, once more speaking from experience, "Stand here." Bobbi says, demonstrating the way to stand in front of the bag, "jab cross, like this." Bobbi says, demonstrating, "ten minutes." She instructs, and Skye starts to do as she instructed, "You know the hardest part of boxing?"

"Getting punched in the face?" Skye suggests.

"Keeping your hands up." Bobbi tells her, as Skye stops punching.

"Why do I even have to do this? I'm sure Fitz-Simmons' supervising office didn't make them do this muscle stuff." Skye says, looking annoyed.

"You said you wanted to be a field Agent, like Coulson, but if you'd like to switch disciplines." Bobbi says, before moving slightly, "Hey Simmons. What did your SO give you two for morning drills?" Bobbi asks, trying not to look amused, knowing that it will prove her point.

"Oh, atomistic attribute drills." Simmons answers, "We'd name the mechanical, chemical thermal…"

"Electrical properties of materials." Fitz finishes.

"Okay, okay, they made your point." Skye realises.

"If you really want I could start to teach you the way May taught me, but that is a way that no one should be subjected to." Bobbi reveals.

"Seriously?" Skye asks.

"Seriously." Bobbi confirms, "Look Skye, there will come a moment when you have to commit to this, or bail. Every field agent has a defining moment, ask Coulson, it's when you have to make the hard call to either dedicate yourself or curl up in a ball and run." Bobbi explains, saying Coulson rather than May as she knows Coulson would be willing to talk about that with Skye, May wouldn't.

"How can you run if you're curled up in ball?" Skye asks.

"This is serious, Skye." Bobbi warns, "'It's my job as your S.O. to make sure nothing happens to you before then." Bobbi explains, "Keep going."

"So what was yours, Agent Morse?" Skye asks curious.

"Ten minutes." Bobbi says.

"Your defining moment." Skye says, acting like she didn't hear Bobbi, "Come on, tell me, I want to know." Skye admits, and as she sees the look on Skye's face Bobbi realises that it may be the best chance she has to get Skye to take things seriously.

"Come sit down." Bobbi says, and she leads Skye to the chairs away from the lab, as what she is going to say is for Skye's ears, not Fitz and Simmons, at least not at the moment, "It was my early days of being trained by May." Bobbi reveals, once they are both sitting down, "For months my parents had been wanting me to go home to visit, but things kept coming up, so I kept putting it off." Bobbi reveals, honestly still feeling a little guilty about that, "The day came where it looked like I was finally going to go, but then an hour before I was supposed to go May and I got assigned a mission." She explains, "May knew that I was going to go see my parents, that I had been wanting to for months, and so she offered to go alone, even though it was against the rules, so that I could go home." Bobbi reveals, and Skye is shocked by that as that doesn't seem like the May she knows, "There was no way I was going to let May do a mission without someone watching her back so we went on the mission together."

"What happened?" Skye asks, finding herself being completely fascinated by Bobbi's story.

"The details don't matter, what matters is that during the mission we saved a family, an innocent family, who would have been killed if it wasn't for us." Bobbi reveals, "After things were over I finally went home, but I was too late." She explains, trying, and succeeding to get hide the pain in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks confused.

"My Dad was sick, my parents hadn't told me because they didn't want to tell me over the phone, that's why were trying to get me to visit." Bobbi explains, "When I came back after bereavement leave S.H.I.E.L.D didn't seem so important, in fact it even got to the point where I was going to quit." She admits.

"But you didn't." Skye says, honestly as someone who has never known her parents she can't imagine how it would feel to lose them.

"I was going to, but then one morning May showed up at my door." Bobbi reveals, "All she told me is that we were going for a drive." Bobbi explains, "She took me to a park, and as we watched the people. After little while I realised we were watching the family we saved on that mission, and they were so alive, and so happy." Bobbi says, honestly thinking about that still makes her feel joy, "May told me that she knew I was having doubts, and that if I wanted to quit she would let me go, but there was something I needed to know." Bobbi reveals, "She told me that that family had a second chance because of my actions, and that I stayed at S.H.I.E.L.D I would save more lives, protect more people, she told me that I could be an incredible agent one day, but there would be more sacrifices that I needed to make, and I needed to decide if that was something I could handle." Bobbi explains, still being able to hear Melinda's voice in her head as she said those words, "For a while we just stood and watched this family, and I realised that as much as it hurt to not be able to say goodbye to my Dad, I protected another family from pain, I gave them a shot at a life, they otherwise would have never had, and that was something I wanted to do for others. That was my defining moment." Bobbi explains, "I've looked up that family a few times over the years, and last year I found out that that one of those kids graduated high school top of their class, and she wants to be a doctor, to save lives, and it's because of what I did that she can do that." Bobbi reveals to Skye, "This job is hard, and it's painful, and you have to be committed, have to be willing to make sacrifices. You need to decide for yourself if it is something you want." Bobbi says, and before Skye can answer they hear,

"Changing course, briefing in three." Being said by May over the plane's PA system.

"Ah, looks like we're on the move." Fitz says, as he and Simmons take off their lab coats and head out of the lab, while Bobbi stands up and heads to the stairs.

"Set for Colorado Air field, north." May's voice once more says, an after spending a few minutes watching Bobbi walk away, feeling completely shocked about what she just revealed Skye gets up and follows her.

* * *

Three minutes later, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons, are sitting on the lounges on the upper floor while Phil and Bobbi stand, Phil holding a tablet.

"A few minutes ago, a S.H.I.E.L.D transport was attacked while carrying a priority red protected asset off route 76 near Stirling." Phil reveals, and the second he says priority red Bobbi knows that it is bad.

"Priority red." Simmons says, looking impressed.

"The asset was Canadian physicist Doctor Franklin Hall, known for his work….." Phil stars to say, showing his tablet.

"Oh, no, not Frank." Simmons says.

"Doctor Hall?" Fitz asks, "He was our chemical kinetics advisor our second year." Fitz reveals.

"Yeah, he's so enthusiastic about science, we just adored him." Simmons reveals, "We can rescue him, can't we?" she asks.

"He's one of ours, we're going to try." Phil says.

"What about the attackers, what do we know?" Bobbi asks.

"Invisible." Phil answers, and as he does Bobbi's phone starts to ring.

"Wait, invisible? That's so cool." Skye says, with a laugh as Bobbi gives her a less than impressed look while she pulls her phone out her pocket, "But awful."

"Come on, Bobbi. You know the rules about Phones in briefings." Phil says, looking disappointed.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Bobbi says, planning on rejecting the call, but the she sees the name on the caller ID, "I've got take this." She says, showing Phil the caller ID.

"Yeah, you do." Phil says, honestly glad that Bobbi is the one getting that call rather than him.

Walking pretty quickly Bobbi heads into the conference room so that she can answer the call.

"Hello." Bobbi answers.

"Hello Barbara." The voice of Lian May greats.

"Assistant Director May." Bobbi responds, standing at attention as even though she gets along extremely well with Melinda's mother she still feels that Lian is deserving of respect.

"It's Lian, Barbara, I've told you that many times." Lian reminds her.

"I know, right, sorry." Bobbi responds, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, have you see or spoken to my daughter lately?" Lian asks.

"Yeah, I've seen Melinda a lot lately, is something wrong?" Bobbi says, feeling slightly confused, but long ago she learnt that when it comes to getting being put in the middle between Melinda and her mother the best strategy is to give away as little information as possible.

"She's been ignoring my calls." Lian admits.

"Oh, um, I know she's been busy lately, but she's okay." Bobbi explains, feeling slightly awkward as she knows that Melinda only ignores her mother's calls when she has a very good reason.

"Good, please ask my daughter to stop ignoring my calls." Lian requests.

"Of course." Bobbi responds and then without another word Lian hangs up. Once she does Bobbi relaxes and after standing in the Command Centre for a little while she heads to the cockpit.

"We'll be in Colorado soon." Melinda says, as Bobbi walks in and sits down in the co-pilots seat.

"Good to know." Bobbi says, and the two of them drift into silence, "So…. I just got an interesting phone call." Bobbi reveals, after about twenty seconds.

"Nat or Clint?" Melinda asks curious.

"Neither." Bobbi answers, "It was your Mom." Bobbi reveals, causing Melinda to look at her, "Yeah." Bobbi confirms, "She said that you've been ignore her calls, she wanted to know if you are okay."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you've been busy, but okay." Bobbi admits, "But now I'm not sure. I know you Melinda, you only ignore your mothers' calls when you have a very good reason because it makes things worse between you two when you do. So, why are you ignoring her calls now?" Bobbi asks and Melinda looks like she isn't going to answer, "Come on, if you're going to put me in the middle I at least deserve to know why." She comments.

"She doesn't know that I on a team again, she doesn't know I'm in the field." Melinda explains.

"Ah." Bobbi says, everything making perfect sense to her now, "You're ignoring her calls because you know that if you say you're the pilot for a team she won't stop questioning you until she knows every detail."

"Exactly." Melinda confirms.

"You know, that would be a valid excuse…. If your mother didn't have a high security clearance than both of us." Bobbi comments, and Melinda gives her a look, "What? I love your Mom, I mean she scares the crap out of me sometimes, but I think she's awesome."

"That's because she likes you." Melinda tells her friend.

"I'm pretty sure Phil is the only one of us she doesn't like." Bobbi admits, referring to her, Melinda, Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Maria.

"She's not always the biggest fan of Fury either." Melinda admits.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." Bobbi comments, "You should talk to her Mel." She says, using Melinda's pre-Bahrain without even realising, "And I'm not only saying that because we both know that chances are she'll show up wherever we are if you don't." Bobbi says.

"I'll call her after this mission." Melinda says.

"Good." Bobbi says, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A while later Melinda, Phil, Bobbi, Skye, Fitz and Simmons have returned to the plane after going to investigate the scene where Doctor Hall was taken from, and while they the team saw something that surprised even Melinda and Phil who have been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D for decades.

Having gotten back to the plane Bobbi has ran the trend pattern of the construction equipment that was used to kidnap Doctor Hall and as she has found a match she heads into the lab just in time to hear Skye say,

"I can do that instead of pull-ups. I can upload an image of the tread pattern, check to see if there's any sort of…." Skye starts to say.

"Already done." Bobbi says, as she walks in, and she puts what she found up on the screen, "I matched it to a 2010 model." Bobbi explains, "in a five-hundred-mile radius I found three suspects who fit the typical risk profile." Bobbi explains, "Any of them may have sold their construction equipment to the kidnappers."

"We'll ask them all." Phil says, and Bobbi nods, and heads out to get the SUV ready, as she goes Skye walks over to Phil.

"Can I ask you something?" Skye asks Phil curious.

"Depends what it is." Phil admits.

"Bobbi said she's been working with May since she was eighteen, but how long have you know her?" Skye asks curious.

"Bobbi or May?" Phil asks curious.

"Both." Skye answers, actually being a little curious.

"I met Bobbi not long after May did, and I know May since we were younger than you." Phil says, before walking away, leaving Skye to look at him in shock.

"Hey." A voice says, and Skye turns to Melinda who walks towards her and hands her a very big binder fall of documents.

"Do you want me to bench press this?" Skye asks curious.

"Read it." Melinda says, slightly amused by Skye's answer, not that she'd let that show, "Every communication out of HQ since they decided to transfer Doctor Hall." She explains, feeling like it could be good for Skye to have something to do, before walking away.

"Hang in there, Doc, it's gonna be a while." Skye comments.

* * *

A while later Bobbi and Phil have are interviewing their third suspect the person who is more than likely the one who sold his equipment to the kidnappers.

While Phil is sitting on Lola waiting for the man, Bobbi is off hiding in the bushes, watching, and waiting in case things go bad.

"Excuse me. Who the hell are you?" The man asks Phil.

"A concerned citizen who happens to be a member of a giant bureaucratic organization that's tracking your every move." Phil comments.

"Really Phil?" Bobbi mutters, sounding amused.

"I haven't done anything wrong." The man comments.

"Of course not, but you sold your excavator to some people who did, and you're hiding out her until things cool down, because you know it. " Phil comments, "I just want to know who paid you." He comments.

Seeing the man's body language Bobbi quickly moves out of her hiding space.

"They paid me enough not to answer that." The man, on the horse says, pulling his shot gun, and because she was close Bobbi disarms the guy and throws him off the horse.

"Have we entered an old Western without knowing it?" Bobbi asks curious, as she points the gun at the man.

"They gave me money for my equipment, that's all. I never saw a face. I never heard a name." The man, who is lying on the ground with his hands up says.

"How'd you receive this money?" Phil asks curious, "They write you a check?" he asks, and as he does the man points to the rut sack on the horse, which Bobbi opens and gold bars fall out.

"Paid you in gold?" Phil asks.

"Okay, now things seriously do feel like the old west." Bobbi comments, looking amused.

* * *

A while later everyone is back on the bus and Fitz, and Simmons, have managed to determine that the Gold was provided by Ian Quinn, a person who attended university with Doctor Hall, who is the expert on the substance, Gravatonium, that caused the incredible scene that everyone saw at the kidnapping site.

As everyone now knows what they are facing Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Melinda and Phil are in the conference room discussing everything when Skye walks in.

"The man's a prisoner, and it's up to us to get him out." Phil says.

"May and I checked the specs. We discovered that there are only two ways for us to get in, either with a large S.H.I.E.L.D strike force, or a man inside." Bobbi reveals, leaving out that both her and Melinda realised, without either of them saying, that if Natasha and Clint where here the two of them, along with Melinda may just be able to pull it off.

"He's got neodymium laser fencing surrounding the property." Fitz comments.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will never allow a Strike force into Malta." Phil says, saying what Melinda and Bobbi both realised, "Plus, this weekend, Quinn Worldwide's got its annual shareholders gathering. We'd risk global outage, but, if we go In alone…." Phil starts to say.

"S.H.I.E.L.D can disavow us, claim ignorance." Melinda says, "But without a man inside, it's impossible, unless you're immune to pulse laser admissions." Melinda says, looking at Phil, and with that comment Bobbi sees a flash of the person Melinda used to be.

"If we had a monkey, we could get in." Fitz comments.

"Ugh, Fitz!" Simmons objects.

"If we had a small monkey, he could slip through the sensor and disable the fence's power source with his adorable little hands." Fitz says, and truthfully Bobbi is a little amused by Fitz clear love for monkeys.

"I could go in." Skye comments.

"Drop me in the hills outside of Valletta." Bobbi suggests, "I can spend some time, maybe a few weeks, establishing a cover, gathering intel." Bobbi offers.

"Hall doesn't have a few weeks." Phil comments.

"And to restate, any Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D caught on Maltese soil can be shot to death with bullets…legally." Simmons says, and as she does Bobbi and Melinda exchange looks, both of them having faced that possibility before, more than once.

"Not me. I could go in." Skye suggest.

"Skye, this is serious." Bobbi says, feeling that this is way beyond what Skye is able to handle at the moment.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Phil asks curious.

"Well, I'm not an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, so I can go in without breaking all these stupid rules." Skye says, not being the first person that Phil, Melinda and Bobbi have heard call international laws stupid, in fact Melinda and Bobbi have both said the same thing more than once.

"International laws." Simmons corrects.

"Skye this is dangerous, and complicated, and I don't think it's something that the Rising Tide can hack." Bobbi informs the young woman.

"Did you hear the deadly lasers part?" Fitz asks, "Without a brave monkey…" he starts to say.

"You said you could go in with a man inside." Skye comments.

"And you want to be that woman?" Bobbi asks, having a really bad feeling about this.

"Fitz-Simmons loved the guy, and he needs help. They could be torturing him, or worse, making him do strength training." Skye comments, and as she does Bobbi and Melinda exchange looks, both of them knowing that torture is much worse than strength training.

"Skye, you don't have the background, or the clearance, or the experience with any of this, it's not a good idea." Bobbi comments, giving Skye a look.

"I know, but I've got an invitation." Skye reveals, showing her phone, "Well, technically it's an e-vite." She admits, actually managing to impress Bobbi, Melinda, and Phil.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bobbi and Phil are upstairs, and while Phil is picking a suit, he and Bobbi are talking.

"I understand your concern, but we don't have a lot of opinions." Phil points out.

"I know, and honestly I'm impressed." Bobbi admits, "In a couple of minutes she managed to get an invitation on her phone using insider back channel voodoo." Bobbi comments, and Phil clearly picks the right suit, "but seriously, Phil, sending Skye in with no training is a huge risk, not just to her but to the mission to." Bobbi says, as they walk towards Phil's office, "I know Fury gave us autonomy, but Skye on a covert op already? That's not a good idea." She says, being well aware that most specialists in her position would not have been able to get away with questing Phil like this.

"Are you worried about her safety or her loyalty?" Phil asks

"Both. She got an invitation because of the Rising Tide, which means she violated I don't know how many protocols, which I know is her job, but it's more than that." Bobbi says, "She holding back in training, she doesn't listen, she makes joke…. And why are you smiling?" Bobbi asks confused, seeing the look on Phil's face.

"Because I remember May saying the exact same thing about you once, and it wouldn't surprise me if Director Carter said the same thing about May when she was being trained." Phil admits.

"I wasn't that bad." Bobbi comments, and Phil just gives her a look. "Okay, maybe I was." Bobbi comments, "I guess it's good to know that Skye's following the pattern." Bobbi admits, with a sigh, "When Melinda was ranting about me, what advice did you give her? Because nothing seems to work with Skye, and I need a new strategy." Bobbi admits.

"I told her to try no strategy. I said that she should stop thinking like an operative and start thinking like a person." Phil says, "Then maybe you would let that person help you to think like an operative." He comments, "Which you did."

"I remember." Bobbi says, remembering back, honestly as Phil says that Bobbi remembers exactly when that conversation must have taken place, "Do you think I should try that with Skye?"

"Do you should try?" Phil asks curious.

"It's worth a try." Bobbi says, with a sigh, "Thanks Phil." She says, before heading downstairs.

As Phil watches Bobbi go Phil just has an amused look on his face at the sense of Déjà vu that he just experienced.

* * *

A few minutes later Bobbi and Skye are down in the cargo bay training together. Bobbi attempting to teach Skye to disarm a person.

"Now, again, slowly." Bobbi instructs, "What's first?" she asks and Skye grabs the gun, and twists backwards, "And then?"

"Then…" Skye starts to say, putting on a fake southern accent.

"It's not the time." Bobbi says, in a warning tone of voice, "Next you twist the thumb, and palm the barrel." Bobbi explains.

"I knew that." Skye assures Bobbi.

"Right, prove it to me." Bobbi says, "This is dangerous Skye, you could die. You're going in with no self-defence skills…."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Skye assures her, and honestly Bobbi believes that, she just isn't sure that it's going to be enough.

"You need muscle memories, fundamentals, the tools to turn yourself into…."

"A whole bag of tools?" Skye asks with a smirk, and Bobbi takes a calming breath, and puts the gun in her pants waist band.

"How did you learn computer science without committing yourself to it?" Bobbi asks, remembering Phil advice and trying to find a connection with Skye.

"C.S comes naturally to me. I'm sorry I'm not naturally whatever you are." Skye admits.

"You think this came naturally?" Bobbi asks in disbelief, "I've trained for my entire adult life." She explains, "When I was just starting out I screwed up, and made a lot of mistake." She explains, "It's taken me years of training, years of mistakes, and watching people I love, people who are family to me, almost die more than once for me to become the agent I am today." Bobbi reveals, "I'm trying to help you Skye, but I need you to meet me half way."

"Okay." Skye says, "But for the record I did get this." Skye says, showing Bobbi the gun that she managed to take.

"Getting the gun is one thing, pulling the trigger, that's another." Bobbi reveals, "Let go back to the start." Bobbi instructs, and she and Skye once more start at the beginning.

* * *

About an hour later everyone is once more everyone on the Bus are in the conference room going over the final mission requirements.

"Skye will walk in the front door." Phil says, "The only external access point to Quinn's underground facility is from a beach cove." Phil says, "A two-person extraction team could slip in there, but it's not easy." Phil comments, and as he does Bobbi notices Melinda tense, and Bobbi knows exactly why, "Fitz-Simmons." Phil says.

"The perimeter is surrounded by a twenty-foot high neodymium laser grid. Touch it and you're toast." Fitz explains.

"Dead toast." Phil says, "The only way to disable the grid is to crack the system and trigger a reboot. This would give the team three seconds to cross." Phil explains. "Of course, Quinn's too smart to allow any wireless access on his property." Phil explains.

"That's where I come in." Skye comments.

"Yes, working compact, holds up under x-ray." Simmons reveals, showing Skye the tech.

"Desert rose to match your complexion." Fitz explains opening it, "Oh, what's this? A readout, turns green if you're close enough proximity to a computer to gain wireless access."

"When it does, you just drop this nearby and walk out. We'll do the rest. Easy as… pie." Simmons explains.

"But that's only if you stick to the plan." Bobbi says, giving Skye a look.

"Got it. Plan, green, drop, walk… pie." Skye comments, and as she does Phil and Melinda walk over to the other side of the room, as they do Bobbi makes it look like she is getting weapons ready, but she is actually watching Phil and Melinda, as she knows exactly what conversation they are going to have and she is truly interested in finding out what it leads to.

"I don't want to question your orders, Sir." Melinda says to Phil.

"Good." Phil responds, knowing that there is no way this conversation is going to end there.

"But I've already seen far more combat than I bargained for. This two-person extraction team? It's exactly the kind of action I was hoping to avoid." Melinda admits.

"That's why you're not in it." Phil comments.

"Specialist work is different from field work, believe me." Melinda says, meaning that completely, "When was the last time you…."

"Hall's one of ours, and he's in trouble." Phil says, "I need two men to get him out. Bobbi makes one." Phil says, and for about thirty seconds he and Melinda stare at each other, it being more than clear to Phil that Melinda truly does not want to do this, "So that's why I'm going in. you forgot, I saw plenty of action with the Avengers." He says.

"And you died." Melinda Says, as Phil walks away.

"All right, team, suit up." Phil instructs, and honestly Melinda has a truly horrible feeling about this.

* * *

A while later Bobbi is in her bunk having changed into her tactical outfit, as she puts her batons into their holster when she hears a knock that she recognizes on her door.

"Come in." Bobbi says, and Melinda walks in, and closes the door behind her.

"We'll be landing soon." Melinda informs Bobbi.

"Okay."

"Bobbi, about this mission…" Melinda starts to say.

"I'll watch Phil's back, keep an eye on him, promise." Bobbi assures her.

"That's not what I'm going to say, I knew that already." Melinda says, as she has no doubt that Bobbi will watch Phil's back, protect him, "Don't only focus on Protecting Phil and getting Skye and Hall out. Watch your own back too, trust your instincts."

"I always do, you know that." Bobbi reminds her mentor.

"I do, but you've got to remember that you don't know what you're going to face in there. Be ready for anything." Melinda advices.

"I always am Melinda, because that's what you taught me to be." Bobbi assures her, being pretty sure that the reason Melinda is giving her advice that she stopped giving years ago is because she isn't going on the mission, "I've got this." Bobbi assures, and then she decides to ask a question, "Is there even a part of you that wishes you were going on this mission with me?" Bobbi asks, watching carefully.

"No, I just hate running back end." Melinda says, before leaving Bobbi's bunk.

"Oh, I remember that." Bobbi comments, looking slightly amused as she can't help but remember something that Melinda and Clint once did when they were both injured and stuck running back end.

* * *

A couple of hours later Skye has gone into Quinn's party, Phil and Bobbi are arriving at the cove in the boat they got, and Melinda, Fitz, and Simmons are on the Bus.

"This could be a traumatic experience for Doctor Hall, he may not be the same when we find him." Phil tells Bobbi.

"I know, which is why you should be the one to talk to him." Bobbi advices, "Of course talking to him will be the least of our problems if Skye can't get us in."

"She will." Phil says, believing in Skye.

* * *

On the plane Fitz, Simmons and Melinda have been listening in to what happens, or more specifically Fitz and Simmons are listening while Melinda is using one of the tablets to tack what happened, doing her best not to think about the fact that she feels completely useless at the moment.

"I've got the dispatch leaking Hall's location." Melinda reveals, "User's an alias." She explains.

"Oh, can you use the trace the DHCP server…." Fitz starts to say.

"Trace is running." Melinda assures them, "Our girl?" Melinda asks curious.

"I thought she was done for, but she just sweet-talked her way into Quinn's office." Simmons reveals.

"How'd she manage that?" Melinda asks curious, as that is rather impressive considering Skye's lack of training.

"She probably just used her…." Fitz says, starting to imitate something, which causes Simmons and Melinda to give him a less than impressed look, "Um, uh, her, ah, her boobs." Fitz says, realising how stupid that is for him to say.

"Of course." Simmons says, sounding annoyed, "Because that's the only explinat…." Simmons starts to say, but before she can there is the sound of static.

"Did we just loose the coms?" Melinda asks, concerned.

"It definitely seems like it." Fitz says, looking worried.

* * *

On the ridge Bobbi and Phil have just found out that they have lost coms on Skye.

"Abort is not an option." Bobbi comments, "But if she's compromised…."

"She's still our only way to get in to get Doctor Hall." Phil says.

"And where their only way out." Bobbi realises, and as she does the guards show up and Bobbi and Phil are forced to deal with them, Bobbi handling most of the men and once they are dealt with Phil tries to dismantles a gun, something that Bobbi has seen him do a hundred times, but he sees to have trouble.

"A little rusty, I guess." Phil says, and Bobbi suspects that that it might have something to do with him dying.

"I'd say so." Bobbi says, taking the gun, and throwing it at the fence so that it is destroyed, "Guys, the clocks ticking." Bobbi says, knowing that they are running out of time to get things done.

* * *

Over the next ten minutes Skye manages to pull off her part, getting Bobbi and Phil into the compound. Once they do Bobbi goes to look for Skye while Phil heads to get Hall.

While that is going on, back on the Bus, Melinda is becoming extremely worried as they have lost communications with Bobbi and Phil, and because of that she is heading down to the lab, where Fitz, and Simmons are so that they can figure out what to do.

"Guys, we need to talk." Phil's voice finally says, making Melinda feel quite relieved.

"Lost you for a minute." Melinda says, "We're aware of the problem, Phil. Hall wanted Quinn to kidnap him?" Melinda asks, as she walks into the lab.

"Yeah."

"Why would he want that?" Simmons asks.

"What's wrong with him?" Fitz asks.

"Quinn built a gravity generator, like the one we found, but bigger." Phil explains, "Hall knew that Quinn would need him to control its raw power, but Hall just wanted to unleash it." Phil explains.

"The one we found was two point five centimetres in diameter. It stopped a semi. How big are we talking?" Simmons asks.

"Twelve feet, it'll definitely take down the entire compound." Phil comments.

"No, it'll sink the place." Fitz and Simmons say together.

"Work a solution." Phil instructs, and Fitz, and Simmons get started on that.

As they do Melinda heads over to the other screen, and connects herself to Bobbi.

"Bobbi?" Melinda asks.

"May this place is massive, where am I heading?" Bobbi asks.

"Southwest corner." Melinda instructs, "Bobbi, tell me you've got things covered on the ground. I can't do a damn thing from out here." Melinda says, it being more than clear to Bobbi that Melinda is completely frustrated by that.

* * *

In the upstairs area of the Compound Skye is with Quinn and he is pointing a gun at her.

"Don't you get it? S.H.I.E.L.D's against everything you stand for. They're big brother." Quinn reveals.

"Maybe." Skye says, gasping for breath as Quinn pushes her against the wall, "but from everything I've seen they're the nice big brother, the protective kind, the kind I wish I had." Skye reveals, "They're better than you! You kidnapped a person!"

"I set him free, I saved him, and I could have saved you." He says, "Tell them what they're doing." Quinn instructs, "You have no they're doing, you're expendable to S.H.I.E.L.D, they sent you in here with nothing." Quinn says, and remembering what Bobbi taught her Skye moves quickly and manages to get the gun.

"They taught me a few things." Skye reveals.

"Kid's got balls." One of the other men says.

"Thanks, but… yuck." Skye says.

"But do you have what it takes to pull the trigger?" Quinn asks, and Skye debates about that.

"Nope." Skye says before throwing the gun down, running out of the room and jumping off the balcony and into the pool.

* * *

After getting out of the pool Skye goes running, and just keeps running as she is followed. Just when she thinks she is going to get away Skye finds herself being heled by two people and just when a third is going to hurt her Bobbi, with her batons, comes out of nowhere and takes down all three men in less than a minute, using her batons to hit the last into the pool.

Once the men are dealt with Skye runs straight to Bobbi and hugs her tightly.

"it's okay, I'm here." Bobbi assures her, not surprised by Skye's reaction, "Are you hurt?" Bobbi asks, as they break apart, and Skye shakes her head, "Okay, good, just stay behind me, and do what I say, and I'll get us out of here, I promise." Bobbi assures her, and they start to move, Bobbi still having her batons in her hands.

* * *

Hours later the mission is over and while Bobbi, Skye, and Phil managed to get out Phil had to kill Doctor Hall to stop the chemical reaction going on.

Ever since Melinda lost contact with Phil and Bobbi she has been thinking about a lot of things, which lead her to come to a conclusion, that has led her up to Phil's office where she finds her friend attempting to remember how to dismantle a gun.

"You're making a habit of it." Melinda comments.

"Trying. Guess I'm a little rusty." Phil says.

"Of these close calls, I mean." Melinda corrects, "I don't enjoy running back end."

"You want off the plane? Go ahead." Phil says.

"I want in." Melinda says, taking a step forward, "Reporting for combat, next time it's up." She says, saying the words that Phil honestly thought would take Melinda a lot longer to admit.

"You committed to the cause or just watching mine and Bobbi's backs?" Phil asks curious.

"Same thing." Melinda answers, "And you are a little rusty." Melinda says, before leaving.

* * *

While Melinda and Phil are talking in his office Bobbi has headed to the cargo bay where she is surprised to find Skye training, with the punching bag, and so she heads down to her.

"When you said you were going home to see your parents, where was that?" Skye asks curious.

"San Diego. It's where I grew up." Bobbi reveals.

"A house?" Skye asks curious.

"I assume you didn't." Bobbi says, as that's the only reason she can think of to why Skye would ask that question.

"One house. The Brody's." Skye says, walking over to grab a drink of water, "They sent me back to St. Agnes after a month. Said I wasn't a good fit." Skye says.

"Foster parents." Bobbi realises, and as she comes to that realisation more pieces of who Skye is starts to fall into place, "Your first?" Bobbi asks curious.

"My third. I had heard it before, but this was different." Skye says, as she walks back over to the punching bag.

"Because you wanted them to like you." Bobbi realises.

"Bad." Skye answers, "I called her mom once, tried it out." Skye explains, "Guess it wasn't a good fit." Skye says, before starting to hit the bag, and as she does Bobbi sees the lost girl that she realises Skye is, "Hoping for something and losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything." Skye says, as she continues to hit the bag and as she does Bobbi walks over and holds the bag steady.

"We will never turn our backs, Skye." Bobbi assures her, "You're a part of a team now, you're not alone."

"Doesn't matter, I made my choice, I want this. Bad." Skye reveals.

"Okay." Bobbi says, with a nod, and Skye continues to punch the bag while Bobbi holds it steady.

* * *

A couple of hours after her conversation with Skye Bobbi heads up to Phil's office so that she can talk to her old friend.

"Can I come in?" Bobbi asks, from the doorway when she sees that Phil is doing paperwork.

"Of course." Phil answers, "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk." Bobbi says, as she walks over and sits down across from Phil, "About Melinda."

"You're worried about what effecting reporting to combat again will have on her." Phil assumes.

"What are you talking about?" Bobbi asks confused.

"May, was in here early, she said she's reporting to combat next time it's up, I thought you knew." Phil admits.

"I didn't, I wanted to talk about something else, but that can wait." Bobbi says, getting up and heading out of Phil's office without another word.

"I really hope they don't destroy my plane." Phil mutters, as he watches Bobbi go.

* * *

Making Fitz, Simmons, and Skye wonder what the hell is going on Bobbi hurries to the cock-pit so that she can talk to Melinda.

"Phil told you." Melinda says, as soon as Bobbi walks, or more specifically charges, into the cockpit.

"He did, were you planning on telling me yourself?" Bobbi asks.

"Of course, but you were training Skye." Melinda says, putting the plane one autopilot and turning around to look at Bobbi.

"Are you really going to go back into the field? Really going to report to combat?" Bobbi asks.

"Yes." Melinda says, standing up.

"Like I said in Peru, selfishly I want you back in the field, I want us working together again, but I know it's not what you want." Bobbi says, "Melinda if there is one thing you've made clear over the last few years it's that you don't want to see combat anymore."

"I don't." Melinda confirms, "But being on this plane changes things." Melinda says, "I felt useless today, and I hate that. I can't just sit back while I watch you and Phil in danger, I need to watch your backs." Melinda says, "So yes, I'm going back into combat."

"Okay." Bobbi says, realising that she isn't going to change Melinda's mind, "Like I said, I'm glad to be in the field with you again, of course after all these years you're going to be rusty." Bobbi says, teasing her old friend as she feels she can.

"Really?" Melinda asks, taking a step forward, "Do you really think that's likely?"

"It could be. I don't know." Bobbi says, purposely trying to bait Melinda into something as she has seen Natasha and Clint pull it off many times but has never actually tried herself.

"Cargo bay, five minutes." Melinda says, before walking out of the cockpit.

"Welcome back, Mel." Bobbi says, with a slight smirk.

* * *

Five minutes later the Melinda and Bobbi are both in their workout clothes, and standing on the mats that they have laid out on the ground.

"I'm not rusty Barbara, let's see if you can keep up." Melinda says, as Bobbi finishes putting up her hair.

"Do you really doubt that I can, Qiaolian?" Bobbi asks with a smirk, calling Melinda Qiaolian because of the same reason Melinda called her Barbara.

"We'll see." Melinda says, before throwing a punch, that Bobbi blocks and the two of them start to spar.

For the next few minutes Melinda and Bobbi spar, both doing gymnastic moves as well as striking blows. Due to both their experience and how well they know each other Melinda and Bobbi's sparing session is quite intense and it is hard, for both of them, to tell who is winning.

As she heard something going on downstairs Skye has walked out to the landing above the cargo area and as she sees what is going on she can't help but look on in amazement.

Down on the floor Melinda manages to knock Bobbi onto her back, and pin her down.

"Definitely not rusty, this feels pretty familiar." Bobbi says, with a smile, to May who is on top of her, pinning her down.

"It should, though you can keep up more than you once could." Melinda comments.

"I know." Bobbi says, before flipping Melinda off her and the two of them continue to spar.

On the landing above Skye has sat down and is watching on in amazement, being pretty sure that what she is watching is pretty damn incredible. As she watches Skye wonders if she will ever be as good of a fighter as Melinda and Bobbi, though she realises that she wants to try to be.


	6. Eye Spy

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x04**

It has been over a week since the mission in Malta and ever since then Bobbi has noticed a real change in Skye's trying, she's clearly trying a lot harder, and is making progress.

As the team is on their way to Sweden Bobbi is in the lab with Fitz and Simmons who are explaining a new weapon to her.

"I only get one shot." Bobbi says, as she looks at the dendrotoxin round, "And it has to knock a person back, as well as out." Bobbi tells the scientists.

"Which is why we're perfecting this little beauty." Fitz says, showing Bobbi a blue and silver gun, ".45-caliber cartridges, semi-automatic. Each mag contains eight therapeutic rounds of dendrotoxin." Fitz explains.

"In case you miss." Simmons says, and Bobbi turns to look at her, giving her a look, "Or have multiple assailants." Simmons corrects.

"Can I have a look?" Bobbi asks, referring to the gun.

"Not yet. It's still going to be a little while before we have this night-night pistol working in no time." Fitz explains.

"That's great, but Fitz, you so need to come up with a better name." Bobbi informs him, before heading out of the lab, hearing Simmons saying,

"Told you." As she goes.

"Have you seen, Skye?" Phil asks, walking down the stairs as Bobbi walks off the lab.

"Not since weapons training." Bobbi says, but she shoots a look towards the SUV, giving Phil a clue as while she hasn't seen Skye she does know that that's where she is.

"Has she stopped saying 'bang' when she pulls the trigger?" Phil asks curious.

"Mostly." Bobbi says, heading upstairs, "She's making progress, but she keeps confusing the safety and magazine releases." She says, climbing up the rest of the stairs.

Once upstairs Bobbi heads straight to the cock-pit where she sits down in the co-pilots seat.

"Fitz and Simmons are designing a new weapon." Bobbi reveals, "It's based on the same concept as the weapon I used on Mike, except they're pistols." Bobbi explains, "Potentially we're going to have an effective no lethal way to deal with threats."

"That will be handy." Melinda admits.

"I thought you'd like it." Bobbi says, making herself comfortable, "So, Sweden." Bobbi says, "Do you remember the last time we were in Sweden together?"

"You mean the mission that ended with us being told, in the politest way possible, to get the hell out of the country and not return?" Melinda asks curious.

"That the one." Bobbi says, looking amused, "Are we even allowed to be back in Sweden yet?"

"No idea." Melinda answers, telling the complete truth.

"This is going to be fun." Bobbi comments, with a grin, causing Melinda to roll her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later the Bus has landed in Sweden and Melinda, Phil, and Skye have gone to investigate the sight of an incredible diamond robbery. From what Phil has said, and the way he was acting Melinda is pretty sure that there was something Phil isn't saying, she's just not sure what.

As they are back on the Bus, Melinda, Phil, and Skye are up in Phil's office going though Instagram posts from the time of the incident.

"It's amazing. Every year, this part of our job gets easier. Between Facebook, Instagram, and Flickr, people are surveilling themselves." Phil comments.

"With many filters to choose from." Skye comments, "I could do this pretty well when I was hacking for the Rising Tide, but you guys tag and search in ways the rest of us never dreamed off." Skye admits.

"I can run facial-recognition software on the photos, cross-reference them with our criminal database." Melinda comments.

"You don't have to." Phil suddenly says, stopping the image, "That's the thief. Her name's Akela Amador." He says, and as he does Melinda recognizes her too.

"You're certain?" Skye asks.

"I should be, I trained her. Akela Amador was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent." Phil reveals, and he sends everything down to Bobbi in the Command Centre.

"What happened to her?" Skye asks curious.

"Seven years ago she led a raid on one of Vanchat's gulags." Phil reveals, as he, Melinda, and Skye head back downstairs, "Everyone believed that she and the two other agents on the mission were killed. I had my doubts." Phil reveals, "So I sent in a second team, just in case." Phil says, as they get down the stairs, "They found a lot of carnage, but couldn't confirm that any of it was Amador, left the possibility open." Phil explains, and as he does everything falls into place for Melinda.

"That's why you chose this op, when you heard about the heists." Melinda says, giving Phil a less than impressed look.

"There are only a few women in the world who could pull of something so impossible." Phil says, "Since you and Bobbi are on the bus, I thought it had to be her." Phil explains, before heading into the conference room, Melinda nods, then follows, as Skye looks at them in shock.

"Swedish customs confirmed that Amador left the country using an alias on a Swedish passport." Bobbi explains, "She flew into Belarus, brought a train ticket to a town called Zloda." Bobbi explains, "I've also put together a list of individuals who could fence that many diamonds." Bobbi explains, "Unfortunately none of them have been contacted, in fact there has been no activity whatsoever." Bobbi explains.

"Maybe she's saving them for rainy day, buying something special." Phil comments, "Let's focus on finding Amador." Phil instructs.

"I'll let H.Q. know she's alive so they can assist with the manhunt." Melinda says.

"I'd like to hold off on that." Phil says, looking at Melinda, "Until we know more." He instructs, "Contact Belarus authorities. Find us a place to park the bus." He says, to Melinda.

"Put together a list of inns, hotels, and pensions near Zloda." He says, to Bobbi, "There can't be many of them. We'll find her." He says, and having gotten their instructions Melinda and Bobbi head out of the Command Centre, allowing Phil and Skye to talk.

"You don't agree with what Phil's doing, do you?" Bobbi asks, as the two of them head to towards the cockpit.

"No, I don't."

"Which means before long you and Phil are going to start fighting about your difference of opinions." Bobbi realises, "Finally." She comments, and Melinda gives her a look, "What? You and Phil always argue about your different opinions of how missions should be completed. I've been waiting for it to happen since we got on the Bus, now, things are finally starting to feel like the old days." Bobbi admits.

"That's not always a good thing. You know why Phil is doing this, don't you?" Melinda asks, looking at her friend.

"He believes about people he knows, people he cares about, he wants to give her a second chance." Bobbi realises.

"Exactly." Melinda says, "If memory serves Phil isn't the only one who knew Amador." She says, giving Bobbi a look.

"Yeah, I knew her at the Academy and with me being your Rookie and her being Phil's we did spend time together, but that doesn't change what I'm going to do. If she's hurting people, actually doing what we think she's doing, then we have to stop her. Even if Phil doesn't like it." Bobbi comments.

"Glad you agree." Melinda says, as she heads to the cockpit, and Bobbi heads to create the lists that she was instructed to create.

* * *

A while later Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Bobbi, and Phil have headed to the town where they suspect Amador is. While Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are in the van scanning for some clue to lead them to Amador, Bobbi and Phil are searching for answers in the town.

"I'm sorry, Phil. I can't imagine how painful this must be for you, betrayed by someone you trained, believed in." Bobbi says.

"We don't have all the facts yet." Phil points out, "You should know better than leaping to assumptions." Phil says.

"Maybe, but look at the facts we do have." Bobbi tells him.

"I am, and there isn't enough to conclude anything." Phil says, before starting to go look for a clue to find Amador.

"This is going to end well." Bobbi mutters to herself, sarcastically, before continuing to help try to locate Amador as that's her job.

For the next few minutes Bobbi and Phil continue to look for Amador and as they have finally found a lead they start to head to where they are when Bobbi's phone starts to ring.

"Did you locate Amador?" Bobbi asks.

"What? No, not yet." Skye answers, "But we've found a broadcast with some weird signal encrypted into it." she explains.

"You think Amador might be communicating on that signal?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Maybe, but I called with an equally pressing question for you, my S.O, what are we supposed to do if we need to pee?" Skye asks.

"Bathroom break, really Skye? That's why you broke protocol?" Bobbi asks not sure whether she is annoyed at Skye for breaking protocol or herself for not seeing it coming.

"It was a really, really long drive, and everyone's nervous." Skye explains.

"There's a package at the bottom of the blue chest." Bobbi informs Skye, and on the other end of the phone there is the sound of movement.

"A packet of adult diapers? Seriously?" Skye asks shocked.

"Use them or hold it, when on a stake out they're your choices." Bobbi tells Skye, "Did you need anything else?"

"Yeah, Fitz wants to know if you packed any snacks." Skye reveals.

"I'm feeling a little bit peckish." Fitz voice says, and in response Bobbi just hands up.

"Was I ever that bad?" Bobbi asks Phil curious, as they arrive at a building.

"That's the kind of question you should ask May." Phil advices.

"Right." Bobbi responds, as they walk up to the desk.

"Dobry den." The receptionists' greats.

"Dobry den." Bobbi responds.

"Good afternoon." Phil says, "I'm Agent Coulson, this is Agent Morse. We're looking for this young women." Phil says, showing the phone.

"Oh, she's my angel."

"Why do you say that?" Bobbi asks curious.

"She has a gift, knows things. She told me to go to the Doctor. He found a tumour. I'm having surgery next week. The girl saved me." The receptionist reveals, to Bobbi and Phil's surprise.

* * *

A little while later Phil, Bobbi, Simmons, Fitz, and Skye arrive back at the plane. Due to the fact that the van Skye, Simmons, and Fitz were in was pushed over by Amador, Melinda is less than happy.

* * *

While Phil heads upstairs Melinda and Bobbi head into the lab with Fitz, Simmons, and Skye.

"Are you three okay?" Bobbi asks, looking between Skye, Fitz, and Simmons.

"Yes." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye answer.

"Are any of you feeling any pain? Any blurred vision? Sick in anyway?" Melinda asks, wanting to make sure that all three of them are alright.

"No."

"Nope."

"I feel fine." Fitz, Skye and Simmons respectively say.

"That's good, but so you know it's okay to be rattled, to feel scared." Bobbi assures them, "But you've got to try to push through that right now. We're still on mission." She explains.

"If you start to feel any pain, or any other symptoms come and tell me or Bobbi right away." Melinda requests, looking between the three 'kids', giving each of them a stern look, "Don't try to push through that."

"Yes May." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye say together, and once they do Melinda and Bobbi leave.

* * *

While Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are unpacking the equipment, Melinda has headed to check in on things

"Come on, Phil, see reason! Amador attacked us, you and your people!" Bobbi says annoyed, "That makes it clear that she doesn't have the same regard for you as you have for her."

"How's the team?" Phil asks, curious.

"Ratted, it doesn't seem like any of them are hurt." Bobbi admits, "It seems like Amador just pushed the van over so she could get away." She reveals, "I think it might take a while for Skye, Fitz and Simmons to focus again."

"I think I can recover the data signature of that encrypted broadcast." Skye says, coming to the doors, "I don't understand it yet, but that's how she was watching us. Give me an hour. Maybe we can start watching back." Skye says, before leaving.

"Guess I was wrong." Bobbi realises, feeling proud of Skye, Fitz, and Simmons for pushing though.

* * *

An hour later everyone is down in the lab so that Skye can explain what she can find.

"Something's wrong. It's the same feed that was watching us in the van." Skye reveals "Put it on the big monitor." She requests.

"Maybe the lens broke when the van rammed us." Simmons says.

"I hope she broke more than that." Skye mutters.

"It's a mirror." Phil realises when they see what is on the screen, "Are we recording this?"

"We are now." Skye says, once she presses a button on the tablet.

"Whoa." Fitz says, surprised and impressed when he sees what is going on.

"How are we seeing this?" Phil asks confused, "Where's the camera?" he asks.

"It's her eye. She's the camera." Melinda says, as the image switches to backscatter.

"It switches to backscatter when she closes her eyes." Fitz realises.

"That's incredible." Bobbi says, as she has never heard about anything like that, "Who has tech like this?" Bobbi asks, looking at Fitz and Simmons as she has never heard of something like that, so she hopes that maybe one of them has.

"We don't." Fitz says, causing everyone to look at him, "Not like this, not this small an internal. That's at least a decade ahead of anything I've seen." Fitz admits, "Though, now I've seen it I could maybe approximate it, the backscatter x-ray, a micro-transceiver that somehow doesn't fry her brain, an internal power source…."

"All miniaturized." Simmons says, "Honestly, it's…."

"That's genius." Fitz, and Simmons say together.

"We have to bring her in." Phil says.

"We have to take her out, she's a weapon." Melinda corrects, and as she does Bobbi fights so that she doesn't get an amused look on her face, as she has enough experience to be able to guess what's about to happen, "I'll call H.Q., see if we can bring a task force in to help us." Melinda says, and she turns to leave.

"Our team can handle this." Phil says, and once he does Melinda walks straight to Phil, clearly annoyed, and as she moves Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are clearly extremely awkward about watching Melinda and Coulson about to fight, Bobbi on the other hand is amused, and is starting to feel that for the first time since Bahrain things are starting to get back to how they used to be.

"I get it. you feel responsible, maybe you pushed her too hard, but she tried to kill three members of our team." Melinda reminds Phil, wanting him to understand.

"If she wanted us dead, we'd be dead." Phil says.

"We got lucky. You want to risk our lives again?" Melinda asks.

"You told me you were ready for combat, that you had my back." Phil says, and Bobbi internally winches at that.

"Don't ever doubt it." Melinda tells Phil, Bobbi being able to tell that she is getting pissed, "but you are defending this girl at the expense of the team."

"Because we protect our own." Phil says, feeling like he shouldn't have to remind Melinda that.

"Phil with all due respect, she's not one of our own, not anymore." Bobbi says, feeling that it would be a good idea to end Melinda and Phil's bickering, as unlike Clint she doesn't make a habit of trying to prolong it.

"Guys." Skye suddenly says, causing all the fighting to end, and they all look to the screen where they see Amador asking, though a written message, whether she can sleep.

"Why does she have to ask permission?" Simmons asks, sounding completely confused.

"She's not being watched, she's being controlled." Phil realises, "We have to find her. We'll take shifts watching the feed. Sonner or later, she'll look at something that will cue us into her location." Phil says.

"I'll take the first watch." Melinda says, and as soon as she says that Bobbi knows exactly what Melinda is going to do, though she suspects that Phil hasn't realised that.

* * *

It has been a little while since it was decided that they would take terns watching Amador's feed, and Phil is up in his voice when he hears a knock on his office door and so he looks up and sees Skye.

"I just wanted to give you a quick update. She's still at the hotel, so…. And that's the update." Skye reveals, looking nervous, "It's a pretty weird day, huh? It's like we were trapped in a van-shaped piñata."

"That should never have happened." Phil says, meaning that.

"It's okay. It wasn't nearly as terrible as watching Mom and Dad fight downstairs." Skye says, and Phil can't help but look a little amused at that, as while he and Melinda have been called a lot of things over the years, Bobbi herself having a few names for them, it's never been Mom and Dad.

"That shouldn't have happened, either." Phil assures her, "You regret coming along?" Phil asks, trying to understand the young woman better.

"It was pretty impulsive, even for me, I still don't know that much about you, or anyone on this plane really." Skye says, looking at the glass cases around the room, "Except you seem to value really old stuff, and you value me. You and Bobbi are the first people to do that in a really long time." Skye admits, "So I happen to believe you're an excellent judge of character." Skye says, "If you think this woman deserves a second chance, we should give it to her, even though she tried to kill me and I kind of hate her guts." Skye says, and she starts to close the door.

"Skye." Phil says, stopping Skye before she can close the door, "I do value you, and so does Bobbi, but so does everyone else on this plane." He says, "If you need anything you can come to me, or Bobbi or May, we're all here for you. We're all willing to help, you just have to ask." Phil says, meaning that completely as he knows that both Melinda and Bobbi suspect that there is something Skye's not saying, so he hopes he can get her to open up about it before it is too late.

"Got it." Skye says, before leaving, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A couple of hours later almost everyone on the bus is asleep, and as she suspects that she knows exactly what Melinda is planning Bobbi heads down to the lab, having her batons on her.

As she walks into the lab Bobbi notices that Fitz is asleep, but Melinda is still awake watching the screen.

"Anything yet?" Bobbi asks curious, as she stands next to Melinda.

"No." Melinda answers.

"Once you figure out when where she is you're going to go handle her without telling Phil, aren't you?" Bobbi asks, and Melinda gives her a look, "Oh, come on. It wasn't hard to figure out, you'll always put yourself in danger to protect everyone else." Bobbi says, "I'm actually surprised Phil didn't realise."

"It's been a while; he probably didn't remember to think about my recklessness." Melinda comments.

"Would make sense." Bobbi realises, "I'm going with you."

"Bobbi…." Melinda starts to say.

"You're not going to talk me out of this, Melinda. Beside two against one gives us better odds." Bobbi reminds her friend, and as she does Melinda notices something on the screen.

"Fine, we don't have time to argue about this. If you're coming, we're going now." Bobbi says, and the two of them head out of the lab, sneaking past Fitz who is still asleep.

* * *

A little while later Phil has gone down the lab to see what is going on and when he finds Melinda gone he and Fitz re-wined the feed and realise exactly what is going on. As he has sent Fitz to wake up everyone else Phil is down in in the cargo bay when he sees Fitz, Simmons, and Skye.

"Fitz, where's Bobbi?" Phil asks.

"She wasn't in her bunk, or the cock-pit, or anywhere else." Fitz reveals, "I couldn't find her anywhere."

"She's gone with May, damn it." Phil says, annoyed, hurrying to the car.

* * *

A little while after Phil realised that Melinda and Bobbi arrive at Amador's hotel room and seconds after Melinda turns on the lamp Amador wakes up.

"Does whoever's monitoring you have audio?" Melinda asks.

"No, but they'll use facial recognition to determine that you're both S.H.I.E.L.D agents." Amador reveals.

"Good, no need for introductions, you remember us." Bobbi comments.

"Did Coulson send you two?" Amador asks.

"No." Melinda says, stepping forward, "He feels sorry for you, I don't." Melinda reveals, "We're bringing you into S.H.I.E.L.D where you'll get a fair trial, and no one else gets hurt." Melinda explains.

"You have no idea, do you?" Amador asks, as she stands up.

"We know that you receive orders." Bobbi says, taking a step forward, so she and Melinda are standing side by side, facing Amador, both knowing that there is going to a fight, the only question is when.

"Then you know that once the two of you we're not going to get out of here alive." Amador says, to Melinda and Bobbi's confusion, "They built in a fail-safe. Either I kill the two of you, or they kill me." Amador reveals.

"You should have stayed in bed." Melinda says, as Bobbi pulls her batons and she and Melinda start to fight Amador.

Within seconds it is more than clear to Amador that she is in well over her head, and it doesn't even take ten seconds for Melinda and Bobbi to take her down.

"See, it's always better when we work together." Bobbi tells Melinda, once Amador is on the ground unconscious, but before she can respond, the door is broken open, and Phil holding the gun Fitz and Simmons were working on runs in, "You're a bit late there Phil." Bobbi tells him.

"What on earth were you two thinking!" Phil asks, as he puts the night-night gun back in its holster.

"We were thinking that it would be better for us to handle this before someone was hurt, and we did." Melinda explains to Phil.

"Of course, M&M, I should have seen this coming." Phil says, as Bobbi secures Amador.

"Really? That old name?" Bobbi asks, a little amused. Honestly considering how long it has been since she and Melinda have been called that it was nice to hear.

"It seems pretty fitting right now." Phil says as this is exactly the kind of thing Melinda and Bobbi did frequently before Bahrain, "I said to watch the feed, not act." Phil says, looking directly at Melinda.

"You also didn't say we couldn't." Melinda points out, "We did what we had to do Phil."

"Even though I love watching you two bicker, we should get Amador out of here before someone shows up." Bobbi suggests.

"Bobbi's right. Let's go." Melinda says, as she walks over and helps Bobbi carry Amador out.

"They really are back." Phil mutters as he watches Bobbi and Melinda go, being pretty sure that they are going to cause him more than a few headaches.

* * *

A few hours later Phil is in the cage with Amador, getting the story about what is going on, while Bobbi is driving to the building where Amador was meant to go, with Skye in the back of the car fixing a pair of glasses so that they can act I the same way that Amador's prosthetic eye works.

"Where are we?" Skye asks, once Bobbi stops the car.

"Todorov building." Bobbi answers, "By the looks of it I'd say it's research, not military." She admits.

"It looks like a prison." Skye comments.

"A lot of these kind of buildings do." Bobbi reveals, "Remind me to work architecture of buildings into our lessons."

"Yeah, because that sounds so much fun." Skye says sarcastically.

"Are we wireless yet?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Yep. Ready to detach." Skye says, and she leans forward and detaches the wires that are on the glasses that Bobbi is wearing, "Whoever is watching is going to have to think you're her, do you think you can do that?"

"I'm a spy, Skye. it's what I do." Bobbi assures her, as she does Skye looks at the computer.

"It would suck to live like this." Skye comments, "Wondering if someone's watching."

"It would." Bobbi confirms, "Testing backscatter." Bobbi says, pressing the button on the side of the glasses, and it works perfectly.

"Good to go." Skye says, and she passes the transmitter that Bobbi needs to hold

"Look Skye, I can't even look at you at the moment, which means I can't help you either." Bobbi explains.

"I know, I've got it, don't count on you for help." Skye says, and Bobbi gets out of the car and heads into the building.

* * *

A few hours later everything has been handled, and for once the entire mission went off without a trouble. Bobbi was able to get into the building, get a picture of some strange writing on a wall, and out without a single problem.

While Bobbi was doing that, Fitz, and Simmons managed to perfectly removed Amador's prosthetic eye, having needed advice from Bobbi, and Phil tacked down Amador's handler who, as it turns out, is just as much of a prisoner as Amador.

As everything has been dealt with Phil, Melinda and Amador are in the cargo bay getting ready for Amador to be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D custody.

"He was a former M.I.6 officer who fell off the grid a few years ago." Phil explains.

"My handler was as trapped as I was." Amador realises.

"Which means the real threat's still out there." Melinda says,

"Big S.H.I.E.L.D's still trying to decipher what was written on the chalkboard. Nobody's ever seen anything like it. A couple of people think it might be alien, possibly an equation." Phil says, "Whatever it is must be important if it's worth $30 million. We'll figure it out." Phil assures his old student, "You'll get a fair trial. I plan on testifying." Phil reveals, "I know people. You deserve a second chance." He says.

"You already gave me one. Doesn't matter how it plays out from here. I'm free. Thank you." Amador says, and Melinda walks Amador down to a car.

"What happened to Agent Coulson?" Amador asks, "He's different."

"Well, he's loosened up a bit." Melinda says, "He nearly died before the Battle of New York." Melinda explains.

"But what did they do to him?" Amador asks.

"I'm sorry?" Melinda asks, confuse about what Amador could be asking as she's been watching Phil closely and has realised that there is nothing different about him.

"Never mind." Amador says, before heading to the car and as Melinda watches Amador go, planning on watching Phil even more carefully from now on.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Amador left and because she has remembered something Bobbi has headed to Skye's bunk, where her door is open, but Skye is sitting on her computer.

"Before you ever think about using them hand them over." Bobbi tells Skye.

"What are you talking about?" Skye asks, pretending to be confused.

"The glasses."

'What makes you think I'd use them?" Skye asks, wondering how Bobbi could have figured out that that was exactly what she planned on doing.

"I used to spend all my time with the two biggest pranksters in S.H.I.E.L.D history, I know the kind of thing those glasses could be used for." Bobbi says, honestly not being able to imagine all of the creative ways Melinda and Clint would have come up with using those glasses in the old days, "Hand them over."

"Fine, but I was just going to have a little fun." Skye admits, handing the glasses over, looking slightly disappointed.

"Thank you." Bobbi says, "You did good today."

"Thanks Bobbi." Skye says with a smile, and once she has the glasses Bobbi heads upstairs.

* * *

Once she gets upstairs Bobbi finds that Phil's office is open too, and he is sitting at his desk, and because she doesn't want to disturb Phil she pauses at the door.

"Yeah, Bobbi?" Phil asks.

"I think it's probably a good idea for you to hold on these." Bobbi explains, handing the glasses to Phil.

"Yeah, I think I agree with you there." Phil admits, taking the glasses.

"I'll let you get back to your paperwork." Bobbi says.

"Bobbi." Phil says, before she can leave, and Bobbi turns around to face him, "The other week, what was the conversation about Melinda that you wanted to have?" he asks curious, and hearing the question Bobbi closes the door and heads over to the desk and sits down.

"I'm worried about her." Bobbi admits, "You said it would be good for her to get out of that basement, but since we've been on this plane she been shutting herself away in the cockpit. She's still alone, it's like she's traded one place of solitary confinement for another." Bobbi says, clearly looking concerned.

"You may have a point, but you know what Melinda can be like." Phil comments, "We were talking when we were on our way to Sweden and she said that her favourite thing about flying is the solitude."

"When you were talking were you doing that annoying talk while Melinda's silent thing?" Bobbi asks curious.

"It's not annoying!" Phil objects.

"It kind of is. You remind me of Hunter when you do that." Bobbi comments.

"Ohh ouch, that hurts." Phil says, putting a hand to his chest.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Bobbi says, causing Phil to shake his head.

"You're wrong about Melinda being just as alone as she was in the admin basement." Phil comments, and Bobbi just gives him a look, "Bobbi, after Bahrain May pushed all of us away, but even though she did that you were still able to draw her out, at least more than the rest of us could." Phil says, "And since we've been on that plane you've kept her company, you've been making sure that she isn't alone and I don't even think you've realised." Phil comments.

"I hadn't, spending time with Melinda is just what I do." Bobbi admits.

"Exactly." Phil says, as his phone starts to ring, "It's Maria, I want to talk to her about Amador."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Bobbi says, before getting up and heading out of the room, leaving Phil to his phone call.

* * *

After leaving Phil's office Bobbi heads downstairs, and once she is on the ground she debates for a second, and then heads straight to cockpit.

As Bobbi heads to the cockpit she doesn't notice Skye sitting on the couch, alone.

"Of course." Skye mutters, feeling alone.

"Skye?" A voice asks and she turns to see Simmons.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Simmons asks, walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skye lies, and even though she doesn't have Bobbi's training Simmons realises that and so she sits down next to her.

"If you would like to talk, I'm here for you." Simmons says, "Whatever it is."

"It's nothing, it's pretty stupid actually." Skye admits.

"You know, my Mum used to say that if something's bothering you then it's never nothing." Simmons reveals.

"That's nice." Skye admits, "I never had that."

"I'm sorry." Simmons says, not sure what else to say, "Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" she asks curious.

"I've been watching these past few week, and I've realised that you and Fitz have this connection, this history together, same with May, Bobbi, and Coulson, and then there's me, the odd one out." Skye admits, "It's like I don't fit."

"Of course you fit!" Simmons says, shocked that she thinks that, "I'm so glad you're here and I'm sorry if Fitz and I have been making you feel like you're not welcome. We get like that sometimes, caught up in each other." Simmons reveals, feeling bad that Skye has been feeling left out, "Fitz was going to try connecting a gaming console to the screen down in lab so that we could play, how about you join us." Simmons offers.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way." Skye admits, her old insecurities showing themselves.

"You won't." Simmons assures her, standing up, "Come on." She says, sticking out her hand for Skye to take.

For about ten seconds Skye hesitates, but then she takes Simmons's hand and heads downstairs with her.

Once Simmons and Skye are downstairs they find that Fitz has already managed to get the gaming console connected and so the three youngest residents of the bus spend the next few hours together, having fun, and bonding.


	7. Girl in the Flower Dress

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  So this chapter is the most different 'episode' so far, it also sets up some changes that will have a ripple effect, so I hope you like.

 **AN2** : Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x05**

It has been over a week since the mission with Amador and ever since then Skye has been spending less time alone and more time with Fitz-Simmons, bonding with the two scientists.

It's early morning and Melinda is down on the mats in the cargo bay, which she has been doing for a while.

"Hey." A voice says, and Melinda looks up to see Bobbi standing on the landing above the cargo bay, also wearing her workout gear, "Still feel like doing Tai-Chi or do you want to go a few rounds?"

"I'm done with Tai-Chi." Melinda answers, and once she does Bobbi jumps over the landing and lands perfectly next to Melinda, "Really?"

"I didn't feel like using the stairs." Bobbi says with a shrug.

"Are you meant to be training with Skye, not me?" Melinda asks.

"I gave her the morning off." Bobbi explains, and Melinda gives her a look, "She's playing board games with Fitz and Simmons. I think it could be good for her to bond with them, maybe if she feels a little less alone she'll open up a bit more."

"You still think she's keeping something secret." Melinda says.

"Don't you?" Bobbi asks, and Melinda gives her look, "Beside you gave me a day off a few weeks into my training."

"That's because you had been pushing yourself so hard that you would have been hurt if you didn't rest." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"I forgot that part." Bobbi mutters, and then Melinda swings out trying to catch Bobbi off guard, but Bobbi blocks the punch and the two of them start to spar.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melinda and Bobbi started to spar and up on the upper level of the Bus Phil is standing near the door that leads downstairs watching Fitz, Simmons, and Skye play board games together.

As Phil watches Fitz, Simmons and Skye he hears,

"Bottom line, a win is a win." Bobbi says, and Phil can hear the smirk in her voice before he turns to look at her and Melinda walking together.

"Yeah, but you didn't win." Melinda responds.

"I ended up with a sweaty panting Melinda May on top of me. In what universe isn't that a win?" Bobbi asks, smirking at Melinda, who gives her smirk in response.

"Sounds like you to had fun." Phil comments, looking amused.

"There are worse ways to spend a couple of hours." Melinda comments.

"Good, you two aren't the only ones whose been having a fun morning." Phil comments, monitoring his head towards where Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are, "She's fitting in nicely."

"Gloating Phil? Really?" Bobbi asks, looking amused.

"A little." Phil admits.

"You do remember that Melinda and I both agreed that Skye has potential, we just didn't think the Bus was a good place to explore that potential." Bobbi reminds Phil.

"You were up early this morning." Melinda comments, looking at Phil, putting an end to the conversation going on between Bobbi and Phil, "Heard you puttering around even before I started Tai-Chi. Having trouble sleeping?" Melinda asks, and honestly Bobbi is curious about that question too as she knows that it could be something to worry about.

"No, I feel great." Phil says. "Just have a little extra energy to burn." Phil admits.

"The mats are still downstairs, if you want we could go a few rounds, like the old days." Melinda tells Phil.

"Oh please do, that I'd love to see." Bobbi comments, as while Melinda always beats Phil when they spar he tries his best, which makes it amusing to watch, and as she speaks Phil looks at Melinda in amusement, but before he can answer the sound that signals an incoming call goes off.

"Saved by the bell." Melinda says, and the three of them head to the Command Centre to find out what is going on.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi have been briefed on what is going on, and they have called Fitz, Simmons, and Skye so that they can brief them too.

"Chan Ho Yin, just a struggling street performer until a few years ago, when Mr. Chan began to exhibit moderate pyrokinetic abilities." Phil says.

"So what gave him powers?" Fitz asks curious.

"It's still under investigation, but Chan did live near the decommissioned Wan Tai nuclear plant when it caught fire. To our knowledge, no other nearby residents have exhibited similar trait." Phil explains.

"So how did we find out about him?" Simmons asks curious.

"Informant saw him lighting torches in a street show, with his pinkie, brought it to S.H.I.E.L.D's attention." Melinda explains.

"We told him to keep his abilities under wraps. He's been on the index ever since." Phil explains.

"The index?" Skye asks confused, as Bobbi hasn't gotten to that in her lessons yet, though unknown to her Bobbi was going to do a lesson on the Index in the next couple of days.

"It's a list S.H.I.E.L.D keeps of people and objects with powers." Simmons explains.

"Wait. What? How many are there? Are you saying there are more people…." Skye starts to say.

"Not many." Melinda says, before she can finish the question.

"Well, enough to keep a list." Skye says.

"A short list, meant to protect them." Phil says.

"But there has been some rare cases where S.H.I.E.L.D's had to take action." Bobbi explains to Skye, though she is watching Melinda out of the corner of her eye, because she knows they are getting into concerning territory.

"Action against objects or people?" Skye asks, and everyone in the room looks awkward, "Well, that's drastic with a side of creepy." She comments, "How are they monitored? Tapped phones, satellite surveillance?" she asks, and Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil exchange looks none of them wanting to answer that question, "Body probes in dark, unpleasant places?"

"Body probes? Now, that's ridiculous. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't do that." Fitz says, but once he does he feels less sure, "We don't do that. Do we?" he asks, looking between Phil, Melinda and Bobbi.

"The methods vary." Phil says, "Mr. Chan was low-risk. He was assigned a case agent who checked in with him every few days." Phil explains, "That's how we discovered him missing." Phil explains, and as he does Melinda connects the call and greets the agent in Cantonese.

"Everyone, this is agent Kwan, Chan Ho Yin's case agent." Melinda says, and Fitz, Simmons, and Skye wave at the screen, "What can you tell us?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Chan is magician, so at first, I thought he'd make himself disappeared." Kwan explains.

"The file says you caught him violating his index agreement before?" Bobbi asks.

"On two separate occasions, claimed we were 'hampering his artistic expression'" Kwan explains, "But last night he was taken by professionals. The only thing they left before was this scrap of aluminized material." Kwan says, showing the scrap.

"Fireproof clothing." Simmons says.

"So whoever took him knew about his power." Melinda realises.

"Yes, and we think we know why. Over the last few days, tech division discovered a crack into our data stream." Kwan says, and as he does Skye can feel a horrible feeling rise up inside of her, "It's the same cyber punks who hacked us before. Somehow, they got in again. It's the rising tide." Kwan explains, and as he does everyone looks at Skye and the room becomes extremely silent and awkward, "Hello? It got real quiet. You guys still there?" Kwan asks.

"Yes, we're still here." Melinda says, "Thank you for the update. We'll keep in touch." Melinda says, before cutting the connection.

"Skye, upstairs." Phil instructs, as he gives Bobbi and Melinda a look and the four of them head upstairs.

* * *

"The Rising Tide is a huge organization of hacktivists from all around the world." Skye explains, to Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil once they are all in the office, Phil sitting in his chair while the other three are standing, "Any of them could have done this! It wasn't me!" Skye yells.

"Skye, we're not attacking you. We're not saying it was you." Bobbi says, being able to tell that Skye feels like she is being attacked at the moment.

"But you're thinking it. I can see your faces thinking it." Skye says, looking between the three other people in the room.

"We're assessing the situation. That's all." Phil says.

"Then I'm sure you're taking into account that I have been living on a plane with you this whole time." Skye says, "It would be impossible for me to hack S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Or easier." Melinda comments, "Skye we're going to need something more." Melinda explains, and Skye looks at her.

"Fine. Let me track then hack, and I'll prove it." Skye says.

"I think that's a good idea, Phil." Bobbi says, "I believe Skye and I think she's our best chance at tracking down the person responsible." She says, making Skye feel incredible touched.

"Okay. Dig up something, and fast. The longer Mr. Chan's missing the more danger he's in." Phil says.

"Yes Sir." Skye says, and she heads out of the office. Once she goes Melinda and Bobbi both give Phil a look and then they leave too.

* * *

A little while later Skye is working on the holocom in the Command Centre while Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons are standing around watching.

"How close are we?" Phil asks, walking into the room.

"Almost there. She identified the remote-access Trojan and the infected endpoint…" Simmons explains.

"And is searching for a TCP to correlate the hypertext with signature information and then, Bob is your uncle, voila." Fitz explains.

"Did you get any of that?" Phil asks curious, looking at Bobbi.

"Bits and pieces." Bobbi answers, telling the truth.

"We got our origin, Austin, Texas." Skye reveals.

"You got a name?" Phil asks curious.

"Just the café our hacker worked out of, but I'm in the system." Skye reveals, as she continues to type, "I'm going to check to see if any credit-card charges from that day match up with any known hackers." Skye reveals, "We got a hit."

"Miles Lydon, not Skye." Fitz corrects, and as he does Bobbi notices something flash on Skye's face, she just isn't sure what it is, "That's to all our relief."

"You know him?" Phil asks, and as he does Bobbi watches Skye carefully, trying to determine her connection to him.

"Every hacker in the world knows him." Skye answers.

"Not just the hacker world. He infiltrated the Kremlin." Simmons reveals, looking impressed.

"Yeah, the picture of, uh, Putin shirtless on horseback, that was his hack." Fitz explains, and as he does Melinda starts to type on a tablet.

"It was also his hack that got Chan kidnapped." Phil says, "May, set a course for Austin."

"Just did." Melinda reveals.

"What about Chan?" Skye asks.

"Kwan's got a S.H.I.E.L.D team on the ground. Our best bet is to chase this thing from the other end. Find Mr. Lydon, bring him in. see what he knows." Phil instructs before he and Melinda both leave.

"Skye, are you okay?" Bobbi asks the young woman, trying to get her to open up.

"Fine." Skye lies.

"You know you can talk to me." Bobbi tells Skye, being able to tell, clearer than ever that there is something that Skye isn't saying, "Or you can talk to May, or Coulson, we're all here for you."

"I know, thanks." Skye says, forcing a smile.

"Okay." Bobbi says, before leaving.

"You can talk to us too." Fitz assures Skye.

"I know." Skye says, before leaving too.

* * *

After leaving the Command Centre Skye headed straight to her bunk, and ever since she has been sitting on her bed, with her legs against her chest, thinking.

When she was first picked up Skye thought the team would just be a means to an ends, a way to find out something about her parents, but over the last few weeks' things has changed.

Bobbi and Coulson have come to believe in her, Fitz and Simmons have become her friends, and even May checked to make sure she wasn't hurt after Amador. They all care, and that's something she hasn't had in a very long time.

"I can't betray them." Skye mutters, but at the same time Miles has done so much for her, he helped her when she was messed up, taught her, "I don't know want to do." She mutters.

Picking up her pillow Skye puts it against her chest and holds it tight, trying to figure out what to do as she is pretty sure that every option will end with her being hurt in some way. As she sits and think Skye remembers what Bobbi, and Coulson have both told her,

"They're going to be so disappointed." Skye mutters, then she remembers that both Bobbi and Phil suggested a third person that she can talk to, "That would hurt less." Skye realises, being pretty sure telling May, seeing her disappointed look will hurt a lot less than if she were to see the disappointed look on either Bobbi or Coulson's face if she were to tell them.

Coming to a decision Skye finally gets up and heads out of her bunk. Realising that the best place to find May is the cock-pit Skye heads straight there. Once she gets to the cock-pit everyone of Skye's instincts are telling her to run, in the opposite direction.

"I want to be an agent." Skye mutters to herself, "This is a defining moment." She mutters as she knows that she is at a crossroad and what she decides now will affect everything, and so calling on all her courage Skye reaches out and pushes open the door a little bit, "May? It's Skye. Can I talk to you?"

"Come in, Skye." May says, and Skye pushes open the door and walks in, "You can sit down if you'd like." Melinda offers, and Skye sits down in the seat that is usually filled by Bobbi.

"I….. I think…. There's something I need to tell you." Skye says, stuttering, as she isn't sure what else to say.

"Okay." Melinda says, turning to look at Skye, "Whatever it is, I'm listening." Melinda says, as while she isn't as good as Bobbi at reading people she is a hell of a lot better than most, and so she can tell that Skye's scared, and lost, and torn, and so the way to get her to open up, to talk, is to make her feel safe, and like she isn't judging her.

"I don't just know Miles because he's a hacker." Skye finally admits, "I've known him for a few years, he's my friend…. My boyfriend." She says, "I'm not working with him May, I promise, I didn't know he was planning on doing this." Skye says, hoping that May believes her.

"I see." Melinda says, and to Skye it's impossible to tell whether she is angry or not, "Do you think you could get him to tell you why? Who he gave the information too?" Melinda asks.

"You see? That's all? You're not going to yell at me? Lock me up?" Skye asks shocked.

"Skye, I believe you when you say you're not working with Miles." Melinda assures her, leaning forward, "You had a choice, you could have said nothing, you could have helped Miles, betrayed all of us, but you didn't. You came to me; you did the right thing." Melinda assures her, "You did good Skye." Melinda says, knowing thanks to the conversations that she and Bobbi have had that this would have been an incredible hard choice for Skye to make, and she needs to understand that they're not going to turn they backs over a little thing, "Now, do you think you could get him to talk to you?" Melinda asks.

"Um yeah, but only if I talk to him alone." Skye answers, "And if S.H.I.E.L.D is after him he would expect me to warn him." She reveals.

"Okay. Coulson and Bobbi will need to know about this, and we'll come up with a plan." Melinda explains.

"Do I have to come?" Skye asks, as she really doesn't want to face Bobbi and Coulson.

"You can stay here if you'd like, but just don't touch any of the controls." Melinda instructs.

"Okay." Skye says, with a nod, and Melinda nods and heads out.

After Melinda leaves Skye leans against the chair in amazement, feeling that that went so much better than she would have thought.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda is up in Phil's office with him and Bobbi, and has just finished explaining everything that is going on.

"I knew there was something she wasn't saying." Bobbi says, "He's her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Skye says she known him for years." Melinda explains.

"She really came to you?" Phil asks, a little surprised, an honestly a little hurt that Skye didn't come to him.

"I think she didn't want to disappoint either of you." Melinda admits, "I think she came to me because she thought it would hurt less if I was the one who was disappointed, rather than either of you." She explains.

"That sounds like Skye." Bobbi realises, "How are we going to handle this?" she asks, looking between Melinda and Phil.

"I have an idea that might work." Melinda admits, and she begins to explain he suggestion to Phil and Bobbi.

* * *

About five minutes later Melinda heads back to the cockpit where Skye is still sitting.

"Skye." Melinda says, as she walks in, not wanting to startle her.

"How disappointed are they?" Skye asks, sounding afraid as she doesn't want to force to leave a place that she has grown fond off, not again.

"They're not disappointed, because you came to us, because you told us what you knew." Melinda says, as she sits back down, "If you're up for it we have a plan." Melinda tells Skye, wanting to make sure she is willing to help as both she and Bobbi agreed that unless they want to lose Skye's trust, and potentially not get then answers they need, then Skye needs to know what needs to be done, and she has to be willing to do it.

"What is it?" Skye asks, wanting to hear what will happen before she agrees.

"Like you said, you reach out to Miles, warn him about S.H.I.E.L.D being after him as a way to show him that he can trust you, Bobbi and Phil will go to the café to support that." Melinda says, "Then you meet him somewhere, you pick, but make sure it's a place that you would have picked if you hadn't come to me." Melinda explains, "You meet him, find out what he knows. While that is happening I will be nearby listening on coms, and I'll interfere if needed." Melinda explains, "What do you think?"

"He's my friend." Skye reveals, looking torn.

"I know, which is why Phil, Bobbi and I talked about a plan B, if you don't want to talk to Miles, then give us the address to his apartment, and we'll bring him in, get the answer from him ourselves." Melinda explains.

"Miles will never talk to S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye admits, debating what to do, "I'll talk to him."

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod, "I'll be right there Skye. Listening, and if you need me I'll be at your side in seconds." Melinda assures Skye.

"Okay, um, how long until we land?" Skye asks curious.

"Not long." Melinda answers.

"Okay. I'll go get ready." Skye says, "Thanks May, for everything." Skye says, before leaving.

* * *

After leaving the cockpit Skye debates heading to her bunk, but instead she realises that there is something else she has to do, and so she heads down to the lab, where, like normal, Fitz and Simmons are working.

"Um, guys." Skye says, causing Fitz, and Simmons to stop what they are doing.

"Is everything okay, Skye?" Simmons asks concerned.

"There is something you two deserve to know, something that May, Coulson, and Bobbi now know." Skye reveals, "Miles is my boyfriend."

"Your…. Your boyfriend?" Fitz asks surprised.

"Yeah." Skye confirms, "I'm not working with him, I promise you both that." Skye says, looking between Fitz and Simmons, hoping that they believe her.

"What did Agents May, Coulson, and Morse say?" Simmons asks curious, not sure if she believes Skye, but wanting to.

"They're going to have me talk to Miles, find out what he knows." Skye admits.

"Are you okay with that?" Fitz asks curious.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "At the moment I'm just focusing on the fact that this should help Chen." Skye admits.

"Yes, that should be the thing to focus on." Simmons comments, and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Skye is waiting in the living room of Miles apartment, while Melinda is listening from the bedroom. Thanks to the texts she has gotten from Phil, Bobbi, and Miles she knows that the first part of the plan has gone off without a problem, but that doesn't change the fact that she is terrified about the second part of the plan.

Just as she can feel herself getting more and more worried the door opens and Miles walks in.

"You sure they're not following you?" Skye asks, as it is what makes the most sense to say.

"Yeah." Miles confirms, "Had to pull out all the stops, though. Thanks for the text." Miles says, then once he does he notices the look on Skye's face, "Wait, are you mad?"

"Are you kidding me?" Skye asks angrily, being shocked that he would think that she wasn't angry, "I don't have much time who did you leak those files to?" Skye asks.

"Good to see you too Miles." Miles says, pretending to be Skye, "I realised them into the world. Where they belong." Miles says.

"They'll keep hunting you until they have someone else to look for, and why the hell would you hack S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye asks.

"Because that's what we do." Miles answers.

"Not anymore it's not. You could have ruined everything, you dumbass." Skye says.

"Seems like you handled it." Miles comments.

"I've come to far for you…. Why are you looking at me like that?" Skye asks confused.

"Did you just call me 'dumbass'?" Miles asks, walking towards Skye.

"Stop smiling. I'm serious." Skye says, trying to get Miles to focus on what is going on so that she can get the needed information.

"Because I taught you everything you know, so what does that make you?" Miles asks.

"You did not!" Skye says, as while Miles taught her some things he certainly did not teach her everything.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I've been missing you like crazy." Miles says before kissing Skye.

For about two seconds Skye respond to the kiss, then she comes to her senses and so she pushes him away.

"No, I'm not here for that." Skye says, taking a step back once she pushes him away, "I need to know who you gave that information to, and I need to know now." Skye explains.

"How could you do this to me?" Miles asks, looking at Skye in shock, as he caught glimpse of something in her ear, and he realised what it was.

"What are you talking about?" Skye asks, confused, as there is no way Miles could have realised that she is working with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I taught you everything." Miles says, looking furious, as he takes a step towards Skye.

"Miles…." Skye starts to say.

"Without me you'd be nothing!" Miles says, "And now you betray me! For S.H.I.E.L.D! How could you? I ought to…." Miles starts to say, raising his hand, but before he can do anything he falls to the ground.

Wondering what happened Skye turns, and sees Melinda standing at the doorway to the other room with a gun in her hand.

"Did you just shoot him?" Skye asks shocked.

"Fitz-Simmons created this gun, he's just unconscious." Melinda says, walking over, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Skye answers, clearly lying, "Sorry that I couldn't get the answer we wanted."

"It's okay. I'll call Coulson, we'll talk his stuff back with us, maybe that can give us an answer." Melinda tells Skye.

"Okay. I'll get into his computer, see what I can find." Skye says, honestly needing something to focus on.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod, and she watches as Skye walk over to the computer and sits down. Once she does Melinda squats down and cuffs Miles, honestly after what she just seen and heard she would like to do a lot more than that, but at the moment it is enough.

* * *

A few hours later the Bus is on it's way to Hong Kong, with Miles locked in the cage while Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and Melinda are going through all the information they found at Miles's apartment.

"Anything?" Phil asks, walking into the conference room.

"Not yet." Bobbi answers.

"I just don't understand this." Skye says, as she continues to look through the papers she is reading, "Miles wouldn't want someone he doesn't know getting hurt, he's harmless." Skye says, causing Melinda and Bobbi to exchange looks, as she continues to read, "He's…..a bastard!" Skye says angrily, before running out of the conference room.

"SKYE!" Bobbi, Phil, and Melinda yell, and when they realise that Skye is heading straight to the cage, all three of them go running after her, getting to the cage just in time to see Skye punch Miles in the face.

"YOU SOLD INFORMATION! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Skye yells and she goes to punch Miles again, but May pulls her back.

"That's not the way to get answers Skye." Phil says, standing between Skye and Miles.

"Talk." Bobbi says, walking right into Miles's personal space, "Or we won't show restraint." Bobbi says to Miles.

"I'm not saying anything." Miles responds.

"You don't have a choice!" Skye says, not surprised that Melinda is still holding her back as if she could she would attack him again, "I saw the deposit slips. A million dollars? Are you an idiot, no one with good intentions pay that kind of money for information." Skye says, "Did you even think?"

"Of course I did." Miles says, "The woman I dealt with was harmless. I made sure of that." Miles says, "I did it for us, for you."

"If you knew me as well as you claimed to you would know I would never want that." Skye says angrily, realising that everything she thought she and Miles shared was a lie.

"Who's the girl?" Bobbi asks, "What do you know about her?"

"Not much." Miles says, realising that it is the only way to get Skye to forgive him, "She was just a rich girl in a flower dress. She pointed me to a Chinese S.H.I.E.L.D feed that she wanted me to crack."

"And that sounded harmless to you?" Phil asks.

"I checked the data stream." Miles admits, "It didn't seem like anything you and I hadn't put out there, Skye." he says, looking at Skye, "I even tracked the account where the money came from to make sure it wasn't some evil corporation. It was just an eco-research lab." He explains.

"What kind of ecological research?" Melinda asks.

"Insects, some study with centipedes." Miles reveals, and as he does the four other people in the room exchange looks, "What?" Miles asks confused, and without another word Bobbi, Phil, Melinda, and Skye, who gets led, leave the room.

* * *

A while later Fitz and Simmons have explained why they suspect Centipede need Chan and the Bus has landed in Hong Kong. As they have been given strict orders not to go near the Cage Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are monitoring everything from the bus while Melinda, Phil and Bobbi are with Kwan and his team going to the location that it seems like centipede is walking out off.

"Building has five floors." Bobbi explains to Kwan, "The first four are research."

"Fifth is listed as maintenance but uses half the building's energy. Either they're guarding the word's largest vacuum…" Melinda says.

"Or that's where Chan's being heled." Phil finishes, "Send your B and C teams in through the tunnels to secure the lower floors. Warn them that the Centipede serum's highly explosive." He explains as Melinda and Bobbi walk away.

"Understood." Kwan says, "Where do we go in?" he asks, and as he does Bobbi and Melinda both ascend to the roof.

* * *

A few minutes later Bobbi, Melinda, Phil, Agent Kwan and a tactical agent are approaching the door where the device Melinda is holding is leading too.

"Heat signature confirmed." Melinda says, when they are outside a door, and Phil is handed a lock blowing device from the tactical agent.

"I love these things." Phil comments.

"You always have." Bobbi says as the lock is destroyed, as soon as it is she and Melinda kick the door open and she and Melinda start fighting.

Between Melinda, Bobbi, Phil and the tactical agent they are able to take down everyone in the room quiet quickly. In fact, Bobbi uses her batons to knock out a man who was extremely close to pressing the lockdown button, before he could.

As the others are fighting Kwan runs over to Chan.

"Looks we're secure." Phil realises, as Melinda and Bobbi walk over to him, "Agent Kwan, how's Mr Chen?" Phil asks, and as he turns to look at the agent and man they are here to rescue they see that Mr Chen has burned a hole through Agent Kwan, "Chen, what have you done?" Phil asks.

"I've set myself free." Chen says as he sends fire at Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi.

To avoid getting hit by the fire Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil have to dive out of the way and hide behind large water tanks, Phil behind one, Bobbi and Phil behind the other.

"Mr Chen, I know you're in pain." Phil says.

"This is nothing. You were the ones killing me, forcing me to keep this gift locked up inside." Chan says.

" _Chan, I'm sorry you've lived a life you didn't want."_  Melinda says, in Cantonese, feeling that if Chan is spoken to in his first language it may help calm him down,  _"But violence will solve nothing."_

"What's she saying?" Phil asks Bobbi.

"No idea." Bobbi says, "I speak Mandarin, not Cantonese." Bobbi responds, hoping Melinda has this under control.

" _It will keep me from being kept prisoner."_  Chan says, also in Cantonese,  _"By you, by them, there's no difference. I was given this gift for a reason. To burn bright"_  Chan says.

" _There's no turning back."_  Melinda says.

" _I don't want to go back."_ Chan says.

"So we're good, right?" Phil asks.

"I'm gonna say no." Bobbi comments, recognizing the look on Melinda's face.

"Bobbi's right." Melinda says, as Chen sends fire to where Bobbi and Phil are, forcing them to both move quickly.

"His file say anything about him being homicidal?" Melinda asks

"Just said he was kind of a tool." Phil answers.

"Mr Chan, believe it or not, this can still get worse." Bobbi calls, figuring it is her time to calm the situation.

"You bend someone long enough, and they break. Poor little Chan Ho Yin may have believed your lies, but not Scorch." Chen says.

"Who?" Melinda and Bobbi ask together.

"Oh, crap. They gave him a name." Phil says, pulling the night-night gun, "Get me a clean look. I'll make sure he wakes up in a S.H.I.E.L.D containment facility." He says.

"Waking is optional at this point." Phil says and as he does Melinda and Bobbi go one way, while Phil goes another, but as Phil tries to shop him with the night-night gun Chen creates a wall of fire and disintegrates them all.

'I'm out." Phil yells, and he, Melinda, and Bobbi all have to dive for cover.

"He's gone." Bobbi says, less than a minute later when they all come out of places they took cover.

"Damn it." Phil comments.

"That tranquilizer was his last chance. You know that." Melinda says.

"I know." Phil says, "It's time to minimize the damage." He says, "Skye, you there?"

"Yeah, everything okay there? It's sounds like things are getting pretty bad." Skye comments.

"They could be better." Phil admits, "I've got a job for you."

"Whatever you need." Skye responds.

Over the next few minutes Phil, Melinda and Bobbi track down Mr Chen, and together Bobbi and Melinda inject him with so much of the centipede serum that it overloads his system and causes him to explode.

While they do that Skye, back on the bus, with Fitz and Simmons help drive the blast into the ventilation system and out of the roof so that it doesn't case any damage or hurt anyone.

* * *

Hours later Melinda is taking a handcuffed Miles down to the waiting S.H.I.E.L.D team who are going to take him into custody, and as she does they walk past Skye who is standing near the stairs, in front of the lab.

"Skye…" Miles starts to say.

"I have nothing to say to you." Skye says, "A agent died because of you." She says angrily, "Just get him out of my sight May." She requests.

"Gladly." Melinda says, basically dragging Miles down the ramp.

A couple of minutes later Melinda returns, alone as the ramp closes.

"I know today wasn't easy for you, but you should be proud of yourself." Melinda tells Skye.

"Thanks." Skye says, not sure what else to say, "And thank you for believing me."

"We're a team, you don't have to thank me for that." Melinda says, before heading upstairs, leaving Skye in the cargo bay which is good as Skye needs some time to think.

* * *

A couple of hours later the Bus is back in the air and Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi are up in Phil's office having a drink. Phil in the air chair by the window while Melinda and Bobbi are sitting on the couch, all three of them having a drink in their hands.

"Long day." Phil comments, taking a drink.

"We've had longer." Bobbi says, "Much longer." She says, also taking a drink.

"True." Phil admits, "So, Skye, do you think she'll be okay?" he asks concerned.

"I think so." Melinda says, "She's been through a lot, but she's strong. She showed that strength today, and I think she's going to be an amazing agent one day."

"I think so to." Bobbi admits, "Was Miles really going to hit her?" she asks, looking at Melinda.

"It seemed like it to me." Melinda admits, sounding angry.

"Which is why you insisted he was arrested." Phil realises, "Did Skye say anything?"

"No, but I didn't expect her to." Melinda admits, "While she trusts us I don't believe it's enough to talk about that, not yet anyway."

"I agree." Bobbi says, and the three of them drift into silence, all of them wishing there was more they can do for Skye.

After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Phil says, and Skye walks in.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Skye asks concerned, looking between the three agents, from the doorway.

"Not at all." Bobbi answers.

"Come in, Skye." Melinda says, "Sit down." She says, and Skye sits down on the chair that is near Coulson's desk.

"Can we help you with something?" Phil asks curious.

"I hope so." Skye says, hoping that she won't live to regret this, "Miles isn't the only secret I've been keeping."

"Okay." Phil says, looking to Bobbi and Melinda who's faces would look blank if you didn't know them, but because he does he can tell that they are interested, "Talk to us Skye." he says, and as he does Skye pulls a memory card which Melinda and Bobbi realise she was hiding in her bra.

"What's on there?" Bobbi asks.

"Everything I have." Skye answers, as she hands the card to Phil.

"On us?" Phil asks, taking the card.

"On me." Skye says, her voice breaking, as Phil puts the card into a reader so everything appears on the screen behind Melinda and Bobbi, forcing them to stand up, "That's why I learned to crack systems, why I joined the Rising Tide, to find any details I could on my parents. There's nothing. No records. There's no trace of them." She says, as Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi exchange looks, "My lifelong search has lead to a single document… redacted."

"By S.H.I.E.L.D" Phil realises.

"I know you might kick me off the bus for this, or punish me in some way, but whatever you do I will never stop looking." Skye says, having decided to show this now, before she got any more attached, because it would hurt less if they did decide to throw her away.

"We're not going to kick you off the bus." Bobbi says, once she, Phil and Melinda exchange looks and have an entire silent conversation.

"Skye, have you ever thought that maybe you won't like what you find?" Melinda asks.

"It can't be worse than what I've imaged." Skye reveals, tears coming to her eyes.

"Maybe we can help." Phil says.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really." Phil confirms, "We might not find anything, but we'll try." He answers, and then because she is feeling so amazed Skye hugs Phil, then Bobbi, then Melinda.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Skye says, feeling amazed as she may just get answers for the first time in her live.

"Don't thank us yet." Bobbi says, "We're a team Skye, that means we're here for you, if you need something all you have to do is ask, you can trust us."

"it's never really been easy for me to trust." Skye admits, "And today Miles proved that I shouldn't'."

"None of us are Miles, Skye." Melinda tells her.

"I know." Skye says with a nod, "I want to be here, with you guys and Fitz-Simmons, and I want to do what we do, so I'm going to work on the trust, that's the best I can do for now."

"That's really good to hear." Phil says.

"Talking about Fitz-Simmons we're playing Uno and I promised I'd be right back." Skye reveals.

"You probably shouldn't keep them waiting." Bobbi comments.

"No, I shouldn't. Enjoy your drinking." Skye says, before heading back downstairs.

"This explains a lot." Melinda says, looking at the screen that still has Skye's documents on it.

"That it does." Phil confirms, and Bobbi nods in agreement.

For the next few hours Fitz, Simmons, and Skye play cards together and bond while Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi sit upstairs going through everything Skye has collected to see if there are any leads that Skye may have overlooked.


	8. FZZT

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x06**

It has been a week since the mission with Chan begun and ever since it has been more than clear that Skye, while hesitant, is trying to open herself up more to the others.

It's early morning and Melinda and Bobbi are in the cockpit, while Fitz and Skye are in the lab, and Phil and Simmons are in the cargo bay because Phil has requested some tests get run.

"Should Phil be having another physical yet? Isn't it too soon?" Bobbi asks Melinda, as she and Melinda both noticed what Phil and Simmons are doing.

"It is." Melinda says, "I don't know yet if we should worry." Melinda admits, "I'll talk to him later to find out why he's getting tested sooner."

"Okay." Bobbi says with a nod.

"S.H.I.E.L.D 616, incoming communication from S.H.I.E.L.D HQ." A voice says.

"Guess we've got a new mission." Bobbi says, wondering what they are going to have to do this time.

* * *

While Bobbi and Melinda are up in the cockpit Skye and Fitz are in the lab, Skye is sitting on her laptop while Fitz is working on the night-night gun.

"Damn it." Fitz suddenly says, sounding annoyed, as he hits the table.

"What's wrong?" Skye asks, standing up, having jumped when Fitz hit the table, not that he noticed.

"I just can't get this right." Fitz says, clearly annoyed.

"I thought it was already right. May and Coulson both used it." Skye says, walking over to the table.

"Yes, they did, and both of them, and Bobbi said that the it is almost perfect and works well, except they all also agree that it is an ounce too heavy." Fitz explains.

"An ounce?" Skye asks shocked, "It is such a little amount, does that even matter?"

"Apparently. They said I have to lose the ounce." Fitz explains.

"And you can't figure out how." Skye realises.

"Not at the moment." Fitz says, sounding annoyed, as the door opens and Simmons walks in.

"Still trying to figure out how to lose the ounce?" Simmons asks, walking in.

"Yep." Fitz confirms, "This could be a great thing for S.H.I.E.L.D, but unless I lose the ounce then the designs will never pass up the chain of command." He explains.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Fitz." Skye assures him, and as she does the door opens and Bobbi walks in, "Hey, Bobbi. Why is it so important that the Night-Night gun losses an ounce?" she asks curious.

"It effects aim." Bobbi explains, "A lot of the time when using a weapon, the situation isn't the best. So the weight of things is important." Bobbi explains, "And we can continue this conversation later. Right now we've got to gear up, we're on mission." Bobbi explains.

"Yes Bobbi." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye say together and Bobbi heads out of the lab.

* * *

A little while later the group of six arrive at the scene what they have been called to investigate.

"Troop leader's name was Adam Cross." Phil says, "Apparently, he said he heard something in the woods, went to check it out. That's where the electrostatic anomaly occurred." Phil says as Phil, Bobbi and Skye go one way and he stays with Fitz and Simmons.

"What I don't understand is, usually, they're caused by a massive electrical storm, but there wasn't a storm within a thousand miles of here last night." Simmons comments.

"This anomaly's different it has a side effect we've never seen before." Phil reveals, and as he does Melinda looks at the nearby car.

"The battery blew straight up through the hood." Melinda comments.

"Landed over here." Bobbi says, from where she is squatting with Skye, "Skye, what do you see? What does this tell you?" Bobbi asks, standing up.

"Um…. Well it must have took a lot for the battery to be thrown this far, right?" Skye asks, and Bobbi nods.

"What else?" Bobbi asks her, as Skye stands up

"That tree." Skye says, pointing behind Bobbi, "It has scorch marks." She realises, "Doesn't that mean the entire forest could have burned down?"

"I think we're lucky it didn't." Bobbi says, as she starts to walk towards where Fitz, Simmons and Phil are, Skye walking right behind her.

"I don't get it. Thing had to be some freak lighting strike, so why call us? What's the big…." Skye starts to say, but then she notices a man floating in mid-air, "Never mind." Skye says, looking amazed, "Best Halloween ever." Skye mutters to herself, as she looks at the body with wide eyes.

"So sad at man died this way, and yet, so amazing." Simmons comments, as she along with Bobbi and Fitz both look fascinated by everything.

"Fitz-Simmons, any idea what could cause an effect like this?" Phil asks, being pretty sure that this is their department rather than Bobbi's.

Hearing the question Fitz and Simmons start to talk at the same time, and as she understands what they are saying Bobbi realises that they have no idea what is going on.

"Time." Phil says, having come to the same conclusion as Bobbi, "Let's try that again. Any idea what could cause an effect like this?" Phil asks.

"The hell if I know." Simmons says.

"Uh, no, no clue." Fitz answers.

"I'd say this is over my head, but I'd say the most likely options are either a freak natural event, or a new high powered weapon." Bobbi comments.

"Or it could be someone from your uber-secret index?" Skye comments.

"There's no one on the index with this type of power." Melinda says.

"That we know off." Phil says, as Bobbi walks over to Simmons, "I'll contact Agent Blake at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ have him check it out, "Whoever or whatever's responsible, we can't let this happen again." Phil says.

"Fitz, Bobbi, do you both see his forehead?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah, the endothelial dislocation, it's the same as the strike on the truck." Bobbi realises.

"Could be an entry wound cauterized immediately." Fitz says, and as he does Simmons starts to walk towards the body.

"Jemma don't!" Bobbi says, reaching out to stop Jemma, but before she can Simmons is close enough to get an electrostatic shock from the body, and once she gets it the body falls to the ground.

"Freaky." Fitz comments.

"Freaaky." Simmons confirms, and as she does Bobbi can't help but get a horrible feeling, she just isn't sure why.

* * *

About five minutes later everyone has started to pack up the scene.

"May." Bobbi says to her former SO, who is grabbing more equipment from the car, "Do you mind taking the interrogation? I want to help Simmons, this is beyond strange, so I want to put my biology degree to use." She explains.

"Sure." Melinda says, handing Bobbi a case.

"Thanks."

* * *

About an hour later everyone is back on the Plane and Skye is in the conference room going through information when Phil walks in.

"Have you found something on Cross?" Phil asks.

"Many things, but I'm not sure if any of them will help figure out what happened." Skye admits, "I'm not sure if any of it is relevant."

"Let's see, what have you got?" Phil asks.

"Adam Cross, single, no kids, originally from Wrigley, Pennsylvania, not far from here." Skye reveals.

"Been there. They have a nice little strawberry festival in the spring." Phil reveals.

"Seriously?" Skye asks.

"Seriously." Phil confirms, looking amused, "Occupation?"

"Phys-ed teacher at the local high school, and Varsity baseball coach, and troop leader, and volunteer firefighter." Skye explains, "This guy makes captain America look like, 'the dude." Skye says, causing Phil to look less than impressed, "'the Big Lebowski' Seriously?" Skye asks, as Phil continues to give her a less than impressed look.

"What about a criminal record, restraining order, something that might give us a suspect?" Phil asks.

"Nada, not even a parking ticket." Skye answers, "I skimmed all his posts, anyone linked to his pages, hoping for a crazy ex or a superpowered stalker, and he's clean." Skye reveals, "What do you want me to do?"

"Put it up on the server so that May can have a look once she's done with her interrogation." Phil instructs, "And dig deeper into him, see if you can find anything at all." He instructs.

"Okay." Skye says, and Phil heads out of the Command Centre.

* * *

After leaving the Command Centre Phil heads straight to the lab where Bobbi and Jemma are, while Fitz is out in the cargo area.

"Nice timing Coulson." Bobbi says, as Phil walk in, "We've been analysing the images we have on the victim's brain." Bobbi explains.

"What's Fitz doing out there?" Phil asks curious.

"He's detected a strange energy coming off the body." Simmons says, clearly lying.

"He's afraid of it, isn't he?" Phil asks, looking slightly amused.

"It's the smell!" Fitz says, from the cargo bay.

"There's no shame in it, Fitz. It's perfectly natural to be afraid." Simmons says.

"No, the only thing I'm afraid of is putrid, decaying flesh, corrupting my pristine workspace." Fitz yells, causing Phil and Bobbi to exchange amused look, "Do you remember the last time you brought a dead thing into the lab?"

"Oh, not the stupid cat again, and it's our lab!" Simmons says, stressing the you.

"Tell them about the cat."

"Not your lab." Simmons says.

"You left his liver next to my lunch!" Fitz yells.

"Guys." Bobbi yells.

"Can we please?" Phil asks, referring to the body.

"Yes sir, um, as I was saying. This is the victim's brain." Simmons says, referring to the screen.

"It looks like a burnt baked potato." Phil comments.

"That's what happens when it's hit with close to 2,000 megajoules of electrostatic energy." Simmons explains.

"That's a lot, more than double the power of a lightning bolt, just so you know." Bobbi explains to Phil.

"Kid's clean." Melinda says, walking in, "You figure out why the body was floating?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not yet." Bobbi answers, "The molecular density of the victim was temporarily altered by an unknown energy source." Bobbi explains.

"Bobbi and I are hopping to shed some light on it's effects once we extract a brain-tissue sample." Simmons explains.

"It's happening again!" Fitz suddenly yells.

"it's science, Fitz!" Simmons yells, "I have to dissect something."

"No, the satellite's picking up another electrostatic event, not twenty kilometres from here." Fitz says, and once he does Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi all run out of the lab, and to the SUV. As they go Bobbi takes off her gloves and lab coat, dropping them on a table as she goes.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi have found another body in a farmhouse where the electrostatic event happened. After discovering that, thanks to Skye, everyone discovered that the two victims have the connection of both of them being volunteer fire fighters who were sent in a truck to New York after the invasion.

As they have made that connection Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi are arriving at the fire station, while Fitz, Simmons, and Skye have taken the body back to the Bus.

"Evening, gentlemen." Phil says as her, Melinda, and Bobbi walk into the firehouse, "Agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D, we were on the ground with you in New York." Phil says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D, right. What's this all about?" One of the firefighters ask.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, take a look around." Phil says, and as he does Melinda and Bobbi look at Phil, nod and spread out through the building.

"Hey, guys." A man says, walking out.

(line break)

Back on the Bus Fitz, Simmons and Skye are in the lab looking at the body.

"What are you looking for?" Skye asks curious.

"A scented candle." Fitz says, from where he is looking in cabinets.

"Not you." Skye says, before looking at Simmons.

"This wound, something doesn't quite make sense. Initially, I thought these were entry wounds, as if from a gunshot. But they're not, they're exit wounds." Simmons explains.

* * *

At the firehouse a man has started to act strangely so Phil decides to follow him.

"Bobbi, cover the back." Phil instructs, "Nobody comes in or out." He says, as he follows him.

* * *

"What if the weapon overloaded the brain past the threshold of its electrical capacity, causing it to discharge, like an E.M.P." Fitz suggests.

"You're assuming we're dealing with an external source. I'm saying it was something from inside him." Simmons explains, and as she does they all hear a beeping so Skye walks over to have a lot at the tablet.

"Something's happening, the satellite's picking up another reading. It's coming from the firehouse." Skye says, looking over at Fitz and Simmons with a worried look on her face.

* * *

"That humming noise, you hear that?" Mr Diaz asks as Phil follows him into a back room.

"No. I don't." Phil says, wondering what is going on, "Were you in New York, with Mr. Cross and Mr. Whalen after the Citauri invasion?"

"Come on. You don't hear that? It's driving me nuts." Diaz says.

"Mr Diaz are you with me?" Phil asks, as electricity crackles, and objects rise in the air, "Whatever you're doing, making it stop."

"I- I'm not doing anything!"

"Where's the weapon? The what?"

"Coulson, I found it." Melinda's voice says, through the coms, as she streams video back to the bus, "I found it. it's a Chitauri helmet." Melinda reveals, "Fitz-Simmons, are you seeing this?" Melinda asks.

"It's not a weapon, yet it caused a cranial discharge." Simmons says.

"What are you doing with the helmet?" Phil asks.

"What, the… the alien thing?" Diaz asks, "I- it's a souvenir." He reveals, and as he does the objects that were floating drop, "Not again!"

"Answer the question, Mr. Diaz." Phil says, "What are you doing with the helmet?"

"The first time anyone's touched it since New York was a couple nights ago." Mr Diaz explains.

"Why?"

"It had rust over it. We were cleaning it." Mr Diaz explains.

"That wasn't rust." Simmons realises.

"May, don't touch it." Simmons and Bobbi say together, both coming to the same conclusion.

"Sir, he's not using a weapon, he's infected. I think the helmet was the source of an alien virus." Simmons explains.

"All we did was clean it, I swear." Mr Diaz says, "Me, Frankie, and Adam, we were bored on the third shift, so, we decided to clean it." Mr Diaz says, and as he does he realises what that means, "Adam and Frankie.

"Mr. Diaz, I'm putting the gun away now, okay?" Phil asks.

"Sir, he's at 600 meagjoules and climbing. Sir?" Simmons asks as Melinda, Bobbi and the other fire fighters arrive.

"Clear everyone out." Phil says, and neither Bobbi or Melinda look like they are going to follow, "Clear everyone out, now!" Phil says, clearly giving an order and so, quiet reluctantly, as Bobbi and Melinda get everyone out, "Why don't you have a seat?" Phil says, walking over to the table, "You have a family, wife kids? Is there anyone you want to talk to?" Phil asks, "Anything I can do?'

"Sir, you have to get out of there right now." Fitz says, "He's going to…." Fitz says, and Phil takes out his coms device out of his ear.

Outside Melinda and Bobbi both recognize the sound and exchange looks, both feeling worried.

"Listen to me. I've been where you are now." Phil says, and because Bobbi realises what Phil is going to talk about she walks over to Melinda.

"What are you, what are you talking about?" Diaz asks.

"Your job, gets pretty dangerous, doesn't it?" Phil asks, "Mine, too. I got hurt once, pretty bad, and I died." Phil says, and as he does Melinda and Bobbi exchange looks, "Some say it was only eight seconds, but I know it was more than that. I know I wasn't here anymore." He says, causing Bobbi and Melinda to once more exchange looks, "I was there."

"What's it like?" Diaz asks.

"It's beautiful." Phil says.

"You better get going, buddy. Go." Diaz says, and Phil, quiet reluctantly gets up and heads out of the room.

About a minute later Phil walks outside and he stands with Melinda and Bobbi as they watch the pulse go off.

* * *

A while later Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil have all been scanned for electronic energy, and they have all been given the all clear, and the bus is on the way to a S.H.I.E.L.D facility, called the Sandbox, with the Helmet.

"What's our E.T.A?" Phil asks, walking into the cockpit.

"3:37 West Africa time." Melinda answers.

"Gonna be a long four hours and twenty-six minutes." Phil answers.

"You okay?" Melinda asks, turning to look at him.

"Fine, I just want this alien thing off our plane as soon as humanly possible." Phil says.

"You want to talk about your physical?" Melinda asks.

"Nothing to tell. My physical therapist requested it. He's updating his files or something." Phil says, and Melinda knows he is lying.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong." Melinda says, trying to get Phil to talk to her.

"Of course." Phil says, with a scoff.

"Phil, Simmons and I think we've discovered something." Bobbi says, through the coms.

"Could you come down to the lab?" Simmons asks.

"I'll be right there." Phil says, and he turns to leave.

"Phil, the fireman, you did everything you could for him." Melinda tells him, and Phil nods, and leaves.

* * *

After leaving the cockpit Phil heads straight down to the lab where Bobbi and Simmons are standing opposite sides of the table.

"So, what am I looking for exactly?" Phil asks confused.

"Wait for it." Bobbi and Simmons say, and Phil watches the screen and sees electricity pass from one cell to another.

"What was that?" Phil asks.

"A ground-breaking discovery!" Simmons says, looking excited, "I believe the firefighters initially contracted the virus when they cleaned the helmet, the friction activating some long-decaying Chitauri organism." Simmons explains.

"Hang on. These cells are from the bodies of the firefighters?" Phil asks.

"Brain cells, yes, the last vestiges of the infection." Bobbi explains, "Some viruses 'sleep' inside host cells for years before reproducing, as they inside the helmet, the initial source." Bobbi explains.

"But what those cells tell us is that we're dealing with a propagating virus." Simmons explains.

"That means it can move from person to person." Bobbi explains, and as she does there is the sound of electricity humming, and both Phil and Bobbi notice objects starting to rise.

"That's the most exciting part, how it spreads, not through the air, or through direct fluid transfer, but through electric static shock." Simmons explains, and Phil starts to move towards the door, but Bobbi stays where she is, "It's like nothing we've ever seen on Earth."

"Jemma." Bobbi says, but Jemma just keeps talking.

"I didn't think it possible, a virus could alter it's host's molecular density and polarity. That explains the floating. I can't wait until the virologists at the CDC and S.H.I.E.L.D HQ sees this." Simmons says.

"Bobbi." Phil says, giving his friend a warning look.

"Is something wrong?" Simmons asks confused.

"Turn around Jemma." Bobbi says, and Jemma does so and sees objects floating in the air.

"Oh, no." Jemma says, "Bobbi you need to leave. I need to be put in Quarantine." She realises.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you find a cure. I'll just be careful to make sure we don't touch." Bobbi says.

"Get out of the lab, that's an order Agent Morse." Phil orders, knowing that nothing short of that will get Bobbi to leave the lab.

"Sir…." Bobbi stars to say.

"Please, I couldn't bare it if I accidently infected you too." Simmons says, giving Bobbi a begging look.

"Okay. I'll be in coms if I can help you in anyway." Bobbi says, before quite reluctantly heading out of the lab.

"I'm sorry Jemma." Phil says, once Bobbi is out of the lab, and once she is Phil presses the button next to the lab door that causes alarms to start to go off and the lab to be locked down.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Skye, and Fitz have joined Bobbi and Phil down in the cargo bay, and while Fitz has sat down with his back to the glass to the lab, with Simmons sitting inside the lab in the same way, Bobbi, Phil, Melinda and Skye are standing over near the cars.

"Jemma and I believe that she contracted the virus approximately thirty-six hours ago when she received an electrostatic shock from the first victim." Bobbi explains.

"How much time does she have?" Skye asks.

"Based on when the fireman were infected, how quickly their symptoms manifested, two hours at the most." Phil answers.

"That's enough time, right? I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D has dozens of labs and scientists working on this, don't they?" Skye asks, sounding upset.

"They do." Phil confirms.

"How soon can you get us on the ground?" Phil asks Melinda.

"Three hours. Our path to the Sandbox has us right in the middle of the Atlantic." Melinda answers.

"What happens if we can't land in time?" Skye asks, causing Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil to exchange looks.

"Simmons will release a pulse that will blow this plane right out of the sky." Phil answers.

"We can't just sit here and watch her die! We have to do something!" Skye says, becoming more upset.

"There's only one person on this plane capable of finding a solution for this, and I'm willing to bet my life that she will." Phil says, turning to look at Jemma.

"She's just a kid." Melinda says, sadly.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi is up in the conference room watching what is going on downstairs on the monitor, wishing there was more she could do, but she is pretty sure that they are way beyond her level.

"Why aren't you down there?" Skye asks curious, as she walks in.

"I'd just get in the way. They work better when it's just the two of them." Bobbi explains, as while she wants to help, and has made sure that there is a way that Jemma can contact her she doesn't expect her to.

"Were you really going to stay in the lab, ignore Quarantine?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, I was." Bobbi confirms, as Skye walks over and stands next to her.

"I hate this." Skye says, "I feel so…."

"Helpless." Bobbi finishes.

"Yeah." Skye confirms.

"So do I." Bobbi reveals.

"Is helpless something you feel a lot as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" Skye asks curious.

"Sometimes." Bobbi admits, "I remember once, May was on a mission with Natasha Romanoff, and…."

"Wait. Black Widow?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yeah, she's a good friend, to me and May… and Coulson." Bobbi reveals, "I could tell you a hundred stories about Melinda and Nat." she admits.

"Will you?" Skye asks curious.

"No." Bobbi says, "When Melinda and Nat were on a mission together you didn't worry much, because there is very little they can't handle when they're together, but I remember I was once running back end with Clint, I don't even remember where Coulson was at the time, and things went south." Bobbi admits.

"Clint Barton?" Skye asks, and Bobbi nods.

"The last thing we heard before the coms died was a grenade going off." Bobbi explains, "We weren't close, so we couldn't just go in. We didn't know if they were okay, or if they needed help, and we couldn't help them."

"That would have sucked." Skye says.

"It did. We felt completely useless" Bobbi confirms, "You never get used to feeling useless Skye, but sometimes you just work harder to do everything you can to make sure you don't feel like that again." Bobbi explains.

"I'll remember that, but what can I do right now?" Skye asks.

"Nothing, we just wait, and get ready." Bobbi explains.

"For what?"

"Whatever we're called upon to do." Bobbi says, putting her arm around Skye's shoulder, as the two of them watch the screen. Even though Skye is shocked by the gesture and tenses for a Nano-second, which Bobbi notices, she leans in and is actually quite comforted by Bobbi's action.

* * *

A little while later Fitz has broken Quarantine to get the helmet to Simmons, and the two of them are working on an antiserum, as they work Bobbi, Phil, Melinda, and Skye are standing outside the lab watching.

"I can't breathe." Skye says, watching as Fitz and Simmons use the antiserum on the last rat.

"We did it." Fitz says, looking relieved, but as he does there is the sound of electricity crackling.

"No…" Fitz says, looking horrified, and as he does Simmons walks over to the glass.

"Sir, I know the protocol in these circumstances, but could you please tell my dad first?" Simmons asks, "I just think my Mum would take it better if it comes from him." Simmons says.

"We're not there yet." Phil says, "There's still time."

"Sir, please. Would you mind if I had a brief moment alone with Fitz?" Simmons asks, and Phil nods and he, Bobbi, Melinda, who puts her arm around Skye who is crying, heads upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda, Phil, Bobbi, and Skye are up in the conference room.

"Blake's on the line." Melinda reveals, "He wants to know what's going on." Melinda explains, "if you wont answer, he asked for Bobbi."

"Why not you?" Skye asks curious.

"Blake knows Melinda will cover for Phil." Bobbi explains, "He should know that that I'd cover too."

"He probably does, you're just next in the line of seniority." Melinda says, and as she does there are beeping and alarms, "Someone's lowering the cargo-hold ramp." Melinda explains and without a word Bobbi goes running.

After leaving the conference room Bobbi runs, and jumps down from the landing to the floor where Fitz is trying to put on a parachute, but Bobbi takes it off him.

"The antiserum worked, but she jumped." Fitz explains, as Bobbi takes the antiserum, runs, puts and jumps out as she puts the parachute on.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi has managed to curer Simmons and the two of them are back on the plane, having been fished out of the ocean. Having just been lectured by Phil Bobbi and Simmons are walking downstairs.

"So, what did you think of your first time skydiving?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Honestly, I'd rather not think about it." Simmons admits.

"'I'm not surprised. What you did was incredible brave Jemma, you showed incredible courage." Bobbi reveals.

"I was terrified." Simmons admits, "But I knew I couldn't let you all die because of me, I knew I had to do something."

"That is exactly what courage is." Bobbi says, as the two of them stop walking to look at each other, "Jemma, I am proud of you, but you should know that we're team, and if something like this happens again you should give us a choice, not decide to make the sacrifice all on your own." Bobbi says, "You mean to much to all of us. We don't want to lose you." Bobbi says, and as she does Simmons surprises Bobbi by hugging her.

"Thank you for your help." Simmons says, as she hugs Bobbi.

"You don't have to thank me." Bobbi responds, as they break apart, "Soon, probably sooner than you'd expect you're going to crash, and after you do you might have a hard time dealing with everything that happened." Bobbi explains, "If you do come to me, or May, or Coulson. We're all here for you, day or night."

"Okay." Simmons says, with a nod, and as she does she notices someone, "Hello Skye." Simmons says, and Skye runs forward and hugs her tightly.

As she watches Skye and Simmons hug Bobbi can't help but smile, and as she does she notices Melinda head upstairs. After what feels like a while Skye and Simmons finally break apart.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Skye says, as they break apart.

"So am I." Simmons responds, "I need to go talk to Fitz." Simmons says.

"Of course. Remember what I said." Bobbi says, and Simmons nods, and walks off, in the direction of the bunks, "You okay?" Bobbi asks Skye.

"Yeah. I just don't think I could handle it if she died." Skye admits, "We should do something, or drink, or just…. Spend some time together." Skye admits.

"I think I have an idea." Bobbi says, walking past Skye to head to her bunk.

"What idea?" Skye asks confused, following behind.

Once Bobbi gets to her bunk she squats down and pulls out a wooden box from under her bed.

"What's that?" Skye asks curious.

"Once me, May, Coulson, Nat, Clint, and Maria Hill spend three days snowed in at a safe house." Bobbi reveals, "it was impossible to leave, even for us, and we were bored out of our minds. That lead us to create something." Bobbi reveals, "Each of us have one of these boxes, inside is a lot of ways to stave off boredom, but it will also work as bonding, and distraction." Bobbi reveals, standing up.

"Do you think you could get May and Coulson to agree?" Skye asks curious, as they walk out of the bunk.

"Yep, I'll get them, you get Fitz-Simmons, but first we're going to need beer and snacks." Bobbi says heading to the kitchen.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi has headed upstairs to talk to Melinda and Phil, but as she hears Melinda's voice she pauses.

"The point of these things is to remind us that there is no going back. There's only moving forward." Bobbi hears Melinda say, and because of how well she knows Melinda she can guess exactly what she has done, "You feel different, because you are different." Melinda says.

Once Melinda and Phil stop talking Bobbi waits about thirty seconds before heading into the office,

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but your both needed downstairs." Bobbi explains.

"Why?" Melinda asks.

"Skye suggested that we do something together, so I got out my box." Bobbi reveals.

"Really?" Phil asks, as he buttons up his shirt.

"Really, and we can't exactly do a team bonding without all of the team." Bobbi explains, "And if that doesn't convince you, we have beer." Bobbi explains.

"Bobbi…." Melinda starts to say, but Bobbi cuts her off as she takes a step towards her.

"Look, I know you prefer spending your spare time in the cockpit, but those three kids went through hell today, and having some time with all of us will be really good for them." Bobbi explains, "So come join, for them."

"Okay." Melinda says.

"Phil, do I have to convince you too or are you just going to come?" Bobbi asks.

"I'll join." Phil says, deciding to make things easier as he knows that Bobbi can, and will, convince him if needed.

"Great." Bobbi says, and the three of them head downstairs.

* * *

When Bobbi, Phil, and Melinda arrive at the lounge area a minute later Skye, Fitz, and Simmons are already sitting on the couch and so Melinda, Phil and Bobbi sit on the armchairs that are also around the coffee table, Phil one side while Melinda, and Bobbi are on the other.

"So can we open this box of yours now?" Skye asks, looking excited.

"Sure." Bobbi answers and Skye takes it and opens it.

"A deck of cards, and a really old iPod." Skye notes,

"And even older Gameboy." Fitz realises, "And are they hand written truth or dare cards?" He asks.

"I'll take them." Melinda says, walking over and taking them, before returning to her seat, as she knows what are in those cards, and thinks it would be awkward for everyone if they use those.

"Cards against humanity?" Skye asks, noticing the last thing in the box, "What's that?"

"The best thing ever!" Simmons says, sounding excited, as she takes the box inside the box out, "We're definitely playing this."

"I thought as much." Bobbi says, as she takes a beer and hands one to Melinda, "I take it you know how to set up?"

"Of course." Fitz, and Simmons say together as they've played it many times.

"What exactly is this game?" Skye asks and in response Bobbi starts to explain the game and once she has the six people who call the bus home start to play together.

* * *

Several hours, several games of Cards Against Humanity, and one movie later Skye, Fitz, and Simmons are asleep on the couch together while Melinda, Phil, and Bobbi are awake and cleaning up the mess.

"They look so peaceful." Phil notes, looking at Skye, Fitz, and Simons.

"Which is why we shouldn't wake them." Melinda says, walking over and putting a blanket over the three of them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Phil asks.

"They look comfortable, and the bunks aren't that much more comfortable." Bobbi comments, "They be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you both in the morning." Phil says.

"Night Phil." Melinda and Bobbi both say and while Phil heads upstairs Bobbi and Phil head over to their bunks.

"Night." Melinda says to Bobbi, but before she can walk into her bunk Bobbi stops her.

"What was going on earlier with you and Phil?" Bobbi asks, trying to keep her voice natural.

"He said he feels different now, and I was making him see that considering everything that's normal." Melinda explains.

"By getting him to take off his shirt?" Bobbi asks, giving Melinda a look.

"I wanted to see the scar." Melinda admits, "And it fit with what I wanted him to realise."

"Ah okay." Bobbi says, with a nod, glad to know, though she isn't completely sure why, "Night Mel."

"Night Bobbi." Melinda responds and the two of them go to their separate bunks, and before long the two of them, and Phil have joined Fitz, Simmons, and Skye in slumber. Honestly everyone on the bus is very glad that the day is over.


	9. The Hub

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x07**

It has been three days since the members of the Bus played cards against humanity together, and they are already on a new mission.

As Melinda and Phil have fought through an underground Siberian prison to rescue Phil and another agent the two of them, along with Fitz and Skye are on the middle level of the bus, which is on its way to the Hub, waiting for Coulson and Simmons to finish extracting the information from agent Shaw.

"Ah, good." Fitz says, when the door opens, "Done with that paranasal extraction nonsense." Fitz says, as he stands up, "Do you need me to analyse the data?"

"That won't be necessary." Phil says.

"If it's encrypted, I can mine the chip for him." Skye offers.

"I'm afraid this mission's classified. Clearance level eight." Phil reveals, and for everyone except for Skye that is enough.

"Ah, wait, what?" Skye asks confused, as Phil walks away, "He can just shut us out of the process like that?"

"Well, he did say the mission is level eight, and we're not so we can't know about it." Simmons explains.

"Right, but this is normally the part where we all stand around the Holocom and we learn about stuff. I mean, aren't we all on the same team?" Skye asks.

"No need to get started on one of your socialist riffs." Fitz says, causing Melinda to look slightly amused.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's whole infrastructure is based on the hierarchy and compartmentalization of intelligence." Bobbi explains, "Every agent can't have the intel on every mission, that would make the entire organization vulnerable, we've been over this Skye." Bobbi says as she has done a lesson with Skye about S.H.I.E.L.D's different levels.

"Yeah, I remember, it's just If I fought my way out of an underground Siberian prison, I'd kind want to know what for." Skye explains.

"Coulson's got you used to used to the plane, the way we do missions here. The Hub is different." Melinda explains.

"The Hub?" Skye asks confused, "What's The Hub?" she asks, as Melinda and Bobbi walk in one direction and Fitz-Simmons walk in another.

"So, the Hub. How long until you get into a fight with Victoria Hand?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Really?" Melinda asks, giving Bobbi a less than impressed look.

"What? It's a fair question, you and Hand can't be in the same room together without looking like you're going to kill each other." Bobbi says.

"Just because we look like it doesn't mean we're actually going to do it." Melinda responds.

"See, I would know that if I knew what happened in the first place to make you hate each other." Bobbi says.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Melinda asks.

"Of course not. Something happened between you two almost thirty years ago that's lead to you still hating each other today, I'm curious." Bobbi says, honestly she has tried so many ways to find out what happened but Melinda and Hand won't talk about it and Phil, Izzy, Garrett, Blake and Fury all of whom know have made it more than clear that they're not going to talk about it either.

"Well get used to it, because you're not going to find out." Melinda tells her.

"I'm already used to it."

"Bobbi, May." Phil says from the top of the stairs, and the two of them look up to see him, "Up here." He instructs, and they both head upstairs.

"What's going on, Phil?" Melinda asks, once they are up the stairs, "Are you going to tell us about the mission?"

"I can't and you both know it." Phil says, "We need to talk about Skye." he reveals, causing Bobbi and Melinda to exchange looks.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bobbi is knocking on the door to Skye's bunk.

"Skye."

"Are we already there?" Skye asks curious.

"No, May, Coulson and I need to talk to you upstairs." Bobbi explains.

"Am I in trouble?" Skye asks concerned.

"No." Bobbi answers, and they head upstairs.

"If I'm not in trouble then why do I feel like I'm being sent to the principal's office?" Skye asks curious, as this is a very familiar feeling, one that leads to nothing good.

"It's nothing to worry about, just something we need to discuss." Bobbi assures her, as they walk into Phil's office where Melinda and Phil are waiting.

"Okay." Skye says, sounding confused.

"Skye, as you know we're going to the Hub, which is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most secure facilities, and with you bring a consultant that presents a problem." Phil explains.

"Does that mean I have to stay on the bus?" Skye asks, "Coz I was kind of looking forward to seeing this Hub everyone is talking about."

"Staying on the bus is one option, but there is another." Melinda explains.

"If you're willing you can wear an electronic monitoring bracelet that will monitor what you do, restrict where you can go, and alert me if you try to hack S.H.I.E.L.D again." Phil explains.

"If you agree we'll take it off the second we leave the Hub." Bobbi promises, "It's your choice." Bobbi assures her.

"You'll take it of the second we leave the Hub?" Skye asks.

"Yes." Phil says, clearly meaning his promise.

"Then I guess I can do that." Skye says, not looking too happy.

* * *

A little while later everyone has arrived at The Hub, and Skye is even more amazed than she was expecting. After walking through a few corridors the group of six arrive at where Agent Sitwell is waiting.

"Agent Coulson, good to see you feeling better." Sitwell explains, shaking Phil's hand, "Agent Hand's waiting for you in the situation room,"

"And she doesn't like to wait." Phil says, remembering that well.

"No she doesn't." Sitwell confirms, "Your level sevens can join us in the briefing." Sitwell says and Melinda and Bobbi follow Phil and Sitwell through the security.

Once Bobbi, Phil, and Skye are passed security Skye attempts to follow, but the monitoring bracelet she allowed Phil, Melinda, and Bobbi to put on her gets magnetically heled back.

"Is this your subtle way of saying I can't come with?" Skye asks Phil.

"We'll be back." Phil assures her.

"I don't think it likes me here." Skye mutters, as she watches Phil, Bobbi and Melinda walk away.

* * *

About a minute later Melinda, Phil, Sitwell, and Bobbi walk into the situation room.

"Agent Hand, it's good to see you again." Phil greats, as he shakes hands with Hand.

"You too, Agent Coulson."

"I'm sure you remember Agents May and Morse?" Phil asks

"Of course, Agent Morse." Hand greats, her voice polite, "Agent May." She says, her voice having a cold edge to it.

"Agent Hand." Melinda and Bobbi both say, Bobbi's tone polite while Melinda's is far from it.

"Well, now that we've gotten that over with, here's what you can know." Hand says, "The intel you recovered from Agent Shaw tells us that a separatist group from South Ossetia has built a weapon called "ezbiitomet."" Hand explains.

"The overkill device?" Bobbi asks, with a frown.

"A little dramatic for my taste. I imagine something was lost in translation." Hand admits, "We've intercepted chatter that tells us they plan to use the weapon in the next twenty-four hours to declare their independence from Russia and Georgia." Hand explains, "We believe it creates sonic vibrations powerful enough to trigger weapons from a great distance, anything from the missiles on a helicopter to a nuclear warhead sitting in its silo." Hand explains.

"So if we move on them, they could use our own weapons against us." Phil realises.

"Exactly. That's why I need a two-person team to sneak across the disputed border undetected, break into the separatist stronghold, and disable the weapon in the next twenty-four hours, and you have two people who fit my bill." Hand explains, and Phil looks to Melinda and Bobbi.

"Not a problem." Melinda says,

"I was in Georgia during the incursion in '08. I still have contacts on the South Ossetian border." Bobbi says, as it was one of the first missions she did after Melinda quit field work.

"And you'll have to use them." Hand says to Bobbi, "But we don't have specs on the device, so I need someone on the team who can identify and dismantle it on-site." Hand explains, and as she does Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil realise exactly what that means.

"No." Melinda says, "Agent Fitz doesn't have experience in the field." Melinda says, and as she does Bobbi and Phil exchange looks, both wondering if this will be the time that Melinda and Hand actually get into an actual fight.

"If Agent Fitz isn't sent on this mission then people will die." Hand says, "Do you want more death on your hands Agent May?"

"Why you…" Melinda starts to say, moving towards Hand, but before she can Bobbi, reacting quickly, reaches out and grabs her arm, holding her back.

"Enough. I think we're all in agreement that we don't want people to die." Phil says, taking a step forward, subtlety standing between Melinda and Hand, even though he knows, better than almost anyone how stupid of a move that is, "is Agent Fitz the most qualified for the mission?"

"Yes." Hand answers, as she continues to glare at Melinda.

"Then he and Bobbi will go." Phil says, "I take it there are more details we need to know?" Phil asks, and once he does Hand continues to explain the mission, Bobbi not letting go of Melinda's arm as she does.

* * *

A few hours later Bobbi and Fitz have left on the mission leaving Melinda, Phil, Simmons and Skye back on the plane.

"So Simmons, by this point does not have a bloody clue." Fitz says, continuing to tell a story he's been telling for a while as Bobbi stops the car, "You know, we're in the back, trying to contain our laughter. So Simmons goes into the vacuum chamber wearing, wearing a bunny sit. We just call it…."

"I know why you call it that Fitz." Bobbi assures him, "And why I would love to hear the story it's not the time." Bobbi explains to him, "Do you have the beacon?"

"Yeah." Fitz says, as he hands it to Bobbi, who hides it.

"Look Leo, the people we're about to meet aren't good people." Bobbi explains, "We'll pay my contact to get us across the border, but he won't be happy about it, so I need you to follow my lead." Bobbi says, and Fitz nods, "I'll do everything I can to keep us safe, okay?"

"Okay." Fitz says with a nod, having spent enough time with Bobbi to know that if she gives a warning like this then things are bad.

"Good. Let's go." Bobbi says, and they head into the bar.

Walking into the bar Bobbi and Fitz find that the crowed is happy watching a football game.

" _Evening."_ Bobbi greats in Russian,  _"Evening. Two Vodkas, straight."_  Bobbi says, also in Russian,  _"One for me, and one for my friend, Yuri."_  Bobbi orders, even though Fitz would like to ask about the beers, he decides that it's not the best time.

"You should go pretty lady." One of the men next to her says, in broken English.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Yuri." Bobbi says, in English.

"Yuri's dead." The man says, cocking his gun, "And if you're his friend then you have no friend here."

Looking around the room Bobbi sees that a lot of people have guns, and while she may be able to take them she would put Fitz in danger, and she can't allow that and so she allows them to be captured.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi and Fitz are sitting side by side in the basement, both of them tied up.

"What's happening? Why haven't they killed us yet?" Fitz asks, "I mean, I'm glad that they haven't killed us yet…"

"They're waiting for their bosses." Bobbi explains, "I know this is scary, but we can get out of here, we just need to work together and come up with a plan." Bobbi explains, keeping her voice calm as while she is used to being heled prisoner she knows Fitz isn't.

"I think I might have one of those." Fitz admits.

"We don't have time to talk about it, what do you need me to do?" Bobbi asks, trusting that Fitz has come up with a good plan.

"Talk to their boss, try and get us across the border, if it looks like that won't work I'll put into motion my plan." Fitz explains.

"Okay." Bobbi says, and as she does they hear footsteps and a woman and more men walk into the basement and over to them,

"I heard you were looking for your friend Yuri." The woman, who is clearly the leader says, "and Yuri was friends with separatists. Are you separatists?"

"No. We're here to stop them." Bobbi informs her.

"Definitely here to stop them." Fitz says, in agreement.

"I understand that you don't know us, don't trust us, so if you can just get us over the border we'll get out of your way." Bobbi explains, and as she does the crowed cheers.

"Ah, I'm missing the game!" the woman, Marta says, "You wasting my time, so let me be clear. You've given me no reason to trust you, and trust is everything to me." Marta says, taking a gun, which she clocks, but before she can do anything the power has gone out thanks to an EMP that Fitz has.

* * *

A while later, thanks to Fitz repairing the TV that he damaged with his EMP he and Bobbi have both been smuggled across the border.

"You did good Fitz. That was a good plan." Bobbi assures him.

"Thanks." Fitz responds, feeling touched by the compliment.

"But that being said, we do need to work on your negotiation skills." Bobbi informs the young scientists.

"Aren't rubles like pesos? I thought it was a good price." Fitz admits.

"It wasn't, but you got us across the border, that's what matters." Bobbi says, realising that maybe Skye isn't the only one who needs to be taught a few things, and as she does the car stops and there is the sound of shouting.

"We're stopping, why are we stopping?" Fitz asks Bobbi confused.

"Do exactly what I say." Bobbi tells him, and she goes to check it out but there is sound of gunfire, "Okay we've got to move. There's more border patrol coming." Bobbi reveals and she grabs Fitz arm and starts to run, pulling him along with her, but when it becomes clear that Fitz can keep up she lets go and they just keep running, Bobbi making sure that Fitz is in her sight ever second.

* * *

Back up the Hub Skye and Simmons don't like that they aren't being told anything, and so they have come up with their own plan.

"Okay, you have the flash drive." Skye says to Simmons after she opens a door, "I programed it with a decoy crawler. It'll use my browser history to simulate my usual online activity, so while S.H.I.E.L.D thinks I'm trolling reddit, and Facebook with the laptop you gave me…." Skye starts to explain, having needed to come up with this cover thanks to the monitor bracelet she agreed to wear while they are at the hub.

"You'll be hacking the files for Bobbi and Fitz's mission." Simmons finishes.

"Right." Skye confirms, "And remember, once you plug it in, you'll only have about…." Skye continue to explain.

"Three minutes before S.H.I. . catches on." Simmons finishes.

"Do you realize you keep finishing me sent…."

"Your sentences. I know. I'm sorry. Bad habit." Simmons says and while she walks into a restricted corridor Skye goes and hides not far away, "This is actually a big thrilling."

"Good, I'm glad." Skye says, honestly a little amused, "Now we've just got figure out a way to get the panel open. Don't worry, I made a special something. It's what we do." Simmons says, as she pulls out a device to get the panel open, "All done." Simmons says.

"Really? Wow. Okay." Skye says impressed, "Uh, now just find a USB port." Skye suggests.

"Agent Simmons?" A voice asks and she turns to see Sitwell.

"It's fine. Just play it cool." Skye says, through the coms.

"Hello, Mr. Agent Sitwell, Sir, may I help you?" Simmons asks, and as she does it becomes more than clear that this isn't going to end well.

"Call me Jasper." Sitwell requests.

"Um, what brings you to this restricted hallway so late at night?" Simmons asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sitwell responds.

"No, don't." Simmons says, with a laugh.

"Simmons, focus, just makes up an excuse." Skye says, through the coms.

"I was just on my way to the loo." Simmons says, with a laugh, "I could swear it was just two rights and left, but is that it here?" Simmons asks, pointing at the wall panel.

"That's a wall panel. Why are you accessing it?" Sitwell asks.

"Don't spiral. Just say something…. Anything." Skye says, though the coms.

"You certainly have a gorgeous head, don't you?" Simmons asks.

"What?" Skye asks, sounding completely shocked.

"I like men that are about my height, but heavier than me." Simmons says.

"Stop talking, stop." Skye says through the coms.

"Agent Simmons, do you have authorization to access that panel?"

"Say yes."

"Oh, y… of course." Simmons says.

"Great." Skye comments.

"Yeah. Of course. Um, I certainly have it here in my bag." Simmons says, as she starts to dig though her back, "He's onto me." Simmons whispers.

"Stop talking to me! He can hear you!" Skye says to Simmons.

"Are you on coms with someone?" Sitwell asks, and as he does he raises a walkie-talkie to his mouth, "This is Agent Sitwell, I need an escort." He says, and as he does Simmons pulls the night-night gun out of her bag and shoots him.

Once Simmons shoots Sitwell she plugs in the flash drives and goes running over to Skye.

"Was that all right?" Simmons asks Skye once they are face to face.

"That was terrible! You are terrible at this. That was total meltdown." Skye tells her friend.

"The night-nigh gun was right there, and I…." Simmons starts to say, before trailing off.

"We need help. You need to go get May." Skye says.

"May? No!" Simmons says, sounding horrified as she is sure that May will be furious.

"Listen. The flash drive will only give me a few minutes of access to the Hub's mainframe to find out what happened to our peeps, so just go get May, okay? Just tell her it was an accident." Skye says remembering all the time May said they could come to her, and because of that she hopes that May will help them now.

"I'm going to be court-martialled." Simmons says, as she runs off.

"I hope this works." Skye says, running off to find a place to hide on the laptop.

* * *

While Simmons and Skye are causing trouble at the Hub Bobbi and Fitz are hiding in an overflow drain as they are being chased and followed by dogs.

"Why do you think S.H.I.E.L.D sent in just the two of us?" Fitz asks curious.

"I don't know, but they'd have their reasons." Bobbi says, and as she does Fitz pulls something out of his bag, "Please tell me that's not a sandwich." Bobbi comments, seeing it.

"Of course it is. I'm starving." Fitz says, going to open it.

"Fitz don't!" Bobbi says, in a warning whisper, "We're being chased by dogs right now, you know what that means, right?"

"They could smell the sandwich." Fitz realises, feeling like an idiot.

"Exactly." Bobbi says, "If don't open it you could keep it in your bag, otherwise we're going to need to throw it away."

"Okay." Fitz says, putting the sandwich back in his bag, looking forward to eating it later, "Have you been chased by dogs before?"

"Oh yeah." Bobbi tells him, "And when this missions over I'll tell you a story."

"That'd be nice." Fitz comments, "Now, I'm starving." He admits.

"Here." Bobbi says, pulling an energy bar out of her pocket and handing it to him, "It's odourless, and tastes like crap, but it should help with the hunger." Bobbi explains.

"Great." Fitz says sarcastically, and the two of them drift into silence as they wait, Bobbi listening carefully to try and determine when they have an opening.

* * *

Back at the Hub, on the bus, Melinda is doing Tai-Chi when she hears.

"Agent May." And Simmons runs up to her. "Oh hello, I don't mean to disturb you, I was just wondering…."

"No." Melinda says, being a little annoyed that her tai-chi is being interrupted for the second time

"But I've ran into a small…." Simmons says.

"No." Melinda says, hoping that if she keeps saying no Simmons will get to the main issue.

"It's just we tried to get more information, like you said, and I reacted, very badly If you could just possible…." Simmons says, still rambling.

"No." Melinda says, putting her hand in front of Simmons face, still trying to get her to get to the point.

"I shot someone."

"Where's the body?" Melinda asks, with a sigh, honestly wishing that this was the first time she had heard that from one of her team mates, and Simmons goes running off.

* * *

While Simmons has gone to May Skye is sitting in a closet trying to access the files.

"All right, guys. Let's find out where you really are." Skye mutters, and as she gets to the mainframe she sees something labelled 'redacted documents', and not being able to help herself Skye access it and types in the date she knows her file was redacted on 04/26/92. "Okay, there it is. If I could just access the raw file." Skye mutters, but as she does she notices the time, "Oh, crap. I don't have any time." She says, and so she goes back to the file and finds the mission details, "Oh, my god. No extraction?" Skye asks shocked, and as she does her laptop closes.

"What did I tell you?" Phil asks.

"You told me to trust the system, and the system sent Bobbi and Fitz in there to die." Skye says, sounding shocked and horrified.

* * *

A little while later Skye has explained to Phil what is going on, and while he's gone to talk to Hand Melinda has meet up with Skye and Simmons.

"I've got Agent Sitwell to medical." Melinda explains to the two girls, "Now, what we're you two thinking?"

"You said we needed more information, and so we came up with a plan to get it. Bobbi said that taking initiative is good." Skye says, and as she does Melinda remembers teaching Bobbi the same lesson.

"Was shooting Sitwell part of your plan?" Melinda asks, looking between the two.

"No, he caught me, and I didn't know what else to do so I just reacted, it was the first thing I could think to do." Simmons explains and as she does Melinda realises that that it would probably be good for her and Fitz to have a lesson or two.

"Can we talk about that later, right now we need to talk about what we found." Skye says, sounding packed.

"What did you find?" Melinda asks, looking between the two.

"There's no extraction plan." Skye explains.

"What?" Melinda asks, sounding angry, as she knows for a fact that Bobbi wasn't told there was an extraction plan.

"I saw it myself, they're being sent in and they have no way out." Skye explains.

"We have to do something! We can't let them die." Simmons says, sounding upset.

"We won't." Melinda promises, "Come on." She tells the two and she starts to walk fast.

* * *

On the mission Bobbi and Fitz have gotten into the compound and have gotten to the main building.

"I'll signal extraction." Bobbi says, as Fitz puts something on the building.

"Okay Simmons calls it 'the magic window' you'd probably guess, is that 'x-ray technology." Fitz says, and as he does Bobbi realises that extraction hasn't responded, meaning they have to get out on their own. While that is something she has done before she has never had to do it with someone who isn't trained in the field, and that thought fills her with worry.

"Actually I'd say it's s-band microwave antennae embedded in the sheet." Bobbi says, walking over, trying to make it seem like something is wrong as long as possible.

"I really glad that you're a specialist who understands this stuff." Fitz admits, "Let's see what we have." He says, causing the device to beep, "Okay, we have two guards on the West wall. Both carrying automatic weapons." Fitz says, and as soon as he does that Bobbi goes in to deal with them, "Correction. Make that three guards. We have three guards now, ones a woman." Fitz says, as he sees Bobbi appear, "Oh, my god, Bobbi. She's attacking the others. She's coming straight for us!" Fitz says shocked, "Bobbi! Bobbi!" Fitz says, and the door opens revealing Bobbi.

"Come on, we've got to move quickly." Bobbi tells him.

"Ah, that makes sense." Fitz realises as he and Bobbi head inside.

About a minute later Fitz and Bobbi arrive at a large device which has a lot of piping coming out of a centre.

"The core's got to be inside, right?" Bobbi asks.

"Yeah, that would be what's important the rest would just amplify it." Fitz explains, "How long do we have to get the core out?"

"Ten minutes." Bobbi reveals, "So we better get to work." Bobbi says, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

Back at the Hub Phil has stormed into the situation room where Hand is.

"Agent Sitwell is in the infirmary. Apparently a member of your team rendered him unconscious." Hand tells Coulson, looking less than happy.

"A misunderstanding. I'll handle the matter internally." Phil reveals.

"Tranquilizing an agent does not qualify as a misunderstanding." Hand says, sounding annoyed as that is the kind of excuse she'd expect from Melinda, not Phil.

"You're right, but being told there's an extraction team in place when, in fact, there isn't, that does." Phil says, "I'm level eight. I'm entitled to information regarding the welfare of my team. You should have told me." Phil says.

"Seemed I didn't have to. And what would that have changed, Agent Coulson? You yourself have designed dozens of operations like this. You know how this works." Hand reminds Phil.

"Usually with an extraction plan." Phil says.

"Barton, Romanoff, even May, they never have an extraction plan." Hand points out, "And this is far from the first time Morse hasn't had one."

"But she's always known that going in, they all have." Phil points out, feeling angry.

"Agent Fitz is unproven in the field, and knowing would have caused him to lose focus or courage." Hand says.

"That should have been my call." Phil says.

"I wasn't sure you'd comply. Your team includes a non-agent who is notorious for leaking secrets, which reminds me, how did you get this information again?" Hand asks, suspecting that she knows the answer.

"I know what the safety of a thousand men is worth. I know the importance of taking the overkill device out of play, but I also know my people and what they're worth! The decision to go in should have been theirs to make." Phil says angrily.

"Perhaps. But you need to trust the system, Agent Coulson." Hand says, before walking away.

* * *

Back on the mission Bobbi and Fitz have been working on dismantling the overkill device together and thanks to that fact they have gotten it apart pretty quickly.

"Why are you stopping? We've only got one step to go." Fitz says, sounding confused.

"We have no extraction; the Ex fil team didn't make contact." Bobbi explains, "That means we're on our own the second we finish removing this thing."

"I'm not leaving you!" Fitz says, sounding shocked, and angry, and realising what he must be feeling Bobbi turns so that she can look directly at him.

"Leo, you're highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and I've seen how brave you are, but your speciality is a different area." Bobbi explains, "I want us both to get out of here, which is why I want you to go, get a head start, and get out of here. I'll catch up." Bobbi tells him.

"No." Fitz says, as he turns to look at Bobbi, "You're always saying that we're a team, and a team doesn't leave a man behind. I'm not leaving you. We'll finish this together, and we'll get out of here together too."

"Fitz…" Bobbi starts to say.

"I'm not leaving you, and that's final." Fitz says, before going back to disconnecting the device.

"Okay." Bobbi says, continuing to help Fitz, honestly she is proud of him for staying, but at the same time she is terrified that she isn't going to be able to protect him.

* * *

Back at the Hub, Skye, Simmons, and Melinda are walking onto the bus.

"You got the information." Melinda says, pulling Skye's wrist towards her, "Disengage bracelet." She says, and the bracelet comes off Skye's wrist, "Now we react." She says, dropping Skye's wrist and taking the bracelet.

"We're gonna get our people." Skye says.

"Someone has to." Melinda says.

"What about the S.H.I.E.L.D assault?" Simmons asks concerned.

"We won't interfere. You don't need a battalion for an extraction. Three can pull it off." Melinda explains.

"Four's better." Coulson's voice says from the landing above the cargo bay.

"You're in? I thought we all had to be level eight to discuss this." Skye comments.

"We're not discussing anything." Phil says, causing Melinda, Simmons and Skye to exchange amused looks.

* * *

Back on the mission Fitz and Bobbi have almost finished detaching the device.

"It's your last chance, Leo. Are you sure you don't want a heads start?" Bobbi asks.

"I'm sure." Fitz says, pulling the final wire, "Your turn." He says, and Bobbi sets of the beacon.

"Okay, Let's go. We need to move quickly and quietly. We want to get out before anyone realises the device is powered down." Bobbi explains, and as she does alarms start to go off.

"We need a new plan." Bobbi and Fitz say together.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Fitz has re-wired the device to be able to use it in a hand held way, and he used it to take down a lot of the enemies weapons.

"We've got to go." Bobbi says, running past Fitz, as S.H.I.E.L.D continues their assault, and pulling him along as they go.

Once Fitz and Bobbi are outside a whole lot of men come towards them with weapons.

"Not good." Bobbi thinks to herself, not overly sure that she is going to be able to take down so many men, but before she can even try there is the sound of jet engines.

"It's the extraction team!" Fitz realises, looking excited.

"Better, it's May." Bobbi says, with a proud smile, as Melinda uses the jet engines to cause the men to go flying.

* * *

A little while later everyone is back on the plane and Melinda and Bobbi are in Phil's office, waiting for him to come back from talking to Skye.

"You hurt?" Melinda asks, as she reads.

"I'm fine." Bobbi answers, "I don't think Skye's going to be though." Bobbi says concerned, and the two of them continue to read.

"You two finished reading it yet?" Phil asks, walking into his office a couple of minutes later.

"Mmm." Melinda confirms.

"What did you tell her?" Bobbi asks curious, as Phil sits down.

"The truth. I told her a S.H.I.E.L.D agent dropped her off at the orphanage." Phil explains.

"But you didn't tell her why." Melinda realises.

"Phil…" Bobbi starts to say.

"I can't tell her; some secrets are meant to stay secret." Phil comments, "Will you both help me find out what happened."

"Dangerous Waters." Melinda comments, "But I can try."

"Me too." Bobbi says, "But do you really think keeping it from her is a good idea? She might not trust us again if she finds out we've been keeping it from her."

"At the moment all we have are horror stories." Phil says, "We should wait to tell her until we have more information."

"It is risky, but It does make sense." Melinda says.

"Yeah, it does." Bobbi realises, "There is something else we have to talk about." Bobbi says, closing the file, "This mission with Fitz has highlighted something, I think we should start to teach him and Simmons some basics, of self-defence, fighting, spying. I think it could be a good idea."

"After Simmons reacted to getting surprised by shooting Sitwell I was thinking the same thing." Melinda admits.

"Simmons shot Sitwell?" Bobbi asks surprised, and impressed.

"It was with the night-night gun. She and Skye came up with a plan to get the information on the mission, and Sitwell got shot when he caught them." Phil explains.

"Right." Bobbi says, looking slightly amused, "We should have started to teach them sooner, they're going to be in the field, they're going to need to know something."

"I agree." Phil says, and Melinda nods in agreement, "How do you suggest we go about it?" he asks, and Bobbi starts to explain everything.

* * *

A little while later Skye, Fitz and Simmons have been told to wait on the couch, and so that is exactly what they are doing.

"We're in trouble now, aren't we?" Simmons, who is sitting in the middle, asks the other two.

"I don't know, probably." Skye answers.

"But it was you two who got into trouble at the Hub, not me." Fitz points out.

"I think we're about to find out." Skye mutters, as Bobbi and Melinda walk up to them.

"Are we in trouble for what we did?" Simmons asks, and Skye gives her a shocked look, as she knows that you never ask whether you're in trouble.

"No." Bobbi answers, "But what happened, both in the field and at the Hub, highlighted something." She explains, "Skye's not the only one of you who needs training."

"What does that mean?" Fitz asks.

"If you two are willing, I'm going to start to teach you both some basic self-defence skills, as well as a few other skills that you may need being in the field." Bobbi explains.

"But what about me?" Skye asks, figuring that if Bobbi is teaching Fitz and Simmons then she isn't going to have time for her.

"Bobbi is going to continue to be your SO, she'll still teach you things and get you ready for your assessments, but I'm going to start to teach you a few things too." Melinda reveals, "I'll teach you some next level things while Bobbi teaches Fitz and Simmons some of the basics." Melinda explains, honestly she would rather not do any teaching, but she knows that Bobbi can't teach Fitz, Simmons and Skye alone, not when they're at different levels, "That okay with you?" she asks Skye.

"Oh yeah." Skye says, with a nod.

"What about you two, Fitz, Simmons?" Bobbi asks, and the two scientists exchange looks.

"I'm not very good at physical stuff." Fitz comments.

"That's okay, we'll start slow." Bobbi assures him.

"Then okay." Fitz says, with a nod.

"Jemma?" Bobbi asks.

"Okay." Simmons says, with a nod.

"We'll start from tomorrow. May and I will come up with a schedule." Bobbi says, and once she does she and Melinda head in the direction of the cockpit, leaving three surprised kids on the couches, all three of them wondering about the training they're going to have to complete, and worried about how they are going to go.


	10. 1x08

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  You'll notice that there is no name for this 'episode' just a number and that is because there is no Ward, and thus no well.

 **AN2:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x08**

It has been a week since Bobbi went on a mission with Fitz, and Simmons shot Sitwell, and since then Bobbi has started to teach Fitz-Simmons some basics and Melinda has taken over some of Skye's lessons.

As there was an incident in London involving Thor the team have been sent there to do some of the clean-up.

"In ancient times, people believed the heavens were filled with gods and monsters and magical worlds. Then, as time passed, those beliefs faded into myth and folklore. But now we know the stories were true. Other worlds, with names like Asgard, do exist. And beings once revered as gods, like Thor, have returned, leaving us with more questions and, an enormous mess to clean up." Simmons says, as she looks at the huge amount of rubble that is around her.

"Here's the next lot." Bobbi says, as she tips out a wheel barrow in front of Fitz.

"Joy, checking for alien spectrographic signatures one teeny rock at a time." Fitz says, looking less than happy.

"I know it's boring, but it's what we have to do." Bobbi explains, "We can't risk the possibility of anything alien getting in the wrong hands." She explains.

"I get that, but this is definitely the type of work a monkey could do." Fitz comments.

"We're on this because we know what to look for, if others were on this something could slip through the cracks, which could end horribly." Bobbi explains, and as she does Simmons's phone starts to ring, but she rejects the call.

"Don't give me that look." Simmons says, looking at Fitz, "I'll talk to them when I talk to them." She explains.

"Talk to who?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Mum and Dad. They want explanations, and answers, for… well, all this, but I don't have any answers." Simmons says, "And, more importantly, I haven't talked to them since I was ill, and if they knew that they'd be even more terrified. So, you know, why waste any of our time, really?" Simmons asks.

As Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons are in one corner of the building Melinda, Phil, and Skye are nearby, walking down the walkway, Skye holding a crate to put thing in.

"You guys may think it's old news, but it's new news to everybody else." Skye says, "So, Asgardians are aliens from another planet that visited us thousands of years ago? Or more. And because we couldn't understand aliens, we thought they were gods?" Skye asks.

"That's where our Norse mythology comes from." Phil reveals, as he and Melinda continue to check everything for signs of Alien materials.

"That's too crazy. Do you think other deities are aliens, too? Vishnu for sure, right?" Skye asks.

"You know, it'd be nice if, for once, Thor and his people sent down the god of cleaning up after yourself." Phil comments, "They probably have a magic broom for this kind of thing." He says.

"I just wish they'd left their alien ship behind." Skye comments, with an amused look.

"So we can clean that up, too?" Melinda asks.

"So we could go inside, take a peek under the hood, maybe take it for a spin." Skye says, looking excited, "Come on, you're telling me piloting an alien ship isn't on your bucket list?" Skye asks, giving Melinda a look.

"It is." Bobbi says, from where she is collecting more rubble, causing Melinda to give her a less than impressed look, "What? I've heard your bucket list and piloting an alien ship is on it." Bobbi comments.

"I can't think of a single time when anything alien in human hands ended well." Phil comments, putting an end to the conversation that Bobbi, Skye, and Melinda are having.

"Wouldn't mind getting my human hands on Thor. He's so dreamy." Skye comments, looking amazed.

"Sure, he's handsome, but…" Phil starts to say.

"No. He's dreamy." Melinda corrects, causing Skye to give a Phil a smug look.

Across where Fitz, Simmons, and Bobbi are a device starts to beep.

"Fitz, is that…" Simmons starts to say, as she and Bobbi move back.

"Definitely not from here." Fitz confirms.

"Another piece of the ship." Bobbi says, taking the piece from Fitz.

"What are you doing." Fitz asks as Bobbi sprays the piece with a substance and puts into a locked case.

"Out of sight." She says, "Out of mind." She adds, "That's why we're here. To keep everything under control." Bobbi explains.

* * *

A few hours later the bus has travelled to Norway where they have found that something that is Asgardian was in a tree and has now been stolen a couple and seems to be effecting them in a serious way.

Having discovered that everyone has returned to the Bus, and Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Bobbi are in the lab.

"Jakob Nystrom, thirty, and his girlfriend Petra Larson." Bobbi says, referring to the pictures on the screen.

"They're the leaders of a Norse Paganist hate group." Skye explains, "And their numbers are growing, thanks to what happens in Greenwich, and thanks to the internet. Yay, internet she said sarcastically." Skye comments.

"Norse Paganist?" Simmons asks curious.

"Obsessed with anything derived from Norse Mythology, stories of Asgard." Skye explains.

"And now they have a weapon." Bobbi says, sounding concerned, as she picks up the 3D printout Fitz made from the scan of the tree that Simmons got.

"The scan only accounted for one side. Too much damage for the three for complete reproduction." Simmons explains, "But see here, it's clearly broken on both ends."

"Which means there are at least two more pieces." Bobbi says, sounding concerned, "And they're probably looking for them." Bobbi says, looking up at the pictures.

"What are with those markings? What do they mean? What are they?" Skye asks.

"They're Asgardian symbolism." Phil says, as he and Melinda walk in, "Hard to translate with our limited knowledge." He explains.

"You should give your buddy the god of thunder a shout. He gets his power from his hammer, right? What if this is his nail to the hammer?" Skye asks.

"I already did. Director Fury told me he's off the grid, and if he has a cell phone, we don't have the number." Phil explains.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's investigations are on the trail of Nystrom, and his followers. We've been charged with identifying the object and finding any other pieces before they do." Melinda explains.

"I'm gonna say they have an advantage." Bobbi comments, "I mean they found this piece in a hundred and fifty square kilometre forest, they clearly know something we don't."

"What if it called to them with magic?" Skye asks.

"Called to them?" Simmons asks, looking shocked.

"We know it's Asgardian, so the rules are a little bendy here." Skye says.

"Just because we don't understand something yet doesn't mean we should regress back to the dark ages, talking of magic and fairy tales." Simmons says, with a scoff.

"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do." Phil reveals.

"Excuse me?" Simmons asks shocked.

"Really?" Skye asks shocked.

"When we first found the hammer in New Mexico, I consulted one of the world's leading experts on Norse mythology, Elliot Randolph, a Professor at a university in Seville." Phil explains, and because both Melinda and Bobbi remember that they nod in understanding, "We'll leave immediately. Maybe he can tell us more about these markings." Phil says, before leaving the lab.

* * *

A few hours later Phil, Fitz, and Simmons have visited with Professor Randolph, who identified the Staff as the Berserker Staff and gave them some leads, and have returned back to the Bus.

"Did you know there's a mount Thor on Baffin Island?" Phil asks Bobbi, as they walk towards the conference room.

"Nope." Bobbi answers.

"Do you know what's not on Mount Thor? Anything Asgardian at all." Phil reveals, "Our agents on the ground haven't found a thing." Phil reveals, "What about you?" he asks, looking at Skye, and Melinda, who are in the conference room.

"Nystrom's deep-web message boards are abuzz with psychos. They believe they're gonna ascend to be the gods of destruction and death. People such, sir." Skye says.

"People suck, seriously Skye? That's your progress?" Bobbi asks amused.

"These people do." Skye comments, "And there's also chatter about going underground."

"That either means going incognito or searching for the next piece." Bobbi realises.

"Randolph said to check Viking routs. Find any others?" Phil asks.

"There's some sites along the Volga river in Russia, some in Kiev, and weirdly, here." Skye reveals.

"In Seville, Spain?" Phil asks surprised.

"It's a long shot, but Vikings sacked Seville twice. We found one promising location with Viking relics, El Divino Nino. A church built on the ruins of an 8th-centry crypt built on Roman ruins from 2006 B.C." Melinda explains, "East of a river."

"And lots of bones. Let's see what we can dig up." Phil says, "See what I did there." Phil says, with an almost proud look on his face, before he leaves.

"Has his punning always been so bad?" Skye asks curious.

"Yep." Melinda, and Bobbi confirm, as they leave the Command Centre.

* * *

A while later Skye, and Bobbi are investigating the church while Phil and Fitz are sitting in the car, monitoring everything.

"Must be nice to have a mandatory nap time." Fitz comments.

"Siesta isn't mandatory. Just very pleasant." Phil reveals.

"How you doing, Bobbi?" Fitz asks curious.

"Wishing I was shorter." Bobbi admits, as she ducks, "I haven't found anything yet, all my readings are normal."

"What about you, Skye? Any luck?" Fitz asks.

"I'm lucky my S.O. volunteered to take the super-creepy hallway instead of the slightly less-creepy dungeon-room place. I got nothing, sorry nada." Skye comments.

"Bobbi, your spectrograph is reading something near you." Fitz says.

"I know, I'm already on the move." Bobbi says running, and she follows the reading to where she finds Professor Randolph with a bag.

"I have a wonderful explanation." Randolph says.

"I'm sure." Bobbi says, and she reaches out and touches the second piece of the bag, but the second she does she is overwhelmed with memories, and she falls to her knees as she is overwhelmed.

"Bobbi? What's happening?" Phi asks worried.

"Her device just went down." Fitz reveals.

"Skye, can you get….." Phil starts to ask.

"Already on it." Skye says, running and she gets to Bobbi who is on her knees looking terrified, "Bobbi?" Skye asks, squatting down in front of her, and she reaches out to touch her, but Bobbi moves back, looking at Skye in fear, anger, and horror, "Hey, it's me, calm down." Skye says, and Bobbi breaths heavily.

"The staff, he has it." Bobbi reveals.

"Something's wrong with Bobbi." Skye says, through the coms.

* * *

A while later Phil has arrested Randolph, and brought him back to the plane, though he doesn't have his piece of the staff. As soon as the car stops at the Bus Bobbi goes running upstairs and Fitz, Simmons, and Skye have followed. When they get to the upper floor the trio realise that Bobbi has locked herself in her bunk.

"Bobbi, you're a biologist, you know we have to run some tests, make sure you're okay." Simmons says through the locked door.

"I'm fine, go away." Bobbi says, causing Fitz, Simmons, and Skye to exchange looks as Bobbi has never told them to go away before.

"You weren't fine earlier. Let Simmons run some tests." Skye pleads.

"No." Bobbi's voice says, "Go."

Hearing that Fitz, Simmons, and Skye exchange looks and walk a few steps away from Bobbi's bunk.

"We can't just leave; we need to make sure she's okay." Simmons comments.

"We can't run tests if she won't let us in, I'm not sure what we can do." Fitz admits.

"We can't do anything, we need May." Skye says, worried about her S.O, "She's the only one who could get Bobbi out of her bunk."

"I'll go get her." Fitz says, before heading to the cockpit where Melinda is.

About a minute later Fitz and Melinda walk over to Skye and Simmons.

"What do you need from Bobbi to find out whether she is okay?" Melinda asks, looking at Simmons.

"I need her to put these on, so I can monitor her." Simmons says, showing Melinda little devices that she is holding.

"I take it you can monitor the results downstairs?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Simmons answers, with a nod.

"Then go." Melinda says, as she takes the devices that Simmons is holding.

"But…." Skye starts to say.

"Downstairs, all three of you." Melinda instructs, as she knows that Bobbi wouldn't have locked herself in her bunk without a very, very good reason.

"Yes May." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye say together, and the three of them, quiet reluctantly, head downstairs.

Once Melinda is sure that all three of the 'kids' have headed downstairs she walks over to Bobbi's bunk.

"Bobbi, it's me." Melinda says.

"Go away, Melinda." Bobbi says.

"You know that's not going to happen. You can let me in or I can let myself in, your choice." Melinda says, and seconds later she hears the door unlock, "Good choice." Melinda says, walking into Bobbi's bunk, closing the door behind her.

When Melinda walks in she sees Bobbi sitting on the bed, trying to make herself as small as possible in the corner of her bunk, and as she sees her Melinda realises that she has only seen Bobbi like this once before.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Melinda asks, as she sits down on the end of Bobbi's bed.

"Yes." Bobbi says, with a nod, "Lincoln Slade." Bobbi answers, "I don't know what that thing is Mel, but It was like I was back there, everything was so clear." Bobbi admits, looking angry and afraid.

"But you're not back there, you're here, your safe, and he's dead." Melinda reminds Bobbi, "I was there when you shot him, I saw his body, he's gone, and he's not coming back."

"I know, I know I know that, but it was so clear." Bobbi admits, "I feel the anger I felt, the pain, the terror." Bobbi reveals, "It's overwhelming."

"It doesn't have to be." Melinda reminds Bobbi.

"I know, I'm trying what you taught me, but it's not working. It's like it's too powerful, too strong." Bobbi reveals.

"You're stronger." Melinda says, moving closer to Bobbi, "You can beat these feelings."

"It's like a fire inside of me, burning, and everything's at the surface, no matter how hard I try to push it down." Bobbi reveals, "This isn't natural."

"Simmons wants you to put these on." Melinda says, showing Bobbi the devices that Simmons gave you, "They could give us a picture of what is going on."

"I think that could be a good idea." Bobbi says, and Melinda hands them over. As Bobbi knows where they need to go she connects them all, "I'm trying to push it away, focus on the team, on the mission, but I just can't seem to be able to." She says, and as she does Melinda moves so that she is right across from Bobbi.

"Let me help." Melinda says, sticking out her hands for Bobbi to take, "Close your eyes." Melinda says, once Bobbi takes her hands, "Focus on my voice, on the feeling on my hands in yours." Melinda says, "Concentrate on your breathing, just in and out. It's the you and me, just let the rest of the word slip away." Melinda says.

For the next few minutes Melinda does everything she can to try and help Bobbi relax, and it doesn't seem to be working, something that doesn't help when there is knock on the door, as Melinda feels her tense.

"Agent May, Bobbi, we have the results." Simmons voice says.

"What did you find out, Simmons?" Melinda asks.

"Bobbi's experiencing an adrenalin serge, caused by…." Simmons starts to explains.

"What is the treatment?" Melinda asks, before Simmons can finish her explanation.

"There isn't one." Simmons says, "The best I can do is give Bobbi 10cc of Benzodiazepine." Simmons says.

"No, no sedative." Bobbi says.

"But…" Simmons starts to say.

"If Bobbi said no, then no." Melinda says, "Anything else, Simmons?"

"No." Simmons says, a little disappointed that Bobbi didn't agree to help.

"Then you can go." Melinda says, and quiet reluctantly Simmons heads back downstairs.

"I want to keep trying, I need to try to calm down." Bobbi says, as with the anger, and the pain she is feeling she doesn't want to be around, Skye, Simmons and Fitz, she doesn't want them to see her like this.

"Okay." Melinda says, with a nod, "Let's start from the beginning." Melinda says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

It has been a while since Simmons explained what was going on to Bobbi and Melinda, and ever since the two of them have been in Bobbi's bunk.

As his interrogation didn't go well, though he has a theory, Phil has gone in search for Melinda and Bobbi, but as he didn't find them in the cockpit, or the conference room he's headed down to the lab, after checking the cargo bay.

"Fitz, Simmons, Skye, do any of you know where May and Bobbi are?" Phil asks, as he walks into the lab.

"They're in Bobbi's bunk." Skye reveals, "Bobbi's having a reaction to the staff and won't let anyone but May near." She explains.

"What kind of reaction?" Phil asks, trying to hide his concern.

"Adrenalin serge, but from the way Bobbi was acting earlier it seems to be affecting her in other ways." Simmons explains.

"I see." Phil responds, before heading upstairs, causing Fitz, Simmons, and Skye to exchange looks as he goes.

* * *

About a minute after he left the lab Phil arrives at Bobbi's bunk.

"May, Bobbi, it's me." Phil says, from outside the door, "I'm alone, the kids are still downstairs, but I need to talk to you both." He explains.

About twenty seconds later Melinda and Bobbi walk out and even though she is trying to hide it Phil knows Bobbi well enough to know that she isn't okay.

"You okay?" Phil asks concerned, though he can guess the answer.

"No, but Melinda's helping me." Bobbi answers, "What's going on?"

"I'm not getting anywhere with Randolph, I have a theory, but I need help to test it out." Phil admits.

"I'll do it." Bobbi says,

"Bobbi…" Melinda starts to say.

"Letting everything slip away isn't working, not as well as it usually does, maybe distraction will." Bobbi says, as while she still isn't sure if she is ready to be around Fitz, Simmons, and Skye, she thinks she can handle an interrogation, "What do you need?" she asks Phil, who starts to explain his plan.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi walks into the cage where Randolph is.

"You need to start talking." Bobbi says, walking into the room, allowing the anger and pain she is feeling to seep into her voice.

"I told Agent Coulson everything I know." Randolph lies.

"You're lying." Bobbi says, "Tell me what that thing did to me and how to fix it." Bobbi says angrily, taking a step forward.

"I swear I don't know." Randolph lies, "But how about we get dinner." He suggests.

"Not going to happen." Bobbi says, walking up to Randolph, as she pulls a knife, and as she goes stab him Randolph catches the knife and bends it, as he does the door opens and Phil walks in.

"You were right, Phil. He's Asgardian." Bobbi says.

"Good thing, otherwise that would have been awfully embarrassing." Phil comments.

"Okay, I have to know." Randolph says, as he breaks the handcuffs he is in, "How'd you figure me out?"

"Did the math." Coulson answers, "One, you're not the first Asgardian I've had in custody. You guys don't flinch or panic in captivity. Two, a Waterfield 44? On a lit Professor's salary? I don't think so, and lastly, when I tell someone I've had some one-on-one time with an alien, they tend to be a little curious.

"Well, you're certainly more observant than most, Agent Coulson." Randolph says, in amazement.

"So, you're the Asgardian warrior who stayed." Phil says.

"Please don't tell anyone." Randolph says.

* * *

While Phil and Bobbi are in the cage with Professor Randolph Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are in the conference room watching the feed from the cage in amazement.

"I had no clue. Did you?" Fitz asks Simmons, "Hidden in plain sight, an actual Asgardian. Brilliant." Fitz comments

"How long do you suppose he's been on our planet?" Skye asks, looking between Fitz and Simmons.

"A thousand years. Maybe more." Simmons answers, "If we could just cut him open a little bit, get some tissue samples, maybe some bodily fluids, we could find out." Simmons says.

"Or we could just ask him, weirdo." Skye says to Simmons, with a teasing, but fond, smile, "This is way better than the History channel. I mean, this guy has lived through all the scary stuff, the crusades, the black desk, disco." Skye says, and as she does Melinda walks in, doing things on a tablet, "What are you doing?" Skye asks.

"Sealing the interrogation-room door." Melinda explains, causing the three people in the room to look at her in shock, "Coulson's order." Melinda explains, hiding the fact that she really doesn't think it's a good idea for Bobbi to be doing something like this at the moment.

* * *

A few hours later the Bus has landed in Ireland as Phil and Bobbi got Randolph to explain about his staff, and eve explained a little about the staff.

"The effects of the staff, are they permanent?" Bobbi asks Randolph as she hands him back his belongings.

"The strength wears off. You will feel exhausted afterwards, you'll need sleep." Randolph says.

"What about the other effects?" Bobbi asks, desperately hoping that they wear off too.

"Oh, that dark, nasty ache in the pit of your stomach, the rage and pain in your chest that makes you feel as if your heart is going to explode?" Randolph asks, "It's worse on humans, but give it a few decades and it'll wear off too and you'll back to your old lovely self."

"Great." Bobbi says, sarcastically before walking off, to the back of the car.

"Maybe you should stay on the bus." Melinda says, to her friend.

"No, I may not be okay, but I am in control." Bobbi admits, "I have to see this through." She admits, though the truth is that she doesn't know how she is going to handle it if she has to pick up the staff again.

"Okay." Melinda says, because, despite her reservations, she knows it is Bobbi's choice, "If you need help I'm here." Melinda assures her.

"You already have helped me, Melinda." Bobbi assures her.

"Bobbi, May, we've got to go." Phil's voice says.

"Coming Coulson." Melinda and Bobbi both say, and they head over to the cars.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, Phil, Skye and Randolph arrive at the church where Randolph says the last piece of the staff is.

"Well, it's been a while. I wonder." Randolph says, heading over to the podium, "Ah, yes. There it is." He says, showing everyone a book, "Well, the nose isn't quite right, but…"

"That's you?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah. They venerated me a bit of a saint." Randolph explains.

"I don't care, where's the staff?" Bobbi ask.

"It's upstairs." Randolph explains, and everyone heads up there.

"Is it really a good idea for Bobbi to be on this mission?" Skye asks Melinda in a quiet voice, clearly worried.

"She wanted to be." Melinda explains, as they continue to walk.

About a minute later the group walk into the upper level.

"It's quiet." Melinda notes, as she and Bobbi both look around, doing a scan of the area.

"Why do you think I trusted them with my secret?" Randolph asks, "They take a vow of silence." He explains.

"But when you get them talking, they squeal." Jakob Nystrom says, coming out from the place he was hiding holding a piece of the staff, "They say if you want to defeat a god, you must become one." He says, before stabbing Randolph in the chest.

Realising what she has to do Bobbi goes to pull the staff out Randolph's chest, but before she can touch it she is pushed out of the way by Melinda.

"Better me than you." Melinda says, as she doesn't want Bobbi to be subjected to those memories again, before pulling the staff out of Randolph.

"Melinda." Bobbi says, looking at Melinda in shock, and once she is holding the staff Melinda charges at Jakob and they both fall onto the lower floor.

"We need to help May" Skye says, before running downstairs.

"I'll get them." Bobbi says, before getting back to her feet and chasing after Skye.

As Melinda, Bobbi, Skye, and Jakob go downstairs Fitz, Simmons, and Phil hurry over to Randolph.

"How is he?" Phil asks.

"I don't know what to do. He's not human." Simmons says.

"He's dying." Phil tells her.

"Yeah, we know, but she doesn't understand his anatomy." Fitz explains, "And I'm even w…." he starts to say, but Phil just sticks his head into Randolph's body, "What in god name?" Fitz asks.

"Oh, my god." Simmons says shocked.

"Sometimes, you have to just jump in and figure things out." Phil explains, "Now, Asgardian's heal faster than we do. Maybe we can keep him alive long enough…."

"For his body to heal itself." Simmons finishes.

"Oaky, what am I looking for?" Phil asks.

"His heart." Simmons answers.

While Phil, Fitz, and Simmons are doing what they can to try and save Randolph Melinda, Bobbi, and Skye are down on the lower level.

"May!" Skye calls, as Melinda fights a whole group of people, but before she can move closer Bobbi pulls her back.

"Stay back, Skye." Bobbi says, as she pulls her back.

"How can you say that? After what that thing did to you?" Skye asks, looking at Bobbi, as Melinda gets a second piece of the staff.

"What that thing did to me is exactly why we have to stand back." Bobbi explains to Skye, as they watch Melinda.

For the next minute Bobbi and Skye continue to watch and Melinda takes down everyone in the room, and drops the two pieces of the staff on the ground. Once the pieces are on the ground Bobbi and Skye run over to her. Once they are close enough Skye reaches out to touch Melinda, but Bobbi quickly pulls her back as judging by what she saw she assumes Melinda saw Bahrain, and after Bahrain Melinda hated being touched.

"Melinda." Bobbi says, as Skye looks at her in confusion, but Bobbi doesn't let her move any closer to Melinda. After a few seconds Melinda looks up and nods at Bobbi, but as she does Jakob's girlfriend arrives, carrying the last piece of the staff.

"You've got to be kidding me." Skye says shocked.

"Get her back Bobbi." Melinda requests, and Bobbi does just that. Once Bobbi and Skye are out of the way Melinda picks up both the pieces of staff.

"I'm not afraid of you." Petra says, and Melinda just attackers her, managing to take her down quite easily, and as she fights the three pieces of the staff connect once more.

Once the staff is in three pieces and everyone is dealt with Melinda gently places the staff on the ground, and looks to Skye and Bobbi and nods.

* * *

A few hours later the team are still at the church, Randolph has been heled, and S.H.I.E.L.D has come and picked up the staff.

While Coulson is with Randolph, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are together and so are Melinda and Bobbi.

"Coulson did that?" Skye asks surprised, once Fitz and Simmons have finished explaining what happened upstairs while she was downstairs, "He just shoved his hand inside?"

"Well, he had to. I froze, didn't know what to do." Simmons explains.

"Hey, you didn't freeze. You just weren't up for the idea of putting your hand into someone else's chest." Fitz says, as Jemma's phone starts to ring.

"Maybe I should jump in." Simmons says, answering the call, "Hi, Dad, yeah, it's great to hear your voice too. I've been meaning to call you for a couple of days. It's been a difficult few weeks." Simmons says, as she walks away from Skye, and Fitz.

Off away from Fitz, Simmons, and Skye Melinda and Bobbi are off to the side sitting together.

"Why'd you push me away from it?" Bobbi asks.

"You've already saw it again once, there was no reason for you to have to see it again." Melinda tells her friend.

"I can guess what you saw, and you would have known that before, and you subjected yourself to that, for me?" Bobbi asks, knowing enough, even though she doesn't know the full story, to know how big of a deal that is.

"Of course." Melinda says, looking at her, "And I'd do it again." Melinda says, before walking away.

"Huh." Bobbi mutters, watching her walk away.

* * *

Because of everything that has happened Phil has arranged for the team to stay in Dublin overnight, and because of that they are staying at a hotel.

Having gone down to the bar to get a bottle of scotch Bobbi spots Fitz, Simmons, and Skye in a booth together and so she walks over to them,

"Hey." Bobbi greats.

"Bobbi!" Fitz, Simmons, and Skye say, all sounding glad to see her.

"I take it from that bottle that you don't want to join us?" Skye asks, wondering if Bobbi is going to drink it all on her own.

"Not tonight." Bobbi says, "Are you three okay? I know the past few days have been rough."

"We're okay." Simmons says, as Fitz, and Skye nod in agreement, "What about you?"

"I've been better, but the adrenaline is starting to wear off." Bobbi explains, "I've got to go, but my phone will be on if you need anything." Bobbi says, looking between the three, "Don't get into trouble." She tells them, giving them all a look.

"Yes Bobbi." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye say, and once they do Bobbi smiles at them, and then walks away.

* * *

A couple of minutes after she left Fitz, Simmons and Skye, Bobbi knocks on the door Melinda's room.

"May, it's me, I have scotch." Bobbi reveals, and seconds later the door opens, "The kids are okay. I just saw them down in the bar." She explains, as she walks in, "I told them not to get into any trouble."

"Hopefully they listen." Melinda says, grabbing two glasses, "Do you want me to order our traditional room service?" Melinda asks, as due to the fact it is so rare that they are able to stay at a hotel over night she and Bobbi, along with Phil, Natasha, Clint, and Maria have traditional room service that they order, depending on the combinations of them.

"That would be good." Bobbi says, as they both sit down on Melinda's bed, across from each other, "But ask for the fries to be extra crunchy."

"Of course." Melinda says, as Bobbi hands her a drink, and she drinks the glass in one go.

"Maybe I should have gotten two bottles." Bobbi comments, after she downs her bottle in one go too.

"If we need another one we'll get it." Melinda says, and the two old friends end up spending the rest of the night drinking and eating room service, both trying to forget about what they saw thanks to the Berserker Staff, and because Bobbi doesn't feel like going back to her room she ends up staying in Melinda's.

* * *

It has been two days since Bobbi and Melinda's room service and scotch night and as of yet the team hasn't been assigned a new mission.

It is early evening and Melinda is sitting in the cockpit when Bobbi walks in.

"Get up, we're going out." Bobbi says.

"What?" Melinda asks, turning to look at her in surprise.

"I cleared it with Coulson, if we get called on a mission we have to get back here, but otherwise we've got the night off." Bobbi explains, "So I'm taking you out to dinner."

"You don't have to." Melinda says, standing up.

"Yes, I do. It's your birthday and I've missed way too many of them the last few years, so now that we're finally in the same place we're going to do something." Bobbi reveals, "Hell, I even stole the keys to Lola." Bobbi lies, trying to get Melinda to agree.

"You mean you asked Phil, and because it's my birthday he agreed." Melinda corrects.

"No, I stole them." Bobbi says, and Melinda gives her a disbelieving look, "Okay, fine. He gave them to me." Bobbi says, knowing that she should have realised that she had no chance of lying to Melinda, not about this, "But he said that you have to drive." Bobbi reveals, handing the keys over.

"Well, if Phil is actually letting us drive Lola then we have to go out." Melinda comments.

"Exactly. I've already made reservations so come on." Bobbi says, and two of them head out of the cockpit.

* * *

It has been an hour since Melinda and Bobbi left the bus and because she can't help her curiosity anymore Skye has headed up to the Phil's office.

"Can I come in?" Skye asks, from the door.

"Sure." Phil says, and Skye walks in, "What did you need?"

"I was just wondering where May and Bobbi went, because they both left an hour ago, and they looked kind of dressed up." Skye says, as when she saw Bobbi and Melinda neither were wearing their tactical gear, or the kind of things she's seen them wear around the bus, but nicer clothes, though they were both wearing pants.

"Today's May's birthday." Phil reveals, "They went out to dinner." He explains.

"Today's May's birthday?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yeah." Phil confirms.

"You should have told me!" Skye says, before running downstairs.

"FITZ, SIMMONS." Skye calls, as she hurries down the stairs.

"Skye?" Simmons asks, as she walks out from her bunk.

"What's going on?" Fitz asks.

"It's May's birthday. We've got to make her a cake." Skye says, hurrying over to the kitchen.

Hearing Skye's tone of voice Fitz and Simmons exchange looks, neither understanding why it is clearly so important to her.

"Skye, May not want us to know it's her birthday." Fitz comments, as he and Simmons walk over to Skye.

"It doesn't matter; everyone deserves a cake on their birthday." Skye says, as she collects everything she needs.

"Skye." Simmons says, taking a step forward, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. We've just got to get this done before May and Bobbi get back." Skye says, as she hurriedly starts to work.

"Skye." Simmons says, as she and Fitz walk forward even more.

"Why is this so important to you?" Fitz asks, and Skye looks hesitant.

"You can talk to us, Skye. you know that." Simmons says, finding Skye's reaction really strange.

"I never really had a birthday party, hell I don't even know when my birthday is." Skye admits, "But whenever I would watch a TV show and see a kid getting a birthday cake, I would envy that so much, it was something I wanted so much, but I never got one." Skye says, trying to hide the fact that she is getting upset, "I want to give May one." Skye reveals, and in response Fitz, and Simmons just hug her, none of them noticing Phil listening from the top of the stairs.

"Well, I guess we better get started on this case." Simmons says, once the three of them break apart, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A few hours after they left the Bus for their dinner Melinda and Bobbi are finally arriving home, neither noticing that Phil used Lola's GPS to track them back, and so they second they walk onto the upper level of the plane they hear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!" And see Skye, Fitz, Simmons, and Phil standing in the couch area and there is a chocolate birthday cake, clearly homemade on the table.

Seeing that Melinda looks at Bobbi.

"Wasn't me." Bobbi says, actually surprised by the sight.

"Skye's the one to thank." Phil says, giving Melinda a very specific look, "She insisted that you needed to have a birthday cake." He explains.

"Well, thank you Skye." Melinda says, planning on getting the full story from Phil later.

"You're welcome, I just thought that everyone deserves to have a birthday cake." Skye explains, looking nervous.

"It looks delicious, and we should all enjoy it." Melinda says, looking around the room.

"We should." Bobbi says, and that's exactly what the six of them do.


	11. Repairs

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for the support. Please, please, please, leave a review.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x09**

It has been five days since Melinda's birthday and ever since then it has been clear to Phil that Melinda and Bobbi are doing their best to deal with what they saw thanks to the Berserker Staff.

As it is early morning Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Melinda and Skye are all in the cargo bay doing training.

"Okay, this is simple." Bobbi says, from where she and Melinda are standing in the middle of the mats, "You want to knock us off our feet."

"That's not simple." Skye comments.

"It is when we're not going to fight back." Melinda says.

"Over the past few weeks you've all been learning a lot. So you're to use any way we've taught you, or any way you can think off, to knock us down." Bobbi explains.

"Do we have to knock over one of you or both?" Fitz asks.

"One." Melinda and Bobbi say together.

"Skye, you first." Bobbi says.

Walking over Skye pauses when she isn't far in front of May and Bobbi and quickly swings out her leg, and kicks Bobbi's legs out from under her, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Nice Choice Skye." Bobbi says, as Melinda helps her back onto her feet, "Simmons."

As Simmons walks towards Bobbi and May it is clear that she has no idea what to do, and so rather than thinking as a fighter she thinks as a scientist, and so she walks behind Bobbi, and kicks her in the calf, using a pressure point to make her fall to the ground.

"Nicely done, Jemma." Bobbi says, as Melinda once more helps her up.

"Fitz." Melinda says, once Bobbi is standing, and Simmons is back over with Skye and Fitz.

Having no idea what else to do Fitz just runs forward and football tackles Melinda to the ground, causing Skye and Simmons to laugh.

"Good choice." Melinda says as she lands on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Fitz says, as he quickly stands up.

"Don't apologise, that was exactly what you were supposed to do." Melinda says, as Bobbi helps her to her feet.

"What exactly was the point of that?" Simmons asks confused.

"It demonstrated your thinking. Skye, you used the skill you have been taught, and while that is very effective it won't likely be as easy as it just was." Bobbi explains.

"Simmons, you used your scientific knowledge to your advantage, that's smart, and exactly what you should do, because you're not a trained fighter, not yet, you're a scientist, and in combat situations you should always play to your strength, use them to your advantage." Melinda explains.

"Fitz while your way was certainly effective in this situation do not use it against an actual opponent." Bobbi warns, "It's really easy to block or defend against, understand?" she ask, and Fitz nods, "Now, next we're going to….."

"Get up here for a briefing." Phil's voice says, and everyone looks up to see him up on the landing, "Pack everything up and be in the command centre in two minutes." He says.

"You heard Coulson, we've got work to do." Melinda says, and they all do exactly what they have to do.

* * *

Exactly two minutes later Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, Melinda, and Skye walk into the Command Centre where Phil is already waiting.

"What's our mission?" Bobbi asks curious, as everyone stands around the holocom.

"We're being sent to Batesville to conduct an index asset evaluation and intake on a woman named Hannah Hutchins." Phil reveals, and the second he does Bobbi shoots Melinda a worried look while Fitz and Simmons look excited.

"What does that mean?" Skye asks curious.

"Basically, we talk to someone and determine whether they have powers." Bobbi explains.

"Well, that name sucks." Skye comments.

"We know." Everyone, but Melinda says.

"If something like this it needs a cool name, like the Welcome Wagon." Skye says, with a grin.

"What powers are we looking at?" Melinda asks, and to everyone in the room except Bobbi and Coulson she looks stone face, completely okay, but Phil knows she isn't okay, and Bobbi can see her fear.

"It sounds like Telekinesis." Phil reveals.

"But I thought that didn't exist." Skye says, looking confused.

"We've never verified it." Phil reveals.

"If we do now it will be a ground breaking discovery." Simmons says, looking excited, "What's the theory about how she got her powers?"

"She worked at a Particle accelerator that exploded, and because it uses giant magnets to fire billions of subatomic particles into their anti-particles at the speed of light to create miniature big bangs, we think it will be a good place to start." Phil explains, and as he does everyone but Melinda and Bobbi look at him in surprise, "I read."

"We'll I better not mention Big Bangs when we talk to Hutchins." Skye comments.

"You won't be talking to her." Phil says, "This is a particularly sensitive situation, she could be in denial about her powers, or just struggling with them, not to mention the pain she is in at the moment as friends died in that explosion, so May, Bobbi and I will be the ones talking to her. Fitz, Simmons, you'll be investigating the lab and Skye you'll wait in the car." Phil explains.

"What? But…." Skye starts to say.

"That's final, but I do want you paying close attention to how the process works." Phil explains.

"Fine." Skye says, looking annoyed.

"I'll set the coordinates." Melinda says before leaving the conference room, as she does Bobbi and Phil exchange looks.

"Simmons and I will contact the lab, see if we can get in to get the data, but even if we can't we should be able to get the data another way." Fitz explains.

"Okay. Do it." Phil says, and Fitz and Simmons leave, as they do Bobbi slips out too.

"I don't understand why I'm being benched." Skye says annoyed.

"Skye…." Phil starts to say.

"I mean, I found Mike Peterson before you." Skye reminds Phil.

"And you remember how that went?" Phil asks, "Look Skye, this is a delicate process and because I want you to understand what it looks like when it is done correctly I want you to pay attention, observe." Phil says, before leaving the command centre.

* * *

After slipping out of the command centre Bobbi heads straight to the cockpit where she sits down next to Melinda without a word.

For a little while Bobbi just sits in silence with Melinda, trying to figure out what to say.

"Melinda…." Bobbi starts to say.

"I don't want to talk about it." Melinda says, suspecting that she knows exactly what Bobbi is going to say.

"You may not want to, but that doesn't mean you don't have to." Bobbi says.

"Bobbi…" Melinda starts to say, in a warning tone of voice.

"Don't push me away Melinda." Bobbi requests, "This is the first INDEX case you've done since Bahrain, it's bound to be effecting you, and even though I know you don't like to talk about It I think you should, and I'm here if you do." Bobbi tells her friend, wanting to help Melinda with her pain.

"I don't want to talk about it." Melinda says, an edge to her voice that Bobbi only hears when they get close to talking about what happened in Bahrain, "I'm focusing on this mission, that's the job."

"Okay." Bobbi says with a sigh, not being able to help the worry that is rising up inside of her as she knows what this mission could potentially do to Melinda, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A while later Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil have gone to talk to Hannah, but that talk lead to a police car being moved through the crowd that was giving Hannah a hard time and because of that Melinda shot her with the night-night gun to sedate her and put an end to the escalating situation.

After Hannah was rendered unconscious she was brought back to the Bus and placed in the cage, as they are waiting for her to wake up Bobbi and Phil are in the conference room watching what is going on the cage.

"Only a mattress? You do remember it's a six-hour long ride to the fridge, right?" Bobbi asks he friend.

"Fitz added magnetic shielding to the cage after Simmons had her scare. If Miss Hutchins has this power then…."

"The room should keep it from getting out, but she can still use it in there." Bobbi realises.

"Exactly." Phil says, as Melinda walks in the room.

"How is she?" Melinda asks, as she walks in.

"The dendrotoxin's wearing off. She'll be awake soon, scared, in a strange room. Our next interaction with her is crucial to gaining her trust, which is why I want you there." Phil says, looking at Melinda.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Melinda asks, as she and Bobbi exchange looks.

"Yeah, I mean I can go in with you." Bobbi offers.

"No." Phil says, to Bobbi, "If Miss Hutchins is going to believe anything we say, she needs to know we're not hiding anything from her, which means you explaining the situation." Phil says, looking at Melinda.

"What if that doesn't calm her down?" Bobbi asks, honestly not wanting Melinda to be put in that situation, not when she only just seems to be starting to move forward, "What if that makes her more agitated?"

"Then he definitely wants me in there." Melinda realises.

"Pretty much." Phil confirms.

"I guess I'll observe from out here." Bobbi comments, it being more than clear to Phil and Melinda that she would prefer to be in the room.

"And I'll lose the tie. If she is telekinetic I don't want to have a noose around my neck." Phil says, and he heads out of the far door.

"Melinda….." Bobbi starts to say, but without a word Melinda walks out, not the door Coulson walked out off, but another one.

"COULSON!" Bobbi calls, running to catch up to him, before he can walk into the cage.

"Yes Bobbi?" Phil asks.

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" Phil asks, looking at Bobbi, clearly less than happy.

"With Melinda. Being in a room with Hannah can't be good for her, and you know it." Bobbi tells Phil, not backing down.

"Bobbi I know how much you care about May, and I understand why you're concerned, but this isn't Bahrain, and I think it could be good for her to remember that not every IDEX case ends how Bahrain did." Phil reminds Bobbi.

"And what if it backfires? What If I lose her again?" Bobbi asks, pain in her voice, "What if she loses herself again?" she asks.

"I don't know." Phil admits, "I this is something that could help her, and I think that's worth the risk." He explains.

"You better not be wrong." Bobbi says, in a warning tone of voice, and Phil is pretty sure that he detects an undertone of a threat, before heading back into the Command Centre.

"Are we going to this?" Melinda asks, walking over to Phil, having taken off her vest.

* * *

Walking into the cage Phil and Melinda find Hannah sitting alone, on the mattress, looking afraid.

"Brought you some water." Phil says, putting the water a little in front of Hannah, "I'm Phil. This is Melinda May."

"How'd I get here?" Hannah asks.

"I sedated you." Melinda says simply.

"I apologize for bringing you in that way. Things were escalating. It was for everyone's safety." Phil explains.

"Everyone's safety. Good. Okay. Oh, lord what have I done?" Hannah asks, clearly afraid.

"I promise you, miss Hutchins, nobody was hurt back there." Phil assures her.

"Wherever I go, things turn bad." Hannah says.

"Were you angry at those people, back at the house?" Melinda asks.

"Um, angry? No. I know most of them. They were angry. I understand." Hannah admits, "Oh, god. Franks wife, the way she was looking at me."

"Frank Delacort. He died in the accident." Phil says.

"Because of me, they're gone. I killed them." Hannah says, pain in her voice.

* * *

Bobbi isn't the only one watching what is going on in the cage as down in the lab Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are down in the lab watching the same thing.

"So sad." Skye comments.

"And normal. These readings are entirely within average rangers. Of course, it's hard to find something when you don't know what you're looking for." Simmons admits, "All I can tell from these brain waves is she's upset."

"You need a computer for that?" Skye asks, "May's in there, the woman who shot her." Skye points out, as she turns to look at Fitz and Simmons.

"Sedated her." Fitz corrects, "Things out of hand. May sorted it out. She's the Cavalry." Fitz comments.

"Where does that name come from anyway?" Skye asks, as she heard Fitz and Simmons mention it, and people the Hub, but she still has no idea what it means.

"You don't know?" Fitz asks, and Skye just looks confused.

"Of course not. You spent no time at the academy." Simmons comments.

"Well I want to know, so what happened?" Skye asks curious, as Fitz and Simmons walk over.

"Well, imagine if you will, a heavily secured compound. Manama, Bahrain. Multiple S.H.I.E.L.D agents taken hostage, tortured for information. May's mission, eliminate the threat." Fitz explains.

"You mean… kill people?" Skye asks, sounding shocked.

"Not people, entire squads of mercenaries, almost one hundred." Simmons says.

"More than a hundred."

"More than one hundred, heavily armed." Simmons says.

"Her vehicle got totalled so she road in, and um, she had a M249 in each hand." Fitz says.

"Right, in each hand." Simmons confirms.

"And she road in on a horse. Hence the name, The Cavalry." Fitz explains.

"Is this real?" Skye asks, feeling like that story seems so beyond outranges.

"She eliminated the enemy threat single-handedly." Simmons explains.

"She saw a lot of hurt that day." Fitz says, as Skye looks up at the screen.

"Is that why she's so…." Skye starts to say, before trailing off.

"Happy?" Simmons asks, as she hands Fitz one of the dwarfs, "Particle accelerator data loading." Simmons says, and as she does Skye reaches over and plays with the holographs that have been presented.

"No!" Fitz yells, "You do not touch that!" Fitz says, hitting Skye's hand, "Two semester minimum of holographic engineering before you get to touch this!"

"All right, all right, I get it. I didn't go to stupid S.H.I.E.L.D Hogwarts or whatever." Skye says, looking annoyed, "I'm gonna go upstairs, and I'm going to do my own research on my computer, my boring, old, flat computer." Skye says, before leaving.

"Can you believe she brought that?" Fitz asks, once Skye leaves.

"A horse, brilliant." Simmons says, "You thinking of your next prank?"

"We must carry on the tradition." Fitz comments.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Phil have completed their discussion with Hannah, and learnt that she feels like she is being hunted by aliens, and now everyone is in the conference room discussing everything.

"Delusions of being persecuted aren't uncommon after trauma." Simmons comments.

"She's certainly been through her fair share." Bobbi comments.

"She's blaming herself. It's guilt." Skye says.

"It's all of it. She's broken." Phil admits, "Pore over the accident site. If that tragedy gave her powers, we need to shut them down. If it wasn't her fault, even better, but until then, she's a danger to all of us." Phil says, before leaving.

* * *

It has been a little while since the group conversation in the conference room and since then Skye has talked to Melinda and Phil, trying to get them to allow her to talk to Hannah, but neither allowed agreed to let that happen, and now she is sitting on a bench in the kitchen with Bobbi, who is making a sandwich.

"I just don't get it it's like May has a two different personalities." Skye comments.

"Skye…." Bobbi says, with a sigh.

"What? It's true." Skye says, "I mean to us, here on the plane, she's protective, and even kind, a teacher, and then there's the other side, the shot first, target acquired, threat eliminated, side." Skye says, putting on a robotic voice.

"Skye there is a reason May is the way she is." Bobbi says, turning to look at her.

"Yeah, Fitz-Simmons said, she killed a hundred guys on horseback in Bahrain, became the Cavalry." Skye comments.

"Don't call her that." Bobbi snaps, causing Skye to look at her in shock as she is pretty sure she has never heard Bobbi use that tone of voice.

"Why not? It sounds like it went great. She saved people, saved the day, became a legend." Skye comments, "The Famous Cavalry."

"Don't talk about something when you don't know what happened, especially not this." Bobbi says, in a warning tone of voice.

"But…" Skye starts to say.

"But nothing." Bobbi says, in a warning tone of voice, "I don't care what Fitz and Simmons told you, but whatever it is it isn't the truth, and you're not to repeat it. What happened in Bahrain isn't some story to spread around, or to get joy from, and I don't want to hear you talking about it again." Bobbi says, in a warning tone of voice, and as she has never seen Bobbi like this Skye is surprised, and doesn't know whether or not to be terrified.

"Okay." Skye says, having a hundred more questions but her instincts tell her not to ask them.

"You can have the sandwich, I'm not hungry anymore." Bobbi says, before walking away, and heading straight to her bunk.

Once Bobbi is in her bunk she closes her door behind her, and then leans against it and takes several deep breaths to calm herself down. Once she is a bit calming she walks over to her bed, sits down and picks up the picture of her and Melinda from her twenty first birthday.

In the picture Melinda has a huge smile on her face, and the fact makes Bobbi sad as it has been a very, very long time since she has seen Melinda looking that happy.

* * *

It has been a little while since Bobbi went to her bunk and ever since Skye has been sitting on one of the couches, doing research, and she has found something that she thinks Bobbi should see, and so she, quiet hesitantly, she gets up and walks over to Bobbi's bunk.

"Bobbi, look, I'm sorry." Skye says, through the door, "I get that you want to be alone, but I've found something you might want to see." She admits.

"What is it?" Bobbi asks opening the door.

"Tobias Ford." Skye says, handing the tablet over.

"Isn't he one of the technicians who died at the plant?" Bobbi asks.

"Yeah, and he filed three safety complaints in the past month, each one of them in Hannah's department." Skye explains.

"She thought he was a friend, but it seems like he had her out for her." Bobbi realises.

"Sad part is, he was right." Skye notes.

* * *

While Bobbi and Skye upstairs in the lab Simmons is down in the lab investigating something while Fitz is searching for something.

"Well, that's odd." Simmons says, as she zoomed in on the image, "My god, Fitz, look at this." Simmons says, even though he can't hear her, "It's as if the explosion tore open some sort of window to…."

"To hell." A voice says, and Simmons turns to see an incorporeal man, who hits the holocom with a very large wrench, causing Simmons to fall to the ground, and scream.

"Simmons!" Phil asks, running into the room, "Are you okay?" Phil asks, helping Simmons onto her feet.

"Sir, Hannah's telling the truth. She's not telekinetic." Simmons explains, "There's someone else on this plane." He explains, as all the power cuts out, "What was that?" Simmons asks.

"Plane's lost power. We're going down." Phil reveals, and they both run over to the seats they can strap into.

* * *

Upstairs Melinda, Bobbi, and Skye are running into the cockpit.

"Bobbi, I'm going to need your help to get us onto the ground safely." Melinda says, as she quickly gets into the pilots seat.

"You got it." Bobbi says, "I'm guessing engine-driven generators are dead too?" Bobbi asks.

"Yep." Melinda confirms, "Switch batteries to maintain flight controls." Melinda explains, "The rest will be needed to keep the cage shielded." Melinda says, "Flaps ten." She says, and Bobbi presses those buttons, "Lower landing gear." Melinda says, and Bobbi pulls that as well.

"What can I do?" Skye ask.

"Buckle up." Melinda instructs, and Skye does exactly that, "There's a decent-sized field up ahead, but it's gonna be rough." She says, looking at Bobbi, "Vertical landing's out."

"We're coming in a little hot here, Mel." Bobbi comments.

"I got it." Melinda says, and she and Bobbi continue to try and land the jet safely. Finally managing to pull it off, though it was extremely rough.

* * *

About a minute after they are on the ground Melinda, Bobbi, and Skye walk out from the cockpit into the dining area near the bunks while they meet up with Phil and Simmons who have come from downstairs.

"Our ear comms are usually relayed through the plane, so here's some hardware." Phil says, as he hands out walki-talkies.

"Did Hannah do this to us?" Bobbi asks curious.

"We believe Miss Hutchins is the victim here. Our theories about her powers have been disproven." Phil explains.

"By who?" Skye asks.

"I saw a ghost." Simmons explains, causing everyone to look at her in shock, "I know how it sounds, but a man attacked me, and then he disappeared."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Melinda asks curious.

"He dematerialized." Simmons says, in her defence.

"May, run your system checks. Is the cage still shielded?" Phil asks.

"Most of the power's dedicated to it." Melinda explains.

"This man or whatever he is has been tormenting Miss Hutchins. The cage might be the only thing protecting her now. We'll inform her." Phil explains.

"Sir, can it be me to talk to Hannah?" Skye asks curious, "Her life has been turned upside down, and we stuck her in a nightmare box. She thinks she's being punished. Can I please be the one to deliver the good news"

"Good news, that a non-corporeal madman is hunting her? I'm not sure that it can be considered good news." Bobbi admits.

"Again, I think it'd be better coming from anyone else, really." Skye admits.

"All right." Phil says, "I'll head upstairs, activate the emergency transceiver and radio HQ." Phil instructs, "Bobbi, get your batons, and maybe a firearm too, and escort Fitz-Simmons downstairs, asses the damage and get us up and running."

"Wait, guys. Where's Fitz?" Simmons asks confused, causing everyone to exchange shocked and worried looks.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi and Simmons are searching the lowest level of the plane, looking for Fitz. While Bobbi has her batons ready, she also has a gun in a holster.

As they round a corner, Bobbi ready to fight, they literally run into Fitz.

"Thank god." Simmons says, relieved, "Where have you been?"

"I've been locked into a closet freaking out, thanks to you two geniuses." Fitz says, looking between Bobbi and Simmons.

"That wasn't us." Bobbi and Simmons say together.

"Well then, who was it?" Fitz asks confused.

"We found Fitz." Bobbi says, through the coms.

"Good, we'll need them." Melinda says, through the coms, "Looks like the main problem is in avionics bay two, but he took out all our systems." Melinda explains.

"Who's she talking about?" Fitz asks confused, and Bobbi puts her hand up to silence Fitz as Melinda continues to speak.

"Grab your equipment and get in there." Melinda instructs, "I'm going to power down flight controls to conserve energy and then go defend the cage door in case this ghost comes knocking." Melinda explains.

"Did she just say, 'ghost'?" Fitz asks shocked.

"Yep." Bobbi and Simmons say together.

* * *

While Bobbi, Simmons, and Fitz are heading to the avionics bay Skye has said down with her back to the age.

"Hannah?" Skye asks.

"Who's there?"

"My name is Skye. we haven't met yet."

"We crashed, didn't we? Are you all hurt? I'm so sorry." Hannah says, clearly upset.

"No. no. no, we're okay. Whatever's happening. It's not your fault." Skye assures her, "We were wrong, but you need to stay in that room so that you're safe. Something….. bad is out here." Skye explains, looking around the corridor as she speaks.

"Demons."

"I don't know what It is." Skye admits.

"Do you believe in god?" Hannah asks, as Melinda gets to around the corridor, but because she heard the question Melinda doesn't move, she just listens.

"Honestly? Not really." Skye admits.

"Well, I do, and I know that he's punishing me, and I deserve it." Hannah says.

"No. No, you don't." Skye says, "No one does." Skye assures her, "I had a few nuns around me growing up, and they would talk like that, scaring kids with stories of god's wrath. It made me not want to believe. The only words that stuck with me were something that sister McKenna said, from the bible, I think. She said, "god is love" it's simple, and it's a little sappy, but that's the version I like, God is love, the thing that holds us together." Skye says, "And if that's true, I don't think he would punish you for making a mistake. I think he'd forgive a mistake." Skye says.

"I want to believe that." Hannah admits, and as she does Melinda walks up to Skye.

"I'll stand guard now." Melinda says, "Coulson needs help with the emergency transceiver." Melinda explains.

"I would rather stay here for a while." Skye admits.

"It needs to get done, not discussed. That's an order." Melinda says, giving

"Fine." Skye says, annoyed as she stands up, "Try not to shoot her again, Agent May." She says, before heading upstairs.

* * *

While Skye is heading upstairs Fitz, Simmons and Bobbi are continuing to walk through the plane, Bobbi still having her batons ready.

"He thinks it's hell, but I think it's an alien world." Simmons reveals, "It was stunning."

"In London there were reports of multiple portals opening, and off Thor passing between words." Bobbi says, remembering reading them.

"An educated guess would be that the Lab were trying to create another portal." Fitz comments.

"Would make sense." Bobbi realises.

"It seems like they were failing until a malfunction produced a burst of energy. This 'ghost' is a man trapped between our universe and another. Perhaps that's how all ghosts are. It's the simple explanation, really."

"It does make sense." Bobbi admits, as they arrive at the right avionics bay.

"Bloody hell." Fitz comments.

"He was thorough." Simmons says, and as she does there is a loud sound.

"Oh god." Fitz and Simmons say together.

"It's okay. The plane's on uneven ground, we could just be settling." Bobbi reveals.

"Or the other thing." Fitz comments.

"Get started, I'll take a look around." Bobbi says, and as she does Fitz and Simmons get started and Bobbi starts to look around the corridor, but then she suddenly hears a scream

"BOBBI HELP." Simmons yells, and Bobbi runs back to where they are and finds the door closed and locked.

"Are you both okay?" Bobbi asks concerned, once she gets the door open.

"Yes." Fitz and Simmons respond, and as she does Bobbi hears another sound, and she sees the incorporeal man appears, and she goes to hit him with her batons, but she misses, and she gets hit over the head with a wrench, and knocked unconscious.

* * *

It has been a couple of minutes since Skye was with Hannah, and ever since she has been in Coulson's office trying to determine why the emergency beacon isn't working.

"Seems like a hardware issue, not firmware. I should be with Hannah, anyway. No wonder she keeps screaming in there. You keep sending in the Cavalry, you're bound to get a reaction like that." Skye says.

"Don't, don't call her that." Phil says, pain in his voice.

"Are you going to get angry too? Because Bobbi did." Skye says, looking at Phil.

"I'm not surprised." Phil admits, "I take it Fitz-Simmons told you a story?"

"Yeah, Bobbi said it wasn't true." Skye confirms.

"It wouldn't have been." Phil says, knowing that, "It wasn't a rescue, or an assault, or whatever they said, we were the welcome wagon, and it went south." Phil explains.

"How many?" Skye asks, turning to have a look at him.

"Plenty." Phil answers, "A civilian girl and a few of our guys were stuck inside a building, being held by the followers of this gifted individual, or worshippers. We never found out." Phil explains.

"May did." Skye realises.

"She took it upon herself to get them out, said she could fix the problem." Phil explains, "So she went in, without a gun because neither of us had one, and crossed off the enemy force. Didn't say how." Phil explains.

"Did she lose anyone in there?" Skye asks.

"Herself." Phil answers, and as he does Bobbi's reaction makes more sense to Skye, "May used to be different. She was always quiet, she just... she was warm. Fearless in a different way, getting in trouble, pulling pranks, thought rules were meant to be broken." Phil explains, "Sound familiar?" he asks, and Skye looks slightly amused at that, "But when she walked out of that building, it was like that part of her was gone." Phil admits, "I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't tell me what went down in there." He explains.

"What did you say?" Skye asks curious.

"I said the words I thought she needed to hear." Phil explains.

"It's why you want her on the plane, to see if that person is still in there somewhere." Skye says, and as she does Skye realises that that also explains why Bobbi asked to be on the team, to watch out for Melinda, to help her, make sure she's okay.

Suddenly the door slams and both she and Phil run to the door.

"The lock is jammed." Phil realises.

"Let me in or let her out!" the incorporeal man says.

"That's not up to us." Phil says.

"Let her out!" he grows.

* * *

Unlike everyone else on the plane Melinda isn't trapped in a room.

"Talk to me. What's happening?" Melinda asks, through the hardware.

"May, he's disappearing. He's passing between words. It seems like a little less of him is returning every time he appears." Simmons explains.

"But why is he after you guys?" Melinda asks.

"Because he can't get to Hanner in there. She's safe." Fitz explains, "If we wait it out, maybe he'll disappear fully." Fitz explains, and the second he does Melinda knows that they can't wait on that, she needs to draw the man away from her people, so that she can stop him and protect them.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda has gotten Hannah away from the bus, and everyone who were trapped have gotten out and they are all together, and because of a prank that Fitz set up, and the information Skye found they believe they know exactly who the man is and why he is acting the way he is.

In the barn where Melinda took Hannah she sees Tobias save Hannah and comes to a conclusion.

"it's okay." Melinda says to Hannah, who looks terrified, "Tell him I won't hurt you." Melinda says, as Tobias once more appears.

"Tobias, wait, she's a friend." Hannah says, "You have to stop. Please." Hanna begs.

"Listen, we believe you're trapped between two words, this world…." Melinda starts to say.

"And hell." Tobias finishes, "I'm being dragged to hell for what I did."

"What did you do?" Hannah asks.

"Just loosen a few bolts, and then you'd visit. It was the best part of my day. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Tobias says.

"Oh, no. Tobias. How could you?" Hannah asks.

"I killed them."

"I know."

"And even worse, everyone started blaming you. I tried to stop them." Tobias admits.

"But you hurt more people." Hannah realises.

"I was trying to protect you from them, trying to atone from my sin. Hannah, please, maybe if you forgive me I won't go to hell." Tobias says.

"Only god can forgive you." Hannah says.

"And he won't." Melinda says, "You can't undo what's been done. That will be with your forever, but trying to hold onto this life, clinging to the person you thought you could be, that's hell." Melinda says, as Tobias reaches out and takes Hannah's hand, "And you're dragging her down with you." Melinda says, "You have to let the girl go before my people come and make you do it." Melinda reveals, and as Phil, Skye, and Bobbi arrive, and as they do Skye tries to run forward but Phil pulls her back, "If you care about her, and I know you do, let her go. Let the girl go. Tobias, let the girl go." Melinda says, and Tobias disappears.

Once Tobias disappears Skye runs over to Hannah while Melinda walks up to Bobbi and Phil.

"What did you say to him?" Phil asks.

"Same words you said to me in Bahrain." Melinda reveals, before walking away.

After seeing Melinda walk away Bobbi gives Phil a look, and he nods, so Bobbi puts the gun she has back in her holster and jobs to catch up with Melinda.

"Are you hurt?" Bobbi asks, when she catches up to Melinda.

"No." Melinda responds, and the two of them continue to walk, side by side, in silence.

* * *

A while later everyone is bus on the Bus, which has just been repaired and Hannah is asleep in Skye's bunk. Seeing Coulson in the conference room Skye walks over to him.

"Can Fitz repair it?" Skye asks, referring to the watch Phil destroyed to get the two of them out of his locked office.

"No. this one's a lost cause." Phil comments.

"But May isn't. If anyone can bring her around, it's you." Skye says, "You know what makes people tick, pun intended." She says, causing her and Phil to both chuckle.

"So do you. You see the good in them. You were a friend to Hanna, you can't wait to get inside May's head, and you figured out Tobias without even trying." Phil says.

"Guess I'm full of surprises." Skye says.

"But this isn't one of them. I wanted you paying close attention to the index asset evaluation and intake process because someday, you'll be really good at it, even the best." Phil reveals.

"Thanks, A.C." Skye says, with a smile, feeling incredible touched.

"Maybe you'll get to rename it." Phil says, looking amused.

"Good, because that name is super stupid." Skye comments.

"I know." Phil says, looking amused.

* * *

A while later the plane is back in the air, and while Skye is sitting with Melinda in the cockpit Phil is up in his office when Bobbi walks in and basically throws herself into a chair across from him.

"What's wrong with you?" Phil asks confused.

"Skye's in my seat." Bobbi says, with a pout.

"What?" Phil asks, not sure whether he should laugh at the look on Bobbi's face.

"The pilot's seat's May's, it always has been, but the co-pilots seat is mine, or technically mine, Clint or Nat's, but they're not here which means it's mine." Bobbi explains, "And I wanted to check on Melinda and Skye's sitting in my seat." She explains.

"You do realise how petty you sound right now, right?" Phil asks, looking amused as Bobbi never shows jealously, which is exactly what she is, though he decided to call her petty as she's also acting like that, as it's the safer thing to call her.

"I don't…." Bobbi starts to say, but Phil gives her a look, "Really?"

"Just a little." Phil comments.

"Great." Bobbi says, leaning back in her chair, and the two of them drift into silence.

"I told Skye about Bahrain." Phil reveals, after a minute of silence.

"You did what?" Bobbi asks angrily, "That wasn't your place, Phil."

"Would you prefer her to believe the story Fitz-Simmons told her?" Phil asks.

"No." Bobbi admits, with a sign, "Which reminds me, I need to talk to those two." She says, before getting up and heading downstairs, without another word.

* * *

Just like she expected Bobbi finds Fitz and Simmons in the lab, clearly assessing the damage.

"How bads the damage?" Bobbi asks, seeing what they are doing.

"It could be worse." Simmons admits.

"But it could also be better." Fitz adds.

"I need to talk to you both." Bobbi reveals, causing both Fitz and Simmons to look at her, "Pranking is a part of S.H.I.E.L.D I know that better than most, but there is a line." Bobbi says, her voice stern, "Talking about Bahrain, telling Skye a fake story is over that line." Bobbi says, giving then both a warning look, "On this Bus, turning what happened in Bahrain into a joke isn't okay, it will never be okay, and I don't ever want to hear that you two have done so again. Understood?" she asks.

"Yes Bobbi." Fitz and Simmons respond, both a little surprised, and shocked about how Bobbi Is acting.

"Good." Bobbi says, "Be careful cleaning up that glass." Bobbi says, before heading out of the lab, leaving Fitz and Simmons to what they were doing.

* * *

It has been a while since Bobbi talked to Fitz-Simmons and since then a prank has been pulled on Fitz, and even though the others were confused about who pulled it Bobbi knows exactly who it was, so after finishing the scrabble game she was playing with Skye, Phil, and Simmons Bobbi has headed into the cockpit, where she has sat down in her seat.

"Shaving cream in the hand, isn't that a basic for you?" Bobbi asks curious, having made sure the door was closed.

"I was crunched for time; it was the first thing I could think off." Melinda admits.

"He's blaming me, and Skye." Bobbi reveals, "He's trying to figure out which one of us it was." She reveals.

"He won't figure it out." Melinda comments.

"No, he really won't." Bobbi confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a while Melinda and Bobbi just sit in the comfortable silence that is so common between them, both quiet enjoying the view.

"I was the one who killed that girl." Melinda reveals, and there is no doubt to what she is referring to.

As she knows how big it is for Melinda to say that Bobbi moves, and turns so that her entire body is facing Melinda, looking at her, and giving her a supportive look, as even though she is feeling shocked she is determined not to let that show as she knows Melinda needs her to be supportive.

Seeing the look Melinda switches the plane to autopilot then turns, and moves to face Bobbi too.

"She was controlling everyone, I still don't understand how, but I know it started by touch." Melinda admits, and for Bobbi that reveal makes a lot of things fall into place, "I tried talking to her, taking Andrew's advice, but it wouldn't work." Melinda explains, and it is more than clear to Bobbi how hard it is for Melinda to talk about, "So I killed her." Melinda reveals, tears coming to her eyes, "I didn't want to, but it was her, or everyone else, so I made the call." Melinda explains.

"I'm going to hug you now." Bobbi reveals, having no idea what else to say, but feeling that Melinda deserves to have the warning, and so she leans over and pulls Melinda for a hug, "You faced an impossible choice, and you did what you had to do." Bobbi says, as she hugs Melinda, and after about ten seconds they break apart and Bobbi leans back to her chair, "You once told me that price of doing the right thing is that no one understands, and it hurts like hell."

"I remember." Melinda says.

"I understand what you had to do." Bobbi tells her, "And I think I understand why you pushed us all away after."

"I didn't want to drag you down too." Melinda admits, "I thought letting you go, would be what's best for you, but…."

"I didn't let you." Bobbi says, "I'm not so easy to get rid of." Bobbi says, with a smile.

"I know." Melinda confirms, with a nod, "I walked away, I pushed the people I cared about the most away, but you never let me fully push you away." Melinda says, remembering that, "You kept me connected to the world, I never thanked you for that."

"You don't have to." Bobbi assures her, "I saw the pain you were in, and while I didn't understand why back then I knew I wasn't going to let you suffer alone, even though you clearly thought you deserved to."

"I did deserve to." Melinda says, "There is no forgiveness for what I did."

"But there is understanding." Bobbi says, slowly reaching out and taking Melinda's hand, having watched Melinda's reaction carefully as she would have pulled back if Melinda showed any signs of fear, but she didn't, "And I understand." She says, squeezing Melinda's hand, and giving Melinda a supportive smile, which she returns, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit across from each other in the cockpit of their Home, still holding each other's hands.


	12. The Bridge

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x10**

It has been two weeks since Melinda told Bobbi the truth about what happened in Bahrain, and even though it was incredible hard for her to do so she is also glad that she did.

As she has done her morning training with Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, and Melinda, Skye is in her bunk looking at files, trying to find some clue about her parents.

"Mission briefing in five." Phil says, coming to Skye's door.

"Okay." Skye says, and as she does Phil notices what is on Skye's computer.

"Katherine Shane?" Phil asks.

"Do you know her?" Skye asks, turning to look at Phil in surprise.

"We ran a few ops together in the 90s." Phil admits, "Smart, resourceful. Had a soft spot for Truffaut movies." Phil reveals, with a slight smile.

"Easy there, charm school." Skye says, looking amused, "According to these files, Agent Shane could be my mom." Skye says, looking excited and it is clear to Phil that Skye really, really wants to find her mother.

"Skye, even if Shane was the agent who dropped you off at the orphanage it doesn't mean she's your mother." Phil tells her.

"I started looking into all the female agents active when I was born. Needle, haystack, I know, but then I factored in age and marital status, and I built a program to narrow down the field." Skye explains.

"You're still looking at a very long road." Phil says.

"Well it's getting shorter, and it could be even shorter if you gave me access to more files." Skye says, as while she could hack them she's desperately trying not to as she doesn't want Phil, Bobbi, and Melinda to be disappointed in her.

"No."

"But…." Skye starts to say.

"May, Bobbi and I are looking into some of S.H.I.E.L.D's more restricted files, and once we find something solid, some real answers, we'll tell you." Phil says, as at the moment he doesn't think what he knows is real answers, it's just horror stories, and so until they have something solid he's not saying anything, "Let's go." Phil says, and he heads out of Skye's bunk.

* * *

Even though they had training with Fitz, Simmons, and Skye earlier Melinda and Bobbi are still in the cargo bay, but instead of teaching they are sparing with one another, while having a conversation.

"That wasn't the worst." Melinda says, as she dodges Bobbi's attack.

"If testing out S.H.I.E.L.D's new extremely powerful magnates by causing all the furniture in Fury's office to be stuck to the ceiling wasn't the worse, then what was?" Bobbi asks, as she dodges Melinda's attack, and lands a blow of her own.

"I admit, that was in mine and Clint's top five." Melinda reveals, "But I'd say the top was creating a pool in the Hub basement." Melinda explains, and because Bobbi is shocked by that Melinda is about to knock Bobbi onto the ground, "Never let down your guard." Melinda warns, as she helps Bobbi back to her feet.

"I know, I know." Bobbi says, as she and Melinda continue to spar, "When was that?" she asks, as she knows it was before her time.

"Ninety-three." Melinda reveals as she and Bobbi both start to fight harder.

"Why?" Bobbi asks, as she flips away from an attack.

"It was a heatwave." Melinda says, flipping into the attack.

"Towel down." Phil's voice says, and Bobbi and Melinda stop what they are doing and look up to see Coulson, "I need you both in the command centre in five." Phil explains.

In a single fluid motion Melinda grabs two towels, throwing one at Bobbi, and Bobbi grabs two bottles, throwing one at Melinda, and they both catch what was thrown at them perfectly.

* * *

A few hours later the team has been informed that centipede has reappeared in the form of breaking a man out of jail, and because of that Phil has gone and collected Mike Peterson who will be working the mission with them.

While the others are upstairs in the command centre Melinda and Phil are waiting in the cargo bay for Mike.

"This is a bad idea." Melinda tells phil.

"While I have you in a good mood you should know that Skye's trying to I.D. the agent that dropped her off at the orphanage." Phil reveals, and Melinda just gives him a look, "I told her that you, me and Bobbi are still looking, and that we'd let her know when we found something solid."

"One mistake at a time." Melinda says, as Mike walks up to them.

"Agent Coulson, Agent May." Mike greats, and Melinda just walks off.

"Last time you saw her, you threw her into a brick wall." Phil reminds him.

"Right." Mike says, with a nod, "First time around I wasn't who I wanted to be, but now I get it." Mike admits, "Having all of this, it's a privilege, and training to be an agent, working with S.H.I.E.L.D, it's me trying to be better. I just need you to give me a shot." Mike requests.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, but let me be clear, there will not be a third." Phil warns.

"Understood, Sir." Mike says.

"Good."

* * *

Up in the command centre Bobbi, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons are all re-watching the footage of Mike that lead to Skye being picked up.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Bobbi says, "I know that HQ wouldn't have sent him if he was still combustible, but at Union Station it was clear that he was hostile and had a really bad attitude."

"You don't have to worry about Mike, he's a god guy, I saw that." Skye says.

"He's also been in the Centipede program." Simmons points out.

"Exactly, he can give us some superpower backup." Fitz says.

"I know all that, I do. I'm just worried about how this can go sideways." Bobbi admits, "Mike had a lot of rage at Union Station, and in my experience, rage on missions only leads to things ending badly." Bobbi explains, and as she does she notices the looks on Fitz, Simmons, and Skye's faces, "Hello Mr Peterson." Bobbi says, turning around to face him.

"Mr Peterson, this is Agent Bobbi Morse. She's the person who shot you at Union Station." Phil says, "Fitz-Simmons designed the weapon she used, and I think you remember…." Phil starts to say, pointing at Skye.

"Kidnap victim." Skye says, with a smile.

"You joined S.H.I.E.L.D?" Mike asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah. Turns out, guys in suits, not so bad." Skye says, smiling at Phil.

"Look, I know Union Station could have gone another way." Mike says, taking a step forward, "Another team might not have let me out of there alive. I owe you, all of you." Mike says, looking around the room.

"That's bygones and water under a distant bridge, far away." Skye says, with a laugh, "How's your son?"

"Still with my sister. He thinks I'm working construction, but he's good, happy." Mike explains.

"So, what do we have?" Phil asks curious.

"Not much on Po. I checked his previously known know addresses and old military contacts and came up empty." Skye explains.

"We've been looking for where Po might be on the outside. Let's look at his life on the inside, at the prison. See if that gets us any leads." Phil instructs, looking at Skye, "Anything on the Centipede soldiers?" He asks, looking at Fitz and Simmons.

"We found a facial recog match on one of them." Simmons says.

"Names Brian Hayward. He was stationed in Afghanistan for three years, then fell of the radar when he got back. He has one living relative, a sister. Laura who is a Sophomore at the University of Ohio." Bobbi explains.

"She's our best shot at finding Hayward. You and I will go talk to her." Phil says to Bobbi, who nods, "Have May set a course for Cleveland." He instructs.

"Will do." Bobbi says, heading out of the Command Centre.

* * *

After leaving the command Centre Bobbi heads straight to the cockpit.

"We're heading to Cleveland to see Haywards sister." Bobbi says, as she walks in.

"Okay." Melinda says, and once Bobbi is sitting in the co-pilots seat she gets them in the air, and heading to where they have to go.

"Do you think Mike being on this is a good idea?" Bobbi asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers, "But he may surprise us."

"Let's just hope it's a good surprise, not a bad one." Bobbi comments, "You know we've have a lot of insane missions in the last few months, but I've never wanted Nat and Clint here as much as I do now." She admits, "Coz fighting a super-soldier army we could definitely use the extra help."

"That we could." Melinda admits, "But you know why we can't make the call."

"Yeah, I do." Bobbi confirms, with a sigh, "But after the hint we gave to Nat, I'm betting she's either figured out Coulson is alive or she's close to figuring it out."

"Would make sense." Melinda says, "But I'm sure we'll find out when she knows."

"Oh yeah." Bobbi confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A while later the Bus have landed in Cleveland and while Bobbi and Phil are driving towards the university where they'll find Haywards sister Fitz, and Simmons are running tests on Mike so that they can determine how much he can do with his powers and what his body can handle.

"Psychology of woman: Unravelling the Female psyche." Bobbi reads, "You know the fact that that is a course says sad things about men." Bobbi comments.

"Hey!" Phil says, sounding insulted.

"You mister 'solving the puzzle was half the fun' don't agree with me?" Bobbi asks, being surprised by that.

"Sometimes I forget how well you know me." Phil admits, "And yes I do always prefer solving the puzzle myself, but others do need some help, and I don't think trying to understand woman better is sad."

"Right." Bobbi says, and as they are close to the topic she decides to ask a question she has been curious about, "Does Audrey know you're alive?"

"No." Phil says, and Bobbi can hear the sadness in his voice, "And she can't." he admits, "You know that.".

"I'm sorry, Phil. I know how much she means you." Bobbi says, actually meaning that.

"I'm sorry too." Phil says, "I miss her, and Clint, Natasha." He reveals.

"I'm sure they miss you too." Bobbi says, and the two of them drift into silence as Phil drives.

* * *

While Bobbi and Phil are on their way to the university of Ohio Skye is waiting in the dining area of the Bus for Melinda.

"Skye." Melinda says, as she walks up.

"Um, I have something for you." Skye says, standing up, "I know you, Bobbi, and Coulson have been working together to try and find me some answers, which means a lot to me, really, so I came up with a short list and I figured you could use your higher clearance levels to find out whether I'm on the right track." Skye explains, handing the USB over to Melinda.

"We're on mission, is this really why you called me?" Melinda asks curious.

"No, don't worry Bobbi gave me the putting aside person attachments while on mission speech." Skye reveals, "I was just working on this while I waited." Skye explains, "Uh, I called 'cause I found something about Po." Skye explains.

"Show me." Melinda requests, and the two of them head into the command centre.

"Po only had one visitor during his prison stink, her." Skye says, showing Melinda video, "You notice the outfit? Miles said a girl in a flower dress asked him to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. This could be the same girl." She comments.

"Can we hear the conversation?" Melinda asks curious, as she knows that if they can then they'll get some answers.

"That's the bummer, there was no audio, but it's not a total loss. I was able to use S.H.I.E.L.D's lip-reading program, because we have one of those!" Skye says, looking excited, and Melinda gives her a look, "It didn't work on the girl because she never looks up at the camera, but Po did, once, and it caught this." Skye says pressing the touch screen to cause something to start to play.

" _The Clairvoyant does not like to be touched."_  An electronic voice says.

"I wrote that down, so we don't have to hear that again, ever." Skye comments, pulling a face.

"The Clairvoyant." Melinda repeats.

"Yeah. Does that mean anything to you?" Skye asks curious.

"No, but it means something them, to Po and whoever this woman is." Melinda comments.

"Her name's Rania." Mike reveals, walking into the command centre.

"You know her?" Skye asks.

Yeah, she recruited me for Centipede, came up to me at the hospital where I did my back therapy out of the blue, told me she could change my life." Mike reveals.

* * *

After spending a few minutes talking to Mike Skye has called Phil who is waiting for Bobbi too make contact with Haywards sister.

"We're running her through our system. Maybe we can get an I.D., but we're guessing she's Centipede's recruiter and Po's her latest recruit." Skye explains, through the coms.

"Three super soldiers dive-bomb a promise, pluck him out? He's her number one draft pick." Phil comments.

"By why him?" Skye asks confused.

"Centipede's making more soldiers. Maybe they want Po to coordinate them, lead them." Phil comments.

"His background's tactical strategy. He fits the bill." Melinda admits.

"So, these guys have super soldiers, an expert military strategist, and a clairvoyant who can see the future. Anyone else thinking about switching teams?" Skye asks.

"They couldn't have a physic, there are none on the Index. They're a myth." Phil comments.

"So was Thor." Skye reminds Phil.

"Maybe it's an alias, run it through our database and see if anything pops up. Bobbi's approaching Hayward's sister now." Phil reveals.

"Laura Hayward?" Bobbi asks.

"That's me." The girl says, turning to look at Bobbi in confusion.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I sorry that I tracked you down, but I didn't really have a choice, I was hoping you could help me out." Bobbi lies.

"Um, okay, who are you?" The girl asks confused.

"Daniela Filch, but I prefer Dan, I'm looking for your brother, I really need to talk to him." Bobbi explains, completely lying.

"Why?" Laura asks, giving Bobbi a suspicious look.

"It's personal, but we met right after he got back from Afghanistan, and I just really need to see him, talk to him." Bobbi lies, putting an urgency to her voice.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but you've talked to him more recently than me." Laura admits.

"Oh." Bobbi says, putting a look off disappointment on her face.

"Are you okay?" Laura asks, and Bobbi can tell she is getting to the girl.

"I'm fine." Bobbi lies, giving an obviously forced smile, "Look, I know this is extremely weird but this is my busy card, if you talk to your brother can you call me, or get him to call me." Bobbi says, offering that card that actually has S.H.I.E.L.D tech inside of it.

"Sure." Laura says.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Bobbi says, "I won't take up any more of your time." She says.

"You work for the gaming commission?" Laura asks, as Bobbi starts to walk away.

"It's my day job." Bobbi lies, before continuing to walk away.

About a minute later Bobbi arrives back at the car.

"You thought that better than the lotto story?" Phil asks, as Bobbi gets back into Lola.

"That's a tough sell. This is less than one, and she'd be more likely to make the call about something like this." Bobbi explains.

"She's making the call." Phil reveals.

"Told you so." Bobbi says, smirking at Phil.

"Brian, it's me. Some girl was waiting for me at school. Said she needed to talk to you, sounded desperate." Laura says, and the she pauses, "Tall, blond, really good looking, maybe thirty. Of course you know a lot of people who look like that."

"Do we have a location?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Oakland, California." Phil says, as he revs Lola and the two of them drive off.

* * *

A while later the bus is once more in the air, this time on its way to California when Bobbi walks into the cockpit.

"We'll be landing in about twenty minutes." Melinda says, having heard Bobbi's footsteps.

"Good. I'm getting weapons ready. What do you want?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I'll take what I need. Phil wants us to do this quietly." Melinda explains.

"Okay. See you when we land." Bobbi says, before walking out of the cockpit.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later everyone is down in the cargo bay, Melinda and Bobbi are both in their usual tactical outfits, Mike is in his new tactical suit, and everyone else is in their regular clothes.

"Nice suit." Skye says, to Mike, with a grin.

"How does it feel?" Simmons asks curious.

"Feels good. Comfortable." Mike admits.

"Always a plus." Bobbi comments.

"You know we could take a look at your suit." Simmons says to Bobbi, as she realises she hasn't.

"Maybe after the mission." Bobbi comments.

"Mike's here is perfect for an array of tactical missions." Fitz reveals.

"It also measures your heart rate, systolic pressures, and glucose levels." Simmons explains, "All while providing state-of-the-art ballistic protection." Simmons explains.

"Yeah, thanks." Mike says.

"Oh, no. Thank you." Simmons says.

"We've never been more proud." Fitz adds.

"Hayward's cellphone has traced to an abandoned factory about eight miles from here." Phil says.

"Centipede's new lab would be my guess." Bobbi comments.

"That would fit, it's their M.O. we destroy one factory and they set up another, putting us back to square one." Phil says, "This time, I want answers."

"Means we go in quiet, do minimal damage to the facility and the people inside." Melinda says.

"Bobbi, May, you'll go through the west entrance." Phil instructs, "Mr. Peterson and I will enter through the loading doc." He says, "You'll run back end from outside." Phil says, looking at Fitz, Simmons, and Skye.

"We're doing this just us?" Skye asks surprised, "We've been playing whack-a-mole with these guys since you guys first picked me out of my van." Skye comments, "Shouldn't big S.H.I.E.L.D be sending in back up?"

"Trust me, they already did." Phil says, looking at Mike.

"Let's move." Melinda instructs, and everyone does just that.

* * *

A while later Melinda, Bobbi, Phil, and Mike have entered the warehouse though their respective entrances.

"This is quiet." Melinda notes.

"Too quiet." Bobbi adds, drawing her batons as she gets the feeling she's going to need them, soon.

"Are we alone here?" Phil asks, through the comes.

"It appears so. The only heat signatures we're reading are yours." Skye says, "But there's a weird electronic signal, I'm trying to isolate it."

"Place looks emptied out." Mike notes, "Think we're too late?" he asks, through the coms.

"I doubt it." Bobbi says, also through the coms, as to her this seems like the perfect ambush tactic.

"Fitz, dial Hayward's number, find out." Phil requests, and as a cell phone starts to ring, centipede soldiers come out from shipping containers.

"Uh, sir, you've got company." Fitz notes.

"Yeah, we do." Phil confirms.

Where they are Melinda and Bobbi are fighting two centipede soldiers and while the soldiers are clearly a lot stronger than them, they are better at working as a team, which give them an advantage.

As they fight it gets to the point where they are both almost knocked over so using a move they learnt a long time ago they both, flip and attack, knocking one of the soldiers down, but seconds later he gets back up, and they have to continue fighting.

Realising she needs an advantage Melinda locks eyes with Bobbi, who gives slight a nod, and Bobbi moves the attack in another direction so that Melinda can slip past and get two pieces of rebar they she starts to use in the same way Bobbi is using her batons.

As it is becoming clear that Bobbi and Melinda are formidable opponents all the super soldiers start to attack them, leaving Phil and Mike, and Phil attempts to use a Night-Night gun on them but they do nothing.

Realising that Bobbi and Melinda need help Mike runs forward, just as Melinda gets a blow to the head, causing her to be knocked off her feet, and another one of the soldiers manage to knock Bobbi down.

As both Melinda and Bobbi are knocked down the other soldiers run, but Mike is still fighting Hayward, who manages to use one of the pieces of rebar to stab Mike, but Mike manages to knock him down too.

"Who's behind Centipede?" Phil asks, Hayward, "Who's doing this?"

"I won't stay anything. I promise." Hayward says, "No! Please! Don't do…." Hayward says, but Phil watches as a kill switch, the same kind that killed Amador's handler goes off.

* * *

A little while later everyone is back on the bus, and while Melinda and Bobbi headed straight upstairs, as a way to avoid Simmons fussing over them, everyone else headed into the lab, where they still are.

"The one on the left is Akela Amador's." Fitz explains, pointing to the screen, "Hayward's is on the right." He explains, "Now, his prosthetic was slightly damaged, but based on digital reconstruction, we can now confirm that the technology is virtually identical." Fitz explains, "Hayward's prosthetic has the same internal power source, backscatter capabilities, and backscatter capabilities, and biomechanics as Amador." He explains.

"So Centipede also designed the eye implant?" Phil asks.

"These guys are serious multitaskers." Skye comments.

"Who's Akela Amador?" Mike asks, from where Simmons is connecting him to IV'S.

"Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the first person we encountered with this eye technology, a good agent who was forced to do some bad things." Phil explains.

"We helped her." Simmons reveals.

"Kind of a pattern with you guys." Mike says, giving everyone a grateful smile, "So then, those soldiers at the warehouse were forced to a track us through that eye thing?" Mike asks.

"They were getting orders." Phil explains, "When the tide turned in our favour, Centipede flipped Hayward's kill switch, told the other guys to run." Phil explains, "Can you track the eye feed like before, find their location?" He asks Skye.

"Nope. It seems like they've upgraded since Amador. Their feeds untraceable now." Skye explains.

"Their technology keeps advancing at a disturbingly rapid pace. They must have endless manpower, resources." Phil comments.

"And someone with a fat wallet." Skye adds.

"Po's the strategist. Raina's the recruiter. Perhaps this Clairvoyant's the money." Simmons suggests.

"That makes sense. If I could see the future, I'd go straight to Las Vegas." Fitz comments.

"Whoever's behind them may or may not be psychic, but they're one step ahead of us every time. I need to update HQ. This is bigger than we thought." Phil says, before leaving.

* * *

Upstairs Bobbi and Melinda are standing near the bar where Bobbi is checking Melinda's pupil reaction.

"Everything looks normal." Bobbi says.

"You do know that you're not actually a doctor, right?" Melinda asks her friend.

"I may not be, but after spending so many years in the field with you, Nat, and Clint I've had to learn to test for things seeing as how none of you will willingly go too medical." Bobbi comments.

"You don't go to medical when needed either." Melinda reminds her.

"True." Bobbi says, with a nod, "You know the signs to watch out for, if you start to experience them tell someone, don't just ignore them."

"I will." Melinda assures her, "What about you? That was a pretty bad blow."

"Nothing's broken, I may have some bruised ribs, and a lot of bruises tomorrow, but I'm good." Bobbi admits.

"Good." Melinda says, "Scotch?" she offers.

"Gladly." Bobbi says, and she does she notice Phil, "Phil, scotch?"

"Not now, I need to make a call." Phil says, heading straight to his office.

"He's stressed." Melinda notes, as she hands Bobbi a drink and the two of them walk over to the couches.

"It's probably because of the eye prosthetic, things are way more connected than we thought." Bobbi says, as she sits down on the couch.

"Which is more than a little concerning." Melinda says, sitting in the armchair next to the part of the couch where Bobbi is sitting.

"Yep." Bobbi confirms, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit, and drink.

For the next few minutes Melinda and Bobbi sit in silence until they hear footsteps and Skye walks in.

"Hey." Bobbi great.

"Hey." Skye says, "I don't want to intrude, but I just wanted to make sure you're both okay." Skye explains.

"We're fine, Skye." Melinda assures her.

"Good, that's good." Skye says, sounding glad, "Can I ask you both a question?" she ask curious.

"Depends what the question is." Bobbi answers, as Skye sits down in one of the armchairs across from May.

"So, I was watching you two fight today and….. it was incredible." Skye says, with an amazed look on her face, "You kicked ass, and when you were fighting it was like you could read each other's minds." She says, causing Melinda and Bobbi to exchange looks.

"There's no question there, Skye." Melinda tells her.

"Right, my question is how did you do that?" Skye asks.

"Experience." Bobbi answers, "Melinda and I've been fighting side by side for a long time." She reveals.

"So you couldn't always fight together like that." Skye comments.

"No." Melinda answers, "Over the years, we've developed a short hand." Melinda explains, "We've fought so many battles, trained together so many times that we instinctively know how we fight, and what the best way to fight together is."

"Huh, that's cool." Skye says.

"It's a skill that can be learned, like any other, it just takes time, and hard work." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Skye says, with a nod, and the group of three drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours not only are Melinda, Bobbi, and Skye in the lounge area, but everyone else is as Mike got a call from Rania who has his son.

"They want a trade, Ace for his father." Phil explains, "They've set a time and a place."

"Bloody savages." Fitz comments, looking horrified.

"They want to experiment on him, determine how he still has his abilities." Simmons says.

"We can't let them." Bobbi says.

"We don't have a choice. The instructions they gave Mr. Peterson were very specific. I called HQ, told them to stand down." Phil explains.

"Stand down?" Melinda asks shocked.

"So we take them down ourselves, get Ace back." Bobbi says.

"We should at least have a hostage-rescue unit in support of this." Melinda argues.

"They said they would murder my son." Mike says, "If we make one wrong move. Any electronics, any comms, any sign of surveillance, and they'll terminate the arrangement." Mike says, "I'll give myself up, no problem, get him back. I can figure it out from there." Mike says.

"You're still recovering." Skye argues, "We can't just hand you over to them like that, can we?" she asks.

"Fitz-Simmons have a non-electronic method of tracking him." Phil reveals, still looking extremely hesitant.

"Simmons has fabricated an odorless scent." Fitz reveals, "I have an instrument which can detect it. Works like a bloodhound, can track someone from over 50 kilometres." Fitz explains,

"After we make the trade, we'll be able to follow Mr. Peterson." Phil explains, "Buy him some time to get his strength back. We'll find him." Phil says, believing that.

"I don't care what happens to me. As long as my boy is…." Mike starts to say.

"I promise you, we're gonna get your son back." Phil says, meaning that.

* * *

As the team have come to a decision about what they are going to do Bobbi, and Melinda have headed down to weapons storage to get the sniper rifle.

"You're going to have to scout a spot before we get there. Pick the best place vantage point so that you can intervene if things go south." Melinda instructs.

"Melinda I've never done this kind of thing!" Bobbi objects, "Clint's our sniper, not me." Bobbi comments, as while she is a great shot with a gun, long distance is another matter altogether.

"I know, but we can't call him, I wish we could." Melinda says, telling the complete truth, "Can you do this?" Melinda asks, giving Bobbi a look.

"Honesty, no." Bobbi admits, "But I might have a better idea." Bobbi reveals, as an idea comes to her.

"I'm listening." Melinda says, and Bobbi starts to explain her plan.

* * *

A while later Mike and the entire team, except for Bobbi, are arriving at the bridge where the exchange is going to take place. While Melinda and Phil are in the SUV the others are In the van.

"At least let me escort him out for the exchange." Melinda requests, not wanting Phil to be in anymore danger than he has to be.

"Mr. Peterson requested me. I'm comfortable with that." Phil admits, "And if things go south, I need you back here, taking point on the team." Phil reveals, "Is Bobbi ready with whatever secret plan you two have cooked up?" Phil asks curious, honestly not wanting, or needing, to know what they have planned as he trusts them both.

"Yes." Melinda says, "But I don't like any of this." Melinda admits.

'There'd be something wrong with you if you did." Phil admits, as he and Melinda get out of the car.

While Melinda and Phil have gotten out of their car Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Mike have also gotten out of the car and Fitz has put something on Mike's hand.

"Once the swap happens, I'll fire up my equipment." Fitz says, "We'll be able to track you wherever they take you."

"Just don't do anything that'll endanger my son." Mike requests, being completely unaware of what Melinda and Bobbi have done, the same with everyone other than Phil, including HQ, as they all assume she is acting as a sniper.

"We won't." Skye assures him, "But we want to make sure Ace has his dad at the end of the day, too." she says.

"Time to go." Phil says to Mike and the two of them start to walk.

"My team won't let you down." Phil says, as they walk.

"It wasn't supposed to go down like this." Mike says, "I'm gonna make this right, I swear." He says

"Hello, Mike." Rania greats, "It's been awhile. Your son is adorable, and he looks just like you." Rania says, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." She says to Phil.

"Lucky for you." Phil says.

"I have to thank you, Mike, for holding up your end of the deal." Rania says.

"Let's just make the trade." Phil requests, "Give us Ace, and you can have him."

"Oh, that wasn't the deal." Rania says.

"I'm so sorry." Mike tells Phil.

"What's happening here, Mike?" Phil asks.

"Well, in exchange for his son, we asked Mike to deliver you." Rania explains, and as she does Mike quickly moves and puts his hand around Rania's throat.

"I'm not at full strength, but I can still crush your throat." Mike reveals, "New deal! My son for your life!" Mike says.

"Sadly, my employer cares no more for my life than your son's. If I die, so does he, and his death will be so much worse." Rania explains.

"You need to let her go." Phil informs Mike.

"I told them they could have me. But they want you. Why do they want you?" Mike asks.

"I don't know, but if you kill this woman, you'll never see your son again." Phil explains.

"But how will I look him in the eye? How will I explain what I did?" Mike asks.

"We talked about this." Phil assures him.

Back at the SUV everyone is watching what is going on, all clearly tense and worried about what is going to happen.

"There's his son." Skye says, sounding relieved.

"Oh, thank god. I have no stomach for this." Simmons says.

"On my mark, activate comms and tracker." Melinda instructs.

As everyone watches they see Mike bring Ace to them but Mike comes to them.

"They're taking Coulson." Skye says, sounding terrified, as they watch Phil get drugged and dragged to a car.

"Bobbi, they're taking Coulson, move." Melinda instructs, though a coms connection that is just hers and Bobbi.

"On it." Bobbi responds, and as she does everyone gets out of the car.

"S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, this is S.H.I.E.L.D RG422. We need immediate the satellite support." Melinda says, through a walkie-talkie, as Mike gets to them and kneels down in front of his son.

"Ace, I've got to make something right. Daddy loves you so much, okay?" Mike says, "Stay with Skye. you remember Skye, right?" he asks, handing his son over, "Keep him safe. Take care of my boy!" Mike yells as he goes running back towards where Coulson has been taken.

As Mike runs the cement truck nearby blows up.

"NO! MIKE!" Skye says, hugging Ace, and turning his face away from the sight.

"Where's Coulson?" Fitz asks, and as he does the car that they all believe Phil is In blows up too.

"Oh, my god." Simmons says, horrified.

"Coulson." Skye says, sounding just as horrified as Simmons.

"No." Melinda mouths, as after everything she cannot lose Phil again, but then they all see a helicopter fly into the air, and Melinda's horror and pain turns to rage, "Bobbi, a helicopters leaving the bridge, Coulson's inside."

"I've got it." Bobbi says, to Melinda and everyone standing together sees the bus, and sees it follow the helicopter.

"Is that Bobbi?" Skye asks, turning to look at Melinda in surprise.

"It was our back up plan."

* * *

"This is Agent Bobbi Morse on S.H.I.E.L.D 616, I am in pursuit of the Air Craft carrying Agent Coulson, repeat, I am in pursuit of Agent Coulson and his kidnappers." Bobbi reveals, as she just focuses on following the helicopter.

"Copied S.H.I.E.L.D 616, keep us updated." A voice responds.

After about a minute the Helicopter starts to make some evasive mauvers.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, I was taught by Melinda May." Bobbi mutters, to herself as she continues to follow the helicopter.

"Bobbi? What's going on?" Melinda asks.

"I'm tailing, but they know I am." Bobbi explains, "I'm having the equipment record everything about the helicopter so that we can track later if needed."

"Good." Melinda says, relieved.

"Yeah… oh crap." Bobbi suddenly says.

"Bobbi? What's going on?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I'm being fired upon by anti-aircraft missiles." Bobbi explains, as she starts evasive mauvers, but attempts to continue to track the helicopter.

"What?" Melinda ask surprised, as Bobbi narrowly avoids getting hit, "Talk to me."

"Give me a minute, Mel." Bobbi says, as she continues to tray and avoid the missiles that are being used to attack her with, "Damn it!" Bobbi says, after about two minutes.

"What happened?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I lost sight of the helicopter." Bobbi says, "It's not coming up on any of my equipment. I'm sorry, May."


	13. The Magical Place

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you so much for the support. Hope you like this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x11**

It has been a little while since Bobbi left sight of the helicopter that Phil was inside of and she is waiting in the cargo bay when she sees Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Melinda walking in and so she walks up to them.

"I tried Mel, I did." Bobbi says, looking at her friend, "But I wasn't expecting the Anti-Aircraft Missiles." She admits.

"I know, you did good." Melinda assures her, "Fitz, Simmons, Skye. I want you three to try and track the helicopter, use all the data the bus collected, the satellites, anything you can off." She instructs.

"Yes May." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye say, and they all get to work.

"You're with me. We've got to brief Fury." Melinda says, looking at Bobbi.

"That's going to go be fun." Bobbi says sarcastically, and the two of them head upstairs.

* * *

About a minute later Melinda and Bobbi are standing in the command centre when they are connected to Fury.

"May, Morse, what do you know?" Fury asks, the second he sees them.

"Coulson was taken by a woman named Rania. We know her name, and that she was the one who recruited Mike Peterson for the Centipede program, but that's all we know about her." Melinda explains.

"Whoever's funding Centipede has deep pockets, and connections. They are also behind the eye prosthetic we first saw when investigating Akela Amador, and today I was attacked with anti-aircraft missiles when I attempted to follow the helicopter Phil was in." Bobbi explains.

"We've got our team attempting to find the helicopter." Melinda explains, "We're going to run every lead possible."

"I know you will." Fury says, knowing that for a fact, "I'm going to put Agent Hand in charge of your team until Phil is found, she'll be joining you shortly." He reveals, causing Melinda and Bobbi to exchange looks.

"There's no need for that. I can handle the team." Melinda assures him.

"I know that Melinda, and I know your history with Hand, but I also know that the best chance of finding Coulson is if you are able to make the calls, and decisions, that you can't make being in charge." Fury explains.

"So you're putting Hand in charge symbolically, so Mel can do what has to be done." Bobbi realises.

"Exactly." Fury confirms, "Keep me updated." He requests.

"Yes Sir." Bobbi and Melinda say together, as Fury cuts the call.

* * *

A few minutes after they talked to Fury Melinda and Bobbi walk into the lab where Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are all working, doing everything they can to find Phil.

"Anything?" Melinda asks.

"Not yet." Skye says, "We will find him, right?" Skye asks, getting a worried, and upset look on her face.

"We don't leave one of our own behind. We won't give up until we find him." Bobbi assures her.

"What were Director Fury's orders?" Simmons ask.

"We're to do everything we can to find Coulson, and Agent Hand is going to be put in charge of the team." Melinda explains.

"What? Why?" Skye asks, sounding shocked, "You should be in charge." She says, as Fitz, and Simmons exchange confused, and shocked looked.

"If I were in charge I would be restricted, I would be limited in what I could do to find Coulson, this way I won't be." Melinda explains, "I'll be upstairs, upload everything we have so far to the server, I want to go through it."

"Yes May." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye say together, as Melinda heads out of the lab.

"Um, what does all that mean?" Fitz asks confused.

"It means we follow Agent Hands orders, but if May tells us to do something we do that first." Bobbi explains.

"Really?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah, she's basically been given a blank check by Fury to do whatever it takes to bring Phil home." Bobbi explains.

"Good." Skye says, sounding relieved, and the group drift into silence as they work.

* * *

**36 Hours Later**

It has been thirty-six hours since Phil was taken, and unknown to everyone who is trying to find him, the fact that Bobbi was able to trail the helicopter, at least for a little while, has led to centipede moving up their timeline, has led to them trying even harder to get the information they want from Phil.

In an abandoned town Phil is sitting on the bed that leads to a machine that is supposed to help with memorise but just causes incredible pain, having just watched as Mr Po was killed.

"This is turning into an interesting day, isn't it." Rania says, as she hands Phil a glass of water.

"So, you're my friend now? Cause I've seen what you do to you 'friends'." Phil comments.

"Mr Po, please, he was a murderer incapable of remorse." Rania reveals.

"I was thinking of Mike Peterson, Chan Ho Yin." Phil explains.

"I gave them what they asked for." Rania reveals, "Mike wanted to be a hero to his son. Now he is." She explains.

"Did Akela Amador want a bomb in her head?" Phil asks.

"The people you work for are just as capable of using cruel means to reach a justified end." Rania reveals.

"And who do you work for, Raina?" Phil asks, "The Clairvoyant?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?" Phil asks, wanting desperately to know.

"I don't know. Today was the first time I personally made contact." Rania says, as she takes a deep breath, "My heart's still racing." She reveals.

"He has you building super soldiers." Phil says.

"The Clairvoyant gives us guidance, formulas."

"For what?"

"The changing world, the world your organization brought upon us. We're new to the business of what you've been doing for decades." Rania explains.

"So now what? You have soldiers? You can make them strong, you can control them. In an instant, you can kill them." Phil says.

"Yes, but we can't bring them back to life." Rania reveals, "You were killed. Now you're here. We want to know how. Don't you?" Rania explains, "I'd like to turn the machine on again. It induces theta brain-wave frequencies to help uncover the secrets buried in the subconscious. If you cooperate, you can surf those waves." Rania reveals.

"I've gone surfing. That is definitely not like surfing." Phil comments, standing up.

"You've been resisting. Fight the waves and you'll drown." Rania reveals, "Your brain will cook. You'll stop breathing, again."

"Then that's what it'll be, or I hold out until my team comes to find me." Phil says, "Either way, you will not get classified intel from me." Phil says, as he made an oath, and he will not break it.

"I'm not interested in those secrets." Rania says, "The Clairvoyant can see within any agency, any government. He knows what the President dreams about at night." Rania explains, "I want what you want, to uncover a different secret, the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping from you." She reveals.

* * *

Back on the Bus everyone, meaning the team and the extra personal that Hand has brought with her, have arrived back after arresting Vanchat, and the bus is once more in the air.

Even though the plane is in the air, almost everyone is still in the cargo bay, and so the second she was able to switch to autopilot Melinda did that and headed downstairs, where she has walked over to Skye, who is about to head upstirs.

"Skye." Melinda says, reaching out and grabbing Skye's arm so that she can't follow everyone else who is heading upstairs.

"You need something May?" Skye asks.

"There are a lot of agents on The Bus at the moment, and I know you work best without people watching over your shoulder so I want you to go to my bunk with your laptop." Melinda reveals, causing Skye to give her a surprised look, "I don't care what you have to hack, or what you have to do, just do whatever it takes to find Coulson." Melinda tells her.

"Sure, I can do that." Skye says, amazed by the freedom May just gave her, "But why in your bunk?"

"It has security measures in place that not even Hand will be able to get though." Melinda explains, "The only ones who could get in are me and Bobbi, so you can work in peace. Do whatever you have to do." Melinda explains.

"Okay, can do." Skye says, with a nod.

"If I was you I'd head there before Hand notices you." Melinda tells her, and Skye just smiles and hurries upstairs.

After Skye hurries upstairs Melinda walks over to Bobbi, who just saw everything that happened.

"Hand's about to give another briefing." Melinda reveals, giving Bobbi a look, "It's going to be packed." Melinda says, "Hard to keep track of everyone."

"Sounds to me that it could be critical to make sure everyone's there." Bobbi responds.

"It does, doesn't it." Melinda says, with a slight smirk, before heading upstairs.

* * *

While Melinda is talking to both Skye and Bobbi Fitz and Simmons are in the lab.

"I just hope Vanchat can lead us to Centipede." Simmons comments.

"Well, the Chitauri metal he was seeling is an exact match to what centipede used for their device. So we find centipede, we find Coulson." Fitz says.

"Agent Fitz." An agent says, walking up and showing him something,

"I said the five-milimeter injection." Fitz says.

"But…" The agent starts to say.

"Just get it, that's an order Agent Kob." Fitz says, "Honestly, how many agents do they think they can cram on this plane?"

"Who knows." Simmons answers, as Bobbi walks up.

"Agent Hand's about to give another briefing, you two should go upstairs." Bobbi says, as she walks up to Fitz and Simmons.

"Agent Hand's given a dozen briefings. There's no new information. We can do more work down here." Simmons objects.

"You need to be in that briefing." Bobbi says, giving Fitz and Simmons a look, which causes both of them to exchange looks.

"Well, I guess we don't want to be late." Fitz says, and he and Simmons put down what they are doing and head upstairs, both of them recognizing the sings of Bobbi wanting them to have a valid alibi for what she's going to do.

Once Fitz and Simmons leave Bobbi heads back to the supply cabinet and pulls out vile of flu vaccine. Once she has the vaccine Bobbi takes off the label, gets an injector, and puts both items in her pocket.

* * *

Upstairs Fitz and Simmons walk into the Command Centre just in time to hear Hand say,

"The burnt remains recovered at the site are believed to be those of Agent trainee Michael Peterson." Hand reveals, "Other physical evidence has proven scarce." She reveals. "Nothing relating to Mr. Po, his Centipede associates, or their location has been found." She explains, "Any progress with Vanchat?" An agent asks, as Hand puts a feed off the interrogation on the screen.

"Nothing actionable, Agent Williams." Hand says, "but I have my best interrogator in there right now." She says, switching away from the camera feed to the cage.

As she sees Hand move away from the camera to the cage Bobbi sneaks into the cage herself.

"Agent Morse?" The agent in with Vanchat asks.

"Agent Hand wants you to go wait for Agents Fitz and Simmons in the lab. They may have a way to help with the interrogation." Bobbi explains.

"Of course Agent Morse." The agent says, before leaving.

"Hello Mr Vanchat, I'm agent Bobbi Morse." Bobbi says, once the agent leaves, and from the brief look that passes over Vanchat's face it is clear he has heard of her, "And you're going to tell me everything I want to know." Bobbi says, walking up to him.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." Vanchat tells Bobbi in an angry voice.

"You say that now, but you will." Bobbi assures him, walking right over and leaning against the table right next to him, "You have two choices, either you can tell me what I want to know, or things can get messy."

"You're bluffing." Vanchat says, sounding uncertain, "You're an agent, you can't do anything to me."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. No one knows I'm in here." Bobbi says, leaning forward, "Someone I care about very much is missing, and you can help me find him, so that's exactly what I'm going to make you do."

"No." Vanchat says, leaning forward too.

"The messy way it is." Bobbi says, pulling the flu vaccine out of her pocket, "I'm not just an agent, I'm also a biologist, and I've been working on this little project for a very long time." Bobbi says, showing it to him, "It doesn't have a name yet, and I'm the only one who has the cue." Bobbi reveals, "Now, you can tell me what I want to know, or I'll inject you with this, I've been wanting a test subject, and you'll be dead in ten minutes."

"You wouldn't." Vanchat says.

"You obviously don't know me." Bobbi says, injecting him, causing Vanchat to gasp

"You can feel it already, can't you." Bobbi says, after a few seconds, "Your heart racing, the feeling of dread growing." Bobbi says, adding to his fear so that he will start to feel that on his own, as she stands up, "All that can go away, all you have to do is give me the names of your buyers." Bobbi reveals, starting to walk around the room, giving off a 'I don't care.' "You're starting to sweat." Bobbi notes, as she may have also increased the heating before coming into the cage, "Maybe you have less time than I thought, I'll have to look into that."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll give you what you want! Just please, give me the cure." Vanchat requests.

"Give me the names, then I'll give you the cure." Bobbi says, and once she does Vanchat starts to sing like a canary.

"That's it! that's all of them I swear!" Vanchat says, a couple of minutes later, having given up ever lead.

"I believe you." Bobbi says, being able to tell that he is telling the complete truth, "Thank you for your help." Bobbi says, heading to the door.

"Wait! The cure! You said you'd give it to me!" Vanchat says.

"You don't need it." Bobbi says, before heading out of the interrogation room.

* * *

After heading out of the Cage Bobbi heads straight to the Command Centre, were Agent Hand is still giving her briefing.

"Agent Morse, nice of you to finally join us." Hand comments, seeing her.

"I'd apologise, but I was getting answers from Vanchat." Bobbi reveals.

"Excuse me?" Hand asks, sounding shocked.

"Vanchat, he just kindly gave me the list of all of his buyers." Bobbi reveals.

"Clear the room." Hand instructs, "Agent's Morse and May stay." She instructs, and every single other person in the room leave, "I don't believe I asked you to interrogate Mr Vanchat, Agent Morse."

"You didn't, I decided to take initiative." Bobbi answers.

"This was you." Hand says, looking at Melinda, "This entire situation has your name written all over it."

"Why because it was effective?" Melinda asks, "Bobbi found the answers we need, we should be focusing on that."

"Right, and how many other side missions do you have going on?" Hand asks Melinda, walking over to Melinda, "What's are your game Agent May?"

"I have no game." Melinda says, walking right over to Hand so that they are standing about a foot apart, glaring daggers at each other, and honestly even though the height difference between them is amusing, Bobbi knows that the situation is nothing to laugh at, "I'm just doing whatever it takes to find Coulson, to watch partners back, just like I always have. Which you shall damn well know." Melinda says, as she and Hand continue to glare at each other.

"Agent Morse?" Hand asks, not breaking hers and Melinda's glaring match, about a minute later.

"Ma'am?" Bobbi ask.

"Is any of the information actionable?" Hand asks.

"Yes, he said that the largest buyer has a warehouse in Sydney." Bobbi answers, "That's probably the best place to start."

"I'll change course, send me through the exact coordinates." Melinda says, heading out of the command centre without another word, and as she goes to go Bobbi goes to leave out of the other door.

"Not so fast Agent Morse." Hand says, before Bobbi can leave, "I want us to understand each other I am in charge on this bus, not Agent May."

"That may be true, but May's my SO." Bobbi says, walking over to Hand, "And let's make one thing clear, May didn't tell me to interrogate Vanchat, I chose to do so myself, and it worked out for the best." Bobbi says, "I know you and May hate each other, you've never made a secret off that, but you shouldn't let that hatred interfere with the mission. Finding Coulson is what matters, does it really matter how we go about it?" Bobbi asks.

"Where's the Consultant Skye?" Hand ask.

"Excuse me?" Bobbi asks.

"The Consultant, the hacker, who shot Agent Sitwell. Where is she?" Hand asks, "I haven't seen her since we took off. Is she on another one of May's side missions?"

"No idea." Bobbi says, telling the truth as she doesn't know for sure what Skye is doing, though she suspects, "Skye doesn't like people watching over her shoulder, my bet is that she's in some corner alone. I should probably go find her, make sure she's okay."

"You do that. Because I don't want to hear that May has others working on side missions without informing me." Hand tells Bobbi, "Dismissed." She says, and Bobbi heads out, honestly expecting that Melinda and Hand will come to blows before long, and once she is out of the Command Centre Bobbi records everything she got from Vanchat so that they can use it.

* * *

Where he is being kept prisoner Phil has no idea how hard his partner, and his team, are working to find him, so he desperately hopes they are.

"And you're clinging to the one thing you have ... fond memories of your recovery." Rania says to Phil.

"So, this person you work for told you I died and have gaps in my memory." Phil says, "Ever think your mind reader might just be looking up symptoms online?" he asks.

"I was also told it keeps you up at night, that you crave answers, that you're troubled by the fact that when you asked for answers, you were denied. Isn't that true?" Rania asks.

"I trust the system." Phil says, saying what he was always taught to believe, "They keep secrets for a reason."

"But why would S.H.I.E.L.D. keep details of your death from you?" Rania asks, "They're your family. Your only family since you've lost your mother, too. Now, after all you've sacrificed... " Rania starts to say.

"Sacrifice is part of the job. I would give my life ..." Phil says, turning to look at her.

"You didn't just give your life, you gave up your chance at a normal one, at love." Rania says, "The Clairvyoant knows how much of a romantic you are, knows that you finally thought you found the one." She says, "Do you miss her? Having dinner together at the Richmond, you didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

"I couldn't, I can't." Phil says, looking sad.

"She cried for days after S.H.I.E.L.D. told her you died. They shattered her heart with a lie, and now they're lying to you." Rania says.

"No. No, they're not." Phil says, wanting to believe, needing to believe in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I know you don't want to believe it, but you can't tell me nothing makes you doubt, makes you wonder what happened in Tahiti." Rania says.

"It's a magical place." Phil says, instinctively, "I keep saying that." Phil reveals.

"Don't you want to know why?" Rania asks.

"Turn it on." Phil says, the desire to know the truth overtaking everything else.

* * *

Back on the bus Fitz, Simmons, May, and Bobbi have the lab to themselves and Fitz and Simmons are explaining something they created that should help.

"The Centipede soldiers each have a port on their delivery device to inject refills of serum." Simmons explains.

"But with this injector cuff we can use the port to our advantage." Fitz explains, showing everyone the device.

"Dendrotoxin?" Bobbi asks, recognizing it, "I thought it didn't work on the soldiers anymore." She comments.

"We've refined it." Simmons explains, and Bobbi nods.

"How does it work?" Melinda asks.

"Your arm." Fitz requests, and Bobbi sticks it out.

"It's simple. You just have to lock it around the centipede soldier's forearm, and night-night superpowers." Fitz explains.

"Great, because that's going to be easy." Bobbi says, sarcastically.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Skye says running into the lab, looking excited.

"Coulson? You know where he is?" Melinda ask.

"I think so." Skye admits, "I found Rania though tracking Vanchat's money, and through that I was able to get her accounts and find out centipede just brought an abandoned nuclear test site in the Majave Desert." Skye explains, "I checked the satellite and there's activity." She explains, "I think it's where Coulson is being heled."

"What are the coordinates?" Melinda ask.

"Um, here I wrote them down." Skye says, handing Melinda a piece of paper.

"Show the Fitz, Simmons, and Bobbi the satellite image. Bobbi, find us the best way in, and if there are multiple buildings the one most likely to be holding Coulson." Melinda instructs.

"You got it May." Bobbi says, and once she does Melinda heads out of the lab, "Let's get to work." She says, looking between Fitz, Simmons, and Skye.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone on the plane feels the plane change directions and as they do Hand heads straight to the cockpit where she finds the door locked.

"Agent May, open the door." Hand says through coms.

"I can't do that right now, Agent Hand. I'll flying." Melinda answers.

"Get me the master key." Hand says, to one of her agents.

"Yes Ma'am." He says, before running off, and a minute later he returns, hands Agent Hand, the key and allows her to enter the cockpit.

"What do you think you're doing Agent May? I did not give the order to change course." Hand reminds Melinda.

"I know, but we've got a solid lead on where Coulson is being held. I thought it would be best to act fast." Melinda says.

"And where did you get this lead, huh? Whatever side mission you had Skye on?" Hand asks.

"I believe the intel's good, and if we don't act on it then Coulson could pay the price. I'm not going to allow that." Melinda says, and before Hand can say anything another agent comes running up.

"Agent Hand, we've found the Helicopter at a complex in the Majave Desert." The agent reveals.

"Good thing that that's already where we are heading." Melinda says, looking at Hand.

"We are going to the complex, Agent May, not wherever you were heading." Hand instructs, before leaving.

* * *

A little while later the bus has touched down in the Majave Desert, at a location that is between the Centipede lab where the Helicopter is and the location that Skye found. As everyone is getting ready to launch the assault on the lab everyone is down in the cargo bay.

"Agent May, your team will…." Hand start to say.

"Go investigate a location less than one hundred miles from here." Melinda explains.

"Excuse me?" Hand asks surprised.

"I followed the money from Vanchat back to the centipede. They're a small development near here." Skye, who has been given one of May's jackets as it offers more tactical protection, reveals.

"We've used the satellite to check it out and there is activity. It looks like it's where they are holding Coulson." Bobbi explains.

"There is also confirmed activity at the lab. I'm taking a strike team to investigate, end of story." Hand says, to the team.

"So we'll just split up. You take the strike team; I'll take my team." Melinda says.

"This Is what you've wanted all along, to undermine me, and my authority." Hand says to Melinda.

"This isn't personal, Victoria." Melinda says, "This is what's best. So I'm taking my team and we're going to find Coulson, send back up if you want." Melinda says, before heading to one of the SUV, the rest of the team following behind her.

* * *

Unaware that his team is extremely close Phil is about to go into the memory machine so that he can learn the truth, though he doesn't plan on telling Rania what he sees.

"What makes you so sure this machine will even work?" Phil asks.

"It worked on me." Rania reveals.

"One thing before we start, what's with the flowers?" Phil asks curious.

"Who doesn't like flowers?" Rania asks curious, "Glad you noticed." She says, as Phil leans back, "Close your eyes, and relax." Rania says, and Phil does exactly that, "I want you to think back to your first memory after you died. What do you see?"

"Sandy beach, blue waves, just like I remember it." Phil says, as he sees Tahiti.

"Focus on the details." Rania instructs.

"Can you feel that?" the person that Phil sees as the person who he saw as a masseuse.

"Don't stop." Phil says.

"Listen to him! Who ordered this?" Doctor Streiten asks.

"W…hat?" Phil asks confused.

"Director Fury himself." Someone who become a nurse says.

"Agent Coulson, something's happening, isn't it?" Rania asks.

"Listen to him." Doctor Strieten says, in Phil's memory.

"I need you to look at your surroundings." Rania says, and as she does what he believed was Tahiti becomes an operating room, "Try and describe what you see. Are you still in Tahiti?" Rania asks.

"There's nothing. Everything is dark." Phil says, even though he sees something very, very different than both Tahiti and Darkness.

* * *

Not long after they left the Bus Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye have arrived at the location where it seems like Phil is being heled.

"Bobbi did you get a hint about what building Phil is being heled?" Melinda ask.

"Far side of the compound, it building using the most power." Bobbi answers, and as she does the group see two super soldiers.

"They're not going to let us get past to get them." Simmons says, sounding worried.

"Not all of us have to." Melinda says, as she Bobbi exchange looks, "We'll handle these guys, you three need to go, get to Coulson." Melinda instructs.

"But…." Simmons starts to say.

"GO." Bobbi yells, as she and Melinda charge at the super soldiers and start to fight them.

"We've got to go, come on." Skye says, grabbing each Fitz and Simmons by the hand and pulling them along, as Melinda and Bobbi continue to fight the super soldiers.

* * *

While Melinda and Bobbi fight Fitz, and Simmons arrive at a building where as they get closer they hear Phil yelling,

"LET ME DIE, PLEASE. PLEASE, LET ME DIE!"

"Stop fighting it, Agent Coulson, stop fighting it." Rania instructs,

"Please, let me die." Phil begs, as Fitz, Simmons and Skye entre the building.

"It's for his own good." Rania says, as she stands up and walks towards Fitz, Simmons and Skye, but Skye just punches her in the face knocking her to the ground, and once she is on the ground, and barely conscious, Fitz uses his night-night gun, though it takes him several shots, to hit her and knock her completely.

"Let me die, please, let me die." Coulson begs.

"Coulson, Coulson, come back, come back, please come back." Skye begs, taking Coulson's hand as she does she looks at Fit and Simmons, "It's not working, please say one of you can turn this thing off."

"I've never see anything like it." Fitz says, looking concerned.

"Me either." Simmons admits.

"Well you need to do something; we can't just leave him in this pain!" Skye says, looking upset, "Hold on, Coulson. Please just hold on, we're here." She begs.

"What if we just pull him out?" Fitz suggests.

"We don't know what kind of damage that could do to his mind." Simmons argues, "But if there is no power….." she starts to say, but then an idea comes to her and so she runs over to where the cords are connected, and hoping she's not making a huge mistake, she just pulls the cords, cutting the power, hearing one more.

"JUST LET ME DIE." As the door opens and Bobbi, and Melinda, both looking okay, though they know they'll be sore in the morning, hurry in.

"Coulson, come back." Skye once more says.

"Skye? Skye?" Phil asks, coming back to reality.

"I'm here, we're all here." Skye says, and as she does Melinda and Bobbi exchange looks, both suspecting that they know exactly what Phil just saw.

* * *

A while later everyone is back on the bus, Rania has been arrested, and Hand is walking over to Phil.

"Just got off the phone with headquarters. Director Fury is very relieved." Hand says to Phil.

"I heard you put some miles on my plane." Phil comments.

"The manhunt has yielded some impressive results." Hand says, "Centipede operations have been taken down around the globe." Hand reveals.

"Any word on the Clairvoyant?" Phil asks curious.

"Nothing yet, but it's gonna be awfully hard to stay hidden now that the Clairvoyant's on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar." Hand explains.

"Good, because Rania knew things about me, personal things. I want to know how." Phil admits.

"My men and I are taking her straight to headquarters for questioning. We'll be in touch." Hand says, and the two of them shake hands.

"Thank you for everything, Agent Hand." Phil says.

"Good to have you back. Honestly, this bus has never really been my style." Hand admits.

"I remember." Phil says, and hand walks away, once she does the team walks over to him.

"I just wanted to say, thank you." Phil says to his team, "Now get back to work." He instructs, and everyone but Skye walks away, "I heard what you did for me."

"May was the one to tell me to go someplace alone and hack. From what I overheard she, and Bobbi, crossed a lot of lines to get you back." Skye reveals, and honestly Phil isn't overly surprised by that.

"I'm thankful to all of you." Phil admits.

"Back in that room, did they learn anything?" Skye asks curious.

"No."

"Did you?" Skye asks curious, "I heard what you were saying."

"It wasn't real." Phil says, "They were just messing with my head, but I appreciate your concern." He says, before heading upstairs.

* * *

After leaving the cargo bay Phil heads straight to his office and he isn't at all surprised to find Bobbi and Melinda waiting for him.

"How are you really doing?" Melinda asks, once he walks in.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." Phil admits, "I heard you two broke more than a few rules, am I going to have to break you out of the fridge?" he asks, it being more than clear to Bobbi and Melinda that he doesn't want to talk about what happened.

"No. We're not going to get in trouble for what we've done." Bobbi says, "Fury basically gave us a blank check to get you back." She explains.

"Good, good." Phil says, relieved, "I need you to set a course to DC, I need to talk to Doctor Streiten." Phil reveals, and as he does Melinda and Bobbi fight not to display how concerned that makes them.

"Did something happen in that room, Phil?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I'm not sure." Phil answers, "I need to talk to Doctor Streiten."

"Okay, I'll set the coordinates." Melinda says, and she and Bobbi head out of Phil's office, both of them feeling extremely worried about what Phil saw.

* * *

A few hours later Phil has gone to get answers from Doctor Streiten and while he is getting those answers Melinda and Bobbi are in the locked cockpit.

"Mel, what if he's starting to remember?" Bobbi asks.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, looking worried, "We always knew there was a chance he'd remember."

"True, but we also know that the doctors are worried about negative consequences if he does remember." Bobbi reminds Melinda.

"I know." Melinda admits, "We'll just have to watch for signs."

"Yeah, guess so." Bobbi confirms, "The kids did good today."

"Yeah, they did." Melinda confirms, and the two of them drift into worried silence, both of the worried about what is going to happen now that Coulson has started to remember.


	14. Christmas

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT, otherwise I think I'm the only one who cares about this story.

* * *

It has been a week since Phil was recused, and ever since then it has been more than clear to everyone on the bus that he is struggling with what happened.

As Phil just called them upstairs Bobbi and Melinda are walking into his office and sitting down across from him.

"I just got off the phone with Fury." Phil reveals, "He's giving us time off for Christmas."

"Really?" Bobbi asks, sounding a little surprised as she wasn't expecting that.

"Really." Phil confirms, "He said we deserve it after what's happened lately." he explains

"Did you ask him about the file?" Melinda asks, as she knows Phil has been trying to get Fury to allow him to read the file about what happed after he died.

"Yeah, he said he'll give me it in the new year." Phil reveals.

"That's something." Melinda says, though she expects that there are going to be things that Fury isn't going to allow Phil to know.

"Yeah." Phil confirms, and an awkward feeling takes over the room.

"How long we getting off?" Bobbi asks, in an attempt to break the awkward feeling.

"From the twenty third to the twenty ninth." Phil reveals.

"Cool." Bobbi says.

"Christmas is at my Dad's this year." Melinda informs Phil.

"I know; he's already invited me." Phil admits, "Apparently your mother told him I'm alive."

"Of course, she did." Melinda says, honestly not even surprised.

"I take it you'll be doing your normal Christmas tradition?" Phil asks, looking at Bobbi.

"Yep Christmas eve with Mom, then driving up to Arizona to send Christmas day with you guys." Bobbi answers.

"Still not welcome at you brothers then?" Phil asks, curious as he would have thought that would have changed by now.

"Nope, but it's okay. It wouldn't be Christmas if I didn't spend it with you guys" Bobbi says, with a shrug, "Fitz and Simmons are going to be happy to go home." She comments, partly to chance the subject as while she has gotten used to not being welcomed at her brothers it does still hurt a little.

"Skye." Melinda says, causing Phil and Bobbi to look at her, "She doesn't have a family to spend Christmas with, or a home to go to."

"Damn it, I didn't even think." Phil says, feeling bad about that.

"We can't just let her spend Christmas alone." Bobbi comments, looking at Melinda.

"We won't, Dad will be happy to have her join us." Melinda comments.

"You should call him first. He'll be angry if doesn't know how many people to prepare for." Phil comments.

"I will." Melinda says.

"Does your Dad ever even get angry?" Bobbi asks curious, "Because I don't think I have ever seen him angry."

"It's rare." Melinda says, pulling out her phone.

"True." Phil says, as he has seen May's Dad angry once, as Melinda calls her father.

* * *

A little while later, after Melinda, Phil and Bobbi talked to Melinda's father. The three of them heave headed downstairs. While Bobbi and Phil have gone to find Fitz and Simmons to talk to them Melinda has headed to Skye's bunk to talk to her.

Getting to Skye's bunk Melinda reaches out and knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Melinda asks Skye, who is lying on her bed on her laptop.

"Of course." Skye says, sitting up, "Sit, sit." She offers and Melinda walks over and sits down on the edge of Skye's bed, "Is something going on?"

"Coulson just got a call from Director Fury. We're getting a week off for Christmas." Melinda explains.

"Oh." Skye says, trying, and failing, to hide her disappointment, "I can stay on the bus, or in my van, whatever." She says, trying to make it seem like it is no big deal, though it clearly is.

"No." Melinda says, causing Skye to look at her, "Coulson, Bobbi and I are spending Christmas day at my Dad's place, though Bobbi's spending Christmas Eve with her mother, and you're joining us."

"I am?" Skye asks, sounding shocked.

"You are."

"But, I wouldn't want to intrude, and would your dad even be okay with me joining you? Christmas is a time for a family." Skye says, looking concerned, though the truth is that she is more than a little shocked that she is going to meet May's father.

"I've already talked to him; he's thrilled that you're going to be joining us." Melinda explains.

"Cool." Skye says with a grin.

"Our break starts from the twenty third, but because we're going to fly Fitz and Simmons home we'll arrive at my Dad's on the twenty forth." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Skye says with a nod, "Can I ask, where is your Dad's? Where are we going?"

"Sun City, Arizona." Melinda says.

"Cool." Skye says, as Melinda stands up, heads to the door but then turns around.

"Starting in the new year Bobbi and I are going to start to teach you, Fitz, and Simmons another language." Melinda reveals, "Start thinking about what Language you want to learn."

"Okay." Skye says, and then Melinda leaves, "I have a place to go for Christmas." Skye says to herself, sounding amazed, as she has never had that before.

* * *

A few hours later, Fitz, Simmons and Skye are making dinner together, and as they walk Skye sees Bobbi.

"HEY BOBBI." Skye calls, as she has a lot of questions, and she hopes Bobbi can answer them.

"You need something, Skye?" Bobbi asks, walking over, and sitting on one of the stalls.

"Yeah. I have questions, like a lot of them." Skye admits.

"I figured you would." Bobbi admits, "Ask away."

"May said you're spending Christmas day at her Dad's but Christmas eve at your Moms, I was wondering why you weren't spending Christmas day with her." Skye admits, as while she is glad to be able to spend Christmas day with Melinda, Bobbi, and Coulson, she is a little curious about why.

"It's tradition for me to spend Christmas eve with my Mom." Bobbi explains, "she spends Christmas day with my brother." She explains.

"You have a brother?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Yeah." Bobbi confirms.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with him?" Fitz asks curious.

"Fitz, that a bit personal!" Simmons says, hitting him on the shoulder, "You don't have to answer that." She quickly says to Bobbi.

"It's okay." Bobbi assures them, "About five years after I started being trained by May there was a mission, and things went wrong really wrong." She admits, "To protect me, and my team, and my family, my death had to be faked." She explains, "For three months I had to pretend I was dead. When It was finally safe enough to tell my Mom and Brother that I was alive, my brother didn't take it well." Bobbi reveals, doing her best to hide the pain in her voice, "He said he never wanted to see me again, that I should have stayed dead." Bobbi explains, "I'm not welcome in his house."

"I'm so sorry, Bobbi." Skye says, looking at Bobbi in shock and sadness, as Fitz and Simmons exchange looks.

"Thanks Skye." Bobbi says, giving her half a smile, "I'm sure that's not your only question."

"It's not." Skye admits, realising that Bobbi wants to change the subject, "What's May's Dad like?" she asks curious.

"Honestly, he's the nicest man I've ever met." Bobbi says, with a smile, "He's kind and funny, loves his daughter and anyone who's important to her." She explains, as William has always made her feel like she was his daughter to, "And as the ex-husband and father of spies he knows a fair bit about the world we all live in"

"He sounds great." Simmons says.

"He is." Bobbi confirms.

"I can't wait to meet him. I can't believe I am going to meet May's Dad." Skye says, looking excited.

"You're also going to meet her mom to." Bobbi reveals.

"Seriously?" Skye asks, sounding excited.

"Yeah." Bobbi confirms.

"What's she like?" Fitz asks curious.

"Stern, deserving of respect." Bobbi answers, "She also hates Coulson." She reveals, as she hears footsteps, she recognizes as Phil's.

"May's Mom hates Coulson?" Skye asks, sounding shocked, and Bobbi nods, "Why?"

"Good question, Skye." Bobbi says, with a smirk, "Phil, why does Lian hate you?" she asks curious.

"Really? You know why." Phil tells her, as he walks over.

"We don't." Skye says, referring to her, Fitz, and Simmons, "And we'd like to know." She says.

"Fine." Phil says, sitting down next to Bobbi, "May and I were on a mission, one of our first, and May took a bullet meant for me."

"Was she badly hurt?" Simmons asks, sounding worried.

"It could have been worse, but it was a gunshot wound, so it was something to be concerned about." Phil admits.

"I don't get how that made May's Mom hate you." Skye comments.

"I'm getting to that." Phil says, "We needed to get to a safe hour, but there were no S.H.I.E.L.D ones around." He admits, "Thankfully May knew that one of her Mom's was nearby so we went there. Unfortunately, Assistant Director May was also there, and she wasn't happy about the fact that her daughter had been shot protecting me." Phil explains, "She's hated me ever since."

"If my mother really hated you she would have had you killed a long time ago." Melinda says, walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm with May on this one." Bobbi says, "Lian just doesn't like you."

"Which is illustrated by the fact that she insists you call her Lian, and still won't let me call her anything than Assistant Director." Phil comments, giving Bobbi a look.

"What is your Mother Assistant Director off?" Fitz asks curious.

"The CIA." Phil, Melinda, and Bobbi answer.

"Wow, so for you being a spy is a family business." Skye realises, looking at Melinda and realising that a lot more things now make a lot of sense.

"Yes." Melinda confirms.

"How did your Mom react when she found out you were joining S.H.I.E.L.D?" Simmons asks, causing Bobbi to laugh, and Phil to look amused.

"She wasn't happy." Melinda answers, "Still isn't." she admits, and honestly Skye doesn't understand why May wouldn't want to work with her mother, as she knows she would if she knew her mother, but she decides that it's probably better not to ask.

"Um, the food's ready." Fitz says.

"Then let's eat." Phil says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

It has been five days since the team were informed that they were getting Christmas off. It is now Christmas eve and Fitz, and Simmons have been taken home, and Bobbi has gone to her mothers.

As they have just gotten back into the country after taking Fitz and Simmons home Melinda, Phil, and Skye are driving towards May's father's house. As they are in Lola Melinda and Skye are sharing the passenger seat, or more specifically Skye is practically sitting on May's lap, and she looks a lot more uncomfortable with that than May does.

"May what should I call your parents? I don't want to insult them, and I certainly don't want your Mom to hate me." Skye admits.

"Mr May's fine for my Dad, though he'll likely insist you call him something else." Melinda reveals, "And for my Mom, Assistant Director May."

"Got it." Skye says, with a nod, and the group drift into silence as they drive.

* * *

A little while after the conversation about what Skye should call May's parents Melinda, Skye, and Phil arrive at Melinda's dad's house. As they walk towards the door Melinda notices Phil fixing his tie.

"Really?" Melinda asks him.

"What?" Phil asks, and Melinda just rolls her eyes at him, as the get to the door and as they do they find it unlocked.

"Really Dad? You should know better." Melinda mutters, as she opens the door, "Stay behind me." She says to Phil and Skye, "Dad?" Melinda says, as they walk in.

"I'm right here Millie." William May says, walking into the hallway from the lounge room, "It's good to see you."

"Millie." Skye mouths to herself in shock.

"It's good to see you too Dad." Melinda says, and her father hugs her.

"Phil." William says happily when they break apart, "It's good to see you my boy."

"It's good to see you too, William." Phil says, and to Skye's surprise May's Dad also pulls Phil into a hug.

"Dad, this is Skye. Skye this is my father William May." Melinda introduces, once Phil and her father break apart.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr May." Skye says, trying to be as polite as possible, and putting on her old act to try and make him like her.

"Call me William." He requests, "It's nice to meet you, I've heard some great things." He says to her.

"You have?" Skye says surprised.

"Of course, Millie and Phil have talked about you." William reveals, "I'm very glad that you're here."

"So am I." Skye answers, feeling touched that May and Coulson have talked about her to May's father.

"Your mother called earlier, apparently there is a situation that she needs to handle." William explains to Melinda, who was clearly looking for her.

"Mom's retired, what could she have to handle?" Melinda asks

"I don't know. She wouldn't say." William says, as Phil and Melinda exchange looks. "I take it Bobbi will be arriving tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"We're going to be tight for space, but we have your room Millie, and the spare room, and the couch folds out." William says.

"I'm fine with the couch, or wherever, I really don't mind." Skye assures everyone.

"I'll take the couch. You should take the spare room." Phil says to Skye.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind." Skye assures him.

"It's fine." Phil assures her.

"With Me, Skye. I'll show you upstairs." Melinda says, and she and Skye both head upstairs.

"So, how have you been William?" Phil asks, as he and William head into the living room.

"I've been good Phil, really good." William answers and the two of them continue to talk.

A few minutes later Melinda and Skye return from upstairs and the four of them spend the rest of the day, and evening together, and honestly Skye loves seeing this side of her bosses.

* * *

At eight-thirty the next morning Skye is peacefully sleeping, when she feels herself being shaken awake.

"No, no training, I'm sleeping." Skye says, not wanting to get up.

"Skye, it's time to get up." Melinda says, continuing to shake her.

"May?" Skye asks, opening her eyes, and looking up at May in confusion.

"It's time to get up. My father has breakfast ready." Melinda explains.

"Okay. Okay." Skye says, sitting up, "I'll get changed and be right down." Skye says.

"Nope." Melinda says, "My father has a rule, pyjamas only to lunch on Christmas day." She says, and as she does she notice what May is wearing.

"You have S.H.I.L.E.D pyjamas?" Skye asks surprised.

"Technically they're old S.H.I.E.L.D sweat pants and tank top that I use as pyjamas." Melinda explains, "Come on." She says, and Skye gets out of bed and heads downstairs, Skye feeling a little self-conscious about her second-hand sweat pants and t-shirt that is several sizes too big, that she sleeps in.

(Line break)

About a minute later Melinda and Skye walk into the dinning are where William and Phil are.

"Merry Christmas." Skye says, as she walks in.

"Merry Christmas Skye." Phil and William both say.

"Nice PJ's AC." Skye says, looking amused as Phil is, quiet unsurprisingly, wearing Captain America pyjamas.

"Thank you." Phil says, and as he does the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it." Melinda says, heading to the door, the others noticing her grabbing one of the knifes as she goes.

"It's me, Melinda." A voice says, when Melinda is almost at the door, and so Melinda just opens the door to reveal Bobbi.

"Morning." Melinda greats.

"I need a drink." Bobbi says, in a form of a greeting as she walks in.

"it's not even nine o'clock in the morning." Melinda reminds Bobbi.

"Mom invited Hunter for Christmas." Bobbi explains, simply.

"I'll get the scotch." Melinda tells her.

"I'll drop my stuff in your room and put my pyjama's back on." Bobbi says.

"Okay." Melinda says, and while she heads towards the kitchen, Bobbi heads upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda walks into her room to find that Bobbi has changed into Star Wars pyjamas.

"Here., I thought you'd want this before heading downstairs." Melinda says, handing Bobbi the scotch.

"Thanks." Bobbi says, taking the glass, and drinking half of it in one go, "Don't give me that look."

"I'm not giving you any look." Melinda comments.

"Oh, come on, yes you are." Bobbi says, sounding annoyed, "He stayed for dinner, we got into a fight, like normal, he left."

"Okay." Melinda says, not saying more as she knows that even if Bobbi sounds annoyed she clearly needs to rant, so she gives her the opening.

"I didn't know he was coming, and I wish he didn't. I don't even know why he came anyway when he was just a jerk the entire time" Bobbi says, as she was honestly looking forward to just spending Christmas with her mother, not fighting with her ex, finishing the rest of the scotch, "We should go downstairs." Bobbi says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Bobbi both walk into the dining area, and as soon as they do Skye hurries over and hugs her Bobbi.

"Merry Christmas Bobbi."

"Merry Christmas Skye." Bobbi says, returning the hug.

"Bobbi, it's good to see you." William says, as he sits down.

"It's good to see you too, William." Bobbi says as she and Skye break apart and sit down.

Once everyone is sitting down William picks up his glass of orange juice

"圣诞快乐，我爱你们" William says, toasting, and as she looks around the room Skye notices that both Melinda and Bobbi clearly know exactly what William said while Phil only looks slightly confused.

"圣诞快乐，爸爸。" Melinda says.

"圣诞快乐，威廉。" Bobbi says.

"Merry Christmas." Phil says.

"Merry Christmas." Skye repeats, feeling like that is the right thing to do, and together the group of five enjoy their Christmas morning breakfast together.

* * *

Half an hour later Phil and Skye are doing the dishes from breakfast while Bobbi is carrying plates into the kitchen while Melinda and her father are cleaning up the table when they once more hear the doorbell go off.

"We're not expecting anyone else." Melinda says, with a slight frown, and so she goes and answers it, and to her surprise on the other side of the door she finds Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Maria Hill.

"Hey Mels, have we missed breakfast?" Clint asks, with a grin.

"Only just, but there is still extra food." Melinda reveals, trying to hide her surprise as while Natasha, Clint, and Maria have an open invitation to Christmas with her family she wasn't expecting them this year.

"Great." Natasha says, walking in.

"We'll go find your Dad and Bobbi." Clint says, as he and Natasha head towards the kitchen, as they do Melinda reaches out and grabs Maria's arm.

"Coulson's in the kitchen." Melinda tells Maria in a whisper

"I figured he'd be here." Maria admits, giving Melinda a look.

"And you figured that if they found out on their own you wouldn't be going against Fury's orders." Melinda realises, and before Maria can respond they hear a scream coming from the kitchen so they both go running.

As Maria and Melinda get to the dining room they see Skye looking at Natasha and Clint in shock, it clearly having been her who screamed.

"Skye, it's okay. You know Nat and Clint are friends." Melinda assures her, not overly surprised that Skye is so shocked.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect to meet them on Christmas morning, when I'm in my pyjamas." Skye admits, "Sorry about screaming." She says, as Phil and Bobbi run in from the kitchen, "It's … it's amazing to meet you both." Skye says, stuttering as she can't believe two of her heroes are in standing right in front of her.

"Melinda and I have been training Skye." Bobbi explains.

"Then it's really nice to meet you too." Clint says, "Welcome to the family." He says, and those four words fill Skye with complete joy.

"Phil." Natasha says, looking at him in shock.

"It's really him." Bobbi answers, watching carefully in case she has to react.

"How's is this possible?" Natasha asks, walking towards Phil.

"I'm not overly sure about that myself." Phil admits, "But I know I'm alive, though I did die." He says, as Clint walks over to him, and pauses less than a foot in front of him, "I'm real." He assures Clint.

Hesitantly Clint reaches out to touch Phil, then when he is sure that Phil is real he pulls his old friend into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Clint says, as he hugs Phil.

"It's not your fault." Phil assures him, feeling that Clint and Natasha learning he is alive is the best present he could ask for.

"I've missed you so much." Clint says.

"Missed you too." Phil says.

"I take it Phil's the reason you're back in the field." Natasha says, to Melinda.

"I was expecting you to have figured it out by now." Melinda admits.

"Fury made it almost impossible too." Natasha says, as she walks over to Phil and Clint, as they break apart, "I'm really glad you're alive Phil." She says, hugging Phil, and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm really glad too."

"That's enough catching up. It's time to open presents." William says, "To the living room." He instructs.

"Yes Dad." Melinda says.

"Yes William." Everyone else says, and they all head there, Skye saying,

"Best Christmas ever."

As she goes, as to her that's what it is. Even though the fact that she is spending Christmas with two Avengers is amazing what is even more so is that she is spending Christmas with a family, a family who have welcomed her, and that's all she's ever wanted, and that makes it the best Christmas Ever.


	15. Seeds

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x12**

It has been almost a month since Christmas day and ever since he received the report about what happened after he died Phil has barely left his office, causing everyone, especially Melinda and Bobbi, to become concerned, though they have been attempting to hide that concern from everyone else.

It's early morning and Melinda and Bobbi are in the cockpit talking about the teams' latest missions.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Phil are going to Mexico, and I'm going to the Academy with the kids to find out who almost killed some cadets?" Bobbi asks.

"Exactly." Melinda says, with a nod.

"Okay, why don't you go to the academy and I go to Mexico with Phil to get Skye some answers." Bobbi suggests.

"Because you've been wanting to go to the Science and Technology Academy for years, and I have a better chance at distracting Coulson." Melinda answers.

"Both good points, I just want to help Skye find her answers." Bobbi admits.

"You have, we found this lead together." Melinda points out.

"Good point." Bobbi admits, "I guess I should go brief the kids." She comments, then realises something, "We should probably stop calling them kids."

"Maybe you should, considering Fitz-Simmons are only four years younger than you, but they are kids to me." Melinda comments.

"That's because your old." Bobbi says, clearly teasing, before quickly leaving the cockpit.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi is in the kitchen with Fitz, Simmons, and Skye and has explained to them what is going on.

"There is nothing more unsettling, being a part of something so horrible, completely unaware. The Cadet could have died." Simmons says, sounding upset.

"It's not your fault, Jemma." Bobbi assures her.

"We drew up those concepts years ago. We didn't know they'd be applied in that way." Fitz says.

"Is this the device they found in the frozen pool?" Skye asks curious, looking at the picture Bobbi is holding, "Correction, the instantly frozen indoor pool."

"The theory is that it was planted in the filter days before." Bobbi explains, "It also seems like specific cadets were targeted."

"Well, as far as they can tell, the device uses a crystalline nucleation process she designed." Fitz reveals, looking at Simmons.

"And a delivery mechanism he invented. That's why we're being asked to consult on the investigation." Simmons explains.

"So we're going to the Academy?" Skye asks, looking excited.

"Only the Science and Technology division." Bobbi explains, "The cadets are unsurprisingly shaken up, so Agent Weaver would like you two, if you're willing, to talk to the student body about potentiality, hopefully that will calm them down."

"Of course, the talk." Simmons says.

"We've all heard the talk." Fitz adds.

"I haven't." Skye comments.

"Now you will, and it won't be the last time." Bobbi assures her.

"Well, I've heard a lot about the academy. I'm excited to finally see it." Skye comments.

"Me too. I've been wanting to go to Sci-Tech for years." Bobbi reveals.

"Really?" Simmons asks, and Bobbi nods.

"You've never been there?" Skye asks.

"Nope." Bobbi answers.

"The different S.H.I.E.L.D academies don't interact?" Skye asks surprised.

"The only one that really does is the Academy of Communications." Bobbi answers, "And that's because they're the biggest and they focus on data analysis." Bobbi explains.

"It's the easiest to get into." Simmons says.

"That's where you'd be Skye." Fitz tells her.

"Thanks." Skye says, sarcastically.

"Out of the Academies Operations is the most aggressive, and it's the academy that most people wash out off." Bobbi explains to Skye.

"So, which ones the hardest to get into?" Skye asks curious, as she does Simmons just gives Bobbi a smug look, "I'm picking up on the rivalry between sciences and operations." Skye realises, as Melinda walks out from the cockpit, "Are you and Coulson past all that, or are you gonna help Bobbi steal their mascot?" she asks curious.

"Coulson graduated from Communications, not ops." Bobbi reveals, making Skye feel better about the possibility of ending up there.

"And we're not going." Melinda reveals, "After we drop you off, Coulson and I have other matters to attend to." She says, to the surprise of everyone, but Bobbi.

Once Melinda walks away, Skye walks closer to Fitz and Simmons.

"Ever since we got back from Arizona Coulson's barley left his office." Skye says, sounding concerned.

"I still can't believe you got to spend Christmas with two Avengers." Fitz says, looking at Skye in amazement.

"It was Awesome." Skye says with a grin, "But do you guys think Coulson's okay."

"He's been through a lot; he just needs some time." Bobbi explains, "And while he's taking that time he needs us to do our jobs, so that's what we've got to do." She says. Looking around at them, and they all nod.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons have arrived at the Science and Technology Academy.

"This was the SSR facility before S.H.I.E.L.D was even founded." Simmons reveals.

"Cool." Skye says, with a grin, knowing what the SSR is because Bobbi made sure she understood S.H.I.E.L.D's history, "Is this where you got all your PhD's?" Skye asks curious.

"Oh, no, you need at least one to get into the door." Simmons reveals.

"Is science and technology what you imagined, Bobbi?" Fitz asks curious.

"Seems like it. I'll let you know once I've had a proper look." Bobbi comments as an Agent walks up to them.

"There they are. So good to see you." Agent Weaver says to Fitz and Simmons.

"You look as lovely as ever." Simmons greats.

"I concur." Fitz says.

"Thank you." Agent Weaver greats.

"Agent Morse, it's a pleasure to have you, Ma'am." Agent Weaver says.

"Please it's just Bobbi." Bobbi requests, "And though I wish it was under better circumstances I am glad to be here." Bobbi admits, "Do you have a list of suspects?"

"Yes. Based on the level of intelligence it would take to put a device together like the one we found, we've narrowed it down to the top 10% of our Cadets." Agent Weaver says, "I'm worried there's a bad seed."

"That would be the worst possibility." Bobbi admits, "I know you've already questioned the victim, but there are some questions that I'd like to ask him myself." Bobbi admits.

"I'll arrange for you to talk to Seth Dormer when he's out of class." Agent Weaver says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get Agents Fitz and Simmons settled into the lecture hall." She says, and she walks off with Fitz and Simmons. The second they do it becomes more than clear to Bobbi and Skye that they are extremely popular.

"Did you know they were so popular?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah." Bobbi comments, "Come on, there's something I want you to see." She reveals, leading Skye to a specific place.

* * *

"The wall of valour." Skye says, looking amazed.

"Good, you're keeping up with your readings." Bobbi comments.

"Like you and May would allow me not to." Skye says, "I can't believe I'm actually seeing it. S.H.I.E.L.D's history can be traced back on walls like this." She says, then notice something, "Huh, Bucky Barnes."

"Walls like this put it in perspective, what we do. It reminds us of those who came before us, those who sacrificed the most." Bobbi tells Skye.

"Must make you guys proud, all this history. Just wish I was a part of it." Skye admits.

"You are." Bobbi assures him.

"Am I? I hacked my way in." Skye points out.

"Everyone who joins has a dedication to the greater good, you have that, Coulson saw that in you the moment he met you." Bobbi tells Skye, "And May and I saw your potential too."

"What do you mean?" Skye asks confused.

"When Coulson told Melinda and I that you were going to join us before we left for Peru, both Melinda and I agreed that you had the potential to be an amazing agent, but we were worried about you exploring that potential on the bus as we were worried about your safety." Melinda explains.

"Wow." Skye says amazed.

"It may not be official yet, but you are a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, and I truly believe you can become one of the best Agents S.H.I.E.L.D has ever seen." Bobbi assures the young girl.

"Wow." Skye says, giving Bobbi an amazed look, "Thank you."

* * *

While Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are at the academy Melinda and Phil are back on the bus, and as she walks into Phil's office she finds that he is once more reading the file on what happened after he died.

"You have got to put that away." Melinda says from the door, knowing that it will only do Phil harm if he keeps reading that.

"How can I? You read it." Phil comments, "So did Bobbi." He adds, having asked her to read it so that she could explain some of the science to him, though even doing that there were parts that were way over both their heads.

"And you haven't stopped reading it." Melinda comments.

"I just can't get my head around it." Phil admits, "I remember what happened, the pain, but I also remember TAHITI."

"What's in that file, is the truth." Melinda says, not saying that it is missing just one key detail.

"Says who?"

"Director Fury." Melinda answers.

"If I hadn't asked, he'd have kept it from me kept me from knowing." Phil says.

"And now that you know, you feel better?" Melinda ask curious, and Phil gives her a look, "Put it away." She says, trying to get Phil to focus on something other than that file.

"You want to tell me why we're flying to Mexico City?" Phil asks curious.

"To get your head working on something else." Melinda admits, "Bobbi and I have been looking into Skye's past, into the Agent who dropped her off at the orphanage."

"Agent Avery." Phil says, "She was killed."

"But her partner wasn't. He disappeared." Melinda explains, as she hands a tablet over, "Richard Lumley, went off-grid almost twenty-two years ago, day after Avery was crossed off." Melinda explains.

"He's resurfaced?" Phil asks.

"A few days ago, a Mexican teenager posted a selfie on his Facebook page, managed to capture our guy leaving a grocery store in the background." Melinda explains.

"If he's good enough to avoid S.H.I.E.L.D all these years, he'll know." Phil says.

"And he'll be on the move." Melinda says, with a nod, "We have a short window to intercept." Melinda says.

"He may have killed Agent Avery." Phil tells her.

"Or wanted to avoid the same fate." Melinda adds, "Find him, and we'll find out."

"How long till we touch down?" Phil asks curious.

"Forty minutes." Melinda says, "I'll gas the car." Melinda says, heading out of the office.

* * *

Back at the academy Bobbi is interviewing the victim while Fitz and Simmons are beginning their speech, which Skye is listening to.

"Thank you, Agent Weaver. It's nice to be back. Unfortunately, it has to be under these circumstances." Simmons says.

"If you don't know the history of S.H.I.E.L.D. by now, there's no excuse, unless you fell asleep in Professor Vaughn's class, that's a perfectly acceptable excuse." Fitz says, causing everyone in the room, other than Skye to laugh.

"Our instinct as scientists is to move forward, advance quickly, push the envelope. But given recent events, it makes sense to reflect back on our history." Simmons says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after the SSR was able to defeat the nearly indomitable force known as Hydra." Fitz says.

"We tend to forget that these organizations Hydra, Centipede, A.I.M. were also made up of extremely brilliant scientists, men and women who started with the same unlimited potential as you or I." Simmons says, and as she does Skye looks around the room, and notices how interested everyone is.

"Potential can sometimes be dangerous. Plutonium has the potential to power a city, or to be a nuclear bomb." Fitz explains.

"Today, we'd like to share a few stories from the field in which we learned this lesson up close and faced the consequences when untested technology or biology lands in the wrong hands. And don't worry, we brought pictures." Simmons says, causing most of the room to laugh, when suddenly someone starts to yell,

"Oh, god. Oh, god! What is this?!" A student says, as he starts to turn into ice, "Hey, what's happening to me?! Help me! Help me! Get it off! Make it stop! Help me get it off! No! Make it stop!" he says, and Fitz, Simmons, and Skye run towards him.

"Find exposed skin. He needs glucose to raise his body's natural freezing point." Simmons explains, as she starts to search a bag.

"Simmons, I need something to break the ice." Fitz says, and Simmons hands him something, and then hurries over to him.

"Jemma. Ready?" Fitz asks, once he's almost broken through the ice.

"Yeah." Simmons says, and they break the rest of the glass and inject the student.

"Fitz, talk to me." Bobbi says, as she hurries into the room.

"Something's doing this to him. Find it." Fitz instructs, causing Bobbi and Skye to start to look.

"Bobbi, there it is." Skye says, pointing, "What…." Skye starts to ask, but before she can finish Bobbi has already stepped on the device, destroying it, causing the student to no longer be frozen.

* * *

A little while later the kid who was frozen, Donnie Gill, has been sent back to his room, and as Bobbi has realised that Agent Weavers investigation isn't likely to produce any results, thanks to the training that the students have had, Fitz and Simmons are leading Bobbi and Skye to a place where the students go to get away from the faculty.

"And when we get there?" Simmons asks.

"We mingle, keeping it low key." Bobbi says, "You and Skye get comfortable with the students, see if you can get them gossiping. Skye both looks young enough, and is young enough, to blend in." Bobbi explains.

"Because you look so old." Skye says sarcastically, "Plus, Fitz looks younger than us." She says, referring to her and Simmons.

"Time will come when you won't make fun of me for that. You'll be jealous. You'll be jealous, wrinkly old hags." Fitz says, with a teasing tone of voice.

"Fitz isn't joining us." Bobbi reveals, "I want you to go talk to Donnie." She explains, looking at him.

"Why?" Fitz asks confused.

"When he was talking to Skye I could tell that there is something he wasn't saying, but he's withdraw, so he's not going to talk willingly." Bobbi says, "Go hang with him, no matter what he knows it will help him to have a friend."

"Okay." Fitz says, with a nod, "I'll meet you later." Fitz says, before walking away.

"Okay, Simmons, you're calling the shots on this one, where are we going?" Bobbi asks, once Fitz walks away.

"Follow me." Simmons says, leading the way, "S.H.I.E.L.D keeps careful watch on everything within their walls, so in the late sixties to escape the cameras and the prying eyes of the faculty, a few Cadets started sneaking down to the boiler room to play cards, you know, exchange ideas." Simmons explains.

"My kind of people." Skye says with a grin.

"Some amazing breakthroughs have come out of here." Simmons says, as they head into the building. "So the tradition lives on."

"Of cramming into the boiler room?" Skye asks, looking amused.

"Well, over the years, we made a few improvements." Simmons says, as she, Skye, and Bobbi see something that is much bigger than any boil room Bobbi has ever seen.

"Do you have one of these at operations?" Simmons asks Bobbi.

"No sure, I didn't spend enough time there to find out." Bobbi admits.

"Did not think so." Simmons says, with a grin.

"Drinks are on me." Skye says, as they all head down to where the party is going on.

* * *

While Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, and Skye are at the Academy Phil and Melinda are staking out the place that Lumley is most likely to show up at to get new papers. As they have been sitting in silence for a while, something which is very unlike Phil, Melinda has decided to break the silence.

"So, say you're gonna do what this guy did, leave S.H.I.E.L.D, go off the grid. What's your move?" Melinda asks, and Phil doesn't say anything, and so she continues talking, "I'd hide in the wheel well of a 747 flight from Newark to Singapore. Oxygen, a chute. The back half of the trip passes over 3,000 miles of land, a dozen countries, could drop anywhere." Melinda says, and as she does Phil still remains silent, "You'd probably head to South America. You speak Spanish." Melinda says.

"Vacation Spanish." Phil corrects, finally speaking.

"Lima, most likely, what with the growing food scene." Melinda guesses.

"All right, what's up?" Phil says.

"You tell me." Melinda responds.

"You're talking, more than ever." Phil says.

"'Cause you're not."

"And you suddenly became active on the Skye investigation?" Phil asks.

"It's not sudden, I've only just found a lead." Melinda admits, "After everything she's done for the team, Bobbi and I feel like we should do everything we can to help her find her answers." Melinda admits, telling the complete truth as she and Bobbi have talked about it, a lot.

"Is that it? Or are you just trying to distract me?" Phil ask curious.

"Both." Melinda says, "I know you're having a hard time believing what…."

"They changed my memories. Who's to say they didn't change more?" Phil asks, and when she first found out what had happened Melinda wondered the same thing, but now she knows that there is no reason to worry.

"I say." Melinda says, "I know you, Phil, and I knew you before. You'd know I'd be the first to go down that road if I thought it lead somewhere." Melinda says, "Do you believe me, at least?" Melinda asks, and Phil doesn't say anything, "Do you…" Melinda starts to ask.

"Yes."

"Good."

"But I'm tired of secrets, so I'm glad we're here." Phil says, and as he does Melinda starts to feel guilty about the secrets that she is keeping from him, even though she knows it's for his own protection, "We need to root out all the secrets." Phil says, and as he does Melinda knows that there are secrets that Phil can't know.

"We're Spies Phil, secrets are a part of the life we live." Melinda reminds him.

"I know." Phil admits, "It's just…. I've got him." Phil says, and they both hurry out of Lola.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, and Phil have gotten Lumley and have just finished getting him to talk, and honestly they are both more than a little shocked about what he revealed, about Avery, and more importantly, about Skye.

"You taking me in?" Lumley asks, once they finish talking.

"Yeah." Melinda says, as she starts to pick up the file.

"No. I'm not sure S.H.I.E.L.D. is the safest place for you right now." Phil admits, "We'll get in the air and drop you somewhere along the route." He offers.

"Thank you." Lumley says, "Bit of advice, stop digging and stay the hell away from that girl." Lumley says, "'Cause wherever she goes, death follows." He reveals.

"It's best that no one other than us know about this this." Melinda tells Phil, in a whisper, as they walk, not even planning on telling Bobbi, "For Skye's safety and for ours. You can never tell her." Melinda says.

* * *

At the Academy Skye has gotten some intel from the bartender and because of that info Bobbi has gone to talk to the person that may be the most likely culprit.

"Not a bad shot." Bobbi says, walking over to the girl Callie, that the bartender pointed out.

"You mean for a scientist?" the girl answers.

"For anybody." Bobbi corrects, "And for the record I'm a scientist too, not just someone from operations." Bobbi says.

"Good to know, but it still doesn't explain why a girl from operations is hanging out in the boiler room." Callie says, "I don't buy that you're here out of scientific curiosity."

"I'm not." Bobbi says, "I'm here looking for the smartest mind you have here to duck out, join my top shadow unit. Is that you?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Could be." Callie answers, "Shadow unit doing what?"

"That's classified." Bobbi answers, "But what I can say is that that tech in the lecture hall was impressive." Bobbi says, "And I wouldn't be surprised if whoever built it moved to level six within the year."

"Even though Donnie and Seth were hurt?" Callie asks.

"The boys survived, and there doesn't seem to be any long term injuries." Bobbi comments.

"Yeah, probably the best thing that's happened to them all year." Callie comments, as she goes to hit a shot, but Bobbi stops the ball.

"We're gonna make a deal, you're going to tell me what you meant by that, and I won't tell Agent Weaver how eager you were to jump rank over at operations." Bobbi says.

"I'm just saying they got to meet Agent Fitz. They've been talking about it for week."

"Week?" Bobbi asks confused, then the pieces start to fall into place, "Talking about it to whom?" Bobbi asks.

"Each other." Callie says, and the second she does the pieces fall into place for Bobbi so she runs over to Simmons and Skye.

"We've got to call Fitz, and we've got to do it now." Bobbi tells them, and Simmons quickly pulls out her phone.

* * *

A little while later Fitz, Simmons and Skye are arriving back on the bus, Fitz having a ice pack to his head as he caught Donnie and Seth, with a bigger version of the ice machine, and Seth knocked him out.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Fitz asks, as they walk up the cargo ramp to where May and Coulson are waiting.

"Fitz, will you stop?" Simmons asks.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's my fault." Fitz says to Coulson.

"Any word on the missing Cadets?" Phil asks.

"Bobbi's coordinating the search effort with Agent Weaver." Simmons reveals, "They've set up a perimeter and are going building to building." She explains.

"Where did you guys go? We were trying to reach you." Skye says, looking at Melinda and Phil, and wondering what is going on.

"Not now." Phil says to her, "How dangerous are they?" He asks curious.

"Extremely dangerous. This device turns any moisture around it to ice very rapidly, at a great range." Simmons explains.

"But Donnie's a good kid, just felt isolated. Seth must have befriended him to manipulate him, using him to finish the, the product." Fitz says, an answer coming to him.

"Product?" Melinda asks.

"Okay, I think they have a backer." Fitz reveals, "The device the components are incredibly rare and expensive, nothing either of them could find on the open market themselves." He explains.

"If the parts are that rare, we can trace the purchases." Skye admits.

"Sometimes, it's not a bad seed, just a bad influence." Phil says, and everyone gets started to work.

* * *

A little while later the team has discovered that Ian Quinn seems to be the bad influence, and while Fitz and Simmons are contacting Bobbi Skye and Phil are walking into the storage area of the bus as it has become more than clear to Skye that something is going on, something she doesn't know about.

"Ever since you got back from who knows where, you won't even look at me." Skye says, wondering what she has done wrong, "And I know things have been heavy right now, but did I do something wrong?" Skye asks, sounding worried as in her experience when she does something wrong she gets sent away, and she doesn't want to get sent away from the bus.

"No. I did." Phil admits, with a sigh, "Ian Quinn's not the only one who manipulates people, Skye." Phil admits, "We do it all the time actually teach it at the Academy. It's our trade." He explains.

"What are you talking about?" Skye asks confused.

"I've been keeping something from you." Phil admits, "But recently, I realized I had no right to do that."

"You lied to me?" Skye asks, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Agent May and I went down to Mexico City to talk to somebody, somebody who knows where you came from." Phil explains.

"Tell me." Skye requests.

"When we started this, May warned you that you might not like what you learn." Phil reminds Skye.

"And I told you, and May, and Bobbi, that it can't be worse than what I have imagined." Skye says.

"It is." Phil tells her, "The agent who dropped you at St. Agnes was not your mother, but she was killed trying to protect you. Twenty-Two years ago, an entire S.H.I.E.L.D. team in a small village, was mascaraed." Phil says, and he starts to tell Skye everything he and Melinda learnt.

* * *

A little while later Phil has told Skye everything he and Melinda learnt, and as he was telling her it became clear that the Ice Machine Fitz say is being used so everyone who is on the bus, except Skye who is dealing with what she learnt, is in the Command Centre trying to come up with a plan.

"How do we stop it?" Phil asks.

"We can't stop it." Fitz says, "They're in real trouble." He admits.

"Where is the device?" Melinda asks.

"Most likely right there, dead centre of the storm." Simmons explains.

"We've got to get Donnie out of there." Phil realises, "Bobbi, how are things on the ground?" he asks, through the coms.

"Almost everyone is safe in the boiler room." Bobbi answers, "Is this going to get as bad as I think it will?"

"Yes." Fitz, and Simmons answer.

"Can you reach the North campus parking garage?" Phil asks, "We think Donnie Gill and his device may be trapped in the centre of the storm." He explains.

"That's not far from where I am. I can get there." Bobbi says, as she unknown to everyone on the bus, looks outside and then realises the site that greats her, "Yeah, I can't get there." Bobbi realises, closing the door.

"Is there any other way to get to Donnie?" Phil asks. "Think fast, People."

"I know one." Fitz says, and his idea turns out to be May flying the bus right into the storm.

* * *

A little while later the team managed to recue Donnie, but Seth died, and due to what he did Donnie's is going to be under supervision for the foreseeable future.

While everyone else is spread out Melinda and Phil are in the upper level on the plane, talking.

"What will happen to him?" Melinda asks curious.

"They're moving him to the Sandbox, but not as a researcher. They want to keep an eye on him." Phil reveals.

"I see." Melinda says, with a nod, "So Skye requested a moment alone on campus. You told her, didn't you?" Melinda asks.

"I had to." Phil says.

"It must have destroyed her to hear all that." Melinda says, feeling worried about how Skye is going to handle that.

"That's the thing about Skye. What I told her shattered her world. Her lifelong search led to stories of murder, and now it's too difficult to continue. Her search is over. Her story ends here. But you know what she said?" Phil asks.

"Tell me." Melinda requests.

"She said "no" her story started here. Her whole life, she thought she wasn't wanted, that she didn't belong, that every family that took her in didn't want her to stay, didn't care. But all that time, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. protecting her, looking after her. That's what she took away from the story not the family she'll never have but the one she's always had. Here I am, telling her something that could destroy her faith in humanity. And somehow, she manages to repair a little piece of mine." Phil admits, and as he does Melinda is glad to hear that, "The world is full of evil and lies and pain and death, and you can't hide from it... you can only face it. The question is, when you do, how do you respond? Who do you become?" he asks.

* * *

A few hours later the team have learnt that Quinn is working with the Clairvoyant, something which makes everyone concerned. As it is late most of the members of the bus are asleep, Skye having cried herself to sleep, but Melinda is awake and reading in her bunk when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Melinda says, closing her book, and because she recognized the knock Melinda isn't at all surprised when Bobbi walks in.

"What happened in Mexico?" Bobbi asks, from the doorway.

"Nothing, it was a dead end." Melinda lies, doing so because she wants to try to protect Bobbi from everything.

"Now I'm worried, you're lying." Bobbi says, closing the door behind her and walking over to Melinda's bed, "I saw Skye before we left the academy, she wasn't okay, was what you found out that bad?" she asks worried, and Melinda doesn't answer, "Melinda, talk to me." She requests.

"I'm trying to protect you." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"I figured that much, but I still want to know." Bobbi says, sitting down on the edge of Melinda's room, "Talk to me, or I'm not leaving." Bobbi says.

"You do know that's not really a threat right?" Melinda asks, as she really wouldn't mind if Bobbi didn't leave.

"Fine." Bobbi says, reaching under Melinda's bed to find something in particular, "Talk, or I drink the scotch you won from Clint in '03." Bobbi says, managing to find the right bottle by touch and pulling out the bottle that is three quarters full, knowing that if Melinda still won't talk after this then she'll stop pushing as she must have a really good reason.

Recognizing Bobbi's threat Melinda reaches over and presses the button to make her bunk sound proof,

"We're both going to need a drink once I tell you what we found out." Melinda says.

"Drinking out the bottle?" Bobbi asks.

"Might as well." Melinda responds, "But, not that bottle." Melinda says, "We're not there yet." She says, reaching out and grabbing out another bottle of scotch from underneath her bed, this time one with slightly less sentimental meaning.

"Okay." Bobbi says, putting the one she is holding back, and once she has Bobbi moves more so that she is sitting on Melinda's bed properly, "What happened?" she asks, as Melinda takes a drink out of the bottle.

"Skye's an 0-8-4." Melinda reveals, as she hands the bottle over to Bobbi.

"Skye, a person, is an object of unknown origin?" Bobbi asks surprised, and Melinda nods, so she takes a drink.

"A S.H.I.E.L.D team, and an entire village were massacred, to protect her, Lumley wasn't sure by what, or who." Melinda reveals, as Bobbi takes a drink.

"What did he know?" Bobbi asks, once she's taken a drink.

"Not much." Melinda admits, "Once they got back to the States with Skye, the team started to get crossed off one by one, Agent Avery is the one who put Skye into foster care, she set up a system ordering Skye to be moved frequently for her protection."

"Which is why she was always sent back." Bobbi realises, "Damn it." She says, "She never had a home because S.H.I.E.L.D was trying to protect her."

"Yep." Melinda says, taking the bottle from Bobbi so that she can take a drink.

"Do you think she's still in danger?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Lumley does." Melinda admits.

"Then we have to protect her." Bobbi says, "And give her a home for the first time in her life."

"We will, that's what this Bus is." Melinda says.

"That it is." Bobbi says, and she and Melinda drift into silence and for a while Melinda and Bobbi just sit together, passing Melinda's scotch back and forth.


	16. TRACKS

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x13**

It has been a little over three weeks since the mission at the Academy, and ever since the team have been doing their best to try and find Quinn as they know that if they find him, then they may finally get some answers about the Clairvoyant.

As they finally have a lead Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons are waiting in the command centre when Phil and Skye walk in.

"Ian Quinn." Phil says, as they do.

"You found him?" Melinda asks.

"No, but we think we know how we can." Phil admits.

"Skye tracked down an invoice from one of his shell companies. He made a big purchase recently." Phil reveals.

"Ten million dollars big." Skye explains.

"Any idea what it is?" Simmons asks.

"No clue." Skye answers, "But it was designed and built by Cybertek, inc. A small firm that deals in advanced technology and research. Which is where this gets interesting." Skye explains.

"They've hired a private-security outfit to transport the purchase, former military, ex-mercs." Phil explains.

"That's a hell of a lot of muscle to move one package." Bobbi says, with a frown, "Plus they've got to know that S.H.I.E.L.D's got eyes on Quinn."

"Which would be exactly why they're transporting it old-school." Skye explains.

"On a train though the Italian countryside, from Verona to Zagreb, very rural, very isolated." Phil explains.

"And you think Quinn's on that train?" Melinda asks.

"No, but I believe they're delivering the item to Quinn himself." Phil explains, "We got our intel from Italian authorities who have been monitoring the situation."

"And they don't mind us taking over the op?" Melinda asks, as she very much doubts it,

"I asked very nicely." Phil says, causing Melinda and Bobbi to exchange looks as they both know what that means, "If everything goes as planned, Cybertek's security team won't even know we were on the train."

"Since when does anything ever go to plan?" Bobbi asks.

"There a first time for everything." Phil says, causing Melinda, and Bobbi, to both roll their eyes.

"I take it we're going in undercover?" Bobbi asks, and Phil nods.

"I hate undercover." Melinda comments.

"I thought you love it when you're with me." Bobbi says, with a teasing smile.

"Phil hates it when it's with us though" Melinda says, causing Fitz, Simmons and Skye share confused looks.

"Which is why I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you two are front and centre." Phil reveals, "Please don't make me regret it." he tells them, being pretty sure they will, as they always have in the past, as when undercover the two of them usually end up doing something that results in him having do three times more paperwork, and when they were with Natasha and/or Clint, it was even worse, "Once we locate the package, you'll tag it with a tracker. Skye and Fitz, you'll be running communications." Phil explains, "After the package is tagged, we'll follow it to Quinn." Phil explains, "Once we capture Quinn, we'll be one step closer to the Clairvoyant."

"And what about the two of us sir?" Simmons asks, and Phil explains what their role is going to be.

* * *

A little while later everyone is on the train. As they walk through the train together Bobbi uses her arm that isn't carrying a bag to pull Melinda in close.

"I can't wait for our Honeymoon to begin." Bobbi says, as their undercover personas are newlyweds.

"It's going to be amazing." Melinda says, as she kisses Bobbi's check, just as Fitz and Skye walk past, and both have to hide their shock at the way Bobbi and Melinda are acting.

" _Excuse me."_  Bobbi says to the ticker in Italian,  _"We're looking for first class."_ She says, as Melinda kisses her neck, it being an old tradition of theirs to go overboard with displays of affection while undercover.

" _It's straight though there."_  The ticker says pointing to the other door,  _"I can show you if you'd like."_

" _That won't be necessary."_  Melinda says, also in Italian,  _"Thank you."_ She says, and she and Bobbi continue to walk and they don't move away from one another until they are in their room.

Once Melinda and Bobbi are in their room Melinda removes her long jacket to reveal the skin tight black cat suit she has on under.

"I still think it's unfair that you get to be the one on top of the train." Bobbi says.

"I'm always on top." Melinda says, as she puts her hair up.

"So I've heard." Bobbi says, with a smirk.

"Plus you lost the rock-paper-scissors." Melinda says, not rising to Bobbi's bait, as Bobbi takes off the shirt she is wearing to change into another.

"I say we should do a re-match." Bobbi comments.

"It's too late now." Melinda says, "Once I've located the package, I'll let you know where to place the tracker."

"Okay, but for the record we could easily switch clothes." Bobbi argues.

"This is Nat's cat suit, it's too small for you." Melinda says, putting on her glasses, and heading over to the window.

"That's because you and Nat are tiny." Bobbi comments.

"Nope. You're just extremely tall." Melinda says, as she starts to climb out the window, "I'll see you on the other side." She says, as she climbs out, causing Bobbi to shake her head in amusement.

* * *

"Did we seriously just see what I think we just saw?" Skye asks, once she and Fitz are sitting in their seats.

"Apparently. It was very unexpected." Fitz admits, "Are you nervous?" he asks.

"Nope. Just ready for this all to be over. I'm ready to get Quinn." Skye explains.

"Me too." Fitz admits, "So are we British or America?" he asks curious.

"Do you really think that matters?" Skye ask.

"I think so. I remember what Bobbi said about undercover work and I think it might be a good idea for us both to be from the same place seeing as how we're traveling together." Fitz points out, "How's your Scottish accent?"

"I don't know. You tell me how great it is, laddie." Skye says, with a very bad Scottish accent.

"American then, that's a better idea." Fitz says, with a pretty good American accent.

"On that was really good." Skye says with a grin, "Maybe we should ask Bobbi and May if we can learn accents."

"It would be a good idea." Fitz admits.

"How is your accent so good?" Skye asks curious.

"I used to watch a lot of American TV growing up. Some of it's quite good. Lots of nice teeth." Fitz reveals, and as he does Skye notices the same ticket office who Bobbi and Melinda talk to.

"Oh, here we go. Follow my lead." Skye requests, as she stands up, "Excuse me? Do you speak English?" Skye asks.

"Of course. How may I be of service?" The ticker asks.

"Can you recommend a restaurant in downtown Zagreb?" Skye asks curious.

"Someplace affordable, with big portions." Fitz says, with his very good American accent.

"You are looking for something romantic?"

"Yes please." Skye says, kissing Fitz's cheek, "We are celebrating our six-month anniversary with a whirlwind trip all over Europe." Skye explains, "Ah, well, technically, we met six months ago, but hwe didn't ask me out till last month, so our official one-month anniversary isn't until next Saturday."

"Sunday…" Fitz says.

"Yeah, I think he found me imitating." Skye says, as she walks forward and takes the ticker's keys.

"Young love. So… confusing." The ticker says.

"is it?" Skye asks, and once the ticker walks away Skye and Fitz head to the luggage area where they set up all the equipment they need to monitor things.

* * *

While Fitz and Skye are setting up in the luggage Phil and Simmons are sitting in their seats waiting for the signal that things are beginning.

"Coms are live." Skye's voice says through the coms, "Coulson, Simmons, you in position?" Skye asks.

"Yes. Just waiting on May's signal." Phil says, pulling out his phone to show Simmons a picture, "So remember, our target is Carlo….."

"Mancini, the head of security. I know. I memorized his face." Simmons says, as she pulls out a urn and puts it on her lap, "I memorised everything." She reveals, as she closes her eyes, bracing herself.

"What are you doing?" Phil asks curious.

"Oh. I'm getting into character. My undercover persona harbors residual resentment to her absent American father. Blames him for not being there when her mom died. So I apologize in advance if I come off a little cold." Simmons reveals.

"You think all that back story's necessary?" Phil asks.

"After that unfortunate incident at the Hub I realised that I'm really not good at improvisation, so Bobbi says I should use what I'm good at, and I excel at preparation, so that's what I've done." Simmons explains.

"He's headed your way." Fitz says, through the coms.

"You're on." Phil says to Simmons.

"All Mum ever waned was your love." Simmons says loudly, "To be with you, at our two-story Victorian home in the Cotswolds! But could you even give her a moment, what with your banking job requiring you to travel to the states from Tuesday to Saturday every other week." Simmons says, pretending to be angry.

"I'm terribly sorry about your loss, dear." An old man says to Simmons, "As for you, now is your chance to do better. Why don't you see that you take it?"

"Thank you, sir." Simmons says.

"Let's go."

"He's right." Simmons says angrily, "You never had any time for her, but you made time for your work! And your prostitutes!" Simmons says angrily as she stands up, and starts to walk away, doing so on purpose so that she can walk into the target, causing the urn to spill everywhere.

"OH, NO, MUM!" Simmons says, starting to doing her best to pick up the ashes as the target walks through them.

* * *

While all that is going on Bobbi has changed into a ticker's uniform and is leaving the room she was in, having heard from Melinda where the package is.

" _Excuse me."_  A woman says, in Italian,  _"Can you help me?"_

" _One moment. There is something I have to do; I'll get someone else."_ Bobbi says, also in Italian.

"Please, it's important." The woman says, and feeling suspicious about that Bobbi follows the woman, pulling one of her batons as she goes, and just like she suspected she would she gets ambushed as soon as she is in the other room and quickly Bobbi fights back, managing to knock down the person who attack her with no problems.

"May, I've got the tracker and I'm heading to the dining car now to tag the package." Bobbi says, but when she attempts to use the coms she just hears static, "Melinda? May?" Bobbi says, before knocking out the person who attacked her, "Anyone copy?" she asks, but she just gets no response, and so, knowing what she has to do Bobbi starts running, and heads straight to where Coulson and Simmons are.

"Where's Coulson?" Bobbi asks, when she sees Simmons but not Phil.

"He went to the dining hurt to find the package." Simmons explains, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bobbi assures her, "Go to the luggage car. Once there I want you Fitz, and Skye to lock yourselves in there together." She explains, "I'll come get you when it's safe." She says.

"Okay." Simmons says, with a nod, and she runs off in one direction.

After Simmons runs Bobbi sees people who are clearly mercenaries coming towards her so she goes running.

"PHIL." Bobbi calls, when she sees him in the empty dinning car.

"Bobbi?" Phil asks confused.

"We've been made." Bobbi says, as one of the mercenaries pull something she recognizes, "Grenade!" Bobbi yells.

"We've got to jump!" Phil says, and that's exactly what they do, landing on the hard ground.

What only feels like seconds to Phil and Bobbi but is actually a lot long Phil and Bobbi look up and sees that the train is gone.

"Did the train seriously just disappear?" Bobbi asks.

"Yep. Which might I add, not easy." Phil admits.

"I know." Bobbi says, then she gets a sinking feeling in her stomach, "I told Simmons I'd come back for them."

"May's there. They'll be okay." Phil says, and as she does Bobbi notices something, and so she runs over and picks up the glasses that Melinda was wearing.

"No, she's not." Bobbi says, looking around for a sign of Melinda, but as she sees none she can't help but become worried.

"Is your phone working?" Phil asks, having pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"No." Bobbi says, after she checks hers, "Cybertek must have taken out our electronics." She guesses, as Picks up the 'grenade'

"It's not a grenade, exactly. What do you think it is?" Phil asks, handing it to Bobbi.

"Hard to say. I've never seen a design like this." Bobbi admits, "It could be some kind of cloaking mechanism." Bobbi says, taking a closer look, "It could have even created some kind of portal, I can't be sure until I have a better look." Bobbi admits.

"I hope not." Phil says, "I can't deal with Asgard today."

"The question is how Cybertek knew we were coming." Bobbi admits.

"Could have been the Clairvyoant." Phil admits.

"Maybe." Bobbi says, uncertainty, "We've got to go, get back to the plane. I'm no Fitz-Simmons, but I may be able to get us some answers."

"Good idea." Phil says, and they both start running.

About a minute, after running though some fields, Bobbi and Phil find a car.

"They keys might be in it." Phil says, and Bobbi gives him an  _"are you serious?"_ look, "It's the country. People are very trusting in the country." Phil says, and as the two of them find that the car is idling.

Signalling to Phil to hold back Bobbi slowly approaches the car, looking for any sing that the car has be tampered with, sabotaged in any way.

"It's already been hot-wired." Bobbi reveals.

"Good, then we can get out of here." Phil says.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that it's suspicious." Bobbi says, as they get in and head back to the plane.

* * *

A little while Bobbi and Phil are back on the plane and as they heard from Signore Russo, who is Phil's Italian contact, who had been attacked, and said that he had no idea where the train had gone.

While Phil is upstairs talking to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, Bobbi is down in the lab. As she has had a little experience with the holotable she has been able to get the image of the 'grenade' up, as well as the specs, quiet easily.

"S.H.I.E.L.D pulled satellite images." Phil says, walking in.

"And?" Bobbi asks, turning to look at him.

"Train's gone. They're checking alternate routes. If it's someone on Earth, we'll find it." Phil reveals, "What's the grenade telling you?"

"Not a whole lot I understand." Bobbi admits, "It held some kind of gas, that much I know, but i've never seen a design like this." She tells Phil, "It will take time to determine what gas."

"Okay. Upload the specks to HQ, and hopefully they can figure it out." Phil requests.

"Okay." Bobbi says, turning off the table, "'Phil, May told me about Skye." she reveals.

"And she told me to keep it to myself." Phil says, looking slightly amused.

"In her defence I did threaten to drink the scotch she won from Clint if she didn't tell me what happened in Mexico." Bobbi admits.

"And you're still conscious? May knocked me on my ass the last time I threatened to drink that." Phil says, with a surprised look, "And Clint cried when he lost it." he adds.

"Oh, I remember." Bobbi admits, "I guess she likes me better." Bobbi says with a smirk.

"Oh, I know she does." Phil mutters.

"Plus, if you remember, you were also teasing her about Andrew at the time." Bobbi points out.

"True." Phil says, looking amused.

"Agent Coulson, it's going to be alright." Russo says, walking up them, "We found your people. The train, it's…." he starts to say, but then he falls forward with a knife in his back.

"Wheels up in five." Melinda says, walking into the planning, looking wet, as well as bleeding.

* * *

As soon as she climbed out of the window of the room she was in with Bobbi Melinda climbed onto the roof where she has been standing, waiting for her cue.

"May, coming your way." Phil says, through the coms.

"Copy that." Melinda says, activating the glasses, "Following the target to the package." Melinda says, as she walks along the train roof.

"Great." Skye's voice says, "We see what you see."

"All right, May. Cybertek cases are usually lined with tungsten polymer to prevent scanning. It should appear black on your infrared." Fitz says.

"Eyes on the package fourth seat from the back." Melinda says, "Bobbi you're up." Melinda says, through the coms, and she just gets static, "Bobbi? Something's wrong. Cybertek's leaving the dining car." Melinda realises, "Bobbi, Coul…." Melinda starts to say, but then she is fired upon, forcing her to use the parachute that is connected to her suit as she goes flying off the plane, and lands perfectly on the ground, "Fitz? Skye? Can anyone read me?" she asks, and when she gets no response she notices two figures on the ground, frozen, and so she runs up to them.

"BOBBI." Melinda yells, running right to her and checking for a pulse, once she finds it Melinda lets out a sign of relief she didn't even realise she was holding.

Once Melinda is sure that Bobbi is okay, she hurries over to Phil and finds that he is okay too, just frozen, like Bobbi.

"I've got to get you two somewhere safe." Melinda says, before going running.

After about a minute of searching Melinda sees a car. Which she runs to, but when she gets to it she finds no keys and so she starts to hot wire it.

"We've been looking for you, Agent May." A voice says, and Melinda turns to see Russo with an whole team of people, all armed, and way too spread out for her to take, and so she allows herself to be captured.

* * *

A little while later Melinda wakes by getting a bucket of water thrown over her, and it takes her approximately a second to realise that she is chained to the roof.

"Get your bearings, sweetheart. Get your bearings." Russo says, "There you go. There you go. I realize you're confused. But I'm here to help." Russo explains, "You see, I make sure Cybertek products move across Italy without incident. They make sure I'm well taken care of. And they'll take care of you, too." He promises, and Melinda has no intention to allow that to happy, "All you have to do is tell me where Agent Coulson and Morse are. That's it." he says, causing Melinda to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Russo asks confused.

"You called me 'sweetheart." Melinda explains.

"Fine. Have it your way. Just remember, your boss asked to be part of this op. I warned him against it. So if you're looking for someone to blame, look to him." Russo says, before stabbing Melinda in the shoulder, leaving the knife in.

"That's just what I needed." Melinda says, and when Russo turns around Melinda pulls the knife out, cuts herself free, and attacks, managing to kill or wound, or the men until Russo is gone, and so she runs, following Russo.

* * *

Not long after she pulled the knife out of her shoulder Melinda follows Russo back to the plane, and before he can do something to Bobbi or Phil Melinda throws a knife at him, killing him.

"Wheels up in five." Melinda says, walking past Phil and Bobbi.

"You okay?" Bobbi asks concerned. "You were on the train when it disappeared." She says.

"May, Russo was, explain yourself, please." Phil says, feeling completely confused.

"The train didn't disappear. Russo sold us out. Get the plane ready. I need a shower." Melinda says, walking past Phil and Bobbi, even though both of them would like to follow Melinda they both know her well enough to know that she won't let them help her until she's had a shower.

* * *

A little while later Melinda has had her shower, and when she walks into the lab she isn't overly surprised to find Bobbi sitting on the table, clearly waiting for her.

"I need stiches." Melinda reveals, "And I know you hate needles so I can do it myself."

"Things have changed." Bobbi says, standing up.

"You don't hate needles anymore?" Melinda ask surprised.

"No, I do." Bobbi reveals, "But now we have this." She says, show Melinda a vile, "So let me help." She says, and Melinda just nods and walks over to the table.

Once she is near the table Melinda slowly gets up to her, it being clear to Bobbi that she is in some pain, though it is only thanks to how long she has known Melinda that she is able to tell that.

"We found the train." Bobbi reveals, as she moves Melinda's hair, and top strap, out of the way so that she can get to the wound, "It switched tracks shortly after we got off." Bobbi explains, as she starts to use a cotton swab to spread the substance over Melinda's wound, causing her to inhale sharply, "It looks like my suspicion was right. The grenade released some kind of toxin, probably Dendrotoxin, and made us believe no time has passed." Bobbi explains, trying to be as gentle as possible as she doesn't want to add to Melinda's pain.

"I saw you and Phil when you were frozen in the field. You looked ridiculous." Melinda comments.

"How'd this turn into a combat op? It was meant to be simple." Bobbi says, with a slight frown.

"You said it yourself, nothing ever goes to plan." Melinda tells her, "The kids will be okay. They can handle themselves, you've taught them well."

"We've taught them well." Bobbi corrects, as she puts a dressing over Melinda's wound, "I've got it." Bobbi says as she moves Melinda's bra strap so it is over the injury, "Did he get you anywhere else?" Bobbi asks curious, and as she does Melinda just scoffs, and both she and Melinda hear footsteps.

"You good?" Phil asks Melinda.

"Of course." Melinda says, as Bobbi carefully helps her climb down from the table.

"Good, we've just got word from S.H.I.E.L.D. the trains stopped suddenly in the Italian countryside." Phil explains.

"Give me the coordinates, I'll re-rout the plane." Bobbi says, heading over to Coulson, and as she walks past him, he hands a piece of paper with the coordinates on them.

"It shouldn't be long before we land." Phil tells Melinda, who nods, "So, Bobbi told me that you told her about Skye."

"I made a call. Just like you did when you told Skye." Melinda reveals.

"I'm glad you did." Phil admits, "It's exactly what you would have done before, I'm glad some things haven't changed." He says, before leaving.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil arrive where the bus has been parked, but they don't see any sign of Fitz, Simmons, or Skye, which causes all three of them to feel rather worried.

However, as they board the train the trio finds Simmons, but no sign of Fitz or Skye.

* * *

While Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil are finding Simmons Fitz and Skye have followed the package, which has lead them to a villa, where Quinn is.

"Hey. Look. Coulson was right. Cybertek led us to Quinn." Skye realises, "Activate the tracker. Let them know we're here." she requests, and Fitz does just that, but as he does he notices the look on Skye's face.

"You want to go in?" Fitz ask.

"We can't let Quinn get away again. If Coulson were here, he wouldn't let that happen, neither would May or Bobbi, they wouldn't want us to let that happen." Skye realises.

"You're right." Fitz admits, "Let's do this." He says, and as he does Skye gets an idea.

"Can you disable their cars?" Skye asks and Fitz shows Skye a piece of tech.

"With my bare hands, but I should come with you." Fitz comments.

"No. I'll go alone; you disable the cars." Skye says.

"No! The first thing Bobbi taught us is to watch your partners, your teams, back. I'm not watching your back if I let you go alone." Fitz says, tells her.

"Fitz, if you disable the cars then you are watching my back." Skye assures him, "It's the best plan we have."

"Okay. Then you're taking this." Fitz says, handing over the night-night gun.

"But…." Skye starts to say.

"No more arguing. I'll stay out here if you take it." Fitz tells her.

"Okay." Skye says, taking the gun, "Be careful."

"You too." Fitz responds.

Once Skye has the gun she sneaks into the building, managing to shot a guard on her first shot. Once she is inside the building Skye heads downstairs, after overhearing a conversation, where she finds Mike Peterson in a Hyperbaric chamber.

"Hello Skye." Quinn says, and someone goes to grab the night night gun from Skye but she steps on his feet, but unfortunately that ends with her getting knocked to the ground, and the man pulls her up, and even with her training form Bobbi and May the way he's holder her, against the chamber, she can't move.

"The Clairvoyant told me to expect you." Quinn says.

"Signor Quinn, this is the same gun as the specs you gave us." Mancini says, referring to the night-night gun.

"Yeah, you guys have been looking at us while we've been looking at you. And we found a handful of particularly interesting things." Quinn says, before heading to the end of the chamber and opening it.

"Mike. Oh, god. You're alive." Skye says, sounding amazed.

"That's right. You two know each other." Quinn comments.

"Hey. Do you know who I am?" Quinn asks, and Mike nods, "And you have your orders. Good, because I purchased something that's gonna help you complete them."

"Order?" Skye asks, confused, "What is happening here?" she asks, trying to put the pieces together.

"Stand please." Mancini says, and the he connects what Quinn purchased to Mike, and it turns out it is a leg.

"Mancini, thank you. You'll be receiving your payment shortly." Quinn says, and he takes the gun from Mancini, who leaves, and as he does Skye is about to attack, but then the pieces of what Quinn said falls into place and she realises that Mike has become one of the Clairvyoants super-soldiers, and will likely attack if she does, and while she is reasonably sure that she can take Quinn, she isn't as sure about Mike, so she decides to wait for another opportunity.

"That is the best money can buy, my friend." Quinn tells Mike, "Every piece of technology in you is top-of-the-line. I just wonder if I'm getting my money's worth." Mike wonders, "I know you get your orders from the Clairvoyant, so that means you're not allowed to hurt me, right?" Quinn asks, and as he does Skye watches everything carefully, trying to figure out the facts, so that she can figure out the best time to attack.

"No." Mike answers.

"What if I tried to hurt you?" Quinn asks, pulling out actual gun, "Would you stop me?" Quinn asks.

"No. I would not." Mike answers.

"Mike, listen I get it, they're controlling you, but we need to get out of here. S.H.I.E.L.D can help you." Skye says, and as she does Quinn hands Mike the gun he is holding.

"And if I wanted you to hurt her, you know, to kill her, will you?" Quinn asks, "I mean what would hurt Agent Coulson more than to lose his pet project." Quinn comments.

"Those aren't my orders. She's not the one who I'm supposed to kill." Mike says, before leaving.

The second Mike leaves Skye charges at Quinn, but she isn't fast enough, and before she can get close enough to attack Quinn fires the gun, shooting her in the stomach, causing her to fall forward, and as she does Quinn catches her.

"Shh, shh." Quinn says, before shooting Skye again, "I'm sorry, I have my orders too." Quinn reveals, before leaving her on the floor.

* * *

While Skye is bleeding out in the basement the rest of the team are arriving at the villa, and because they have learnt that Skye has gone in alone.

As soon as they learnt that Bobbi got two Night-Night guns and headed inside, shooting everyone as she does.

While Bobbi is dealing with the majority of people, having come in through the front door, Phil comes in through another and puts an actual gun to Quinn's head, having restrained her.

"Where's Skye?" Phil asks.

"Agent Coulson, it's dangerous, to keep sending her in like that, all alone, when she means so much to you." Quinn says.

"Search the house. Find her! Now!" Phil instructs, and while May secures Quinn everyone else does just that.

After a little bit of searching Phil finds Skye, bleeding out in the basement,

"Oh, no, oh, oh god." Phil says horrified, "SIMMONS, BOBBI GET DOWN HERE." Phil yells, and seconds later Melinda, followed by the others hurry in, "She's been shot."

"Keep her upright." Bobbi instructs, as Simmons checks Skye.

"She's lot so much blood. I don't…." Simmons starts to say, "Put her in there." She instructs, pointing to the chamber

"Do you even know what this thing is?" Phil asks, as they all work together to pick up Skye.

"It's a hyperbaric chamber, and I said put her in there now! Now!" Simmons instruct, and everyone does just that.

Once Skye is in the chamber Bobbi, Fitz and Simmons do what they have to do to get Skye's temperature down.

"Temperature's dropping." Fitz says.

"Pressure stabilizing." Bobbi reveals.

"is it working?" Melinda asks.

"Is it working!" Phil asks, a bit more urgently.

"For now." Simmons answers.

* * *

A little while later everyone is back on the bus, with Skye still in the hyperbaric chamber.

"Her core temperature's hovering around forty-four degrees Fahrenheit. If we don't bring her back up to temp in the next few hours she could sustain permanent brain damage. We need to get her to a medical facility and fast. Until then, I'll do everything I can to keep her alive. Excuse me." Simmons says, doing her best to hold it together, before quickly leaving, and Fitz follows.

As Fitz and Simmons head out of the lab one way Bobbi heads out into the cargo bay, and after looking over at Coulson who is right by Skye, staring at the woman that Melinda knows he sees as a daughter, Melinda heads out into the cargo bay, walking over to Bobbi who is leaning bracing herself against the car with her head down.

"Bobbi." Melinda says, putting her hand on Bobbi's back, "It's not your fault."

"I should have been there. She should have never gone in alone." Bobbi says, sounding close to tears.

"Blaming yourself, won't help her." Melinda says, as she takes her hand.

"I failed her, Mel, I should have been there." Bobbi says.

"You didn't fail her. Quinn did this, not yo


	17. TAHITI

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ, IMPORANT!:** As I state Law School again in a week, I've decided to make It so this story ends what will be a little post season 1, and then I will write a sequel for SEASON 2, but it may be a couple of weeks before I post the first chapter of that, as I don't know how much time I will have.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x14**

For Fitz, Simmons, Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil it has been a long few hours as even though they got Skye to a medical facility less than two hours after she was shot they have spent several hours waiting for news, each minute feeling like it is taking longer to pass, until finally the Doctor who is working on Skye walks into the private waiting area the team have spent several hours waiting.

"How is she?" Phil asks, as soon as he sees the doctor.

"Not good." The doctor admits, "The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines." The doctor explains, and as she does both Bobbi and Simmons have enough medical knowledge to know how bad that is, "We resected what we could, but there's been too much damage." The doctor says and as she does Bobbi closes her eyes, and braces, as she knows what's coming.

"So, what's next?" Phil asks.

"We can keep her comfortable, but you'll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support." The doctor explains.

"You're saying there's nothing to be done?" Phil asks, his voice full of pain.

"I'm saying you need to call her family, and get them here as soon as possible." The doctor says, and everyone around the room look sad.

"We're here family." Phil says.

"In that case, I'm very sorry." The doctor responds before walking out.

A few seconds after that Melinda storms out and while Fitz and Simmons are confused Bobbi and Phil exchange looks, and the answer to what Melinda is going to do comes to them, and so they follow her.

* * *

A little while later Melinda storms into the cage, and when she gets there she walks straight to Quinn.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten…" Quinn starts to say, and Melinda just pulls the chair out from under him, slamming his head on the table as she does, and starts to punch him, "Wait! You can't!" Quinn yells as Melinda punches him.

"Why? Because your defenceless, like she was." Melinda says, as she continues to punch, and as she does the door opens and Bobbi and Phil arrive.

"MAY!" Both Bobbi and Phil yell.

"MELINDA!" Bobbi yells, and Melinda stops punching.

"Outside now." Phil orders, it being clear that his words are an order, not a request, and all three of them head out of the cage.

"He deserves to die, not her!" Melinda says, sounding upset, something which doesn't surprise Bobbi, or Phil as while Melinda has been attempting to be strong they both know that Skye has become important to Melinda and she doesn't take someone she cares about being hurt well.

"Agreed." Phil says, "But right now, Quinn doesn't matter…."

"How can you say that?" Bobbi asks, honestly if Melinda didn't beat her too it she probably would have attacked Quinn first.

"Skye matters." Phil says, stressing the words, "And I need one of you to pilot the plane." He reveals, looking between Melinda and Bobbi.

"You heard what the doctor said." Melinda reminds him.

"She said there was nothing more they could do for her, but there are doctors who brought me back from the dead. If they can do that, I'm betting they can save Skye." Phil reveals, and as he does it is only Melinda and Bobbi's years of experience that stops them form reacting to that, as they know enough to know that they are entering dangerous territory.

* * *

A little while later the bus is in the air, with Skye in a medical pod, and Phil has just finished explaining what is going on to Fitz and Simmons.

"That can't be." Simmons says, "What you're describing, it's medically impossible." Simmons says.

"Except for the fact that I'm standing here, proof that it's not impossible." Phil says, "And here's more proof, my file." Phil says, putting it on the table, "Describing how they brought me back, the doctors, the procedures, the drugs."

"Sir, it's against the law for us to read this. Are you sure?" Fitz asks.

"I don't care about your clearance level. I'm ordering you to read it." Phil explains, and Fitz and Simmons quickly open it.

"Death and Recovery report?" Simmons ask.

"It's only recently that Director Fury gave me access to this. I've gone over it dozens of times, so has Bobbi, and there are still medical parts that neither of us understand." Phil explains.

"If Bobbi couldn't understand some of it then there is a chance that we won't be able to either." Simmons tells Phil.

"I know; I just need you to try." Phil tells her, "Feel free to reach out to Dr Streiten, he should be eager to answer any questions you may have." Phil reveals.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'll have quite a few." Simmons admits,

"So, what about Tahiti?" Fitz asks.

"Turns out, not so magical, just false memories implanted to cover up what was done." Phil says.

"Sir, it says here your heart was perforated, torn in half." Simmons says, looking at Phil in shock.

"That part of it I understood. And yet, they managed to heal the damaged tissue completely. We need to understand how." Phil reveals.

"So we can do the same for Skye." Fitz realises, looking thrilled about that.

"That's what I'm counting on." Fitz admits.

"We'll get right on it, sir." Simmons promises.

"Thank you." Phil says, before leaving.

* * *

While Phil is talking to Fitz and Simmons Bobbi walks into the cockpit and sits down next to Melinda.

"You hand hurt much?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I'm fine." Melinda answers, and as she does Bobbi checks to make sure that they are alone, and that the door is closed.

"She we address the elephant in the room?" Bobbi asks, and Melinda isn't surprised that she bringing this us, "May, we know what saved Phil, and we know that everyone is worried about side effects, are we really going to subject Skye to that?"

"The Doctors are worried about the side effects because Phil died, Skye's not dead, and If we can save her before she dies, then she might not have any side effects." Melinda comments.

"Do you believe that or do you just want to?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Both." Melinda admits, "And Skye's an 0-8-4, that could affect her reaction, we just don't know." Melinda says, "All I do know is that we can't just let her die."

"I agree." Bobbi says, "We can't give up. We'll deal with the consequences once she's okay." Bobbi says, Melinda nods, and the two of them drift into silence.

"S.H.I.E.L.D 616, this is tower Michael Tango. You are in violation of S.H.I.E.L.D. directive 1297. Respond immediately." A voice says.

"Disobeying a direct order." Bobbi realises, "We didn't hand Quinn over for interrogation."

"Great." Melinda mutters sarcastically, "This is S.H.I.E.L.D 616. How do we proceed?" Melinda asks.

"Prepare to be boarded and relinquish command." The voice responds, causing Melinda and Bobbi to exchange shocked looks.

* * *

A few minutes later Bobbi has warned Phil about what is going on and is waiting in the middle level of the plane while Phil is waiting near his office, when the way to the docking station opens and an agent comes into the plane.

"Garrett?" Phil asks shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, as opposed to the level eight jackass I'm staring at, I still follow orders." Garrett says.

"You're the worst at following orders." Phil says, knowing that from experience.

"Maybe, but I like this one." Garrett says, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket, "You are to immediately turn Ian Quinn over for transport to the fridge." Garrett says, as another agent walks onto the plane, "Agent Grant Ward, Agent Phillip Coulson." Garret introduces, "You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Phil's one of our finest."

"An honour, Sir." Ward says.

"Go secure the prisoner." Garrett tells Ward.

"Yes Sir." Ward says, before heading downstairs, and as he does Garrett and Phil head into his office.

* * *

When Ward walks downstairs he starts to look for Quinn, but he finds himself face to face with Bobbi.

"Agent Grant Ward, if you're here that means Garret's upstairs." Bobbi realises, and that is a little surprising as this doesn't seem like the kind of thing Garrett would do.

"That's Agent Garrett." Ward corrects, "And why on Earth are you here? This kind of team seems a little below you." He admits, knowing that he was supposed to be on the team before Bobbi took his place, "Though there are certainly perks." He says, looking around and seeing how advance the plane is.

"The fact that you think that just proves how little you know." Bobbi says, being even gladder that she got on the team, as she wouldn't have wanted to subject Fitz, Simmons and Skye to him, "Being a part of a team is the best assignment a S.H.I.E.L.D agent can have."

"Right." Ward says, sounding disbelieving, "You want to point me to where Quinn is?"

"Nope." Bobbi answers, "Quinn stays until Coulson says otherwise."

"Really? Garrett has his orders, and for the record Garrett always gets what he wants." Ward tells Bobbi, "Where is he?"

"Somewhere secure, and I'm not going to tell you where." Bobbi tells him.

"Fine, I'll find him myself." Ward says, taking a step forward, and as he does Bobbi pulls her baton, "Really? You're going to fight me?" Ward says, sounding smug.

"I wouldn't sound so smug, are you forgetting who won last time?" Bobbi asks, as a few years back she and Ward had to do their S.H.I.E.L.D combat assessments against one another and she kicked Ward's ass, "I've kicked your ass once Ward, I can do it again."

"That won't be needed Agent Morse." Phil says, walking up to them with Garrett, "Agent Garret and I have come to agreement. He convinced H.Q that he could interrogate Quinn her on our plane as we continue to Bethesda."

"Well, I'm a bit of a sweet talker when I need to be. You wouldn't believe what I could talk this son of a gun into." Garrett says, looking at Ward, "It's nice to see you again, Agent Morse."

"Yeah." Bobbi says, forcing a smile as she has never gotten along with Garrett, "And thank you for agreeing to let Quinn stay on the plane."

"Saving the girl is top priority, and she might know something." Garrett says, and once he does all four agents head to the Cage to have a little chat with Quinn.

* * *

It has been a little while since Ward and Garrett arrived on the bus and through Quinn interrogation it was discovered that Quinn shot Skye to make Phil find out what saved him, as it will leave the Clairvoyant right to them.

As Simmons have been struggling to find answers she, along with Melinda, and Bobbi are up in Phil's office.

"Quinn shot Skye for nothing. The place we were going, the doctors who treated you, they don't exist." Melinda reveals, and for the first time she wishes she knew more about what happened to Phil as she doesn't know where he was treated, or exactly by who, so she doesn't know where they should go to save Skye.

"Or maybe they exist somewhere else." Phil suggest, saying exactly what Bobbi and Melinda have begun to suspect, "This is S.H.I.E.L.D. there are always secrets."

"That's my fear, Sir. Your file is filled with secrets, experimental drugs, unknown surgical procedures we've never heard of." Simmons says, "Frankly, Fitz and I only understand about seventy percent of what's in here."

"That's a little more than I understand." Bobbi admits, knowing that she may understand more in some places because she knows the source of the drugs that saved Phil.

"Sir, even if we do find where they treated you, and we were able to replicate the procedure, there's the other obvious question." Simmons says.

"Which is?" Phil asks.

"Whether we should." Simmons says, "What you experienced, sir, if this file is even partially accurate…" Simmons starts to say, but she trails off.

"No one's suggesting that we submit Skye to everything that I went through, but if there's something in here, a drug, a treatment that can save her, we need to find it. Figure it out." Phil instructs.

"Yes, sir." Simmons says, before leaving.

"You both disagree?" Phil asks, looking between Melinda and Bobbi.

"No." Melinda and Bobbi both say.

"We need to do everything humanly possible to save Skye." Melinda says.

"But we should at least acknowledge that doing so might give the Clairvoyant exactly what he wants." Bobbi says.

"It's a risk we have to take." Phil says, and Melinda and Bobbi both leave, and once they are out of the office they go straight to the command centre where they just stand in silence and watch Skye on the screen.

* * *

After leaving the office Simmons heads back down to the medical pod where she just continues to look at the file.

"How is she?" Fitz asks, as he walks up.

"Deteriorating, and I don't know how to stop it." Simmons admits, "The only thing I've found remotely interesting is something called "GH-325."" She reveals.

"Some kind of drug?" Fitz asks curious.

"Agent Coulson was injected with that, and literally minutes later, his wounds showed signs of cellular regeneration." Simmons explains.

"Regeneration? Is that even possible?" Fitz asks surprised.

"Even if this miracle drug does exist, we don't know where to find it. We have no coordinates, no logs of anyone's departure or arrival." Simmons realises.

"I think maybe I can help with that." Fitz admits.

* * *

While Fitz and Simmons are continuing to try and find a location where they can take Skye Melinda and Bobbi are doing what they have been doing for a while, just watching the feed from the medical pod, in the command centre, watching for any sign of changed.

As they watch Bobbi looks at Melinda out of the corner of her eye, and because she knows Melinda so well she can see her mask starting to fail, she can see that Skye being hurt is effecting Melinda.

Even though Melinda hasn't said so Bobbi knows that her friend and former mentor has started to see Skye almost like a daughter, and she is sure that if Skye dies it will destroy Melinda worse than Bahrain. Honestly, Bobbi knows it will destroy the entire team, as all four of them, Fitz, Simmons, Melinda, Phil, love Skye, though in different ways.

Fitz and Simmons love her as a friend, maybe a sister or even something completely different Bobbi's honestly not sure what those three feel for each other, though she knows the feelings are strong, Phil like Melinda, loves Skye like a daughter, and Bobbi, well she's not completely sure. Sometimes she feels like Skye is a sister to her, but other times, when she is teaching her, or protecting her, or when she's proud she feels almost like a mother. Either way she knows that she loves the girl in the medical pod, and is more than willing to do whatever it takes to save her.

Honestly not overly sure if Melinda will accept her comfort Bobbi reaches over and puts her hand on Melinda's watching carefully for a sign of fear, but she doesn't get one, instead Melinda moves her hand slightly so that they can link fingers, and without saying a single word the two of them continue to watch Skye.

* * *

A little while later Fitz and Simmons have found a location called the Guest House which seems to be the location where Phil was heled and because of that they have headed there.

Having landed Phil, Garrett, Ward, Bobbi, and Fitz are all in tactical gear and getting ready to leave while Melinda is standing on a tablet trying to get through to anyone on the inside.

"The Guest House is not a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. We don't know who or what's in there." Phil explains.

"Be prepared for potential resistance." Garrett explains.

"Still no contact from the inside?" Bobbi asks Melinda.

"I've tried every known channel, no response." Melinda admits.

"Place could be abandoned." Ward suggests.

"Let's hope not. We need the people inside to work on Skye." Phil reveals, "Simmons is prepping Skye to move on a moment's notice." Phil explains, "If we do our job right, this will go peacefully."

"What if they don't want to help us?" Ward asks.

"Then I say 'pretty please.'" Garrett says, clocking his gun.

"We need the doctors alive and the place intact." Phil reveals, "If it does go sideways Bobbi, Fitz, I need you both down there to determine what Simmons can use to help Skye."

"And once we do we'll take it." Bobbi comments.

"Let's move." Phil says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later the team of Phil, Garrett, Bobbi, Fitz, and Ward have hacked their way into the Guest House, because none of them know the counter sign, and because of that they all had to use the elevator shaft to gain entrance.

"There's an antechamber and a set of glass doors." Fitz says.

"Yeah, we can't see much beyond that." Bobbi realises.

"Well, they know we're coming. Let's go say "hello"." Garrett comments, and as they do Ward and Bobbi approach towards the doors.

"Clear." Bobbi and Ward say.

"Simmons, we're going in now. Simmons?" Fitz asks, through the coms, and he just hears static, "Damn it. Comms are down."

"There's too much mountain on top of us. Trust me, it's better. You don't want don't want them hearing the horrible death we're walking into." Garrett says, and Fitz just looks horrified, "Humour, son. You brits are to serious. Besides if the job was easy…."

"It wouldn't be any fun." Ward finishes.

"I'm not afraid. Not yet." Fitz says, "I suspect the real danger won't happen until we breach the bulletproof glasses." He reveals, and Fitz walks over to check the doors.

"What do you think Fitz, can you get us inside?" Phil asks.

"To certain, horrible death? Absolutely." Fitz says, and he quickly does three of the four steps to open the door, "Okay, sir, just say the door." Fitz requests.

"Once we get inside, everyone find cover." Phil instructs.

"All right, gentlemen…." Garrett says, and Bobbi clears her throat, not planning on letting Garrett get away with the sexes crap he's famous for, "And lady." He adds, "Here we go."

Once the door opens the group of five start to fire, taking cover as they go, and they are fired upon as well.

"We've come for medical assistance, but if you continue firing on us, we will defend ourselves." Phil says.

"I count two hostiles." Ward says to Bobbi.

"Same." Bobbi confirms, and she, Ward and Garrett move backwards slightly and start to fire.

"You got one of those little flash things?" Phil asks. Fitz, and he pulls one out of his pocket, and hands it to Phil, "BOBBI, WARD!" he says, before throwing the flash thing so that it lights up the room.

Because it is three against two the men are taken down quiet so easily, but as Ward gets close to one of the men, stabbing him, Bobbi notices something she can't quiet place pass over Ward face, even though she isn't sure what it is, whatever it is does make her shiver.

"Clear." Garrett says.

"See if you can get some lights on." Phil says to Fitz.

"We're not done." Bobbi says, "One's been hit." She reveals, as she sees a trail of blood, "He shouldn't be hard to find." She says, and she and Phil track him.

"We're gonna get you medical help." Phil says, as he takes keys form him, "Is anyone else down here? Where are the doctors?" he asks.

"Med staff don't stay here." The man says.

"We're looking for a drug. GH-325. It might help you, too." Phil says.

"Do I, know you?" the man asks.

"I don't know." Phil admits, "I might have spent time here a while back."

"Then you know about…." The man starts to say, but then he dies.

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM." Garrett yells, and Bobbi and Phil run back there, "Semtex." Garrett explains, "The whole place is rigged to blow."

"There's enough explosive to bring down the whole mountain on top of us." Fitz explains,

"Sir. Less than ten minutes." Ward reveals, finding the clock.

"It's probably a failsafe. If the guards had eliminated us, they'd stop the timer. Since they didn't..." Garrett starts to explains.

"It's some kind of emergency override." Fitz realises, "Skye could probably get past it, but I can't hack the panel, which means we're trapped in here." He reveals.

"You're always saying your speciality is disarming nuclear bombs, find a way out of here." Phil says to Garrett, "Bobbi, Fitz, with me." He instructs, and the three of them head out, leaving Ward and Garrett to try and get them a way out.

* * *

A little while Phil, Bobbi, and Fitz finally find a place called Biological containment, which seems to be the kind of place where they will find what they need.

"Phil, we should put on suits before we go in there." Bobbi warns her friend.

"You're right, but there's no time." Phil says and he just heads in, after exchanging looks Fitz and Bobbi head in after them.

"Any idea of which of this stuff we shouldn't touch?" Fitz asks Bobbi curious.

"Nope. My advice is just to be as careful as possible." Bobbi advices and the three of them just keep looking.

"I don't see any G.H." Fitz comments, as she knows the source Bobbi is looking for a containment container with another biological warning.

As she finally spots something that fits that requirement Bobbi hurries over there, "It's locked." Bobbi realises, "Here, put these on." Phil says, having came over to Bobbi with Fitz, and as they do he hands Fitz gloves.

"Got it!" Fitz says, finally finding it, "325, this is the one we want." He reveals.

"We've got to go." Ward says, coming into the room, "We couldn't stop it." he reveals.

"Get it up to Simmons." Phil says, and as he does he notices something, as Fitz goes running.

"Sir?" Ward asks

"I'll be right behind you, go." Phil says, and Ward leaves.

"Phil, now's not the time to hang around." Bobbi says, not wanting Phil to look around as if he did he could see something that points to the source, and that would be bad.

"Go, Agent Morse, I'll be right behind you. That's an order." Phil says.

"Yes Sir." Bobbi says, quiet reluctantly, and she runs out of the room.

* * *

As she runs toward where Fitz, Ward, and Garrett are she hears a gunshot, and so she runs faster and finds that the boys have used some of the explosives to open the doors.

"Can you slip through?" Garrett asks, referring to the space.

"Yeah. Go get the drug up there." Garrett instructs, as Fitz climbs through, "Morse, go with him, you understand this biology crap, we'll wait for Coulson."

"It's not crap." Bobbi says, as she climbs through the gap, "And you better hurry." She says, as she follows Fitz upstairs.

* * *

Back on the Bus Simmons and Melinda are in the medical area with Skye who is barley holding on.

"Weak, erratic heart rate." Simmons notes, "Each time we save her, I ask myself, "is this what Skye would want?"

"We didn't come this far to quit." Melinda tells her

"Get off…." Bobbi's voice starts to say, but it cuts in and out because of static, "Get off the ground immediately."

"They're alive." Simmons says, sounding relieved, and as she does Skye starts to flat line.

"Bobbi, come in. what's your status?" Melinda asks, as Simmons works on trying to save Skye.

"MEL GET THE PLANE OFF THE GORUND NOW! OR THE GROUND WILL FALL OUT FROM UNDER US" Bobbi yells, through the coms, and because of that Melinda runs up to the Cockpit, and not long after Bobbi and Fitz run into the medical pod.

"We found it." Fitz says.

"What is it? And how much, injected where?" Simmons asks.

"Right now I don't think it matters! Let's just give it to her." Bobbi says, knowing that if Melinda's theory is right then they have to give it to Skye before she actually dies, and so Simmons takes serum, and injects all of it into Skye.

"NO! Don't give it to her!" Phil says, as he runs into the room with Garrett and Ward.

"I was losing her anyway. What harm can it do?" Simmons ask, and as she does the monitors start to beep.

"Come on, Skye. Keep fighting." Bobbi mutters.

"It's working." Garrett says, sounding amazed.

"Skye's spiking." Simmons says worried, as the beeping increases and Skye's heartbeat starts to get erratic.

"How can we stop it?" Phil asks, pain in his voice, "Skye!"

"What's happening?" Ward asks confused.

"I don't know." Simmons says, looking close to crying, "Skye!"

"Do something, we have to do something!" Fitz says, and once he does Skye gaps, and the beeping slows.

"Heart heartbeat, she's stabilising." Bobbi realises.

"Simmons?" Phil ask.

"Could someone tell me what we just saw?" Ward asks confused.

"You just saw a fighter." Bobbi tells him.

"What was that stuff you just gave her?" Garrett asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that it worked." Simmons says.

"You're a real miracle worker." Ward comments, feeling this is a great thing as it may just lead to a way to save Garrett.

"You did it." Melinda says to Phil, but he says nothing and just walks away, looking freaked.

"Something happen down there?" Melinda asks Garrett.

"I'm not sure. One minute, he was fine. The next, it was like he had seen a ghost." Garrett reveals.

* * *

A few minutes later, Melinda and Bobbi have gone to a part of the plane where they can have a private conversation, uninterrupted.

"What happened?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I don't know." Bobbi admits, "He ordered my upstairs, but if I had to guess, judging by his behaviour, I'd say he found the source of the GH serum."

"That's not good." Melinda says, sounding worried.

"I know." Bobbi confirms.

* * *

A few hours later Garrett and Ward have left, having stayed on the bus for a little while, taking Quinn with them, and because she wants to know if Bobbi's suspicion Is right Melinda has headed up to Phil's office.

"Do you mind?" Melinda asks, from the doorway, and Phil nods, "You did the impossible today. You saved Skye's life." Melinda says, "Why aren't you happy about it?" Melinda asks, "They told me you were yelling to not use the drug, to not use it on Skye. Why? What made you change your mind?" Melinda asks, and as she does Phil looks like he is staring into space, remembering something, "Phil? Phil? You all right?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Being down there, seeing where I came from, I just got really scared that she would suffer the way I did, but she didn't. for whatever reason, she didn't." Phil says, and as he does Melinda knows that that's there is something he isn't saying.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Garrett and Ward left with Quinn and ever since Bobbi has been sitting in the command centre watching the feed of Skye, having changed out of her tactical gear into jeans and her favourite Star Wars shirt, and as she watches she comes to a decision, and so she turns off the feed and heads to the cockpit.

As she gets to the cockpit Bobbi finds Melinda just getting out of her chair, clearly about to leave.

"Skye okay?" Melinda asks, as she stands.

"She's doing better." Bobbi says, as that much she can tell, "Melinda how many times have we almost died over the years?"

"To many times to count." Melinda admits.

"And how many friends have we buried?" Bobbi asks.

"More than I want to think about." Melinda admits, "Why are you asking?" She asks confused, as this is very unusual for Bobbi.

"It's just something I've been thinking about." Bobbi admits, "I accepted a long time ago, that very few people who do this job live to retirement, and because of that I always jump into things, I don't think about the consequences, with one exception because I'm of terrified of ruining something that means so much to me." Bobbi says, and Melinda doesn't say anything as she can tell that Bobbi isn't finished what she wants to say, and so she waits, "But after watching Skye almost die, after losing Phil, feeling like I lost you for a while after Bahrain, I realise that our lives are way too short to let fear hold me back from something I've wanted for a long time." Bobbi says, before a few steps forward, "You." Bobbi says, before leaning down and kissing Melinda.

For a few seconds Bobbi kisses Melinda, half expecting to be pushed away, but after getting over her surprise, something that doesn't happen all that often Melinda starts to eagerly respond to the kiss, as she wraps her arms around Bobbi, who pulls her in closer.

As they kiss it becomes clear to both Melinda and Bobbi that this is something they have both wanted for a while, but have been too afraid to go for and because of that they both feel disappointment when they have to break apart to catch their breaths, though they are both thankful for their athleticism that allows them to go for longer.

"I've wanted to do that for a really long time." Bobbi says, as she pushes Melinda's hair out of her face, "But I've been too afraid of destroying what we had."

"Me too." Melinda admits, looking up at Bobbi, "I've set the autopilot, and my bunk is soundproof." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"Lead the way." Bobbi says, and they both move away from each other and head to the door to the cockpit.

* * *

Less than a minute later, both of them being a little glad that no one was around, Melinda and Bobbi walk into Melinda's bunk. Once they are inside Bobbi closes and locks the door while Melinda presses the button to make the bunk soundproof, as well as unable to enter without authorisation.

Once that is done Melinda and Bobbi look at each other and each take a step forward, and once more embrace, and start to kiss. This time though they don't only kiss, as after a few minutes Bobbi undoes Melinda's vest, and pushes that down Melinda's arms and once that's off Melinda removes Bobbi's shirt, standing on the tip of her toes so that she can pull the shirt over Bobbi's head.

"You're wearing too many layers." Bobbi tells Melinda as they continue to kiss, and once she has removed Melinda's long sleeve shirt she pushes the older woman down onto her small bed, and to her surprise, as they have spent a lot of years around each other and she's heard rumours, Melinda lets her take charge, control the pace, and honestly that tells her a lot, and makes her feel so much desire, so much want.

* * *

After a rather unforgettable night Melinda wakes the next morning at her usual time, and as she wakes it takes a second for her to remember what happened the night before, and another couple of seconds to realise she's still naked, in her bed, and in Bobbi's arms.

For a long time, it has been her instinct in this situation to move, to run, but as she lies in Bobbi's arms Melinda realises that that thought doesn't even cross her mind, instead she moves closer to Bobbi, something that isn't overly easy to do when the bed is already so small.

"Morning." Bobbi says, having been woken by Melinda's movement.

"Morning." Melinda responds, looking over at Bobbi as Bobbi starts to run her hand up and down Melinda's torso.

"This is more than just sex, isn't it?" Bobbi asks needing to know as while she desperately hopes it is, she would deal if it wasn't as she just wants to be with Melinda.

"It is." Melinda says, without hesitation, before kissing Bobbi and as they kiss they both start to move their hands over each other's bodies, both knowing that they don't have much time before they have to get up, but they are planning on making every second count.


	18. Yes Men

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x15**

It has been a bit over three weeks since Skye was heled and ever since she has been healing a lot quicker than one would expect considering her injuries, but she still isn't one hundred percent yet.

It has also been a little over three weeks since Bobbi and Melinda kissed and spent the night together for the first time, and ever since then they have spent most nights together, while being discrete enough to keep it from the others. Even though they haven't had a chance to go on a proper date it is more than clear to both Melinda and Bobbi that what they are doing is a lot more than just sex.

It is early morning and as it is so early that neither have to be up yet Melinda and Bobbi are lying in Melinda's bed, in each other's arms, just enjoying the feeling of being so close. Suddenly breaking their feeling of peacefulness there is a knock on Melinda's door.

"May. I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to you." Phil says, as he knocks on Melinda's door.

Sharing an annoyed look with Bobbi Melinda reluctantly, and a little worried about what Coulson could need at this time of the morning, Melinda grabs the first piece of clothing finds out on the field, which turns out to be one of Bobbi's t-shirts, which is good because It's too big on her, and heads to her door, needing to disengage the soundproofing and security, before opening the door just wide enough to look out at Phil, who is fully dressed.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks him.

"I'm going to go handle something, so you're in charge." Phil reveals, "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Melinda asks.

"I need to talk to Sitwell." Phil says, and as he does he hears movement and notices that Melinda isn't alone in her bunk, "Bobbi?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah Phil?" Bobbi asks, as she sits up, making sure that she is covered by the blanket, knowing that her and Melinda have discussed telling Phil at some point, they just haven't gotten around to it, so it's not really a big deal that he's found out on his own.

"Huh." Phil says, "I really thought you two would never realise what me, Nat, Maria, and Clint have seen for years." He admits, trying to work out in his head who wins the bet the four of them have going, "How long?" he asks, wondering how long he hasn't realised things have changed between them.

"Since Skye was heled." Melinda admits, "We know it's against regulations…." She starts to say, but Phil cuts her off.

"I'm not going to make a big deal about it." Phil says, "You two are professionals, and as long as neither of you let it interfere in what we do, or become a problem, then I'll have to do something, but otherwise go on like you have been." Phil says.

"Thanks Phil." Bobbi says relived, as that was one reason why she and Melinda were avoiding telling Phil.

"No problem. I'm happy for you both." Phil says, meaning that completely, as he's been waiting for years for Melinda and Bobbi to realise that they have feeling for each other, "Like I said, I'll be back in a few hours. If the team get a mission handle it." Phil requests.

"Of course." Melinda says, and Phil nods and leaves.

Once Phil leaves Melinda once more closes the door to her bunk and walks back over to Bobbi.

"Now he knows." Melinda says, as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

"Now he knows." Bobbi says, leaning over and kissing Melinda, "You look good in my shirt." She says, when they break apart, and Melinda gives a slight smile at that.

"With Phil gone we can't stay in bed any longer." Melinda reminds Bobbi.

"I know." Bobbi says, and she gives Melinda one more kiss before they both get up, and once Bobbi is dressed enough to leave she does and then they both get ready for the day.

* * *

A few hours later Skye who's be becoming bored over the past few days is attempting to leave the medical pod, but almost the exact second she tries to get up there is a knock on the window.

"No! What did I say?" Simmons asks.

"Damn it. Every time. It's like you have a sensor for whenever my butt lifts off the bed." Skye admits.

"Back in it." Simmons says, walking up to her.

"I just want to stretch my legs." Skye explains.

"NOW!" Simmons says, and Skye reluctantly climbs back into bed, "Look. There's colour in my checks." Skye says, tapping her check, "breaking without, feeling my whole body's on fire. I'm good." Skye says.

"'Good' is no the appropriate word to describe your state." Simmons says, "You've been shot twice, had your stomach perforated, and a breathing tube shoved down your throat, 'better' is the more accurate word." Simmons says, as she starts to take Blood.

"Again with the blood drive? I'm not gonna have anything left." Skye says, with a chuckle, "Not sure how I feel about Dr Simmons. She's so strict. Ow." Skye says as Simmons injects her, "And pokey." She adds.

"Well, patient Skye is unruly and stubborn…." Simmons starts to say.

"And grateful. I hope you know that." Skye says.

"I didn't do it alone." Simmons says.

"Still, I'm the most…. Greateful…est…est patient alive." Skye says.

"That's not even a word." Simmons says, looking amused, as Bobbi comes to the door.

"Hey. Bad time?" Bobbi asks curious.

"It is if you're here to burst me out." Skye says, and then she puts on a fake British accent, "The Warden has extended house arrest."

"Awful accent." Simmons says, as she heads out.

"Well you know Fitz and I were saying that we should learn how to do accents." Skye reveals.

"I'll add it to the lesson plan." Bobbi says, having already planning on doing that, "How you feeling?"

"Better, partly because of the stuff you and May have been sneaking into me." Skye reveals.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bobbi says, and Skye goes to laugh, but when she does she just feels pain, "Slowly, slowly. The pain will past." Bobbi tells her.

"I really hope so." Skye says, "You got the word out about Mike right? He's got one of those eyes in him that Amador has, he needs help."

"Agent Garrett and his protégé are running point, they think he's a part of a project called Deathlok, they'll find him." Bobbi assures her.

"I tried to fight Quinn, once Mike was gone, but I wasn't quick enough." Skye reveals.

"Skye…." Bobbi starts to say.

"I was such an idiot, I should have done better, I should…." Skye starts to say.

"Hey. Look at me." Bobbi tells the young girl and Skye does just that, "I've talked to Fitz, you were brave, you did what you could. You weren't an idiot. Things just didn't go the way you planned, and that happens sometimes and no amount of training can prevent that sometimes." Bobbi admits.

"Speaking of training when Simmons gives the all-clear we'll start again right?" Skye asks.

"May and I will ease you back in." Bobbi tells her.

"No. I want to train harder. Next time I don't want to depend on some miracle drug to save me." Skye reveals.

"Eventually we will train harder, but after an injury you need to ease yourself back in." Bobbi says, stressing the need, "If you don't you're going to cause more harm and then you're going to be out of action even longer."

"You sound like your speaking from experience." Skye notes.

"I am." Bobbi assures her, "So you need to listen to May and I. We'll help you get back to the level you were, and improve, but you need to be honest about what you feel when we're training, and you can't push yourself too hard to fast, okay?"

"Okay." Skye says, with a nod.

* * *

As Skye and Bobbi start talking in the medical pod Simmons walks into the lab.

"She's beginning to get suspicious of all the blood I'm taking." Simmons reveals.

"No wonder. How many samples have you tested each day?" Fitz asks.

"Not enough. Not enough to find anything in her blood, or Coulson's." Simmons says, with a sign, "There isn't ample residue remaining in the vial to examine after we emptied it into her bloodstream. Such a pity that you only found the one." She says.

"Well, me for not sticking around long enough to get blown to pieces." Fitz comments.

"It's just that the last sample of this miracle drug is inside Skye." Simmons reveals.

"You can't find any trace of it?" Fitz asks curious.

"No. She's healing at an exponential rate, but I can't detect anything irregular on a cellular level." Simmons says, "I've ever had Bobbi have a look in case I was overlooking something and she couldn't see anything either."

"And you've explained to Coulson that you need to upload the samples to H.Q.?" Fitz asks.

"He shut me down, said to keep it in-house." Simmons says, with a scoff, "I mean, this drug could be a phenomenal breakthrough, could save countless lives. Why is he being so twitchy?" Simmons asks confused, "Well, you were down in the bunker with him. Did you see anything peculiar?" Simmons asks curious,

"Everything was peculiar." Fitz admits.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons have been called to the command centre by Melinda.

"New orders." Melinda says, "S.H.I.E.L.D's detecting massive energy readings in the skies above the California/Nevada border." Melinda explains.

"Where's Coulson?" Fitz asks curious.

"Taking personal time." Melinda reveals, and as she does Simmons realises something.

"These are the same readings Doctor Selvig and Doctor Foster picked up in New Mexico, and in London, they herald the arrival of Asgardian." Simmons reveals.

"Thor." Fitz says, looking excited.

"Not sure. Either way S.H.I.E.L.D wants us to be the welcome wagon." Melinda explains.

"This is going to be fun." Bobbi comments, partly sarcastic, partly genuine.

"Okay, fine, it's no cause for concern, right? Asgardians are allies." Fitz points out.

"Loki wasn't." Bobbi reminds him.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi, Melinda with Fitz in the back are speeding towards the location of the energy spike in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D trucks.

"Fitz?" Bobbi asks.

"Yeah, we're definitely getting close, but it's a bit of a rap shoot. This is still science we don't completely understand." He admits.

"That seems to be our new normal lately." Bobbi says, at least it has seemed like that since New York.

"That it does." Melinda confirms.

"Whoa. I'm getting a massive energy surge, three times the level of the one before." Fitz reveals.

"How close?" Bobbi asks concerned, and once she does there is the sound of thunder crashing, and Melinda has to quickly slam on the breaks to avoid hitting a woman with a sword, shield, and armour.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say she's definitely Asgardian." Bobbi comments, as she and Melinda get out of the car.

"Running facial recognition." Fitz says, "Okay, got it. I don't have a name, but I can confirm that she was in New Mexico fighting with Thor and his mates. She's on our side." Fitz reveals.

"Stand down." Melinda says, as she and Bobbi approach Lady Sif, "She's a friendly." Melinda reveals.

"You are of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sif asks, noticing the logos on the cars.

"We are." Bobbi confirms.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Your world is in grave danger." She reveals, causing Melinda and Bobbi to exchange looks as they both that for an Asgardian to say that their world is in danger then things must be really, really bad.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi, Melinda and Fitz, with Lady Sif have arrived back at the bus, and while Bobbi and Fitz have taken Sif into the lab Melinda have headed up to talk to Coulson, and after a conversation with her friend that has just made her concern for him grow Melinda and Phil have headed back into the lab.

"What dark magic is this?" Sif asks, the second she sees Phil and stars to pull her sword, "Thor said you perished at the hand of Loki."

"And he was right, for a while anyway, but Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D had a few of its own." Phil explains.

"Thor will be pleased to hear it. He considers you a friend." Sif reveals.

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay." Phil says, "I understand you're looking for someone." He says.

"I am hunting her. Lorelei. 600 years ago, she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms, to command armies, bring down kings, empires." Sif explains.

"What kind of powers we talking about? Strength? Speed?" Bobbi guesses.

"Sorcery." Sif corrects, "She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose."

"Only men?" Melinda asks, "Her powers don't work on women?"

"No. men have an inherent weakness we do not share." Sif explains, and Melinda and Bobbi exchange looks which clearly say 'yep.'

"I can't imagine what she's talking about." Fitz says, to Phil who nods in agreement.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare man who can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch that will overpower his will." Sif explains.

"So, how do we stop her?" Phil asks curious.

"With this." Sif says, showing a collar, "It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the dark elves invaded Asgard and came here using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds."

"Do you know where she is now? Where she's likely to go?" Bobbi asks.

"No. All I know is the bifrost delivered me to her last known location." Sif explains.

"If this woman's used to ruling over empires she's gonna be hard to please." Phil admits.

* * *

A little while later Phil and Sif, who had a conversation about Blue aliens, have determined where it seems like Lorelai has gone and because of that it seems like she is building an army.

As she's just gotten an update from Phil Bobbi has walked downstairs to where Melinda is waiting near the stairs near the lab.

"I traced the men to a biker bar called Rosie's Desert Oasis." Bobbi explains, "My bet, that's where Lorelai's hiding out."

"Would make sense." Melinda realises.

"A S.H.I.L.D convoy will meet us there in ten." Bobbi reveals, as she and Melinda walk into the lab and see that Fitz has set up an entire table of guns.

"Good. Then you can show of these beauties." Fitz reveals.

"Are all of these night-night guns?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Based on the same technology, but we're not calling them that anymore." Fitz says.

"Good." Melinda and Bobbi say together.

"They're called ICERS Incapacitating cartridge emitting railguns." Fitz reveals, as and does Bobbi and Melinda both pick up the pistols.

"They're great Fitz." Melinda says.

"And you even lost the ounce." Bobbi says, sounding impressed.

"And I tripled the stopping power." Fitz reveals, "But I did realise that after our run-ins with Mike and Centipede." Mike says, picking up the rifle that he basically points right at Melinda's face so she pushes it out the way, giving him a less than impressed look, "Sorry." He tells Melinda, "Um, that we needed something stronger, better."

"These are definitely better." Melinda notes, "When you're up against people who are being controlled, sometimes it's hard to distinguish friend from foe." Melinda says, wishing she had one of these in Bahrain, and as she speaks Bobbi gives her a supportive look that Melinda knows only she recognizes.

"This way, can take out either." Phil says.

"Where's Lady Sif?" Fitz asks and Sif jumps from above.

"Shall we?" she asks.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Phil, Bobbi and Sif, with a S.H.I.E.L.D convoy arrive at the location where Lorelai apparently is.

"Lorelai's tastes run toward palaces, castles. This is far more humble than her usual abode." Sif comments.

"It would have been main power she found attractive, not the place." Bobbi explains as Phil walks towards the police officers.

"How many men does she have in there?" Phil asks, "Have you seen the suspect?"

"Yes, we have." The office says, "And she's beautiful." The office says, before starting to fire upon the agents, causing everyone to seek cover.

"They're on us from both side." Bobbi realises, "It's gonna be hard to get off a clean shot." She notes.

"Your ladyship, can you give us a little cover?" Phil asks curious and Sif uses her leg to kick a caravan into position so that it protects everyone from fire, "Very literal interpretation." Phil says to Building, "Thank you." He says, as he and Bobbi, as they are in the best positions, use the new ICERS to shoot the men who are firing upon them.

"All clear." Bobbi says.

"Men, stay outside. Let Sif, with May and Morse as backup take Lorelai." Phil instructs, and once he does Lady Sif, Melinda and Bobbi head into the building.

"Lorelai, still manipulating men to do your dirty work, I see." Sif notes, as Melinda and Bobbi look around the room and memorise where the men are, and how many, so that they can be read to fight them when needed.

"And I see you're still a step or two behind." Lorelai notes.

"You know how this ends, Lorelei. So come willingly." Sif says, wanting to give Lorelai a chance.

"You mistake me for someone who fears you. I've bested you before. Or have you forgotten? Tear them apart." Lorelai orders, and once she does Melinda and Bobbi both start to fire their ICERS, together managing to hit about half the men, as Sif charges at Lorelai.

Even though maybe more than half the men have been dealt with there are still some left, and those who are start to attempt Melinda and Bobbi, and so, both having used all the ICER rounds, though they both have a second gun on them, the two of them start to fight the men hand to hand, or in Bobbi's case with her batons.

Over the next few minutes Melinda and Bobbi knock out, though not seriously injure the men who Lorelai is controlling while Sif, manages to fight, and defeat, Lorelai getting the collar on her, and the second she does the last of the men, who Bobbi and Melinda are fighting, suddenly stop.

"WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE." One of the men yell.

"Sif?" Bobbi asks, not lowering her guard.

"Lorelai is no longer in control." Sif says, pulling Lorelai to her feet by force, and she, Bobbi and Melinda head inside.

"There are unconscious and confused men who need to be de-briefed and some need some medical attention." Melinda says, as she walks outside with Bobbi and Sif as while she and Bobbi did try not to seriously hurt anyone in some cases there wasn't a lot they could do.

"You heard Agent May." Phil says, and the convoy of other agents head in to deal with the aftermath.

"Thank you, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, it was an honour fighting by your side." Sif says, to Melinda and Bobbi.

"No need to thank us, we were doing our jobs." Bobbi says, though it does feel pretty damn incredible to be complemented by an Asgardian.

"You are gifted warriors, and I am thankful to you both." Sif says, looking between Melinda and Bobbi before turning to face Phil, "Lorelai will be punished severely for the crimes she committed against your people."

"It must be hard for you, after everything she did to move past it, to let it go." Phil says, causing Sif to scoff.

"Odin ordered her back alive. As one of his warriors, I bow to his will." Sif explains.

"Regardless of what it costs you?" Phil asks.

"Much like your S.H.I.E.L.D we are bound by our code." Sif explains, "As I said, I'm honoured to have fought by your side." Sif says, before walking off, with Lorelai, so that she can travel back to Asgard.

"I'll go check on how things are going inside." Bobbi says, before heading back in.

"You're still not fine." Melinda tells Phil, doing so because they are the only ones outside.

"May…" Phil starts to say.

"I know you Phil, and you've been sitting on something since the Guest House, and if you won't talk to me, then talk to Skye. She deserves to know what you saw down there." Melinda says, before heading inside and leaving Phil to think about her words.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Sif took Lorelai back to Asgard and Skye is still, bored out of her mind, in the medical pod.

"I know that look." A voice says and Skye looks away from the ceiling tiles she is counting to see Melinda standing in the doorway, "You're bored."

"I so am." Skye comments, "Are you okay? I heard you fought an Asgardian."

"I fought humans, Sif took care of the Asgardian." Melinda explains, as she walks over to Skye, "Apart from being bored how are you feeling?"

"Good." Skye says, and Melinda gives her a look, "Okay, better than I have been." Skye corrects.

"That's good Skye. Really good." Melinda tells her.

"Yeah." Skye says, not sounding al that sure, "I screwed up May."

"No, you didn't." Melinda tells her, "But you shouldn't have gone in alone. You should have waited for backup, or even allowed Fitz to go in with you." Melinda tells her, "If you're ever in a situation where you don't know what you're facing you never go in alone, got it?" Melinda asks, sternly.

"Got it." Skye confirms.

"Good." Melinda says, with a nod, "Now, come on."

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked, and excited, "Simmons doesn't like it when I get out of bed."

"Don't worry, all of this has been cleared with Simmons." Melinda assures her.

"All what?" Skye asks confused, as she throws off her blanket.

"Slowly." Melinda warns, and Skye stands up, "Now I'm going to walk next to you, and if you need to lean on me, don't try to push yourself too hard."

"Okay." Skye says, with a nod, and she starts to take a few shaky steps, "I'm good." Skye says, and she continues to walk, Melinda is right by her side as she does and is prepared to help Skye if she needs it, "Where are we going?" Skye asks curious.

"Cargo bay." Melinda answers and the two of them continue to walk, very slowly, because that seems to be as fast as Skye can walk at the moment, "Are you still okay?" Melinda asks Skye.

"Yeah." Skye assures her, and the two of them continue to walk.

As they enter the lab about a minute later Skye is about to look out at the cargo bay where she sees Phil, Bobbi, Fitz, and Simmons, all standing around a table.

"What's going on?" Skye asks confused.

"Simmons says you're able to have solid food again, which means no airplane food." Melinda tells her, "Bobbi and Fitz went and got take out, and we're going to have dinner together." She explains.

"Family dinner." Skye mutters, and even though she heard what Skye said Melinda doesn't say anything.

"Skye, sit down, how are you feeling? How was the walk?" Simmons asks as Skye sits down in one of the chairs.

"Longer than I thought it was." Skye admits, "But I'm good, really." Skye says, then she notices what's on the table, "Have you put twizzles around everything?" Skye asks surprised.

"They're your favourite, so we thought you'd like them." Fitz explains.

"Thanks." Skye says, with a grateful smile.

"Now that we're all here, let's dig in." Phil says, and together the group start to have dinner together and Skye calling it a family dinner proves to be correct as they spend more time talking than actually eating.

* * *

A few hours later Phil is helping Skye back to the medical pod and because she is curious about whether Phil will take her advice, because she needs to know whether Phil knows the source behind the GH formula, Melinda is listening in from the cockpit.

"I know that face." Skye's voice says, "And something gives me a feeling I should be sitting down for this." She says.

"I've been looking for a way to tell you this, looking around for some answers, something to help, explain, but I don't have any. So, the drug, the one that saved us both, when we found it, I discovered something else. It's source." Phil explains, and Melinda tenses, "It was alien."

"Alien, as in unfamiliar?" Skye ask.

"No."

"Wow." Skye says shocked.

"The minute I learned what it was, I tried to keep them from injecting you with it, but I was too late. I'm so sorry, Skye." Phil says.

"You were trying to save my life. You did save my life." Skye says.

"I was desperate to, and so I subjected you to unknown ramifications or side effects." Phil reveals, and Melinda feels some guilt about that a she knew that there was possible complications, but she was so desperate to save Skye that she want along with Phil's plan.

"I'm sorry to say this, sir, but so what? We are alive. And you've had that stuff in you for uh, some time now, and you're okay, right?" Skye asks, "Plus, you're not sprouting a pointy tail or anything, so bonus there." Skye says and because she recognizes the tone of Skye's voice she can pretty much guess the look that is on Skye's face.

"I know nothing fazes you, but this should faze you. We are completely in the dark on this." Phil says.

"That's where we live. I'm an 0-8-4. Who knows what the hell that means? At least we're in the dark together." Skye says, and honestly Melinda admires that about her.

"Yes. But not for long. To hell with any protocols or any code I used to be bound by. We have a long list of questions we need answers for, and we're going after them ourselves." Phil says, and Melinda tenses at that as she can't help but be worried that doing will lead to whatever it is that Phil's doctors are so worried about.

"Well, if the team's up for it ..." Skye starts to say.

"No. No, listen to me. I trust them, but we need to protect them from this. Fury went to dangerous lengths to keep this under wraps lied to me, lied to S.H.I.E.L.D. This is a powerful secret, a secret men died for. Until we know why, we can't share this with anyone, for their safety and ours. Got it." Phil says.

"So, what'll it be, A.C.? What do we go after first?" Skye asks.

"The person responsible for this. And we make him pay." Phil says, and Melinda guesses that he is pointing to Skye's wound, and hearing that Melinda turns off the microphone she is listening to and goes to the closet behind her where she activates a secure phone with a thumb scanner.

"Encrypted line secure." A voice says.

"Agent Melinda May. Update long 93, he knows, I repeat, Coulson knows." Melinda says, before hanging up.

After hanging up Melinda heads back over to the pilots' seat and continues to fly for a little longer, as a way of distracting herself from the fact that the thing Fury warned against the most has just happened.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda has put the bus down at a place where they could land, and after making sure everything was secure she headed to her bunk where she isn't surprised to find Bobbi waiting.

"I know that look." Bobbi says, noticing something that most people wouldn't, as Melinda closes, locks and soundproofs her bunk, "What happened?"

"You were right." Melinda says, as she takes off her boots, pants, and vest, before walking over to Bobbi, "Phil knows what the GH325 came from." She reveals.

"Damn, I was so hoping I was wrong." Bobbi admits.

"So was I." Melinda says, as she climbs into bed next to Bobbi, "This is exactly what Fury was worried about."

"Not yet. He's still acting like the same Phil. He's not experiencing any negative consequences." Bobbi points out.

"Not yet." Melinda says, as Bobbi puts her arm around her.

"Maybe not ever." Bobbi says, "We'll just have to keep an eye on him, just like we have been." She says, as Melinda snuggles into her side.

"Yeah." Melinda responds, and the two of them drift into silence.

After a little while they both move so that they are under the blanket, but still remain in each other's arms, and before long they are both sound asleep.


	19. End of the Beginning & Turn, Turn, Turn

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  As 1x16 and 1x17 are so connected I decided to combine these two episode together.  **ALSO IMPORTANT** \- These will be the last chapters that are an 'episode' in the way previous ones have been, future chapters will have cannon storyline elements but won't follow in the same strict way.

 **AN2:**  Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x16 & 1x17**

It has been three weeks since Sif and Lorelai came back and since then Skye has heled so much that she is basically completely heled, something which everyone is glad about. In the last week she has returned to training, though it has been very little physical stuff rather she is once more taking part in the other lessons Melinda and Bobbi have been giving her, Fitz, and Simmons.

It is mid-morning and the bus has picked up Victoria Hand, John Garrett, Grant Ward, Felix Blake and Jasper Sitwell so that they can have a conversation about the Clairvoyant as Deathlok attacked Garrett and Ward in their safe house.

"Cruising altitude reached, bearing ninety degrees just over the North Pole." Melinda says, walking into the lounge area of the plane where Phil, Bobbi, and the planes guests are.

"Thank you." Phil says, as Melinda stands between him and Bobbi.

"Apologies for the song and dance, but we brought you here as a precaution." Garrett explains.

"Precaution against what?" Sitwell asks.

"The Clairvoyant." Phil answers, "If there is someone out there who can read minds, at least up here, we're as far away from him as possible." Phil explains.

"Figure maybe the Northern lights will knock a few bars off his psychic wi-fi." Garrett comments.

"Coulson, you know S.H.I.E.L.D.'s stance on psychics, they don't exist." Blake says.

"Are you suddenly a believer?" Hand asks curious.

"Not definitively. But I had a recent experience with an Asgardian who could bend people's will with her voice. Forced me to open my mind, so to speak." Phil explains.

"All we know for sure is the Clairvoyant's been a step ahead of us, stealing plays from our playbook." Garrett explains.

"And it's pissing me off." Phil reveals, "I take it you've all read Agent Garrett's latest report." Phil says.

"The hit on the safe house. Mr. Peterson's alive and kicking." Sitwell says.

"We call him Deathlok." Melinda explains.

"It was the project's code name." Bobbi explains.

"Agent Garrett and I have been tracking him the last few weeks." Ward reveals.

"And we think the Clairvoyant's super-soldier bodyguard came after us for a reason. We're getting close." Garret explains.

"To what? His identity?" Hand asks curious, causing Phil and Garrett to exchange looks.

"We've narrowed the list to thirteen candidates." Phil explains.

"Narrowed it how? From what?" Blake asks curious.

"Agent Garrett has been taking a second look at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gifted index, specifically the rejects." Phil says. "Individuals S.H.I.E.L.D. interviewed who are believed to have psychic abilities but were ultimately dismissed." Phil explains.

"So you think we've encountered the Clairvoyant before." Sitwell says.

"Think how many cases we've encountered across the globe, how many cases we vetted. It's more than possible. It's probable." Phil explains.

"I need more coffee." Blake comments.

"Let's assume what you're saying is possible. What then? If we're going up against an actual Clairvoyant, how do you suggest we combat that?" Hand asks curious.

"By compartmentalizing the information." Garrett says.

"A member of my team is an expert at pattern recognition and analysis finding needles in haystacks. She'll prioritize the candidates on Garrett's list, locate them, then pair us off into random teams. That way, only one person knows the full scope of the mission." Phil explains.

"You do understand that this person you're referring to she'd need to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to be granted that level of access." Hand says, giving Phil a look.

"I'm glad you brought that up." Phil says.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Skye is upstairs with everyone, except May, as Bobbi went downstairs to get her and the entire plan has been explained to her,

"Paring off makes total sense. Just one thought, though what if we make it a double-blind?" Skye asks.

"How so?" Phil asks curious.

"Well, I'll give one person from each team the potential Clairvoyant's coordinates, and I'll give the other one the identity. That way, no one person knows the full specs of the op until you get there." Skye suggests.

"I like how you think. I like how she thinks." Garrett reveals.

"One question how am I supposed to access all the classified files without someone in the room? I don't have clearance." Skye reminds everyone.

"Now you do." Phil says, pulling a badge out of his pocket and handing to Skye, "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye." Phil says, and as he does Melinda, with Fitz and Simms behind her walk in.

"I told them to come up." Melinda reveals, as Fitz and Simmons both smile proudly at Skye.

"I… don't know what to say." Skye says, looking amazed, "Thank you." She says, looking a Phil.

"Don't thank me. You passed every required S.H.I.E.L.D exam with flying colours." Phil reveals.

"For a level one agent." Hand ads.

"You've assisted us on multiple field missions, put your life on the line. You earned this." Phil assures her.

"Hell, you took two in the gut. More than Sitwell here's ever done." Garrett reveals.

"Okay, everyone, back to work." Phil says, and everyone except Fitz, Simmons, Melinda and Bobbi walk away.

"Congratulations Skye." Simmons says, before hugging her.

"Awesome, congratulations." Fitz says, once Simmons hugs her and he does the same thing.

"Well done Skye." Melinda says, once Fitz and Skye break apart.

"Congratulations." Bobbi says.

"I want to thank you both." Skye says, looking between Bobbi and Melinda, "You were both so patient, so understanding, and you've taught me so much."

"I've told you Skye, you've always had the potential to be a great agent inside of you…" Bobbi says.

"We just helped you unlock it." Melinda says, and once she does Skye hurries forward and hugs both Bobbi and Melinda at the same time

"Thank you." Skye says once more, once they break apart after they break apart after about a minute, "I should get to work. I don't want to screw up on my first duty as an Agent." Skye says.

"No you don't." Bobbi says, and Skye hurries off to get to work, "I'm really proud of her." Bobbi comments.

"So am I."

* * *

A little while later Skye has determined the teams, and the targets that everyone is going to be going after and is in the cage, as it was the most secure place to access the files, handing out the assignments.

"Okay, on this phone you will find a set of coordinates that'll lead you to one of the three potential Clairvoyants I've chosen. When you're within a mile, your partner will be granted access to the candidate's name and profile on their own phone. Make sense?" Skye asks Garrett, who she is currently talking to as she hands the phone over.

"You know; we haven't officially met." Garrett says, sticking out his hand, "John Garrett."

"I guess lying unconscious in a gurney, really shouldn't count." Skye says, with an amused laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Garrett asks curious.

"A lot better, actually." Skye admits, honestly a little surprised at how good she is feeling at the moment.

"I've been shot a couple of times myself, back, shoulder, hand my throat cut once." Garrett says, causing Skye to give a shocked and impressed look, "But you know the toughest thing?" he asks, and Skye shakes her head so he lowers the collar on his turtle neck to reveal the burn, "Thing about a third-degree burn, the burn itself doesn't hurt at all. Crazy right? The nerve endings get all fried, but the area around the burn? That smarts. Still, gut shots the worse."

"Sir, I know what you did for me, how you risked your life to save me. So thank you." Skye says.

"You've got a good team around you." Garrett comments.

"I'm know, I'm thankful for them every day." Skye admits.

"Good because they deserve your gratitude, I just jumped on the bandwagon." Garrett says, standing up, "Thanks for this." He says referring to the phone, and then he walks to the door, and pauses to look back at Skye, "And, Skye, lose the 'sir' I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, just like you." Garrett says, before leaving.

* * *

A while later Melinda has asked Fitz and Simmons to tell her first if Phil or Skye start to act strangely and she has learnt that Fitz designed tracking rounds.

As Skye has finished handing out the assignments the teams have split up to go to their respective places. Hand and Sitwell have just left the bus, Bobbi and Ward are one team, Phil and Garrett are another, and Melinda and Blake are the third.

As neither are very happy with their team assignments, as neither are fond of one another, Bobbi and Ward have been walking to the location they are going to in complete silence, until Bobbi's phone goes off with the candidate, so they both stop walking.

"Elijah Fordham, thirty-two, military background." Bobbi says, as she sends Ward's phone the info.

"He's serving eighteen life sentences for a killing spree in the nineties. To me that sounds more psyco than psychic." Ward comments.

"Guess we'll just have to see." Bobbi says, as they continue to walk towards the prisoner where they will find their candidate.

* * *

While Bobbi and Ward are heading to a prison Melinda and Blake are heading to an assisted living facility.

"You're a Scorpio right? You were born like, November twenty, right?" Blake asks.

"Over twenty years and you finally remember my birthday?" Melinda asks, giving Blake a look.

"Better late than ever." Blake comments, "Why do you think our newest agent paired us together? Do you think she thought we were compatible in some way?"

"Really? It was random." Melinda asks, giving him a less than impressed look, "You don't believe in the Clairvoyant, but you believe in astrology?"

"I have some theories of my own." Blake says, then noticing the sign he frowns, "Please tell me we're here for one of the doctors."

"Nope. Thomas Nash. Injured in a head-on collision. He's been catatonic for the past four years." Melinda explains.

"Great. We're here for a vegetable." Blake says, sarcastically.

"I'll find the director's office. You get a room number on Nash." Melinda instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." Blake says, giving Melinda a little salute and the two of them go in separate directions.

A couple of minutes later, Melinda is still searching for the director's office, and as she looks she hears gunshots, and so she goes running towards where Blake was to find him on the ground with Deathlok over him.

"May to Hub." Melinda says, as she fires back, "Deathlok's here! Blake's down!" Melinda says, and as she is fired on by an arm rocket causing her to jump out of the way so that she doesn't get hit.

* * *

A little while later everyone is back on the Bus except Simmons is staying at the Hub to explain to everyone everything they know about Deathlok, though she also plans on looking into Skye and Phil's blood more, and Blake has been taken to medical.

As Phil realised that Blake was able to take Deathlok with one of Fitz tag around the team are on their way to that location. As she files to the location Melinda isn't at surprised when she hears footsteps and Bobbi, in her tactical gear, walks in and sits down in the co-pilot seat.

"Touch down in fifteen." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"Good." Bobbi says, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Deathlok didn't hurt me." Melinda assures him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but that isn't all I was asking." Bobbi says, "You've known Blake a long time, you guys were team for years."

"Yeah, we were." Melinda says, "And once all this over I'll think about it all, deal with what I'm feeling, but right now I just want to focus on the mission."

"Okay. I'll be here when this is all over, help you in whatever way I can." Bobbi says, as while she knew Blake she wasn't as close to him as Melinda, or Phil, or even Garrett.

"Thanks." Melinda says, looking around and giving Bobbi a grateful smile.

* * *

Half an hour later the everyone on the bus, and tactical teams, have arrived at the location that Deathlok's tracker lead them to.

"I want this perimeter sealed. Two-man teams on every exit." Phil instructs, "Fitz you got a signal?"

"Ninety-four percent sir. Deathlok must be inside somewhere." Fitz reveals.

"Possible civilians inside?" Melinda asks, as she takes off her sunglasses.

"Highly doubtful. This racetrack's been shut down for months." Fitz reveals.

"Move out!" Phil orders.

"Skye, you're on back end, run it from the tactical van." Bobbi says, then turns to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D tactical soldiers, "Stay six feet from Skye at all times, your weapon hot." She says.

"Bobbi, it's okay, I'm ready." Skye assures him.

"Bobbi's right. I feel bad enough that you're already back in the field. I'm not taking any chances with your safety." Phil tells her, and Melinda nods in agreement.

"This isn't a surprise party, people, so you can toss stealth out the window." Garrett says.

"Our target wearing toady armour and has enhanced cybernetics. Make your shots count." Ward says.

"Let's move." Melinda says, and that's exactly what they are do.

* * *

A little while later Phil and Garrett have been led to a room in the basement by one of Fitz's golden retrievers, a place where Thomas Nash is.

"Agent Coulson, Agent Garrett, I surrender." A monitor says, speaking for Nash, "Forgive me if we don't shake hands. I don't like to be touched." The monitor says, as Melinda, Bobbi, and Ward arrive.

"Sir, we've got a lot of wires back here." Ward reveals.

"Don't touch anything." Phil says, "We need this room swept for explosives." Phil says.

"There are no traps here, Agent Coulson. You're here because we are destined to meet." Nash explains.

"You're the Clairvoyant?" Garrett asks.

"I'm Thomas Nash. Mr. Po gave me that other name. A bit dramatic for my taste." The monitor says.

"Eyes open, everybody. We don't know where Deathlok is or who else is down here." Melinda says, as more tactical soldiers arrive.

"Mr. Peterson is gone. I cut his feed, so you won't find him." Nash's monitor reveals.

"But you had him lead us here. Why?" Bobbi asks, finding that suspicious.

"So I could see you all with my own eyes instead of his. Now I understand why I couldn't see you after you died Agent Coulson because you, yourself, could not see. You were simply a broken man who did not know he was broken." Nash says.

"You're one to talk." Phil says.

"Let's pack this freak off to the fridge where he belongs." Garrett requests.

"Agent Garrett, look at me. Do you believe you can confine me any more than this chair?" Nash ask.

"Can someone please tell me how we turn this stupid voice thing off?" Garrett says, unknown to everyone, saying the trigger words.

"I will not join Rania in your prison. I will not be confined any longer." Nash says, and then suddenly the monitors start to go off.

"Bobbi, what's going on?" Phil asks, looking at the one person who may just understand.

"His heart rates dropping." Bobbi says, carefully stepping forward to get a better look, "Dramatically. Someone's happened. He's dying." Bobbi reveals, as Nash's heart stops beating all together.

"What can we do?" Coulson asks.

"We need a medical team, if we even want to try to save him, but even that might not work." Bobbi explains, reaching out to check his pulse to make sure the monitors aren't wrong, "'He's dead." She says, looking at Phil and Garrett in surprise.

* * *

A while later Nash hasn't been able to be brought back, and the teams are packing up to leave.

"Phil." Garrett says walking over to him, "This wasn't how I was expecting things to end." He says, completely lying, though Phil doesn't know that.

"Me either." Phil admits.

"I just got my orders. Ward and I gonna sty on the hunt for Deathlok." Garrett reveals.

"Copy that. Keep me in the loop?" Phil asks.

"Will do." Garrett says, before walking away, and once he does Melinda walks over to Phil.

"I just got message from H.Q. Director Fury's back. He's waiting for you at the Triskelion." Melinda reveals.

"About damn time." Phil says, sounding relieved about that.

"You can talk to him about what's been bothering you." Melinda says.

"A lot's been bothering me." Phil admits.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, and Skye are back on the bus, and Phil is sitting on his desk in his office, having a bad feeling about everything that just happened.

"Mind if I talk some stuff though with you?" Skye asks Phil, then notices the look on his face, "Are you busy?"

"I'm worried." Phil corrects.

"What about?" Skye asks curious.

"The Clairvoyant." Phil admits, "I don't think it was Nash. All we had was a computer speaking for him, we don't know whether he was the one controlling it, and now he's dead, after we were led right to him. The investigation all wrapped up in a neat little bow. I feel like he could still be out there right now, in our heads." Phil reveals.

"Or in our files." Skye says, causing Phil to give her a look, "When you told me to check into the psych evals, you said something. You said, "read his mind." And it got me thinking." Skye explains, "From everything everyone's said it seems like The Clairvoyant knows how to push all the right buttons."

"That's exactly what Rania did to me." Phil remembers.

"Did she mention your father's death?" Skye asks curious, "Your psych evaluation called it "a defining moment." These aren't just personality tests. They're surveillance on every agent pictures, stats, where you've been stationed, who you'd visit, where you'd like to eat." Skye reveals.

"Dinners at the Richmond." Phil says, and as he does everything falls into place, "He's been monitoring us. Think about it. The Clairvoyant only knew you'd be at Quinn's villa ... "

"After I dropped a tracker. And the only thing he's had trouble seeing is what happened to you after you died." Skye realises,

"Because Director Fury wouldn't release that file to anyone." Phil reveals, "No... The Clairvoyant doesn't have abilities. He has security clearance. He's an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil says, looking shocked, "Go get May and Bobbi, we need to figure out a plan." He says.

"I saw Bobbi heading to the bathroom earlier I think she was going to have a shower." Skye reveals.

"Then just get May." Phil requests.

"On it." Skye says, before hurrying out of the office, and before she can even get to the cockpit she runs into Fitz.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi has finished her shower and walk near the lounges when she hears,

"PUT IT DOWN MAY!" Said by Coulson followed by.

"It's not what you think, Coulson. It's just an ICER." Being said by Melinda, coming from the cargo bay, and as soon as she hears that Bobbi goes running, hearing pieces of the conversation as she goes and when she gets to the cargo bay she finds Phil and Skye pointing guns at Melinda.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bobbi asks angrily.

"May has an encrypted line in the cockpit, she's the real Clairvoyant!" Phil says angrily.

"What! That's insane, they're no way!" Bobbi says, wondering what the hell she missed while she was in the shower.

"She's got an encrypted line and won't talk about who's on the other end." Skye explains, not feeling at all as confident as she did because there is no way she shot both Melinda and Bobbi before they take her down.

"That's because I can't!" Melinda says,

"Well I can." Bobbi says, realising that it is the only way to calm the situation down.

"Bobbi…." Melinda starts to say in a warning tone of voice.

"I am not going to let him shoot you just because you're trying to protect him, just because you care so damn much." Bobbi says, "It's Director Fury." Bobbi reveals.

"Director Fury?" Phil asks shocked, "I haven't been able to get him on the line for weeks." He says shocked.

"You've been reporting to him?" Skye ask, and as she does the plane gives a violent jerk, and it clearly changes course, using that as an opportunity Bobbi disarms Phil, who was barely holding the gun thanks to the jerk, jumps down from the landing, and disarms Skye, the second she lands, all before they realise what is going on.

"What did you do? Where are we going?" Phil asks angrily.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. THIS ISN'T ME!" Melinda yells, and Bobbi takes apart all the guns and puts them on the ground.

"How about we have this talk without guns." Bobbi suggests, as she stands in front of Melinda.

"What the hell is going on?" Skye asks, "Why did you have a line to Fury?"

"And why did you try to shoot me when we found it?" Fitz asks, from behind glass, as Phil walks down the stairs.

"Bobbi, we're under orders." Melinda reminds her.

"Technically only you are, Fury just gave me a stern warning." Bobbi tells her, feeling like she would be more than willing to risk Fury's anger to calm this situation down, "This team exists for one reason, Phil. To protect you." Bobbi reveals.

"What?" Phil asks confused, then the pieces fall into place, "TAHITI, you both knew before I showed you the file." He realises, "Did you know the source?" he asks, and as he does the looks on Melinda and Bobbi's face tell him everything, "How could you do that to me? You both know how much I needed answers, and you had them, why didn't you tell me?" Phil asks, sounding completely hurt.

"To protect you." Melinda says, and Phil scoffs.

"No, you do not get to scoff! Not when there is so much you don't know." Bobbi says angrily, "You know you had a funeral? We were there. We watched as your casket was lowered into the ground, and we didn't know Fury was bringing you back."

"I…" Phil starts to say, shocked, as he didn't realise that.

"NO! You want answers so you're going to listen." Bobbi says angrily, "We mourned you, thought you lost you, for months, and then Fury blackmailed Mel. He told her that he brought you back, and how, and either she go back into the field, watch you, or she'd never see you again." Bobbi reveals, and Phil has to hide his shock at that, "So Melinda did what she has done every single day since you two meet when you were teenagers, whatever she had to do to protect you." Bobbi explains, stressing the you, "May formed this team to protect you, and I'm on this team to protect her, because clearly no one else will."

"What was May meant to watch for?" Skye asks, sounding confused, and a little worried as she knows that there is the potential that she should be worried too.

"Physical or mental detrition. The doctors said that you couldn't know what had been done to bring you back, or the source of the GH formula as there would be negative consequences." Bobbi explains.

"What kind of negative consequences?" Phil asks.

"We don't know. Fury didn't explain and we didn't ask." Bobbi explains, "We were ordered not to."

"How could you follow orders like that?" Phil asks, "How could you do that to me?" he asks, looking between Melinda and Bobbi, "I thought we were family."

"We are!" Melinda says, shocked that Phil could doubt that.

"We follow orders, Phil that's what we do. You've done the exact same thing before." Bobbi tells Phil.

"Not like this! I would never!" Phil says.

"Prague." Bobbi says simply.

"That was nothing like this." Phil says, causing Skye to give him a confused look.

"You were keeping an eye on Melinda, for Fury, because her mom went missing while on a mission and she didn't know. You kept him undated, didn't tell Melinda about Lian, and offered your recommendation about whether Melinda should be allowed to stay in the field." Bobbi says. "Melinda kept an eye on you for Fury, yes, but she did it to protect you! Otherwise someone who didn't know you as well as she does would have, and that would have been so much worse." Bobbi says, "After everything you two have been through how can you even think that Melinda would have anything other than your best interests at heart?" Bobbi asks, and from the look on Phil's face she realises that she is starting to get to him.

"You should have just told me." Phil says, looking at Melinda.

"I couldn't." Melinda says, stepping forward, "Telling you everything would be risking you experiencing the negative consequences that everyone was worried about." Melinda explains, "Taking you down, was the worst case scenario, if things went south, and I've lost you once, I was going to do everything I can to make sure I never experienced that again." Melinda reveals, and even though he is hurt Phil realises he believes her and Bobbi, "Fury's going to confirm everything Bobbi's just said."

"Aren't we not heading to Fury anymore?" Fitz realises.

"Neither of you set this change of course?" Phil asks, looking between Melinda and Bobbi, his voice a lot calmer than it was.

"No." Bobbi and Melinda say together.

"Then how did the course change?" Skye asks, confused.

"H.Q. can override automated control of the avionics, take us anywhere they want." Bobbi explains.

"I can…." Melinda starts to say, but before she can they she is cut off by a voice,

"Do you read? Do you read, 6-1-6." Garrett's voice asks.

"Garrett?" Phil ask confused, realising that what is going on may be a whole lot bigger than he thought, "What's happening we've lost control of our aircraft."

"Hell if I know. I've got S.H.I.E.L.D drones on my ass." Garrett responds, "Tell me you've got guns on that thing. I'm coming to you." Garrett reveals.

"Skye, get your laptop hooked up to your system. See if you can pull up anything from S.H.I.E.L.D, either where we're heading or what the hell is going on." Phil says, and Skye turn to go into the lab, but Fitz still has the doors closed, "Let her in Fitz, we need to figure this out." He instructs, and Fitz does just that.

"I don't know if I forgive you, either of you." Phil says, looking between Melinda and Bobbi, "But I think I understand." He admits, and honestly that is the best they could have hoped for, "Fitz, can you manually wire the guns to weapons control, bypass our system?" Phil asks.

"If I have cables long enough, yeah." Fitz answers.

"If I find out either of you had anything to do with this…" Phil says to Melinda and Bobbi, in a warning tone of voice.

"We didn't." Melinda and Bobbi say.

"Then prove it to me. Bobbi, help Fitz, May go see if you can get anything off the instruments that tells you where we're going, or see if you can take back control." He orders.

"Okay." Melinda and Bobbi both say, and the two of them, and Fitz, all hurry off to do what Phil's instructed, and as they do Phil picks up the pieces of guns on the ground.

* * *

A little while later Phil has destroyed the drones that were following Garrett and Ward, and everyone is heading to the Command Centre where Skye is.

"I couldn't take back control." Melinda reveals.

"Not surprising. If HQ took control then they would have made sure that we couldn't take back control." Fitz says, not as mad at May as he was as he understands doing whatever it takes to protect someone you care about.

"Skye, what have you found?" Phil asks.

"There's noise blanketing every S.H.I.E.L.D channel. It's encoded data, a simple message repeating." Skye explains, "To decipher I need to find the mnemonic key, should only take a minute." She explains, and as she does Ward and Garrett, who just docked, walk in.

"Can I ask the obvious question?" Garrett asks, "What the hell?"

"We don't know." Phil admits, "We don't even know where our plane is heading." Phil admits.

"That I was able to find, we're heading straight to the Hub." Melinda explains, "The drones being launched out of there would make sense."

"Victoria Hand." Phil says, suddenly looking shocked.

"Hand? Can't be." Fitz says shocked.

"I'm with Fitz on this one." Bobbi says, not being able to imagine Hand being the Clairvoyant.

"Can't be what now?" Garrett asks confused.

"The Clairvoyant." Phil answers.

"The Clairvoyant? Didn't we watch that guy earlier?" Ward asks.

"I don't think that was the Clairvoyant." Phil admits, "I think he was an unwitting decoy meant to end our investigation." Phil explains.

"That's a lot of trouble to go through for a red herring, don't you think?" Garrett asks, feeling annoyed as Coulson figured out his plan.

"Because the Clairvoyant is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent using high-level clearance to stay ahead of us, make it seem like she's got psychic abilities." Phil explains.

"She"? You think Victoria Hand's the Clairvoyant?" Ward asks.

"I don't mean to pee in the punch bowl, but that doesn't make a lot of sense." Garrett comments, "Come on Coulson, May, the three of us spent years on a plane with Vic, you both know she's a buzz kill, and you may hate her." Garrett says, looking at Melinda, "But do you really think she's capable of that?"

"Didn't she just try to blow you out of the sky?" Melinda ask.

"Don't get me wrong, she's definitely gone nuts, but her actions prove she's not the Clairvoyant, right? I mean, if she's been hiding in plain sight all this time why reveal herself now?" Garrett asks.

"Guys." Skye says, and everyone looks at the screen.

"Out of the shadows, into the light." Phil reads.

"Hydra." Bobbi says, sounding shocked.

"Well, I'll be." Garrett says.

For about a minute everyone stands in shocked, looking at the screen in horror before they walk out into the lounge area where there is more space.

"I thought Hydra was defeated after World War II." Fitz comments.

"It was." Melinda says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D was founded in the wake of that victory." Phil explains.

"And now they're back?" Skye asks shocked.

"Hydra always come back." Ward says.

"Cut off a head two more will take its place." Phil says.

"Is it a head? I thought it was a limb." Garrett comments.

"No, no, no, it's a head." Phil says.

"Is this really what we want to talk about right now?" Bobbi asks, "Skye, what was the source?"

"S.H.I.L.E.D, so it's got to be some sort of activation signal to Hydra members within S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye says.

"Hand must be one of them." Phil says.

"Okay, stop. Stop. W…hat does that mean?" Fitz asks confused, "In S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Targeting level- eight agents, seizing power." Garrett says, "Wonder how deep it goes."

"The signal's everywhere. Deep." Skye answers.

"You know what this means?" Phil asks.

"Yeah. We're screwed." Ward comments, following Garrett's lead.

"We can't change course, and we have no idea what's waiting for us at the Hub." Garrett says.

"The Hub." Fitz says horrified, and he and Skye exchange looks.

"I say we blow a hole in the side of this puppy and parachute out, live to fight another day." Garrett suggests.

"We can't." Phil says.

"It's a cherry ride, I'll give you that, but let's not just hand over the keys." Garrett suggests.

"Simmons is at the Hub." Fitz says, "We have to save her."

"We will, we don't leave someone behind." Bobbi says.

"You do realise that it's horrible odds right?" Garrett ask.

"It doesn't matter. We have to save her." Melinda says.

"So we'll fly in there, face the music, even if it is the Hydra theme song." Phil says.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi has changed back into her tactical suit, figuring she is going to need it, and Melinda and Phil have learnt, thanks to Melinda's encrypted line, that Fury is dead. As the bus was attacked it is destroyed in places and Melinda was hit in the arm.

As they are all in the lowest level of the bus Fitz, Skye, Ward, and Garrett are heading to collect all the weapons they can while Bobbi and Phil are with Melinda in the medical pod, Bobbi being the one who is helping Melinda, while Phil is standing at the door.

"So, you believe us now Phil?" Bobbi asks, "or do you really think that Melinda 'my-SO-was-Peggy-Carter" would have anything to do with Hydra? Do you believe I would?"

"I believe you, I know neither of you are Hydra." Phil says, as while there are things he doubts at the moment, there are things he knows for sure and the fact that Melinda and Bobbi aren't Hydra is one of those things, "Where there anyone else you were reporting to?" Phil asks.

"No." Melinda answers, "We did all this to protect you."

"I know." Phil says, as while he understands that, he's still hurt, "You said that this team was formed to protect me, what does that mean?" he asks as Bobbi cuts Melinda's shirt to get to the bullet wound.

"Like Bobbi said, Fury gave me a choice, because he knew you'd want me in you in the field, either I keep an eye on your or I never see you again." Melinda explains, "When he did that he said that I was to figure the parameters for a team. I decided on a bio-chemist, an engineer and a specialist." Melinda explains.

"Melinda told me everything, even though she wasn't supposed to, and asked me to be the specialist. I agreed because I knew that Melinda would be so concerned with protecting you that she wouldn't watch her own back, so I decided I would." Bobbi explains, "We got Fury and Hill to agree, on the condition that I got you to agree."

"So that's why you came to me." Phil realises, and even though Bobbi manipulated him, he isn't overly angry, mainly because there is so much else going on.

"If you didn't agree there would have been another specialist on the team, and for the record Ward was top of that list." Bobbi explains.

"I'm glad it was you." Phil says, as while he is feeling a lot of conflicting things he knows that having Bobbi on the team has been good, and he wouldn't change it, "Though you two did assure me that your relationship wouldn't have interfered with the job." Phil points out.

"I would have responded the way I did earlier even if Melinda and I didn't admit what we feel." Bobbi says, as she digs the bullet out of Melinda's arm, trying to be a gentle as possible, though Melinda does winch.

"Yeah, I guess you would have." Phil realises, as Melinda and Bobbi have always been protective of each other.

"Sir." A voice says as Bobbi starts to wrap Melinda's arm.

"Agent Ward?" Phil asks.

"Skye said she needs to talk to you." Ward explains.

"Make sure you wrap that arm properly." Phil tells Bobbi, before leaving with Ward.

"That too tight?" Bobbi asks, her voice gentle, as she finishes wrapping Melinda's arm.

"It's fine." Melinda assures her, "You broke orders earlier." She says, giving Melinda a look.

"I had to calm the situation, I wasn't going to let Phil shoot you." Bobbi says.

"Thank you." Melinda says, as she knows things could have turned out so much worse, "You do realise what we're going to be facing, in the Hub right?" Melinda asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I do." Bobbi confirms, trying to hide her worry, "It's going to be bad." She says, "But we've got to fight."

"That we do." Melinda says, before pulling Bobbi down and kissing her.

* * *

"What's going on?" Phil asks as he walks into the lab where Skye is working on her computer.

"Fitz has cut the hydraulics on the cargo ramp, so that they have to pry it open." Skye explain, "As he did that I realised that we have a lot of things in our system that we can't allow Hydra to get their hands on." Skye explains, as thanks to her lessons from May and Bobbi she knows that it would be catastrophic if Hydra got their hands on some of the things they have.

"What are you thinking?" Phil asks.

"I'm wiping the system, and backing it up on the this Hardrive so that we can keep our edge." Skye explains, and as she does Ward realises that he needs to get that Hardrive.

"Good plan, do it." Phil says.

"I am, but there's one problem, it'll take some time." Skye reveals.

"We're working on buying you some." Garrett and Fitz say as they walk past with gear.

* * *

In the Hub, Simmons who knows what is going on thanks to the fact that she made a call to Agent Weaver at S.H.I.E.L.D academy, has been found by Agent Hand and her men.

"The rest of your possibly very short life hinges on this moment." Hand tells Simmons, "Hydra has successfully infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. at the highest level." Hand reveals, "It only took seven decades, and today is our coming-out party. We have the support of the level-9 and level-10 agents. And those who have resisted Hydra have been crossed off, Director Fury included." Hand reveals, and as she does Simmons looks horrified.

"No." she mutters shocked.

"I'm here to offer you a choice, and a simple one at that. Either swear unwavering loyalty to Hydra right now for all time or share Fury's fate." Hand says, and as she does Simmons only has one choice, so doing something that she has learnt from Bobbi Simmons moves, and using both training and her scientific knowledge, she manages to get the man closest to her to drop his gun, and she puts the retractable knife that Melinda gave her for Christmas, against the man's throat, not overly sure if she could go through it, but she knows that she is dead anyway.

"Kill me, and he dies too." Simmons says, trying to sound braver than she feels.

"Right answer. The number of people I trust is now Six." Hand says, saying up, "Where are we on roundup?" she ask one of the agent.

"We're moving all agents below level five to East holding." The agent explains, "I have men monitoring microphones placed in most of the rooms."

"And our strike team?" Hand asks.

"Has stormed the plane, yes."

"That was a... a test?" Simmons asks shocked.

"That very few have passed." Hand says, as Simmons moves the knife away from the man's throat.

"I thought I was dead." Simmons says, sounding relieved, "You're not Hydra. Thank god."

"Well don't celebrate just yet. We may not be Hydra, but your friend Coulson, he is." Hand says, and Simmons honestly can't believe that.

* * *

Having bought enough time to do what they had to do Phil, Melinda, Bobbi, Garrett, Ward, and Fitz have managed to sneak out of the plane, and into the Hub, and they are all, holding ICERS, and other supplies, making their way through the corridors.

"It's called a mouse hole." Fitz says to Garrett, "Cuts through anything, really. I designed it a year ago and submitted it for testing, but it never reached distribution." He explains.

"Top agents always hog the good stuff." Garrett comments.

"I think you should take this." Skye says, handing Bobbi the Hardrive, "It's safer in your hands. You haven't taught me how to hold up under torture."

"We'll get to it. it's not fun." Bobbi says, as she takes it and puts it in one of her pouches.

"You know you could give it to me, Hydra wouldn't expect that." Ward suggests.

"Why would I? I don't even know you." Skye says to him, honestly finding the guy a little creepy.

"All right. Here's where we split." Phil says, "Bobbi, Skye, Ward?"

"Heading to the nerve centre." Skye says.

"Disable their systems, most importantly their control of our plane." Phil instructs.

"Copy that." Bobbi says,

"Remember these agents are under orders. Use ICERS only." Phil says to them, and all three of them nod. Once they do Bobbi and Melinda exchange looks and nods, before Bobbi goes one direction with Ward and Skye, "We'll find Simmons. Get her out." Phil says, as he Melinda, Fitz, and Garrett go in the other direction.

"We should go straight to Hand." Garrett suggests as they walk, "Hydra's always talking about getting their heads cut off, right?"

"Saving Simmons is our priority." Phil says.

"I agree, and that's how I'd get it done." Garrett says, and Phil gives him a less than impressed look, "Hope you have a better plan." He says, and they continue to walk.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi, Ward, and Skye have made it to one corridor away from the nerve centre, and as Bobbi she looks out and sees something that makes what they have to do a lot more complicated.

"There's twelve guys out there. Level three basic armour pack." Bobbi explains, once she closes the door, "I can do my part, can you?" she asks Ward.

"Of course." Ward says, with an annoyed look.

"I can too." Skye says.

"Skye…" Bobbi starts to say.

"Bobbi, you and May have been training me, for months, to face something like this. I can do this. I can help!" Skye tells her, a look of clear determination on her face.

"Okay." Bobbi says, with a nod, "Ward and I will exit first, come our right on our heels." Bobbi tells her.

"Got it." Skye says with a nod, and Bobbi and Ward head straight to the door.

"Three, two, one." Bobbi says, before opening the door and as soon as she does she and Ward go out firing and Skye is right behind them, doing the same thing.

Together Bobbi, Ward and Skye are about to take down about seven men using the ICERS, but the fighting quickly turns hand to hand, and as soon as it does Bobbi switches to her batons, and it only takes about a minute for her, Ward, and Skye to knock everyone else out.

"Nicely done." Bobbi says to Skye, as she managed to handle herself pretty damn well, "Now you've got to hack the system."

"I never said anything about hacking." Skye reveals, showing Bobbi what is in her bag, and causing her to smirk.

* * *

While Bobbi, Ward, and Skye are fighting in the corridor Melinda, Phil, Garrett, and in another part of the Hub, trying to find Simmons and Hand.

"There. Agent Hand. Outside the East wing situation room." Melinda reveals.

"This is definitely a situation." Phil realises.

"Is Simmons there? We don't move until we find Simmons." Fit says, sounding worried.

"I'll say it again. Best bet to save her use the ventilation system to get above the sit room. Drop down using Fitz's sweet, little mouse hole, and put two bullets through Victoria Hand's heart." Garrett suggests.

"Yeah, it's an option, sir." Fitz says, wanting to do whatever he can to protect Simmons.

"Without questioning?" Phil asks shocked.

"Questioning what? Whether she wants to kill us fast or slow?" Garrett asks.

"Last time we didn't question we watched a man die." Phil says.

"Because she wanted us to! Phil, this is a battle for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s soul, and we're on the front lines. History will remember us this day." Garrett says.

"That's right. It's for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s soul. And murder without consideration is a sure…" Phil starts to say.

"Consideration"? Consider this. She had one of my men killed with a bomb rigged to his gas pedal. The other two were floating in the hotel pool, and they weren't doing the backstroke." Garrett explains.

"But we can just as easily ice her." Melinda suggests.

"You don't put someone like her on ice." Garrett says angrily, "She had Skye shot in the stomach, In the stomach, because she was curious. Mike Peterson, burned alive and turned into some kind of freak. She tortured you, using the same machine she used to brainwash that bitch in the flower dress. And right now, she's probably doing the same to Agent Simmons. Oh, I've considered it plenty, my friend." Garrett says, and as he does he realises something.

"No. Simmons will be fine." Fitz says, needing to believe that.

"Just being realistic, kid." Garrett says,

"I never mentioned that." Phil says, as he never told anyone, not even Melinda and Bobbi.

"What I'm telling you, killing her quick would be a mercy." Garrett reveals.

"I never said Raina had been inside the machine." Phil reveals, "I never told that to anybody." He says.

"I must have read it in a report, then." Garrett says, realising that he has screwed up.

"You weren't with us." Phil says, looking at Garrett in shock, as Melinda has come to the same conclusion as he has.

"The point is, how many more have to suffer before Vic gets hers?" Garrett asks.

"You showed up right after." Phil says.

"What are you driving at?" Garrett ask.

"After Skye was shot. Quinn said it was so I would lead the Clairvoyant to the cure. That's exactly what I did. I walked you right in there with me." Phil says, looking shocked.

"Phil, look. It's been a rough day. I get it. But you need to take a second and..." Garett says, but he realises that there is no point and instead he says, "Damn it." and as he does the door opens and armed agents barge in.

"Freeze! Don't move! Hands where we can see them!" one of the men say.

"Easy, fellas." Garrett says.

"Take Agent Garrett into custody. He's the murderer they call the Clairvoyant. He's a traitor." Phil says.

"Gentlemen, I know Agent Sitwell was in charge of filling your ranks, so at least a few of you know what to do in this situation." Garrett says, saying words that make both Melinda and Phil fill will dread, "Anytime, boys." Garrett says and some soldiers kill others.

"Hail Hydra." The say, and they point guns at Phil, Melinda and Fitz.

"Those three men in your unit. I guess they asked the wrong questions." Phil realises.

"Until today, it was all about keeping the secret." Garrett explains.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Fitz ask.

"That wasn't my plan, really." Garrett says, with a sigh, "If it was, I could have done that anytime I wanted." Garrett admits. "No, Coulson, May and I go way back." Garret admits, "Back to the days when Fury was teaching us tactics, clearing corners, slicing the pie. Remember, Phil?" He asks Phil as Fury was his and Phil's SO, and Peggy Carter was May's, but all three of them were on a Bus as a team, under Fury's command, when they were very young.

"Fury would bury you for this." Phil says.

"Probably. Instead, he'll just have to roll over in his grave. He must have uncovered our secret. Top brass did what they had to do. Explains why we've suddenly come "out of the shadows." Not a minor inconvenience, I might add." Garrett explains

"Top Brass?" Melinda asks, trying not to sound horrified as that can't possibility be a bad as she thinks it is.

"My yes. Tip-top. We had a good thing going, too waving the S.H.I.E.L.D. flag as hard as we could. I guess we'll be changing colours now." Garrett realises.

"For Hydra? You really believe all that crap spreading death and destruction?" Phil asks.

"I wouldn't say I'm a true believer. Let's just say I felt the wind changing direction and swung my sail. You really should, too." Garrett explains.

"I would die before serving Hydra, you sick son of a bitch." Phil says, and Melinda agrees.

"I hate to tell you, but you've been serving Hydra all along." Garrett reveals, "I guess death is the only alternative. It's a sad thing. I consider you a friend. I was happy when I heard you'd made it through." He says, telling the truth.

"So happy you had me tortured for three days to find out how they did it." Phil comments.

"I didn't enjoy that. Phil, t-this is me being honest." Garrett comments.

'No, John This is you being a psychopath." Phil corrects, and as he does Garett walks so that he is standing right in front of Melinda.

"I know you'd follow him to the grave, so..." he says, pulling a face, before walking over to Fitz, "As for you, Agent Fitz, you'll hold a very high rank on our tech division if you volunteer." Garrett reveals, "If not, you'll have no rank and a lot of pain." He explains, "Of course, either way, your services will be required."

"You're gonna suffer for what you've done." Fitz says, even though he is close to tears, causing Melinda and Phil to be proud of him, "And I ... I plan on being a very big part of that." Fitz reveals.

"I like you, kid." Garrett says, with a laugh, "All right. Let them have it. But shoot that one in the kneecaps." He says, pointing to Fitz, and as he does the explosion that Bobbi, Skye, and Ward set goes off, giving the perfect opening for attack and Melinda, Phil and Fitz manage to take down everyone, once everyone is taken down Simmons and Hand come into the room.

"Hands up." Men yell.

"I'm not Hydra." Phil says.

"We heard, everything." Hand reveals.

"Who is? How deep does it go?" Phil asks curious.

* * *

A couple of hours later those who are Hydra have been rounded up and Phil told Ward that Garrett is Hydra, something which he pretended to react bad to.

As Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are waiting in the bus Melinda, Bobbi, and Ward are in the situation room with Hand and Phil.

"Captain America has defeated the helicarriers at the Triskelion. But his status is unknown." Hand reveals.

"And S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen." Phil says sadly.

"Hydra factions have taken control of our East African headquarters and the Treehouse. And those are just the ones we know of." Hand explains.

"It's gonna be a scramble, a power grab." Phil realises.

"I'll head to the fridge. At least that facility is secure." Hand comments.

"I don't need to remind you how imperative it is that it stay that way." Phil says.

"And I'll find Agent Garrett the smallest, darkest cell in the icebox." Hand says.

"I'd like to turn the key on that cell myself if neither of you mind." Ward offers, "He was my S.O. I feel I, I should have known. It was my duty to ..." Ward starts to say, before trailing off, and as he speaks Bobbi watches him carefully.

"No one knew. I didn't know." Phil says, "That's how he beat us by being a friend." Phil says.

"I spent years with that bastard." Ward says, as his voice breaks, "Looked up to him. I want to see him suffer."

"Don't mind the company and I can always use a man of your skill." Hand explains.

"Okay. I'll get things ready." Ward says, before walking off.

"I'm coming to. I don't trust Ward." Bobbi says, once Ward has left the room.

"You think he's Hydra?" Melinda ask, not having a good feeling about Bobbi going on a plane with someone who may be Hydra.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that he was way too close to Garrett not to know anything." Bobbi answers, "When we were at the Guest House I saw this look on his face that I can't describe, and it made me shiver. I don't think we can trust him, I don't think we should." Bobbi reveals.

"I think it would be best for us to test your theory, and I have a plan to do that." Hand says, and she starts to explain her idea to Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil.

* * *

A little while later Bobbi, Hand, Ward, two agents, and Garrett are on the plane together towards the Hub, Garrett being changed to the seat.

"Course is locked, ma'am." One of the agents says.

"Good. He's not telling stories now, is he?" Victoria asks, "You know what I'm thinking, Agent Garrett?" Hand asks, "I'm thinking that the icebox of the Fridge is a little too comfortable for you. Maybe we should put you a little deeper underground." Hand says, pulling a gun, "What do you think, Agent Ward? The wrong Clairvoyant died earlier, care to kill the right one?" she asks, handing it to Ward.

Taking the gun Ward clocks, it, and fires at Bobbi, but as it is a blank it does nothing,

"That was a test." Ward realises, feeling like he should have seen that coming, as Bobbi pulls her batons and the two of them start to fight, "Guess we're having this re-match." He comments.

"And you'll lose this one, just like before." Bobbi says, as Ward throws something up in the air, that hits the fuel line, damaging it.

As they are fighting, it being rather hard to tell who is winning as they are both skilled, and the fact that they are in such a small space doesn't help, Garrett, having been given something by Ward before they left The Hub, breaks free of his restraints, and breaks the neck of one of the two other agents, but before he can do more Hand grabs a gun with live ammunition and shoots him through the forehead, killing him.

"NO!" Ward yells horrified, coming overwhelmed with rage which he uses his advantage to push Bobbi out his way, causing her to fall to the ground, before charging at Hand, but before he can get close Bobbi has grabbed the dead agents gun, as she chose to only have her batons, and shoots him through though the back of the neck, because she knows he is wearing a vest, killing him.

"I NEED HELP IN HERE." The other living agent says and Bobbi quickly gets to her feat, and look to Hand.

"Go, they're both dead." Hand says, and Bobbi walks over Ward's body and goes to the cockpit.

"We're losing fuel fast." The other agent says to Bobbi once she is in the cockpit, "I'm not sure how long we can remain airborne." He admits.

"We're gonna have to turn back to the Hub, it's closer than the Fridge." Bobbi says, and the agent nods, "I'll go tell Hand." She says, before heading back out to the main area of the plane where Hand is making sure that Ward and Garrett are both actually dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Okay this is the first chapter that doesn't follow the same format as previous ones but will have some elements of cannon. Hope you enjoy.

 **AN2:**  Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A little while after Ward and Garrett were killed Hand and Bobbi arrive back at the Hub where they find Phil and Melinda waiting for them, and as they walk up to the pair Bobbi realises that Melinda is scanning her, looking for any sign of injury.

"So, Ward was Hydra too?" Phil asks.

"Yes, Agent Morse was right, but and Garrett are both dead now." Victoria reveals, "I still need to go to the Fridge, make sure it's secure."

"That may not be an option right now." Phil admits.

"Why not?"

"The air force and Navy have launched a lot of their planes, it would be almost impossible to get all the way to the Fridge without being detected." Melinda explains, "And we don't want to risk the US government following us to the Fridge, not at the moment."

"I suggested we communicate with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents there and do what we can to secure it until we can get there." Phil explains.

"Yes, that does seem like the best plan." Hand says, and she and Phil head off to the situation room.

Once those two walk away Melinda and Bobbi realise that they are the only ones around so they just walk towards each other and embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Melinda tells Bobbi as they hug, knowing that if anyone were around they would look extremely odd with their height difference.

"I'm glad you're okay too." Bobbi says, as she rests her chin in Melinda's head being gladder than she can put into words that Melinda is okay as over the last two days she thought she almost lost her a dozen times.

For at least a couple of minutes Melinda and Bobbi embrace before they finally break apart, "Where are the rest of the team?"

"Patching the holes in the bus." Melinda answers.

"Then we should go help." Bobbi says, and Melinda nods in agreement, so they both head there.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bobbi and Melinda walk into the middle level of the plane where Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are all working together to patch the holes.

"How much damage are we looking at?" Bobbi asks, and as she does Fitz, Simmons and Skye turn around and seeing her Skye drops what she is holding and runs over and hugs her.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks as she hugs Bobbi.

"I'm fine." Bobbi assures her.

"So Ward was Hydra too?" Fitz asks, as Bobbi and Skye break apart.

"I knew there was something creepy about that guy." Skye comments.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "But him and Garrett are both dead now."

"That should mean that Mike Peterson should be able to go home, to his son." Simmons says, sounding relived.

"They may have been working with other people, and if they were then we'll have to stop them too for Mike to go home." Melinda says.

"Great." Skye says sarcastically, "This is a war right, S.H.I.E.L.D verse Hydra?"

"Yeah." Bobbi confirms, "Look guys, the last couple of days have been hard, and they're just going to get harder, but for now we need to focus on two things, we're alive and we're together."

"If any of you need to talk, Bobbi and I are both here for you." Melinda says.

"I have one question." Fitz says, "You said that this team exists to protect Coulson, does that mean you picked me and Simmons for the team?"

"I put your names on the short lists, because I felt that you were the best qualified and the two people I would trust Phil's life with if needed, something that is even truer today." Melinda tells the two scientists, who exchange shocked look and then just run forward, and to her surprise, embrace her.

"Thank you." Fitz and Simmons say.

"You don't have to thank me, and if either of you need to talk about what you did today…." Melinda says to the two as she knows what they both had to do

"We will." Simmons assures her as they break apart.

"That goes for you too, Skye." Melinda says, and she nods.

"So we should get back to work. We need this plane ready to go as quick as possible, we could have to leave in a hurry." Bobbi comments.

"Can we have some food fist? Coz we haven't eaten in days." Skye comment, not mentioning that they haven' slept as she figures they won't have time for that for a while.

"Good point. Simmons, do you want to help me get food?" Bobbi asks, as Simmons is the person out of her, Fitz, and Skye who cook the best.

"Sure." Simmons says, and that's just what they do.

* * *

A few hours later it is the middle of the night, but no one is asleep as they are all working. Having realised that Bobbi went to check something a little while earlier and never came back Melinda has gone to search for her and she finds her in the cargo bay, standing on a ladder, and using a torch to have a look at something.

"What you doing?" Melinda asks, from the top of the stairs.

"Checking the fuel line." Bobbi answers, "Patching the holes, and repairing the cargo ramp won't matter if the fuel line is damaged."

"Good point." Melinda says, walking down and over to her.

"Have you heard from anyone, Nat? Clint? Maria?" Bobbi asks, trying to keep her voice even.

"Not yet." Melinda answers, "You?"

"No." Bobbi says, "Hello there." Bobbi says, noticing something.

"Damage?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah, bad enough to give us some problem, but simple enough for you and me to be able to repair." Bobbi answers, "If we can find the supplies we need that is." She says, starting to climb down the ladder.

"I think we might have extra materials in the storage areas." Melinda realises, "If not we should be able to find something around the Hub to make work."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Bobbi says, "How's the arm?"

"Honestly. With everything else going on I can barely feel it." Melinda admits, "How are you? You've been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent since you were eighteen."

"And you were even younger." Bobbi says, though not by much, and Melinda gives her a look, "Honestly, I don't know." Bobbi admits, "Being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, is all I've ever known." She admits, "I dedicated my life to protecting the world, to being it's shield, but now it seems like we were just Hydra's." Bobbi admits, pain in her voice.

"We were both." Melinda says, "You there is something I don't think I've ever told you, but when Peggy recruited me, when she swooped in and took me from under the CIA noses she said that she did so because S.H.I.E.L.D agents are different than other federal agents. She said that while S.H.I.E.L.D agents save the world their key, our key, job is to protect people, whether they want it or not, whether they know we're there or not, and it takes a special kind of person to do that." She explains, "She said she saw that kind of person in me, and I saw it in you when I watched you training at the academy." Melinda says, and Bobbi smiles at, "Hydra wormed its way in, and spread through our agency, but there are still people, agents, like you, like me, like Phil, like Hand, like the three kids upstairs, who are going to try to keep protecting people even if they don't want it. S.H.I.E.L.D may have fallen, and we may be at war with Hydra, but the S.H.I.E.L.D that Peggy and Howard started, the S.H.I.E.L.D we believed in, will never be defeated as long as we keep fighting for it, as long as we keep protecting people in it's name." Melinda says, and then to her surprise, as it's not the response she was expecting, Bobbi just kisses her.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Bobbi asks, once they break apart, being pretty sure she can count on one hand, with fingers to spare, the amount of times Melinda's given pep talks.

"I was just saying what you needed to hear." Melinda tells Bobbi, "We should get started on fixing that fuel line, before we have to get out of here in a hurry."

"Yeah, we should." Bobbi confirms, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

It has been well over twelve hours since Bobbi and Melinda talked in the cargo bay and since then the team, who have all taken turns taking quick power naps, have been working to patch up the holes in the plane, as well as helping Phil and Hand figure details of what's left in S.H.I.E.L.D.

As they need to give Phil an update about the plane Melinda, and Bobbi are walking into the situation room where Phil, Hand, and Skye are.

"The hull's almost completely repaired." Melinda reveals.

"And flight systems are back online." Bobbi adds, "And we've fixed the damage to the fuel line."

"And the cargo ramp?" Phil asks.

"Fitz assures me that it will be operational." Melinda says.

"Agent Hand, Agent Coulson, incoming transmission." An agent says and so Phil and Hand take a step forward while Melinda, Sky, and Bobbi stand a couple of steps back, on either side.

"This is Colonel Glenn Talbot, U.S. Air force. I need to speak with whoever's in charge over there." Talbot says.

"That would be us Agents Victoria Hand and Phil Coulson." Hand says, "We're happy we could…" she starts to say.

"Ms Hand, Mr Coulson…" Talbot says.

"It's Agent." Hand corrects, "Or if you really insist, Mrs."

"Fine Agent." Talbot says, looking less than happy, "It's a real mess your boys have gotten us into." Talbot comments.

"Hydra caught us by surprised." Phil says.

"Well, that's an understatement. It's troubling how deeply embedded Hydra was within your ranks." Talbot says.

"We're even more troubled Sir, but we are ready to go on the offensive, to fight back." Hand says.

"The Hub is secure, and all remaining agents stand ready to assist you in whatever…." Phil starts to say.

"I think we've had about all the assistance we can handle from S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sending in a peacekeeping force. They're gonna take control." Talbot says.

"Understood. What should we tell our people to expect?" Hand asks, so that she can get an idea about what Talbot is planning.

"We just want to ask a few questions, get the lay of the land. Everything checks out, you and your people can be on your merry." Talbot says.

"Sounds good." Phil says, and the transmission ends. "This doesn't sound good." He says, as soon as it does end.

"He's lying, definitely, for sure." Skye says as the group of five agents start to walk.

"If Talbot's leading the op, there's nothing peacekeeping about it" Hand says, speaking from experience.

"Base defences are operational. We could hold out." Melinda points out.

"The last thing S.H.I.E.L.D. needs is to start a war with the U.S. Government." Hand says.

"What happens when Talbot gets here?" Skye asks.

"Best-case scenario we all get subpoenas, spend the next six months tied up in court hearings." Phil explains.

"Worst-case scenario?" Skye asks worried.

"They'll skip the subpoenas and use bunker busters out of the gate." Bobbi explains.

"Bombs, big bombs." Skye says, sounding worried.

"All the while, Hydra's still out there." Melinda says.

"We only have one choice." Hand says to Phil.

"I agree." Phil confirms, "Get on the comms." He says to Skye, "We're enacting Odyssey protocol." He explains.

"Odyssey protocol? What does that mean?" Skye ask confused.

"It means Fitz needs to finish his repairs. We're getting the hell out of here." Phil comments, "Are you joining us on the Bus?" Phil asks, looking at Hand.

"Yes, I think we should stick together at the moment." Hand says, and Phil nods in agreement.

* * *

A while later everyone has done everything they can to get the bus ready to go and as they are almost ready Melinda, Phil, and Hand are walking towards the bus.

"A lot of agents are staying behind to surrender." Melinda reveals.

"Wish they'd reconsider. We need all the help we can get to fight Hydra." Phil admits, "How's the bus?"

"Fitz managed to jerry-rig the ramp, but the Hub's fuel reserves were tapped out. We're running low." Melinda explains.

"There's an emergency tanker, that only I know about. There will be enough in there to give the Bus as much fuel as it can take, I can have it here in five minutes." Hand reveals.

"In that case I can have us in the air in fifteen." Melinda says.

"Good." Phil says, sounding relieved.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Phil, Hand and Melinda arrived back at the plane Bobbi walks into the cargo bay pushing a trolley with three large boxes on it.

"What's all this?" Simmons asks curious.

"Food." Bobbi answers, "I raided The Hub food storage, took everything that was unopen." Bobbi reveals.

"You stole it!" Simmons says surprised.

"The Hub's being abandoned, the food won't be needed here, but we're going to need it on the Bus." Bobbi says, "Help me get it all in storage so we don't lose any." She requests.

"Of course." Simmons says, and that's just what they do.

* * *

A little while later the plane is in the air and Phil walks up to Fitz who is still checking various things in the plane.

"We need to disappear." Phil says.

"Only S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers, and Quinjets, have cloaking technology." Fitz reveals.

"Then how do we avoid detection?" Phil ask.

"We don't. Best we can do is stay out of other aircraft's radar and remain in flight for as long as possible. Minute we land, harder it is to hide." Fitz explains.

"Great." Phil says sarcastically before heading to the lab where Bobbi and Simmons are dealing with the supplies.

"How are we doing on supplies?" he asks curious.

"We're all stocked up on medical, and thanks to Bobbi we have a decent amount of food rations, but…." Simmons starts to say, before trailing off.

"But with seven people on the bus it might not last as long as we need it to." Bobbi explains.

"Perfect." Phil says, before heading upstairs, "Any news on how many agents we got on our side?" he asks Hand, who is sitting on the couch on a tablet, asks.

"Not yet, but as far as I can tell it's not many." Hand answers, suspecting that that number might be going down.

"Of course it's not." Phil says, before heading into the command centre were Skye is, "Skye, please, tell me something good." Phil requests.

"We have Internet." Skye reveals.

"Yay. And, boy, have I lowered my expectations." Phil says, sounding almost disappointed by that.

"But all H.Q. support systems are gone." Skye explains.

"Well, then, the Internet it is. Find everything you can on our team all personal records, photos, anything that proves we exist then erase it." Phil instructs.

"Uh, that's kind of the nuclear option." Skye asks shocked.

"It's our only option." Phil reveals, "Every government agency in the world will be on our ass. We need to vanish." He explains.

"Okay. But, once that's done, that can't be undone. We'll be ghosts. Not agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., just agents of nothing." Skye asks, pain in her voice.

"Right now, that's what we have to be." Phil says, before walking out of the command centre and heading straight to the cockpit, "Any sign of Talbot's forces?" he asks Melinda.

"Nope." Melinda answers, "Want to tell me where we're going?"

"I don't know." Phil admits, "For now just do whatever you can to keep us from being noticed." He requests.

"Will do." Melinda says, and Phil leaves.

* * *

A little while later the door to the cockpit opens again and this time Bobbi walks in and sits down in, 'her' seat.

"Have we been noticed?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Not yet." Melinda answers, "But we can't stay hidden forever."

"I know." Bobbi says, "We've just go to try to for as long as possible." She comments, "Or at least long enough to come up with a plan."

"Yeah." Melinda says, and they drift into silence, and as they do Melinda starts to think that she may just have a plan.

"So, are you in here just to make sure we remain hidden, or are you avoiding Hand?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Both." Melinda admits, "Now's not the time for the two of us to fight, so avoiding her is for the best." Melinda explains.

"Right." Bobbi says, looking slightly amused, and as she does the door opens, and so she turns around to see Skye, "Something wrong, Skye?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"Coulson wants to see you both." Skye explains.

"Okay. Thanks." Melinda says.

"No problem." Skye says, before heading out of the cockpit.

As Skye leaves Melinda starts to set the autopilot.

"Setting it to change course, speed, and altitude every few minutes?" Bobbi asks.

"Yes, as well as alerting us if we get in range of anything." Melinda explains.

"Makes sense." Bobbi says, with a nod.

* * *

About a minute later Bobbi and Melinda walk into Phil's office where he is sitting behind his desk.

"What's going on Phil?" Melinda asks.

"I owe you both a thank you." Phil says and Melinda and Bobbi exchange confused looks.

"What for?" Bobbi asks confused.

"If you didn't ask Bobbi to be on this team, and if you didn't convince me to let you on the team, then there would have been a Hydra agent on this Bus, and who knows what that would have led to." Phil says, honestly he is horrified at the thought, "So, thank you."

"You don't have to thank us, Phil. I don't want you thank me." Melinda says, feeling that she doesn't deserve it, "I just want you not to hate me." Melinda admits.

"I don't hate you. I could never, but I'm still hurt." Phil admits.

"I understand." Melinda says, with a nod, "And there's something else you should know, something else I just started to think about."

"What's that?" Phil asks, as Bobbi looks just as curious.

"Fury ordered your surgeries, ordered the TAHITI project to be used on you, but he wasn't the person in charge of it, and I don't know who was." Melinda admits.

"I see." Phil says, and as he does anger starts to rise up inside of him, but then he realises something, "You're telling me this because you're worried it was Alexander Pierce."

"I'm telling you this because you deserve to know, and yes I am worried that Alexander Pierce could have been the one in charge." Melinda admits.

"Then we just have to look out for any negative consequences, or strange behaviours, just like we have been." Bobbi realises, and as she does Melinda starts to think of something else can do, something to help Phil get his answers.

"I agree." Phil confirms, and the three of them drift into silence, but then they hear footsteps and Hand walks in.

"Good you're all here." Hand says, seeing them all and Melinda is pretty sure that this is the first time, in a really long time, that Hand has been happy to see her.

"What's happened?" Phil asks, expecting more bad news.

"I've heard from Izzy, how would feel about getting a few more people on this plane?" Hand asks curious.

"It depends on who they are." Phil answers, "Whether we can trust them."

"Izzy trusts them." Hand reveals, "There are three people with her, Antoine Triplett, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Robert Gonzales."

"I trust Mack." Bobbi says, as after Melinda left the field Mack became her partner, and after everything they have been through she knows she can trust him.

"Triplett's the grandson of a Howling Commando." Melinda reveals, knowing that because she met Trip through Peggy when he was very young, though she is pretty sure he wouldn't remember her, "And Izzy's his SO." She adds.

"Gonzales reputation speaks for itself, but people who have turned out to be Hydra also had great reputations." Phil realises, "What's your opinion?" he asks Hand.

"Like I said, Izzy trusts them, that's good enough for me." Hand admits, "She said that they all proved their loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"It could be good to have more agents here." Phil admits, "But will our supplies last?" he asks, looking at Bobbi as she was figuring them out.

"We could make things last, and we could make room." Bobbi says, "I think we need as many fighters as possible at the moment."

"I agree." Melinda says.

"Okay." Phil says, with a nod, "I'll figure out how to make things work with another four people on this Bus." He says, "Bobbi, go explain to Fitz, Simmons, and Skye that we're going to be getting a few more people on board." He requests, "May, Victoria, I know you two don't like working together but right now we have more important things to do, so I need you two to put aside everything and figure out where is the best time, and where the best place is, to pick up our new visitors." He requests.

"Okay." Melinda says, and Hand nods, and the two of them, along with Bobbi head out the office and as they go Phil is sure that the biggest problem isn't going to be fitting more people, but rather Melinda and Hand getting along long enough to figure things out.

* * *

After leaving Phil's office Bobbi heads straight down to the lab where Fitz, Simmons and Skye are all sitting around, looking lost.

"Bobbi." Simmons says, being the first to notice her, "Has something else happened? Has the government caught us?" she asks worried.

"No." Bobbi says, "We're okay." Bobbi says, and as she does she can see the relief on all of their faces, "A few more people are going to be joining us soon." Bobbi reveals.

"Why?"

"Who?"

"Can we trust them?"

Fitz, Skye, and Simmons respectively ask.

"We need as many loyal agents as we can right now." Bobbi explains, "There will be four people joining us. One of them is Agent Hand's wife, another's my former partner, the third person is the grandson of a Howling Commando and the fourth is a life-long S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who has an impeccable reputation, who at least Agent Hand's wife trusts." Bobbi explains.

"Did you say Agent Hand's wife?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah." Bobbi confirms, wondering why Skye would ask about that, and honestly feeling a little bit of worry.

"Cool." Skye says, seemingly glad that sexual orientation doesn't matter in S.H.I.E.L.D, or at least it didn't, and hearing that Bobbi feels a sense of relief, one that grows when she realises that neither Fitz or Simmons look surprised, or troubled by that.

"So basically you're saying that the four agents joining us are for agents who can be trusted the most, considering." Simmons realises.

"Exactly." Bobbi says.

"When will they be here?" Fitz asks curious.

"Not sure. Melinda and Hand are figuring that out." Bobbi explains, "Right now I do know we've got some time, so we're going to get out the mats and do some training." She says, trying to give Skye, Fitz and Simmons some normalcy because they clearly need that.

"Do you really think now's the right time for that?" Skye asks surprised.

"It's the perfect time." Bobbi says, come on." She tells them, before heading out into the cargo bay.

* * *

It has been an hour since Bobbi went down to the lab to talk to Fitz, Simmons, and Skye and ever since the four of them have been doing training drills together.

While Simmons and Skye are in the middle of the mats, practicing fighting mauvers on each other Bobbi and Fitz are off to the side of the mats and Bobbi is helping Fitz with his technique.

"You've got to keep your wrist straight. Otherwise you can hurt yourself." Bobbi explains.

"But isn't it kind of hard to remember that something like that in the middle of a fight?" Fitz asks curious.

"It can be; you've just got to try." Bobbi explains.

"Docking in three minutes, everyone get ready to great." Melinda's voice says, through the planes system.

"That's enough." Bobbi says, to Simmons and Skye, "We've got to go upstairs." She tells them.

"Should we pack up the mats?" Skye asks, and Bobbi nods so that's what they quickly do.

* * *

A couple of minutes later everyone, except for Melinda is waiting near the stairs that lead upstairs, waiting for their newest visitors.

"Docking is complete." Melinda says, walking towards the group, having come from the cockpit, "They should be down here in a minute." She reveals, as she stands next to Bobbi.

"Good." Phil says.

"So you're all sure we can trust these people, right?" Skye asks, looking between Phil, Melinda, Bobbi, and Hand.

"Yes." Hand answers.

About twenty seconds later the group hears footsteps and Izzy Hartley, followed by Alphonso Mackenzie, then Antoine Triplet, and finally Robert Gonzales who is using a cane, walk down the stairs.

The second Izzy's feet touch the group Victoria walks up, hugs and kisses her wife, and while they are kissing Mack walks over to Bobbi.

"It's damn good to see you Barbara." Mack says.

"Don't start with that." Bobbi says, giving an annoyed look before hugging him.

"May, good to see you too." Mack says, when he and Bobbi break apart, and Melinda just nods, and shakes his hand.

"Agent Gonzales, it's an honour." Phil says, sticking out his hand.

"You too Agent Coulson." Gonzales responds, returning the handshake.

"Trip, it's been a while." Bobbi says, smiling at him as they've worked a few missions in the past.

"It has, good to see you Girl." Trip says, with a smile.

"Good to see you Melinda." Izzy says, before greeting Melinda with a hug, honestly being one of the few people who can great Melinda in such a way.

"You too, Izzy." Melinda responds, and once they break apart Izzy greats Bobbi, and Phil in the same way.

"Now that we've all been reacquainted, let's get introductions out of the way." Victoria says, "Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, Phil Coulson, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Skye, Antoine Triplett…..."

"Call me Trip."

"Alphonso Mackenzie…..."

"Mack."

"Izzy Hartley and Robert Gonzales." Hand says, pointing to everyone as she introduces them.

"Now that we're all together we should start thinking of a plan." Phil comments, "We're not going to be able to stay in the air, or hidden, forever."

"What we need is a safe place, and I don't think there are any of them at the moment." Izzy says, as while the Iliad may be considered safe it was significantly damaged and it will take Weever and the agents that are working on it a while to be able to repair it, and until they do they won't be able to go there.

"I might have an idea." Melinda says, causing everyone to look at her.

"Floors yours Agent May." Gonzales says.

"Many of us here knew Fury well enough, worked with him long enough to know that there were things he kept from the World Security Council, things that Hydra wouldn't know about, I'd bet good money on one of those things being a safe place we could go to." Melinda says, and as she does Bobbi and Phil, the people who know Melinda best, both try to figure out where she is going with this.

"Isn't Fury dead? If he does have a secret safe place how could we find out about it?" Skye asks confused.

"By going to the one person who may know." Melinda explains.

"Maria Hill." Izzy realises.

"I can peel off in the Quinjet go talk to her, find out if she knows a safe place, if she has any intel on Hydra we can use, and even If she doesn't I can stop in at one of mine, or my mothers, drop sights and get more weapons and supplies." Melinda explains, also planning on asking Maria another question, but the others don't need to know that.

"Hill's in DC, and she's being grilled by Congress, do you really think you could get close enough to talk to her in private?" Trip asks, curious, as he hasn't worked with Melinda, just heard about her.

"Easily." Melinda says, "I could be there, back, and do everything I said in twelve hours, at the most." Melinda explains.

"With everything going on what makes you think Hill will even talk to you?" Mack asks curious.

"May was Hill's SO, we all know what kind of bond that is." Bobbi tells her friend, "If anyone who could get Hill to talk it would be May."

"At the moment we have about seventeen and a half hours of fuel left, we need a plan, I think this might be our best shot." Melinda admits.

"It could be a risk." Phil says, "Going to DC as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and someone Hydra would very much like to get their hands on, you're going to be in danger." Phil says.

"I think it's a risk worth taking." Melinda admits.

"I agree." Hand says, and those who know how much Melinda and Victoria hate each other realise how big that is.

"How long do you need until you can leave?" Gonzales asks.

"Half an hour, at most." Melinda answers.

"Okay. While you're doing that the rest of us will focus on advising capture." Phil says, pulling something out of his pocket, "Here, take this with you, when you're ready to come back we can figure out the rondevu point." He says, handing Melinda the phone.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

"Avoiding capture isn't the only thing we'll be doing." Hand says, "Agent Mackenzie you're an engineer, correct?"

"Yes." Mack confirms, wondering what is going on.

"Then I want you to work with Agents Fitz, and Simmons see if you three can determine a way to create cloaking for the bus, or at least a way for the bus to stay hidden." Hand instructs.

"Yes Agent Hand." Fitz and Mack say.

"We have internet, Skye work with Agent Triplett, and use it see if you two can find any intel, or anything that can help." Phil says, and both of them nod, "Let's move out."

"Before we do, Agent Gonzales, would you like me to have a look at your leg? See if there is anything I can do?" Simmons offers.

"Yes, Agent Simmons, I'd appreciate that." Gonzales says, and the group spread out and go their different ways, Fitz, Gonzales, Simmons, Skye, Mack, and Trip head downstairs, while Bobbi and Melinda head straight to Melinda's bunk, something which Izzy notices.

"Have they finally realised what the rest of us have known for years?" Izzy asks curious, as while her wife and Melinda may hate each other she considers both Melinda and Bobbi to be two of her closest friends.

"You'll have to ask them." Phil says, "We should come up with a game plan in case May can't get anything from Hill."

"I agree." Hand says, and the three of them head up to the office.

* * *

"I should come with you." Bobbi says, once she and Melinda are in Melinda's bunk and it's locked and soundproofed.

"No." Melinda answers, "You're needed here."

"Phil's here, and Hand, and Izzy, Mack, Trip, Gonzales, between the six of them the Bus will be fine." Bobbi says, "You going to DC alone, when you're wanted by the US government, and probably top of Hydra's to kill list, it's not a good idea, and you need someone to watch your back."

"But it's what I have to do." Melinda assures her, "And I'll be fine." She says, "The may be more people on the bus, but you're the only one who I trust to fly the Bus. You're the only one I trust to protect Skye, Fitz, and Simmons if needed." Melinda says, taking a step towards Bobbi, "I'll be there and back in twelve hours."

"Just watch your back, please." Bobbi requests.

"You too." Melinda says, before stepping up on her tippy toes and kissing Bobbi, and when they finally break apart Bobbi realises something.

"You said you'd leave in half an hour." Bobbi realises.

"I did." Melinda confirms.

"That's more than enough time." Bobbi says, with a smirk before kissing Melinda, and as she kisses they both work to hurriedly remove each other's clothes as they know they don't have much time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Bobbi, Melinda, Phil, Fitz, Simmons and Skye are in the upper level of the bus, getting ready for Melinda, who has changed out of her tactical outfit and into casual clothes, to leave.

"Twelve hours?" Phil ask.

"At the most." Melinda answers.

"Be careful, May, please." Skye requests.

"I will." Melinda assures her, and Skye quickly hurries over and hugs her.

"Come back." Skye says, in a whisper.

"I will, don't you worry about that." Melinda assures her, and they break apart, "See you all in twelve hours." She says, before heading upstairs, exchanging one last look with Bobbi as she goes.

"Let's all get back to work." Phil requests, "May's doing her part, now we've got to do hours." He says, and everyone else, Bobbi being the last, head back downstairs, all of them hoping that Melinda gets back soon as they all know that things won't be the same without her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for the support, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a little over an hour since Melinda left the bus and ever since Fitz, Simmons, and Skye have been down in the lab with Trip and Mack.

Ever since the three younger agents returned to the lab Mack and Trip have noticed that while they have been doing what they can to help they have been quiet, and so Mack, who honestly can't believe how young the three agents seem, decides to change that.

"So Skye, why did Agent Hand just introduce you as Skye?" he asks curious.

"I don't have a last name." Skye answers.

"Seriously?" Trip asks.

"Yep." Skye confirms.

"How long have you been a S.H.I.L.E.D agent for?" Trip asks curious.

"Three days, four days, I don't even know anymore." Skye admits, being pretty sure that a lack of sleep will do that to her, "I've been on this plane for months, being trained by Bobbi and May."

"That would mean you were the last Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Mack realises.

"Yeah, guess so." Skye says, sounding uncertain, and as she does Simmons, who is standing near the table Skye is sitting on reaches over and squeezes Skye's leg with one hand as she holds Fitz with her other.

Looking between them Mack is reminded of the way his little brother was when he was younger and he realises that he is going to do whatever he can to help them, to protect them, look out for them, as they seem to be losing their innocence in front of his eyes.

"What if while trying to figure out if we can make the plane invisible we make it so it just seems like we are?" Trip asks.

"What are you thinking?" Fitz asks curious.

"What if we encrypt our transponder, all the signals the bus is pointing out, make it so it's harder to be detected." Trip suggests, and Fitz realises that that may just be a good idea.

"Wouldn't that interfere with what can detect? And make it harder for May to detect us when she comes back?" Simmons asks.

"It could." Fitz admits, "Before we do anything we'd have to talk to who's flying so we can make sure there are no contradictions or interferences." Fitz explains.

"I'll go get Bobbi." Mack says, honestly wanting a chance to talk to his friend, before heading upstairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes after leaving the lab Mack walks into the cockpit where he finds Bobbi sitting in the pilot's seat,

"You need something Mack?" Bobbi asks, having recognized his footsteps.

"We might have an idea down in the lab for a way to stay hidden, but we need your input." Mack explains.

"Okay, I just need a couple of minutes to set the evasive autopilot." Bobbi admits, and she starts to do what she has to do Mack sits down in the co-pilots seat, "Did you need something else?" she asks curious.

"Those kids, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, do they know how to fight? To defend themselves?" Mack asks curious.

"May and I have been training them. Skye has a little more skill, but they all know the basics, and they're stronger than you'd think." Bobbi explains, and as she does Mack can hear the pride in her voice.

"Considering everything that's happened the last few days I'm not even surprised." Mack admits, "So, how's this team been working for you?" he asks curious as he was surprised when Bobbi told him he was joining a team.

"It's been good, really good, they're great people." Bobbi admits, "And it's been great being with Melinda again." Bobbi says, and as she does Mack sees a look on Bobbi's face that he can't help but place.

"Right." Mack says, deciding not to question what that look means.

"Okay, autopilot set." Bobbi reveals, and they both get up and head downstairs.

* * *

Not long after they left the cockpit Bobbi and Mack walk back into the lab.

"What's the idea?" Bobbi asks curious.

"We scramble the signals that the bus is transmitting and make clones that we used to make it seem like there are more signals so that any aircraft that detects us should hopefully think it's a glitch, and not be able to get an exact read on us." Trip explains.

"The problem with that is that it could make it difficult for May to find us when she comes back, and we'll need to know what systems you'll need full control over to make sure you can still fly us, and keep us hidden." Fitz explains.

"If we can do it right that sounds like a brilliant idea, but won't it take a while to pull of something like that?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Not if the five of us work together." Skye says, referring to her, Fitz, Trip, Simmons, and Mack, "We all have enough knowledge to each be able to do a specific part of what we need to do, and once we all do those parts we can put them together, and have what we need in a short amount of time."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Bobbi realises.

"What can't we touch?" Fitz asks, as while he knows the engineering he needs a pilots' perspective, and Bobbi starts to explain what she needs control over to keep them in the air and hidden, and what she'll need so May can find them, and once she does Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Trip, and Mack, start to do what they have to do.

* * *

It has been a little over three hours since Melinda left the bus, and has managed to track down Maria Hill, and has dealt with the various people following her.

"We need to talk, Agent Hill." Melinda says, stepping out in front of Maria, who has pulled her gun.

"May." Maria says, with a sigh, "A phone call would have done it. But I appreciate the discretion." Maria admits, looking glad to see her former SO, as she puts her gun down.

"Thought you'd like the night off." Melinda says, as Maria checks her watch, "They must hate that you're going to work for Stark."

"Most of the intelligence community would like to drop me into a dark hole, but even they can't mess with Tony's army of lawyers. So, for now, we're privatizing global security. Want to join?" Maria asks, her offer being complete serious as Melinda is one of the best agents there is, and someone she knows she can trust, and thus she would be more than happy to vouch for Melinda with Stark.

"Can't, Hand, Hartley, Gonzales, Triplet and Mack, have joined my team on the bus, and we need help. We need somewhere safe to go, intel so that we can fight back, because that's what we're all going to do." Melinda reveals.

"We don't have time to talk about that now, not when you so effectively dealt with my surveillance detail." Maria tells her, it being clear that she has idea.

"I'm here for six more hours, I flew a Quinjet in, you know where to find me." Melinda says, giving Maria a look.

"I do." Maria confirms, and Melinda makes no effort to move, "You want something else." She realises.

"TAHITI, Phil knows enough but he deserves to know more." Melinda admits, "I need to know who was in charge of the project."

"You think it was Peirce." Maria realises.

"Secretary Pierce was the man in charge, the only person Fury took orders from and he was Hydra." Melinda says, "Having a man like that design your brain? You can understand my concern." Melinda comments.

"Fury took his cues from pretty high up. That much I know. But when I asked him who it was, Fury said that he buried that intel when he decided not to bury Coulson." Maria explains.

"Maria, now's really not the time to wax poetic." Melinda says, sounding annoyed.

"Those are his words, not mine. You knew the man. Sometimes he spoke in riddles." Maria comments.

"Guess I'll have to solve it, then." Melinda comments, and Maria just makes a hmm sound and gives Melinda a look, "Unless you want to ask Fury for me."

"Fury's dead." Maria respond, and as she does she and Melinda start to hear sirens.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Melinda says, before leaving the alley.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Mack, and Trip started to work together to try and hide the plane's transmission and ever since they have been working on their plan, and surprisingly have been working extremely well together.

"How's things going?" Phil asks, walking into the lab.

"We're close." Skye answers, "With a little more time the plane will be as invisible as it can be, without cloaking."

"Which Mack and I should be able to recreate after we land, and check the quinjet version." Fitz explains.

"Good." Phil says, sounding relieved about that, "If you can stop what you're doing then do so, we've got food ready upstairs." He explains.

"I can stop." Trip says.

"I can as well." Simmons says.

"Same." Fitz, Mack and Skye say.

"Okay I'll see you in the kitchen, I've got to get Bobbi." Phil says, before leaving.

* * *

Just like he said Phil goes straight to the cockpit after leaving the lab.

"How's things going in here?" Phil asks, as he walks in.

"Okay. So far we haven't been caught." Bobbi admits, "How'd your talk with Hand, Hartley and Gonzales go?"

"Honestly, about as well as can be expected." Phil admits, "We're trying to find out what facilities are still secure, but we're not have much luck." He reveals, "Nor are we having much luck trying to find out how many loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agents there are left."

"It's going to be a long road." Bobbi comments.

"That it is." Phil confirms, "We've got food ready, you should come eat." He suggests.

"I'm fine." Bobbi answers, and as she does Phil walks over and sits down across from Bobbi.

"Bobbi, I know you're worried about May, and I know you're trying to keep us from being found, but you should eat. You need to look after yourself." Phil says.

"I am. I'll eat later." Bobbi says, the truth is she wants to make sure the others all eat first as she knows that they might end up running low on supplies at some point.

"Do you want to talk?" Phil asks, being able to tell that there is something she isn't saying.

"I wanted to go to DC with Melinda, but she said no." Bobbi says, "And now…."

"She in the city that's the most dangerous place for S.H.I.E.L.D agents to be, you're worried." Phil realises.

"Of course I am." Bobbi says, "But I said I'd protect the team, and keep us from being detected, so that's what I am going to do." She says.

"You can't do that if you don't eat." Phil says, "I get it, you're worried about the supplies lasting, but not eating yourself isn't the answer. We're all out there and if they don't see you the kids are going to get worried."

"Low blow Phil." Bobbi says, giving him a look.

"I know." Phil admits, "Did it work?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Bobbi says, before switching on the autopilot the way she needs and heading out to the main area of the plane with Phil.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the quite large group, are all sitting around the area near the bunks, Trip, Mack, and Bobbi are all sitting on the floor with their respective plates of food due to the lack of seats while Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are sitting in the corner couch and table, while Phil, Hand, Izzy and Gonzales are sitting on the stools around the table.

"I forgot how good you cook Phil." Izzy comments, with a grin.

"I did what I could, but I honestly can't say I'll be able to pull this off again." Phil admits.

"How is our food supply looking?" Hand asks curious.

"We have enough to last for at least a few days." Phil reveals.

"Good. That's good." Gonzales says, looking glad about that.

"There's something else we should talk about, sleeping." Phil reveals.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for us all to sleep at the same time." Mack comments.

"I agree." Phil admits, "That's why I think it would be good if we rotate."

"It would be the best idea." Bobbi says, "Five of us for four hours the switch." She suggests.

"Would make the most sense." Phil says approvingly, "But other than you who else could fly the plane?" he asks.

"I can." Trip answers.

"Okay, then you and Bobbi can't sleep at the same time." Izzy says, looking between the two people she said.

"Okay." Bobbi and Trip both say, and the group continue to eat in silence.

* * *

In DC it has been a couple since Melinda talked to Maria and ever since she did she was running over what was said and as she did she realised what Maria's words meant and they lead Melinda to Coulson's grave which she is now digging up by torchlight, something which is difficult, but not the most difficult thing Melinda has ever done.

A little over an hour after Melinda started digging she reaches Phil's coffin. Not being entirely sure what she will find Melinda opens it and finds it empty, except for a flash drive, which she takes.

"I'll watch it later." Melinda says, knowing that she has to go to one of her drop sights to get supplies before getting back to the hanger where she left the Quinjet, the hanger that she knows Maria will be able to find.

* * *

On the bus it has been a couple of hours since dinner and the first group are getting some sleep. As she volunteered to go second Bobbi is in the cockpit flying the plane, and drinking coffee as even though she would never admit it she is actually starting to feel pretty tired.

"Can I join you?" A voice asks and Bobbi turns to see Izzy.

"Sure." Bobbi answers and Izzy walks over and sits down in the co-pilot's seat, "How are things going out there?"

"Skye and Mack are in the lab working on getting the plane hidden. Vic's still trying to see if we can get any more information about secure S.H.I.E.L.D facilities." Izzy explains, having decided to leave her wife to what she was doing as she was getting more frustrated with the lack of results, "Phil is sleeping in your bunk, Fitz and Simmons are sleeping in their respective bunks, Gonzales is sleeping up in Phil's office because he needs more room to spread out because of his leg, and Trip's in Skye's bunk." Izzy explains.

"Good, that's good." Bobbi says, sounding relieved, as she knows that everyone needs some rest.

"Yeah." Izzy responds, and the two of them drift into silence, "Have you heard anything from May?"

"No, but at the moment I'm assuming no news is good news." Bobbi admits.

"Yeah, it probably is." Izzy realises, "So, you and May went into her bunk before you left."

"You have no concept of subtlety, do you?" Bobbi asks, looking amused.

"Come on Bobbi, how long have you known me for?" Izzy asks, giving her an amused look, one that Bobbi actually finds herself returning, "So you going to answer the question?" Izzy asks curious.

"I don't believe you asked one." Bobbi admits, doing so in a way to try and give herself more time to figure out how to answer.

"What's going on with you and May?" Izzy asks, watching Bobbi carefully to try and figure out what is going on.

"Ask again when Melinda is back." Bobbi requests while she and Melinda talked about telling Phil they didn't talk about telling anyone else and even though Melinda has known Izzy almost as long as Coulson, and they both consider her a friend she feels like it would be best to talk to Melinda before saying anything.

"That answer tells me everything I need to know." Izzy admits, "I'm glad you two have finally seen sense."

* * *

While Bobbi and Izzy are up in the cockpit Skye and Mack are down in the lab working on making the bus invisible to other aircrafts.

"Okay, this is the last bit of hardware done. Now we just need to code them, and the system." Mack explains.

"I can do it in about ten minutes." Skye reveals.

"Seriously?" Mack asks shocked.

"I'm a hacker, or I was, it's kind of what lead to me become an agent." Skye admits.

"What do you mean?" Mack asks curious.

"I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D, more than once. Coulson offered me a place on this bus because he saw something in me, and Bobbi started to train me because she and May did too." Skye admits, not overly sure what they saw in her, "I owe them."

"They matter to you." Mack realises.

"Yeah, for the first time, ever, it's like I have a family, a home." Skye admits, then she realises what she said, "I really don't know why I'm telling you this."

"I'm easy to talk to." Mack admits, "Plus I'm betting it's been a while since you got any decent sleep."

"Oh, it really has been." Skye admits, "And with everything going on I'm guessing it's going to be a while."

"Probably." Mack admits, "But we have two choices, keep pushing through or give up, I know my choice what about you?"

"Push through, it's what I've always done." Skye admits.

"Then I guess you should get coding, give us one less thing to worry about." Mack comments.

"Guess so." Skye says, with a smile, and the two of them get to work.

* * *

In DC Melinda has made it to one of her drop sights and before she collects everything she needs she finds a secure laptop that she knows she has as boots up. Once it is up and running Melinda puts in the flash drive she found in Phil's empty grave.

"TAHITI project supervisor to director Fury." Melinda reads, sounding shocked, and then, even though it is above her clearance level Melinda presses play and watches the video.

* * *

On the bus it has been a couple of hours since Bobbi and Izzy talked and Bobbi has been alone in eth cockpit for a little while.

"Agent Morse." A voice says, and Bobbi looks up to see Trip.

"Trip, I didn't hear you." Bobbi says, actually being surprised by that.

"Which is why you need to go get some sleep." Trip tells her.

"I'm fine." Bobbi says, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You're forgetting, we've worked missions together, I can tell when your close to exhausting yourself." Trip tells her, "Look, I promise I'll wake you up if the smallest thing changes, but you need to rest, at least for a little while."

"The smallest change, you promise?" Bobbi asks.

"I promise." Trip assures her.

"Okay." Bobbi says with a nod, "I'll get some rest."

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bobbi has explained everything about the evasive tactics was using to Trip and has headed to Melinda's bunk. Changing out of her tactical outfit, which she has been wearing ever since the Hub, Bobbi changes into something that is more comfortable to sleep in, and sets an alarm for ninety minutes before laying down in the bed, trying not to think about how much she misses Melinda being next to her as it is something she has gotten rather used to lately, and then, basically the second she laid down Bobbi is fast asleep.

* * *

Down in the lab, having noticed that she has fallen asleep on her laptop Mack, being as careful as possible, picks up Skye and just as he does Fitz and Simmons walk in and so Mack gives them a look to be quiet.

Seeing the look they both nod and allow him to walk past, when he gets upstairs Mack sees Phil, who is sitting on the couch, with Gonzales, on the tablet and realising what is going on Phil gets up and leads the way to the bunks and once they are close enough he points to one, and so Mack walks in, puts Skye in the bed, and a blanket over her and then heads out of it closing the door behind him.

"Did she fall asleep in the lab?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, I thought I'd bring her up to somewhere more comfortable, she was surprisingly light." Mack admits.

"I'm not surprised." Phil admits, "You should get some rest too, Agent Mackenzie."

"That's exactly what I was planning, Sir." Mack admits, "Which bunk can I use?" he asks curious.

"Fitz and Simmons bunks are the ones either side of Skye, neither of them will mind if you sleep in one of theirs." Phil explains.

"Okay. See you in a few hours." Mack says, heading to a bunk and falling asleep basically the exact second he lays on bed.

* * *

After sleeping an hour and a half Bobbi is woken up by her alarm and because she knows she can't sleep any longer she gets up, changes back into her tactical suit and heads out of Melinda's bunk. As she does she sees Phil and Gonzales looking deep in discussion about something.

"Is something wrong?" Bobbi ask concerned, as she walks up to them.

"Agent Morse, you know you could have slept for another couple of hours." Gonzales tells her.

"Ninety minutes is all I need." Bobbi asks, "Has something happened?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing new." Phil admits, "But we're starting to get reports from the Sandbox, apparently it was taken extremely fast, and an extremely bloody way." He admits.

"Oh." Bobbi says, honestly not sure what to say to that, "Do you think we'll ever know, how many good agents have died, how many traitors there were among us?"

"Probably not." Phil says, sadly.

"But we'll fight on for the ones we've lost, and stop every single person who betrayed us, who betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D." Gonzales says.

"We will." Bobbi confirms, with a nod, "Have you heard from May?"

"Not yet." Phil admits, as he pulls a phone out of his pocket, "Here, it's the pair to the phone I gave May, it would make the most sense for you to be the one to answer the call." Phil says, offering both for logical reasons and because it would be good for Bobbi to be the one who talks to Melinda.

"Thank you." Bobbi says, giving Phil a look which says what she is really thanking him for, "I'm going to go check on Fitz and Simmons then head to the cockpit." Bobbi reveals.

"Okay. We'll let you know if anything changes." Phil assures her, and Bobbi nods before heading downstairs.

* * *

When Bobbi walks down into the lab she can't help but smile at the sight that greats her.

"That's an interesting way to spend your time." Bobbi notes, seeing Fitz and Simmons, each of whom are sitting on chairs with wheels, playing what appears to be volleyball with a balloon.

"Skye and Mack finished everything we were doing earlier. There's not really much we can do right now." Simmons admits.

"Good point." Bobbi admits, "I'll send Trip down once I'm in the cockpit, he could properly help you with some drills that are like the ones May and I have been having you do, if you're interested." Bobbi says, knowing for a fact that Skye and Mack, maybe even Izzy, will likely join once they wake up.

"I guess that could be okay." Fitz says, figuring that more training a that the moment couldn't really hurt.

"Okay." Bobbi says, with a nod, "I'll send him down in a little while, until then keep having fun." She says, before heading upstairs.

* * *

In DC Melinda has just finished loading weapons and more supplies into the Quinjet when she hears footsteps and so she quickly pulls the ICER she brought with her and points it at the visitor, who is just Maria Hill, who is carrying a duffle bag.

"Easy May, it's just me." Maria says.

"I didn't think you were going to show." Melinda admits.

"I had to ditch several security teams, and make sure no other ones were following me, that takes time." Maria explains, "Here." She says, handing over the bag, "inside you'll find some intel, and untraceable tech, it should help."

"Thank you." Melinda says, taking the bag, "I don't know if you've heard but Garrett and Ward were Hydra, they're both dead now."

"I vetted Ward." Maria says shocked.

"I know." Melinda says with a nod.

"Nat and Clint are okay. I'm sure they'll reach out to you, Bobbi and Phil when they can figure out a secure way. If I see them first is there something you want me to tell them?" Maria asks.

"That we survived, and are going to keep fighting." Melinda comments, and as she does Maria looks around the jet.

"Do I want to know how many weapons you have on this jet at the moment?" Maria asks curious.

"Probably not." Melinda admits, "All of us on the Bus are in agreement, we're fighting back against Hydra, we could use all the weapons we can get."

"You know, a part of me wishes I was going back with you." Maria admits.

"Then why don't you come? There's plenty of room." Melinda says, "And I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

"I want to, after everything they've taken I want to be on the front line fighting Hydra, but right now I've got to too many eyes on me." Maria admits, "The best thing I can do to protect you all, to protect every good S.H.I.E.L.D agent that is out there is If I stay in the open. By drawing all the attention on me, you can do what you have to do in the shadows." Maria says, taking a step forward, pulling something out of her pocket, "But if you really need me, really need help, I'm just a call away." Maria says, handing over a secure phone.

"I'll remember that." Melinda says, "I'll see you Maria."

"I'll see you Melinda." Maria says, starting to walk out of the Quinjet.

"Maria." Melinda says, once Maria is a few steps away, and she turns back around, "Safe place, any ideas?"

"Tell Coulson to check his badge, it will tell him everything you need to know." Maria says, before walking out of the Quinjet, as she's already made sense of one cryptic message today Melinda figures that it will make sense once she talks to Phil and so Melinda heads to the cockpit, to get ready to take off and head back to the bus.

* * *

It has been a while since Bobbi talked to Fitz and Simmons and she is once more in the cockpit alone, doing her part to make sure they aren't being tracked or detected in anyway. As she files the phone that Phil gave her starts to ring and so Bobbi quickly picks it up to answer.

"Hello." Bobbi answers, having needed to stop herself from saying 'Melinda' just in case someone else got the phone.

"Hi." Melinda's voice responds, and Bobbi is extremely relieved about that fact.

"Are you okay?" Bobbi asks, dreading the answer.

"I'm fine." Melinda answers, "I'm on my way back."

"Good. I can't wait to see you." Bobbi says, "Did you get answers from Maria?" she asks curious.

"To more than one question." Melinda answers.

"Okay, I can't wait to you explain that." Bobbi admits, "So, we should figure out a plan to get you back."

"That we should." Melinda confirms, and together that's exactly what she and Bobbi do.

After a few minutes, even though she would have loved to stay on the phone, Bobbi hangs up the phone and just knowing that Melinda is okay, and on her way home makes her feel relief, and almost like a weight has lifted from her and so she just continues to fly, as she starts to countdown the time until she'll see Melinda again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

A little while after Melinda and Bobbi talked on the phone Bobbi and Phil are waiting in the top level of the plane for Melinda, who they know is docking.

After about a minute of docking Melinda walks down from above and as soon as both her feet are on the ground Bobbi is kissing her.

"I'm glad you're back." Bobbi says, when they break apart

"I'm glad to be back." Melinda assures her.

"May, things go to plan?" Phil asks curious.

"Yep." Melinda confirms, "I have something you both need to see, something no one else should see." Melinda says, knowing that while Skye will need to know the information she doesn't need to watch the video.

"More secrets from everyone else? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Phil asks, feeling that that's not a good idea.

"It's about TAHITI." Melinda says, simply.

"Show me later." Phil requests, "Right now we should get downstairs, everyone else is waiting in the command centre." He reveals.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting." Melinda says, and the three of them head downstairs.

* * *

About a minute later Melinda, Bobbi, and Phil walk into the command centre and as they do Melinda notices that Fitz, Simmons, and Skye look extremely glad to see her again.

"Agent May, welcome back." Gonzales says, and Melinda nods.

"Was your trip successful?" Hand asks curious.

"Very. The quinjet upstairs is stocked with a lot of different types of weapons, and in this duffle bag I have untraceable tech and intel from Maria." Melinda explains, as she puts the bag down on the table.

"What about a safe place?" Izzy asks, "Coz that we could really use right now." She admits.

"Maria told me to tell you to look at you badge, that it has the answer." Melinda says, looking at Phil.

Even though he is confused Phil pulls out his badge to check as he has gotten much stranger instructions form Maria before, and as he opens his badge he sees that there are orange numbers all around it, "It looks like coordinates." He notes.

"Where to?" Simmons asks.

"Give me a second." Skye says, taking the badge from Phil so that she can check, "Canada." Skye answers, once they search and she puts the image on the big screen, "Looks to be the middle of nowhere. Why would Hill send us there?" she asks confused.

"It could be a secret base, we've all heard the rumours." Bobbi comments.

"I haven't." Skye says.

"Okay, everyone but Skye has." Bobbi corrects, smiling at the young girl.

"If it is a secret base we would only be lead there if it's safe." Trip comments.

"True." Izzy says, with a nod, "Do we have enough fuel to get there?" she asks, looking between Bobbi and Trip, as they are the ones who have been monitoring that kind of thing lately.

"Yeah, but if we chose to go we've got to face the possibility that it could be the last trip for the bus, we might not be able to go anywhere else." Bobbi explains.

"I think we should go there. We asked for help and this is the answer we got." Phil says.

"I agree." Gonzales says, and others around the room nod in agreement, even though some look hesitant.

"Skye, send the coordinates through to the cockpit, I'll set a course." Melinda requests.

"You got it May." Skye says, and Melinda and Bobbi both head out of the command centre.

"We'll start to go through this intel." Hand says, pulling the bag towards her an opening it.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda and Bobbi are in the cockpit and the new coordinates have been set.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to Maria to get answers about Phil?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I thought you'd talk me out of it." Melinda admits.

"Depending on your plan I might have." Bobbi admits, "What did you find?" she asks curious.

"A flash drive, in Phil's grave." Melinda explains.

"You dug up Phil's grave?" Bobbi asks surprised, and Melinda nods, "That can't have been easy." She realises it being more than clear that she isn't talking about the physical labour.

"It wasn't." Melinda answers, "But what I found was worth what I had to do." Melinda admits.

"Okay." Bobbi says, "How's Maria."

"Wishing she could have joined us, but she's too much in the spotlight right now, it's how she's going to protect us." Melinda explains, "She said Nat and Clint are okay."

"Good, that's good." Bobbi says relieved and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later the auto pilot has been set and Melinda and Bobbi have head out the cockpit, as everyone is spread out throughout the main area of the plane, Melinda give Phil, who is checking something in the command centre a look, before she and Bobbi head upstairs, and a few seconds later Phil joins them. Once they are all upstairs Phil closes the door behind them.

"What did you find?" Phil asks curious.

"Something you need to see." Melinda says, checking to make sure the door is locked, before pulling the flash drive out of her pocket, connecting it to the TV, and pressing play.

To both Phil and Bobbi's surprise Phil himself appears on the screen after a title screen that says Project TAHITI supervisor to Director Fury.

" _Good morning, Director Fury. I regret to inform you that I'm handing in my resignation_." Phil on the screen says and Bobbi looks to Melinda in confusion, who just gives her a look that says keep watching,  _"I know you brought me on to project T.A.H.I.T.I. because you trusted my judgment, and it's that judgment that's telling me I can no longer, in good conscience, let the testing continue. I understand you started the program to potentially save a mortally wounded Avenger, but the side effects are too extreme. We had initial success with the regenerative properties of the guest-host tissue, but after the initial physical recovery, the subjects began to deteriorate mentally, displaying hypergraphia, aphasia, catatonia, or just complete psychosis. We don't know if it was the biology at play or simply the awareness of what was done, but the only course of action that showed any promise of stemming these side effects was memory replacement erasing completely the awareness of what they'd been through. And even those results were very inconsistent. To be clear, I'm recommending the termination of project T.A.H.I.T.I. Under no circumstances should these procedures or drugs be administered to anyone ever. The cost is far too great. Thank you, sir."_

"Huh." Phil says shocked.

"Huh? Seriously Phil? That's your response." Bobbi asks shocked.

"I honestly don't know what else to say." Phil admits, "And least now we know exactly what to look for."

"I'm not overly sure that's a good thing." Melinda says, as the side effects are horrible.

"But knowing is, so thank you." Phil says, to Melinda, who just nods, "How long until we get to the coordinates?" he asks.

"A couple more hours, but we won't be exactly at the coordinates, we going as close as possible. We think we should be able to get about five miles away, maybe more, maybe less" Bobbi explains, "But the terrain is going to be rough."

"We'll make it work." Phil says, and the three old friends drift into silence, all three of them worried about what the video Melinda just found means.

* * *

A couple of hours late everyone, except for Melinda and Bobbi, are down in the cargo bay wearing clothes suitable for spending time in snow.

"We're about four miles away from the coordinate, it's the closest I could get us." Melinda explains, as she and Bobbi, both of whom are wearing snow clothes too, walk down the stairs.

"The terrain isn't going to be easy." Bobbi explains, "Sir, you might have some problems." She says, looking at Gonzales.

"I'll be fine, but I appreciate your concern." Gonzales comments.

"How about those of us who are specialists scout forward, see what to expect." Trip suggests.

"Not an option. A NATO satellite will be passing over here in a few hours, and if the bus is seen we're going to be in a lot of trouble." Phil explains.

"What about flying the Quinjet closer?" Mack suggests.

"We checked, there is no space where we could land it." Melinda explains.

"Then we better get going." Izzy says, and one by one they all head out of the Bus, following Phil who has out his badge and compos.

* * *

For almost two hours the group of eleven agents walk through the snow, it being more than clear that the walk is easier for some, while others are clearly struggling.

"Ok, this is it. Everyone look around." Phil instructs.

"What exactly should we be looking for?" Skye asks curious.

"Anything strange." Mack answers as Bobbi, Melinda, Trip, and Izzy spread out, as they do Bobbi heads over to what looks like a wall, and as she reaches out and touches it a voice suddenly says.

"Identify Yourself." As a gun comes out from a hidden space, and points directly at her.

"Bobbi Morse, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Bobbi answers.

"Welcome Agent Morse, we've been expecting you." The voice responds, and what looked like a cave wall opens and Bobbi walks through. Right away Melinda goes to follow but when she gets close the voice once more says,

"Identify yourself."

"Melinda May, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Welcome Agent May, we've been expecting you."

And the same thing happens for everyone else, every single person has to identify themselves, by their name and the fact that they are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D as they pass, Skye identifying herself as just Skye, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Once everyone is inside the door closes and everyone walks forward to what is clearly a secret base, just like they were expecting.

"Agents, Welcome to one of Fury's secret bases." A man, with a lanyard says, walking into view, "I call it providence, although technically it doesn't have a name because, technically, it doesn't exist, it being a secret base and all." Eric says, "Please follow me." He requests, and exchanging looks everyone follows him into what seems like a kitchen/dining area.

"Who are you exactly?" Phil asks.

"Eric Koenig, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, level Six." Eric explains.

"Phil Coulson." Phil says, "And this is….."

"I know, I know who all you are, and it's an honour to meet you." Eric says, "I was told to expect you all, which is great, but what isn't great is that I have bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Hand asks worried.

"The Fridge has fallen." Eric reveals, his voice grave.

"Does that mean all the prisoners are free?" Trip asks.

"Yes." Eric confirms, causing everyone to share grave looks.

"We have to do something; we have to start to round them up before Hydra can recruit them." Phil realises, "Otherwise a lot of people are going to die."

"It may be too late for that, but none of you can leave until you go through orientation." Eric reveals.

"Orientation?" Gonzales asks.

"It's protocol." Eric says, "Once that is done you are all free to leave, or stay, or do whatever you need to do."

"Good, because people still need protection, still need us to be the S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil says, and basically everyone else around the room share the same sentiment.

"Agent May if you'd like you can pull the plane in, I've got a parking spot all ready for you." Eric offers.

"Sure. I'll go do that." Melinda says, heading back the way they came in.

"Everyone else, follow me." Eric instructs, and everyone else does just that.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the group who followed Eric walks into a room where there is a chair connected to wires.

"This is Orientation?" Mack asks.

"It's a lie detector." Hand realises.

"The lie detector, Agent Hand." Eric corrects, "This baby measures galvanic skin response, oxygen consumption, micro-expressions, biofeedback brain waves, pupil dilation, voice biometrics, ninety-six variables in all." Eric explains, "Fury designed it himself. He wanted a lie detector Romanoff couldn't beat." Eric explains.

"Did she?" Bobbi asks curious, though she could guess the answer.

"Like Fury would tell." Eric says, looking amused.

"Okay, sooner we get this done the sooner we can get to work." Phil realises.

"I'll go first." Gonzales offers.

"Of course, then take a seat Agent Gonzales, everyone else wait outside." Eric says, and that's exactly what happens.

"Do you think Agent Koenig know if Director Fury is alive?" Simmons asks curious.

"Even if he does I very much doubt that he'd tell us." Hand says, being pretty sure that the one exception to that is Phil.

"I have to agree there." Phil admits, though he does plan on asking Eric when they are in private.

* * *

It takes well over an hour, but finally everyone has been through orientation, Phil having been the last one.

"Congratulations Agent Coulson, let's get you a landyard." Eric says.

"Great, but I have a question first." Phil says, "Is Fury alive?"

"Yes, Hydra thinks they killed him, but he managed to escape from D.C." Eric explains, "But you need to know that no one else can know he's alive. This is highest priority, full Eclipse protocol." Eric explains.

"There are people in this base who care about Fury, they deserve to know." Phil objects.

"Fury knows that, but these are his orders." Eric explains, "He has his reasons."

"He always has." Phil mutters.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Phil and Eric walk into the dinning are where there are several laptops open, clearly all doing threat assessments.

"How bad?" Phil asks.

"Bad doesn't even cover it." Hand admits, "We have sociopaths, psychopaths, and even people with superpowers out, and we don't even know who lead the breakout."

"Is Marcus Daniels on the list?" Phil asks worried, and as he does Bobbi and Melinda exchange looks, both knowing what that means.

"Um, yeah." Skye answers, after checking her computer, "Who is he?"

"He was an assistant at a physics lab where they were trying to harness the electrical power of something called Darkforce." Phil explains.

"That just sounds like a bad idea." Mack comments.

"It was." Phil says, "Daniels was exposed, and he ended up being able to absorb energy all types." Phil explains.

"Well, the human brain, the heart, run on electrical impulses." Simmons realises

"Exactly. He can kill with one touch, and he likes to." Phil explains, "We're going to see an uptake in crime, and a lot of the people who broke out will be hard to find, but I know where to find Daniels. I know exactly where he would have gone."

"Are you sure?" Gonzales asks.

"Positive." Phil answers.

"If we can start to get people back in custody as soon as possible that would be good." Hand realises, "Do you want to take a team and go after Daniels, while the rest of us try and find where our other escapees went and who broke them out?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Phil reveals.

"I remember Daniel's, wasn't he incredible hard to capture?" Izzy ask.

"Yes, he can absorb the energy of most conventional weapons." Phil explains.

"Then how can he be stopped?" Simmons asks confused.

"Last time we managed to capture him by overloading his system with pure light." Phil explains.

"Exposing him to more energy than he could absorb at once." Fitz realises.

"Exactly." Phil says, with a nod, "Do you think you could engineer some sort of delivery mechanism while we're en route?" Phil ask.

"Definitely." Fitz, and Simmons, say together

"Okay, then you're both coming with me." Phil says.

"I'll join as well." Gonzales says, and Phil nods.

"I'm happy to pilot, be the specialist." Trip offers.

"That would be good thanks." Phil says.

"You'll need more than one, and I'd rather fight than be cooped up on base." Izzy says.

"Then the rest of us will stay here, try to determine our next move." Hand says.

"Okay, we move out in half an hour." Phil says, looking between the people who are coming with him, all of whom nod, and he heads out of the room.

Quickly Melinda follows behind him.

"Phil." Melinda says, causing him to turn around.

"I know what you're going to say, but we'll be fine with Izzy and Trip, you have barely slept since S.H.I.E.L.D fell, it's better you stay here, plus you're more familiar with the prisoners than Trip." Phil comments.

"That's not what I was going to say." Melinda admits, "What I was going to say is are you going to be okay? I know how personal Daniels is for you."

"You're right, this is personal for me, but everything is right now." Phil admits, "If I can stop him before he can hurt her it will be the first thing in days, that will give me hope."

"Lean on Izzy if you need, she's your friend and will help if you ask." Melinda tells him.

"I know." Phil says, with a slight smile, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

About an hour later Phil, Gonzales, Trip, Fitz, Simmons, and Izzy have left for Portland, and ever since they left Melinda, Bobbi, Skye, Hand, Mack, Eric, have been sitting in the common area all on secure tables, trying to find out who escaped from the Fridge, what they could possibly be doing, and who broke them out.

"This is hopeless." Skye suddenly says.

"Skye." Melinda says, in a warning tone of voice.

"What? All we're doing is playing catch up, tracking all kind of crime on the chance that one of them will lead to one of our people." Skye comments, sounding annoyed.

"It's the only thing we can do right now." Bobbi says, honestly getting a little annoyed at what they are doing too.

"What if it's not." Skye says, causing everyone to look at her.

"What are you thinking Agent Skye?" Hand asks, from the desk she is sitting at.

"What if we can get footage what happened at the Hub, of the aftermath?" Skye asks.

"The fridge has no camera surveillance." Mack reveals

"I know, but in the lessons I had with Bobbi she said that the only way in or out of the fridge is by the roof, and that it's one hundred stories." Skye explains.

"You want to get satellite images." Melinda realises.

"S.H.I.E.L.D sate surveillance is dark." Eric points out.

"Ours aren't the only ones up there." Skye reveals.

"The only other ones in rage would be the… NSA. You want to hack the NSA?" Eric asks shocked.

"You do realise that the NSA already has it out for S.H.I.E.L.D and will react badly if you're caught." Hand reminds Skye.

"One, I won't get caught, two, if we can get intel on the prisoners or who got them out wouldn't it be worth the risk?" Skye asks, then she turns to Bobbi and Melinda, "You both know that I can do this, and it can give us the answers we need."

"It is a risk, but I think the intel we could get is worth the risk." Bobbi says, "Does this place have a comm sat room?" she asks Eric, who looks to Hand as she is the highest ranking agent, who nods.

"The mainframe is in there, start the hack then send it through to these screens." Eric requests, as he hands Skye the keys.

"Got it." Skye says standing up.

"Skye." Mack says, causing her to turn around, "How long do you think it will take?"

"The NSA bound to be tough." Skye admits, looking thoughtful, "Give me an hour." She says, before heading out.

* * *

While the people at Providence have decided to hack the NSA those who are on their way to Portland are close to landing.

"Phil, can I ask how can you be so sure he's going to Portland?" Gonzales asks curious.

"Daniels was obsessed with a woman there." Phil admits, "He called her his only light in the darkness."

"That's almost romantic!" Simmons comments, causing Phil, Izzy, Fitz, and Gonzales to look at her in shock, and if he wasn't flying Trip would have too, "Almost."

"The man's been locked up in the Fridge for years. He must be over her by now." Fitz comments.

"Some people are hard to get over." Phil reveals, saying things that he, Izzy, and Gonzales all know to be true, "Besides, Daniels is pathologically insane, single-minded, obsessive."

"Great." Izzy comments sarcastically.

"Yeah." Phil confirms, "His powers not only robbed him of a normal life, they also pretty much fried his brain."

"This is going to be fun." Izzy says, being pretty sure that things are going to be extremely complicated.

"What about the woman?" Simmons asks curious.

"Audrey Nathan." Phil answers, and as he does he can practically feel the look Izzy is giving him, "She's how we tracked him the first time. We find Ms. Nathan, we find Daniels." Phil reveals.

"Get ready for landing." Trip's voice says.

A few minutes later the plane has landed and everyone but Phil and Izzy have headed out.

"Is there something you want to say?" Phil asks his friend.

"Before New York, you were dating a cellist name Audrey, this is her isn't it?" Izzy asks, having been close enough to Phil to know that.

"Yeah." Phil confirms.

"She doesn't know you're okay, does she?" Izzy ask concerned.

"No, and she can't." Phil says, and as he does Izzy notices a look of pain pass over his face, "It's better for her. So, I'll protect her, but wont let her see me." Phil explains, and once he does, to his surprise, Izzy hugs him.

"We'll protect her, Phil, I promise I won't let her be hurt." She assures him.

"Thanks Iz." Phil says, and the two of them break apart, and head down to where the others are.

"Agent Coulson, this is your operation, how do you think we should do this?" Gonzales asks.

"Two cars. One to get Ms Nathan, and get her out, the other to attempt to use the tech on Daniels, I'll drive that car." Phil says, "Fitz, Trip, the two of you should come with me. Izzy, Agent Gonzales, Simmons get Audrey out of the way."

"Solid plan Phil, but call me Robert." Gonzales requests, and Phil nods.

* * *

Back at Providence everyone is waiting for Skye to finish her hack when Mack walks back into the room pushing a cart, which has food, two jugs, and glasses.

"I made sandwiches, coffee, and tea for you Agent May." Mack says, knowing that May doesn't like coffee as Bobbi has mentioned it to him, more than once, "It's basic, but for now I figure it is better than nothing."

"It certainly is, thank you Agent Mackenzie." Hand says, and she, Melinda, Bobbi, and Eric all start to eat.

"How does Skye like her coffee?" Mack asks, looking at Bobbi and Melinda.

"A lot of milk." Melinda answers, and hearing that Mack nods, puts some of the food on a plate, then makes a coffee, and heads out feeling that Skye needs food, even though she is working, and heads out.

* * *

About a minute later Mack walks into the commsat room where Skye is hard on hack

"Food." Mack says, putting the plate down next to Skye, "Coffee." He says, putting the cup down,

"Thanks." Skye says, not even looking away from what she is doing to pick up the cup and as she does Mack pulls over a chair and sits down.

"How's the hack going?" Mack as curious.

"About as well as I was expecting. I could be done by now but the quick way leaves us open to being caught, so I decided to go with the slower, harder to trace way." Skye explains.

"Harder to track is good." Mack comments.

"Yeah, I figured." Skye comments, "How's things going back in the common room?"

"Slow." Mack admits, "We're going through every prisoner and creating a threat assessment, and profile to help us with both capturing them and determining what they are likely to do." Mack explains.

"That sounds exhausting." Skye says.

"It is." Mack assures her, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

It Portland Gonzales, Izzy, and Simmons have picked up Audrey and even though they tried Phil, Fitz, and Trip couldn't stop Daniels.

As they don't have a safe house the team have brought Audrey to some houses that are being built as it is somewhere where they should be safe.

"We should be safe here." Simmons says.

"I thought he was locked up." Audrey says.

"He escaped from prison, but I assure you, you don't have to worry, that's why we're here, to keep you safe." Izzy explains, being pretty positive that Phil is listening in form the other room.

"We meaning the CIA?" Audrey asks disbelieving and honest both Izzy and Gonzales wish that they had a chance to come up with a cover before Simmons spoke.

"Who we are doesn't matter Ms Nathan, what does matter is that we're here to protect you." Gonzales explains.

"You're S.H.I.E.L.D, aren't you?" Audrey asks, looking between the three people in front of her.

"We're not the bad guys." Simmons assures her.

"I know." Audrey says, "I don't believe what they're saying about S.H.I.E.L.D. The agency saved my life once before."

"The last time Daniels attacked you." Izzy realises.

"Yes, a few years ago." Audrey answers, "I saw Daniels at one of my concerts, front row. Then I started seeing him at all of them. At first, I was flattered. Cellists don't get many groupies. But then one night, I saw him outside of my house. I was terrified. I begged him to leave me alone. He just stood there, saying I was his light. I didn't understand what he meant until he started blacking out my entire block. I ran and called the police. They didn't believe me." Audrey admits and neither Izzy nor Gonzales are surprised by that, "But then a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came to my door. I don't know why, but I trusted him right away. Something about his face the handsome part, maybe." Audrey says, with a look that tells Izzy that she very much loves Phil, "He just swooped in. It was like out of a movie."

"You two were, close?" Simmons asks.

"Very. He promised me he would stop Daniels. And that's exactly what he did. That's why I know I can trust S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil never lied to me."

"Phil?" Gonzales asks, realising why Phil knew exactly where to find Daniels.

"Agent Phillip Coulson?" Audrey expalins.

"Agent Coulson was a dear friend of mine." Izzy says, it feeling extremely odd for her to speak about Phil in the past tense, "I knew there was someone in his life that he loved, but he didn't tell me her name, you name, because in our line of work It was safer, but from the way he talked about you I know he loved you." She says, doing so because she knows Phil very much wants to tell Audrey that he loves her, but can't, and so she might as well do it for him.

"I loved him too." Audrey reveals, "For so long after he died, everything reminded me of him. I still dream about him sometimes, just us together, laughing." Audrey says sadly, "I wake up feeling like he's watching over me. It's nice." Audrey admits.

In the other room Phil, Trip and Fitz are listening in, and honestly Phil is very thankful for what Izzy said.

"Sir, maybe you should go in there." Trip tells him.

"No, she's healing. She's getting on with her life. We should help her do that." Phil says, and because he is listening through the coms, and hears Phil's tone of voice, realising what he is giving up, Gonzales decides that he isn't going to say anything to Phil about holding back details, because he already being punished by being near the woman he loved and not being able to talk to her face to face, and that is a far bigger punishment than anything he could do.

"I think I know a way, how to stop Daniels for good." Fitz reveals, "But we would have to use her to draw him either." Fitz explains.

"No. Do you understand? That's not acceptable." Phil says.

"Well, it's not ideal, but there's no other choice." Fitz admits.

"I won't put her in danger again. That's not fair to her." Phil says.

"Sir, she's already in danger." Trip says, "and you said it yourself, Daniels is single-minded. He's dangerous. He won't stop until he gets what he wants." Trip says, and honestly Phil hates the fact that he is right.

* * *

Back at the Providence Bobbi, Melinda, Eric and Bobbi are still working on trying to determine the different threat levels of everyone who escaped the Fridge.

"May, what's your list looking like?" Hand asks curious.

"Ten I put away myself, fifteen that I heard about, and out of them there are five that are extremely dangerous." Melinda explains.

"I've got another seven that I would classify as extremely dangerous." Bobbi says.

"I've got ten, so far." Hand reveals.

"Hey, it looks like Skye succeeded." Eric says, and they all turn to the screens to see what Skye's found, "It should stop buffering in a moment." He says and as he does Skye and Mack walk.

"Nicely done, Skye." Bobbi tells her.

"Thanks." Skye says, as she walks over and picks up the tablet, "Do we know when the break out happened?" she asks, looking at Eric.

"Yeah." He says, taking the tablet and entering the time, before handing it back to Skye.

"Looks like it's the people arriving in that helicopter." Melinda notes.

"Seems like it." Hand confirms, "Can you get close up on their faces, or at least clearer images?"

"Yep, just give me a second." Skye says, and she does so, as soon as she does Melinda and Victoria get the same look of dread on their faces.

"What is it?" Mack asks concerned, noticing the looks.

"Vincent Richardson, he's been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent almost as long as May and I, though I guess he's Hydra." Hand comments, honestly, she isn't overly surprised by that.

"He's was Garrett's partner in the nineties." Melinda explains.

"Um guys, look at the arm of the guy with him." Bobbi requests, and as she's does Skye zooms in, making something worryingly clear.

"Centipede." Melinda answers, "Guess we were right about someone else taking over." She realises.

"Just once I'd like us to be wrong about something horrible." Skye admits.

"No." Hand mutters.

"Victoria? What is it?" Melinda asks, knowing that that tone never leads to anything good.

"After we started to take down Centipede operations the alien metal we found were taken to a facility, that Richardson was assigned to years ago." Hand explains, "We need to find him." She says, and the group of six start to work on doing everything they can to try and find Richardson.

* * *

It has been a few hours since The people at the Providence found out who orchestrated the fridge break out and in that time those in Portland have stopped Daniels, saved Audrey, and are on their way back.

Ever since finding Richardson Hand, Skye, Melinda, Bobbi, Eric, and Mack have been going through all the footage of the break out and are setting up facial recognition to find them, and creating profiles to help shed light on where the escapees and Richardson would go.

As she looks around the room, and sees how tired everyone is Hand comes to a decision,

"Okay, that's it." Hand says.

"What it?" Melinda asks looking over at her.

"There is nothing more that we can do right now. We've got the facial recognition running, we've got the footage from the break out, and we have a better idea of what we're expecting." Hand explains, "What we need to do now is rest, have some food, maybe shower."

"Are you serious?" Skye asks, looking glad.

"I am. Coulson, Gonzales, and the others will be back in about an hour so how about we all meet up again at ten am." Hand suggests.

"That sounds great, but do you really think we can afford to take that kind of break?" Bobbi asks.

"I think that we all need a break, and that if we don't get some serious rest none of us are going to be able to do what we have to." Hand explains.

"I don't need to be told twice." Mack says, standing up, and heading out.

"Me either." Skye says, heading out.

"I'll inform Agent Coulson and the other agents what is going on when they get back." Eric says, "There are plenty of bunks, feel free to choose which ever you'd like."

"I'll wait up until they get back too, but there is no reason for you both to." Hand says to Melinda and Bobbi.

"We will." Melinda and Bobbi say together, because they want to see for themselves that Fitz, Simmons, and Phil are okay.

"Okay."

* * *

An hour later the others arrive back at Providence, and less than half an hour after that everyone has headed to bed while Izzy and Hand are sharing a bunk, same with Melinda and Bobbi, everyone else has their own and despite that there are still many free bunks.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for the support. Hope you like. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT!

* * *

Having gotten more sleep in one go than she has since days before S.H.I.E.L.D feel Melinda finally wakes, and even though she knows she has to get up soon Melinda doesn't want to move from her place in Bobbi's arms, because even though they have a double bed they are as close together as they were in her bunk, and that feels amazing.

As she lays in Bobbi's arms Melinda realises that she has woken up, and so she moves so that she is facing her, and once she is she leans in and kisses her.

"Morning." Bobbi says, when they break apart.

"Morning." Melinda responds, "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have been." Bobbi admits, "The fact that I know both of us, and the Kids, are safe, helped, same with you being here again." She says, pulling Melinda closer, "I missed you when you went to see Maria." Bobbi admits, showing the side of her that she only shows when her and Melinda are behind closed door.

"I missed you too." Melinda says, and as she does she looks over Bobbi's shoulder, "We've only got an hour before the strategy meeting." She notes, "We should probably eat…food, before then." Melinda says, having needed to clarifying what she meant because of the amused look Bobbi gave her.

"True, but I could use a shower." Bobbi admits, "And we do have an ensuite." Bobbi says, with a smirk, one that Melinda just returns before they both get up and head to the bathroom.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Melinda and Bobbi are heading out of the room they slept in, and because she knows that they won't get another chance for a while Bobbi steals a quick kiss, but as she does the bunk to room across from theirs opens.

"OH MY GOD!" An excited voice says, causing Melinda and Bobbi to quickly break apart and as they do they see Skye grinning from ear to ear, "Oh my god, you're together! Oh my god! This is so great!" Skye say looking completely happy and she basically throws herself at Melinda and Bobbi, hugging them both together.

"Skye…" Bobbi starts to say, as they break apart.

"Wait, have you been together this whole time and I just didn't notice?" Skye asks, "Because that…. Would actually make a lot of sense." She realises.

"No, we haven't been." Melinda answers, honestly very glad about how Skye is reacting.

"Then when did you get together?" Skye asks, then she realises what she asked, "Wait, am I being way too intrusive right now?" she asks concerned.

"No." Melinda and Bobbi both answer.

"To answer your question we got together after you were shot." Melinda explains.

"Wait, did you get together because I was shot?" Skye asks surprised.

"Kind of." Bobbi admits.

"Huh, you're welcome." Skye says, with a grin, "Am I the only one who knows?"

"Coulson knows." Melinda answers, and that doesn't really surprise Skye.

"And Izzy guessed." Bobbi tells Melinda, who just nods.

"Well don't worry, I won't tell anyone, promise." Skye assures them.

"Thank you, Skye." Melinda says.

"Yeah, thank you." Bobbi says, and Skye just smiles at them, "We should get some food before the meeting."

"Yeah." Skye says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Phil, Hand, Gonzales, Izzy, Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Trip, Mack, and Eric are all sitting around the common area.

"Now that everyone is here, here's what we know." Izzy says, standing up, "Vincent Richardson was behind the fridge break out. Myself, and Agents Coulson, May, and Hartley have history with him. Agent Gonzales, do you?"

"No."

"Well, all you need to know is that he's ruthless, and worked as John Garrett's Partner in the nineties, before his behaviour started to get out of hand and he was benched in the mid-2000s" Hand explains.

"And it looks like that partnership has continued." Melinda explains, "A centipede solider was with Richardson when he arrived at the Fridge, and according to Agent Hand he had access to all the alien metal he would need to consider the centipede project."

"But would he?" Simmons asks, "From what we know it seems like Garrett wanted a way to heal his soldiers, prevent them from dying, wouldn't this Richardson want the same thing?"

"No." Melinda, Phil, Hand, and Hartley say together.

"As Agent Hand said Richardson is ruthless. He wouldn't care how many people died, he would just as many soldiers as possible." Phil explains, "And he wouldn't want them to make a profit, but to cause death and destruction."

"Which means we might have an army of Super Soldiers on our hands." Bobbi realises, looking concerned.

"That would be the worth case scenario." Hartley admits, "But also very possible."

"Agent Simmons, in your opinion how long would it take to inject a large number of people, and have them be in shape to fight?" Hand asks curious.

"It would depend on whether they have the serum ready, and a few other factors, but I'd say a day, maybe longer." Simmons answers, looking uncertain.

"Great." Mack comments sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that's not the worst thing Agent Mackenzie." Hand admits, "We've also got to consider the possibility that Richardson has allies in the prisoners he broke out from the fridge, not to mention all the weapons that are kept in the vault there."

"There's a vault at the fridge?" Fitz asks surprised, causing the agents who are level seven or above to exchange looks.

"What is it?" Trip asks, confused.

"Fury as never known to give up things once he had them." Phil explains, "A lot of the objects and weapons that were tagged for the slingshot were actually kept in the fridge vault."

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked, and several agents around the room nod, "Wow."

"So we're going to be facing a ruthless agent, who may have an army of super soldiers, fridge prisoners, not to mention weapons that should have been destroyed? Is that right?" Mack asks.

"Exactly. It's not going to be easy." Bobbi confirms.

"What's the plan?" Skye asks curious.

"We find Richardson, hopefully before he can organize too much." Hand says.

"Our team have been chasing centipede for months, that means we know them, maybe even better than they realise." Phil comments, "So we have to think back on every interaction, everything we've learnt, everything we've faced, the smallest clue could lead us to Richardson." Phil says, looking between his team.

"Let's get to work." Gonzales requests, and that's exactly what they all do.

* * *

Far away from Providence Miles Lydon is sitting in the cell he has been in ever since he was sent there by May, thanks to Skye. As he sits and reads, because he can do nothing else, he suddenly hears yells, and sounds of bullet going off. So, he quickly moves away from the door, when it is blown open revealing a man, and a woman.

"Hello Mr Lydon." The woman says.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Miles asks.

"My names Rania, you sent me gave me some intel a while back, this is Vincent, and we're here to get you out, so that you can help us." Rania reveals.

"Why would I do that?" Miles asks confused.

"Because if you do you can get back at the person who is the reason you're in this cell." Richardson reveals, and by watching him Rania isn't overly sure that that is the best strategy to use with Miles.

"Skye." Miles says, angrily, "I loved her and she betrayed me, how could she do that?" he asks.

"I don't know, but if you come with us, tell us everything you remember about the team, the people who took her from you, you might just get the answers you want." Rania reveals, as while she has no interest in helping Richardson in the long run, he did break her out of jail, which means she is going to assist him until he is no longer useful.

"Lead the way." Miles requests, and he leaves with Rania and Richardson.

* * *

At providence it has been a few hours since the ten am meeting and ever since everyone has been doing what they can to find Richardson, as it was crowded in the common area the group moved into the dining area where they could still access all the systems they need, but are able to spread out more.

"May, I have a question." Skye says, looking across the table to where Melinda and Bobbi are, and Melinda just gives her a look, "You said this guys ruthless, what else is he like? Is he smart, stupid or what? If we can know stuff about his personality, things he likes, or dislikes, I might be able to build a program to determine likely places he could be."

"He obsessed with drinking red bull." Izzy says, from the other side of the room, "He drinks them like water."

"Okay." Skye says, typing on his laptop.

"He tactical, but gets angry easily." Melinda answers, "Also slightly claustrophobic." She adds.

"Okay, does that mean he's likely not to use an underground base?" Skye asks.

"Possibly." Phil answers, "He can't drive manual cars." Phil says, as he remembers giving him a hard time about that once.

"After an incident on a mission, he doesn't like safe houses that people can easily get into from the roof." Hand reveals, and for the next few minutes Meilnda, Phil, Hartley and Hand start to say random details that they know about Richardson, and Skye enters them into a program.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Skye asked about Richardson and ever since the group at the Playground have been working on ways to try and find Richardson.

"Um People, we might have something over here." Trip says, from where he is working with Fitz and Simmons.

"What is it?" Gonzales asks.

"It looks like Cybertek may not only be behind Mike's leg, but the eye implant too." Simmons reveals

"We're looking at their publicly published patens, and they also have a patent on the grenade that was used on us in Italy." Fitz explains.

"Which means they've been working with Garrett, and Hydra, and likely Richardson, more than we thought." Bobbi realises.

"We need to find out more about Cybertek, this may be the clue we've been looking for." Agent Hand realises, and everyone gets to work.

* * *

Far away from Providence, at a place where there is an lot of activity, Rania is walking into a room where Miles is working on a computer.

"Mr Richardson said you've known the young girl Skye for years." Rania comments.

"Yeah, and?" Miles asks, looking up from what he is doing.

"What can you tell me about her?" Rania ask.

"She's a hacker, can be annoying and doesn't listen, she's been searching for her parents her whole life." Miles explains.

"I thought so." Rania says, looking amazed.

"Why'd you ask?" Miles asks curious.

"Richardson had a vile of her blood, that his former partner stole, and It seemed to match someone I know off, but I couldn't be sure until you just spoke." Rania admits.

"You know where Skye came from?" Miles asks curious.

"Yes, I believe so." Rania admits, "How would you like to leave her Mr Lydon, maybe even get the girl you love back by giving her what she's always wanted?" Rania asks, as she has no loyalty to Hydra, doesn't even really care about what they are doing, but Cal on the other hand is someone she does have loyalty to.

"I'd say lead the way." Miles requests, closing the laptop.

"Follow me." Rania says, and she leaves with Miles without anyone realising they have left.

* * *

Night has come to Providence, not that anyone can tell that, and the group are working on finding Richardson, while Fitz and Mack are also working on trying to make a version of cloaking for the bus.

"Um, guys. Just how cocky is this Richardson?" Skye asks curious.

"Extremely, why?" Izzy asks curious.

"Because we might have a possible location, but it's only a few miles away from where Talbot, and his team are going to be for the next week." Skye explains, and as she does everyone else decide that it will be better not to ask how she knows where Talbot is going to be.

"Great. If Talbot sees any of us we'll be the ones who get arrested." Bobbi comments.

"We can't wait a week, who knows what Richardson could do before then." Trip says, sounding concerned.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves, we don't even know if Richardson is there yet." Hand says.

"Skye can you…." Phil starts to say.

"Hack into any satellites, and security cameras, in the area to get an image, already on it." Skye reveals, and she gets to work.

* * *

A couple of hours have passed since Skye said she has a possible location, and ever since she has been looking at satellite image, trying to find something.

"Got it! and it's not good." Skye reveals, causing everyone to look at her.

"Tell us." Phil requests.

"Richardson is there, and so are at least four, super soldiers, but there is more." Skye reveals, "There are twenty-five, that I've counted, heat signatures in there, and we've got to assume that at least some of them are centipede soldiers." Skye reveals.

"We might be able to determine just how many are." Simmons says.

"Agent Simmons?" Gonzales asks.

"Centipede soldiers give off a certain signature, I've figured out a way to detect it, that's what the program we created when you were on bed rest is for." Simmons says, looking at Skye.

"It's on the hard drive, which I can't decrypt here." Skye admits, not being able to believe that she forgot about that.

"Where can you decrypt it?" Hand ask.

"When I'm fifty thousand feet in the air." Skye reveals.

"I'll take you up in the Quinjet." Melinda says, and Skye nods, and closes her laptop.

"I'll go grab the Hardrive." Bobbi says, as she hasn't given it back to Skye yet.

"Good. We need to know what we're facing as soon as possible." Phil instructs.

"We know." Phil, Melinda and Bobbi say, and they all head out of the room.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Bobbi, and Skye are in the cloaked Quinjet, flying into the air, and as they do Bobbi notices the look on Melinda's face.

"You're seriously tempted to pull tricks right now." Bobbi says, looking amused.

"Maybe, but I don't want to scare Skye." Melinda reveals, "We're nearly at fifty thousand feet."

"I'll let her know." Bobbi says, getting up and heading back to where Skye is sitting in the jump seats, "We're almost at the right height." She says, as she sits down next to Skye.

"Cool." Skye says.

"How long will it take to de-crypt the hard drive?" Bobbi asks curious.

"A little while." Skye admits.

"This program you and Simmons created, how does it work?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Basically it's just a filter." Skye admits, "We run it over the satellite image and it will detect anyone who is a centipede solider."

"Handy." Bobbi comments.

"Yeah, it should be, but we've never tested it before." Skye says, "There's a chance it won't work." She admits.

"If you and Simmons created it I'm sure it will." Bobbi assures her.

"Thanks Bobbi." Skye says, with a grateful smile, and as she does the Harddrive becomes unlocked, and so she hurriedly starts to type.

* * *

A while later Skye, Melinda, and Bobbi have arrived back at Providence, and the three of them walk into the dining area where the others are.

"What did the program tell you?" Mack asks curious, "How many super soldiers are we facing?"

"Not sure, I haven't run it yet." Skye says, as she sits down and pulls her laptop, as she does everyone walks over to her, and once she has a current view of the compound where Richardson is on her laptop she runs the program.

"What are we seeing here?" Mack asks curious.

"Something bad." Simmons answers.

"How bad?" Izzy ask, being pretty sure that she doesn't want the answer, though she knows she needs it.

"There are twenty-five Heat signatures at the compound, and twenty of them are centipede soldiers." Skye explains.

"Damn it." Phil says, angrily "And chances are if we wait any longer there are going to be more."

"They're being controlled by the eye implant right?" Bobbi asks, "There has got to be at least some of them who won't willingly fight if they aren't being forced."

"Maybe, but we can't take over control without doing it on site." Skye explains.

"And we can't get onsite with Talbot being so close." Trip realises.

"Couldn't we just give the location to Talbot? Get him to deal with Richardson and the centipede soldiers." Simmons suggests.

"The military wouldn't be able to handle Richardson, let alone super soldiers." Izzy comments, sharing a look with Melinda as they've both seen first-hand what he is capable of.

"Then I believe the only option is to get Colonel Talbot away." Hand realises.

"How can we do that?" Fitz asks.

"I might have an idea." Melinda says, pulling a phone out of her pocket.

"Who's on the other end of that Phone?" Gonzales asks.

"Maria Hill." Melinda answers, "She said that the way she is protecting us right now is from the Light, while we're in the shadows, she might have a way to help us." Melinda explains, before walking out of the room.

* * *

After leaving the dining area Melinda heads to the conference room and dials the only number on the phone.

"May?" Maria asks, after a couple of rings.

"We need your help." Melinda answers.

"Why? What's going on?" Maria asks concerned.

"Richardson has taken over Garrett's Centipede program." Melinda explains.

"You're kidding?" Maria asks, sounding shocked, and so beyond done.

"Wish I was, last count we think he's got twenty super soldiers." Melinda explains.

"What can I do?" Maria asks.

"Turns out Richardson is just as cocky as he's always been and is working out of a place that's near where Talbot will be spending the next week." Melinda explains.

"And Talbot wouldn't be able to handle Richardson let alone Super Solider, and if you go after Richardson so close to Talbot, he'll come after all of you." Maria realises.

"And we can't wait a week for Talbot to go, he could do a lot of damage by then." Melinda explains.

"That he could." Maria says, "You need me to draw Talbot away." She realises.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "Can you do it?"

"Of course." Maria says, "You're at Providence base now, right?"

"Yeah." Melinda says, wondering why she is asking.

"Then I have a plan, but you might not like it." Maria admits, and she starts to explain her idea.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda walks back into a dining area where the others are.

"Can Commander Hill help us?" Gonzales asks.

"She can, she also has a plan." Melinda admits.

"What is it?" Bobbi says, knowing that there must be a reason why Melinda's not just saying it.

"She draws Talbot away, by giving up the location of Nick Fury's secret base on North American Soil." Melinda explains.

"You mean here?" Eric asks shocked, "She wants to burn this base?"

"Yes." Melinda confirms, "We can coordinate it so that we're gone before they arrive, and we can take with us everything that we don't want Talbot to find." Melinda explains, "It will take something big to draw Talbot away, and we don't want to risk him returning before we do what we have to do."

"Um, doesn't burning this base mean that we won't have a place to go?" Skye asks worried.

"This isn't Fury's only secret base." Phil says, believing that.

"I'd be shocked if it was." Gonzales says, agreeing.

"If we do this we have three goals." Hand says, "Stopping Richardson, defeating the soldiers, and making it so the soldiers can't be controlled anymore." She explains, "May you said you stocked up on weapons in DC, will we have the hardware to do that?"

"Yes. Plus, we have the weapons from the Bus, and what's here." Melinda says.

"Then we go in with two teams." Izzy realises, "One team to make it so the soldiers can't be controlled anymore, another to stop Richardson and fight the soldiers."

"Twelve of us against twenty Super soldiers, those odd suck." Mack says, looking worried.

"Then let's increase those odds." Izzy says, after exchanging looks with Gonzales.

"How?" Phil asks, "We don't know how to contact the other loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agents who didn't get arrested."

"Actually we do." Trip reveals.

"Mack, Trip, Gonzales and I fought Hydra on the Aircraft Carrier the Iliad." Izzy reveals, "It was damaged significantly, that's why we didn't suggest going there when we were looking for a place." She explains, "Agent Weaver is overseeing repairs….."

"Agent Weaver? She's all right?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah." Izzy confirms, giving Simmons a supportive smile.

"Oh thank god." Simmons says relieved.

"A lot of agents didn't make it." Gonzales says, pain in his voice, "But some of the level five tactical agents on board did."

"I can take the Quinjet, fly out there get them, bring them back here so that they can go through orientation, because we don't want any surprises, and then we can all head out." Trip suggest.

"How many tactical agents do you think we could get?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Five, maybe six." Trip answers.

"Go, while you're doing that we'll figure out the details of the plan." Phil says.

"Yes Sir." Trip says, before leaving.

"Sir, Mack and I have a version of cloaking ready in a matter of hours." Fitz reveals.

"That would be good, it could give us an advantage." Hand says, looking approving.

"One that we definitely need." Izzy comments.

"Skye send everything you've got on the building to the other devices here. Let's figure out the best plan." Phil instructs.

"You got it AC." Skye says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

For the next few hours the group takes time figuring out a plan to go after Richardson, while Fitz and Mack finish cloaking for the bus, and everyone takes turns taking quick naps so that they can be at the top of their game.

"That's it, that's our plan." Gonzales says.

"Yep." Phil confirms, "Once we get the details to Maria we can put the final pieces in place." He realises.

"Agent Triplet is landing now." Eric says.

"Good." Hand says, sounding relived about that, and about a minute later Trip followed by six agents, five men one woman, walk into the room.

"Everyone this is Agent Piper, Agent Harris, Agent Collins, Agent Espinoza, Agent Edwards, and Agent Kalios." Trip introduces, "In case you don't know this is Agents Coulson, May, Morse, Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Koenig, Hand, and you know Gonzales, Mackenzie, and Hartley." He introduces.

"Agents, if you come with me, you need to go through Orientation." Eric says, and the agents follow behind him.

"How's the plan going?" Trip asks curious.

"We've figured it out." Izzy reveals, "We've just got to call Maria to make sure we have the timeline determined."

"I'll go make the call." Melinda says, before leaving.

"Mack and I have the cloaking. We'll go install it." Fitz says, before he and Mack leave.

"Honestly what are the chances we actually manage to pull this off?" Skye asks curious.

"That's an answer you don't want." Bobbi assures her.

"Great." Skye mutters sarcastically, and the room drifts into a tense silence, as everyone understands the real possibility off how things are going to end.

A couple of minutes later Melinda walks back into the room.

"What's the verdict?" Hand asks, when Melinda walks in.

"Hill will lead Talbot here in six hours." Melinda explains.

"Which means we leave in five." Gonzales says, and everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

Four and a half hours later everyone is becoming more and more tense as they know what is coming. As there are final mission details to go over Melinda, Phil, Bobbi, Phil, Gonzales, Izzy, and Hand are in the common area going over final details, while everyone else is loading, and sorting, supplies and weapons into both the Quinjet and Bus.

As they are ready to go Melinda, Bobbi and Izzy are in their respective distinctive tactical suits while Hand, Phil and Gonzales are wearing vests over their clothes.

"We've got to tell Agent Triplett to keep the Quinjet cloaked, even after landing." Gonzales says, "You can program the Bus to uncloaked before landing, correct?" he asks Melinda.

"Yeah." She confirms.

"Okay, that should help." Hand says, "We're all clear what we'll be doing, correct?" she asks, and everyone around the room nod.

"Of course we know, Vic." Izzy tells her wife, "The plans simple, pulling it off isn't going to be." She says, "We're going to be outmanned, out gunned, and way out matched." Izzy comments.

"Won't be the first time." Phil comments, "And as Fury always used to say, A man can accomplish anything …."

"Once he realises he's a part of something bigger." A voice says and the group of six turn to see Nick Fury himself, in all his glory, "A team of people who share that conviction can change the world." Nick says, walking towards them, "Are you ready to change the world?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

**AN1 IMPORTANT: THERE ARE DEATHS AND SERIOUS INJURIES IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW/COMMENT. SORRY ABOUT HOW PAINFUL THIS CHAPTER IS.

* * *

"Right now, I think I just want to kick ass." Melinda comments, "It's good to see you Sir." Melinda says, meaning that.

"What are you doing here, Sir?" Gonzales asks curious.

"Hill told me what is going on." Fury explains, "I thought this was a dispute that I wanted to weigh in on."

"Good, with what we're facing we could use all the help we can get." Izzy admits, honestly no one is surprised that Fury is alive as the six of them know him well enough to know that he isn't easy to kill.

"So I heard." Fury says.

"We'll explain the plan on the way. We've got to go before Hill shows up." Bobbi says, and everyone starts to head out, though as they do Phil hangs back, and when they realise that Melinda and Bobbi do too.

"We need to talk, Sir." Phil tells Fury.

"I know, and we will, I owe you that." Fury assures him, "But first we've got a war to win."

"Guess we do." Phil realises, "Lead the way, Sir." Phil requests, and the two of them, and Melinda, and Bobbi head out.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Phil, Bobbi, Hand, Izzy, Gonzales, and Fury walk into the hanger where all the others, all wearing tactical vests, are waiting by the bus, and they look completely shocked as they see Fury.

"Sir, you're alive!" Simmons says shocked.

"Don't spread it around, being dead works better for me at the moment." Phil reveals.

"You're coming with us?" Trip asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Of course." Fury answers.

"I'll get us in the air." Melinda says, starting to walk forward, "Wheels up in five." She reveals.

"Have we got everything?" Phil asks, looking around.

"Yes Sir." Eric confirms.

"Then we're good." Phil says, and everyone heads into the plane, all of them knowing that chances are some of them aren't going to survive this battle.

* * *

A while later Meilnda is sitting in the cockpit, flying when the door opens and she isn't at all surprised when Bobbi walks.

"How long?" Bobbi asks, as she sits down.

"A little over an hour." Melinda answers.

"Which means it's almost time for our final run through." Bobbi realises.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"This is going to be bad." Bobbi says, "Twenty super soldiers, Richardson, and who knows what the other four can do."

"Yeah, it will be." Melinda confirms, "But that doesn't change the fact that we have to fight."

"No, it doesn't." Bobbi says, and the two of them drift into silence, as they do Melinda reaches over and takes Bobbi's hand, as the two of them sit in silence.

* * *

A little while later everyone is standing around the holocom in the command centre, with Izzy, Melinda, Hand, and Phil standing together, in the front, every single person in the command centre tense as they all know what they're going to be facing.

"Okay, first things first, no coms as Richardson and Hydra are bound to scan for them." Phil says, "That means we're going to have to time this perfectly." He adds.

"The building layout is simple, three levels, total, each with high ceilings, two entrances, front and back." Hand explains.

"As we approach the location Trip, Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Mack, Agent Gonzales, and Agent Koenig will peel of and still cloaked will land at the back off the building and use the lock prick device to break in the back door." Melinda explains.

"The rest of us will be in the bus." Izzy explains, "As we approach myself, Bobbi and May will be dropped onto the roof and the bus, flown by Director Fury, will go to the front."

"I'm not director anymore." Fury reminds her.

"Now, this is where things get complicated." Phil admits, "May, Bobbi, and Izzy will be creating a hole in the roof for them to enter through, once they do that the bus, which will be right outside the front entrance will uncloak.

"If this works the way we intended the team entering from the roof, and the front, will draw the attention of Richardson, and everyone else in the building." Hand explains, "Team entering through the back as you hear Izzy, May and Bobbi blowing a hole in the roof enter. Make your way to their computer system… Skye."

"It's hard to tell, with the surveillance, we have, but this looks like where we want to go." Skye says, pointing to an image, "It's three corridors away from our entrance point, and we can't say what we'll be facing."

"The goals are simple, we want to shut down control Richardson has over the soldiers, and we want to stop him, and any of the soldiers that we have to." Melinda explains.

"The team entering through the roof, and the front, will hopefully draw the fire, but you'll still be in danger." Izzy explains, looking between the lab team, "Which is why we're all going in heavily armed, just in case."

"Stealth is key for those of with the aim to shut down control, for the rest of us we want to be as loud, as noticeable as possible." Hand explains, "Any questions?" she asks, and as she does Fury can't help but smile proudly at how well the four agents that he called his team when they were learning to be agents are taking changed.

"Good." Phil says, when he notices that no one has any questions, "Less than an hour to missions a go, get ready, people." He says, and everyone heads out of the command centre.

* * *

Less than an hour later Melinda, Bobbi, and Izzy have been dropped on the roof. As they know that they have a timeframe to stick to the three of them quickly set up what they need to blow a hole in the room, and once they do, they walk back enough so that they won't get injured.

Once they are back far enough Bobbi shows her watch, which is counting down the amount of time it will take the Bus and Quinjet to get in position, and seeing what is on it both Melinda and Izzy nod and then press the button to blow the hole.

Once the hole in the roof has been blown in the three agents hear alarms going off, and they pull their weapons before dropping down into the top floor of the building.

The second they land, Melinda, Bobbi, and Izzy are all ready for a fight, but they see that the top level is basically empty except for a few couches, and a man with centipede on his arm, who is obvious standing guard.

"I'll handle this guy, you two spread out." Melinda says.

"Are you sure?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"Yeah, I got him." Melinda says, as she walks towards the solider, and as she does Bobbi and Izzy exchange looks, and then head downstairs.

* * *

"That's our cue." Skye says, to the others in the Quinjet, when they hear, what they know to be, Melinda, Bobbi, and Izzy create a hole in the roof.

"Let's move out." Trip says, and the team head out of the Quinjet with him and Gonzales in the front, Koenig and Mack taking up the back, with the others in the middle.

"Remember, keep your eyes open." Gonzales instructs, looking at Skye, Fitz, and Simmons, as Trip uses the lock pick device and once the door opens Gonzales heads in first, but the second he does he falls to the ground, dead from a shot through the head.

"GET BACK." Trip yells, and as he does Mack and Koenig pull Fitz, Simmons and Skye back, and he starts to fire back, using the gun with a higher calibre, firing at someone who is clearly a centipede solider, as it becomes clear that he is wearing armour, Trip, who Is firing from behind a damaged door, fires back, and this time he shots the man through the forehead, killing him in the same way he killed Gonzales, "Okay, let's move." Trip says, once it is clear that there is no one else nearby.

"But Gonzales….." Simmons starts to say.

"There is nothing we can do for him right now." Mack says as he bends down and closes Gonzales eyes, "But we can complete the mission, make it so he didn't die in vain, let's move." He says, and once he does Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Koenig, all step over Gonzales, and head into the building.

* * *

Like the people at the back of the building, in the Quinjet, those who are in the Bus hear, and recognize the sound that they know to be Melinda, Bobbi, and Izzy creating a hole in the roof.

"Let's move out, fan out once we are inside, we're drawing fire, remember." Phil says, looking between the tactical agents and Hand, as Fury is still in the cockpit, switching off the cloaking.

"Yes Sir." The tactical agents respond and they head out of the plane, and towards the building, with him, Hand, and Fury who has made it downstairs, right behind them.

* * *

It has been a few minutes Gonzales died, and ever since everyone on both the tactical teams have been fighting while the lab/computer team, haven't had to fight again.

For Bobbi and Izzy, they didn't even make it down a level when more super soldiers came out of the woodwork, and they both began to fight. As she dodges an attack Izzy manages to cut the solider that she is fighting with her knife, and then after dodging another she injects dendrotoxin into his blood stream, just as Bobbi manages to strap the injector cuff onto another's, but neither have time to congratulate themselves as two more super soldiers walk up the stairs, and towards them.

"I swear these guys are like cockroaches." Izzy comments.

"They're being controlled, Iz, remember that." Bobbi tells her.

"Oh I know, but at the moment they're trying to kill us, that makes the enemies." Izzy says, as the soldiers start to attack.

* * *

On the bottom floor, near the entrance, Phil, Hand, Fury, and the tactical team have made it inside, the fight has moved inside, but two of the tactical agents, Agents Edwards, and Agent Harris have been killed.

As the group fights one of the super soldiers Hand gets thrown, hard, against a pillar, and due to the force that the solider threw her part of the pillar breaks off and pins her right leg, causing her to scream in pain. As it does two of the tactical Agents, Collins, and Espinoza run over to try and help her.

"Don't worry about me, keep fighting." Hand says, as she tries to get free, but realises that the weight on her leg is too much, excruciatingly so.

"But Ma'am…" Agent Collins says, before falling his neck is snapped by one of the soldiers, and realising that he doesn't have another choice Agent Espinoza starts to fight the solider who just killed Agent Collins, and as they fight Hand, who is doing her best not to scream out… again.

"VICTORIA." Fury yells, before throwing something at her, and when she catches it a few second later, by which time he is already fighting two people who aren't super soldiers but Hydra agents, she realises that it is a device Fitz created that can cut through anything.

"Thanks Nick." Hand mutters, trying to force down the pain, that she can feel threatening to make her pass out, and she starts to use the mouse hole to cut through the pillar.

* * *

Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Koenig and Trip are still making their way through the corridors, and to their relief they haven't come into contact with any more super soldiers.

"How much further?" Trip asks, as he leads the way.

"We're coming up to an intersection. We have to go left and the room we want is a little way down." Skye explains.

"Okay." Trip says, and as they approach the intersection they see a super solider coming straight for them, from straight ahead.

"I'll handle this guy, go." Eric says.

"Eric…" Fitz starts to object.

"If you three don't get to that room we're all dead, go." Eric says, and after he, Trip, and Mack exchange looks Trip starts to lead the way and Fitz and Simmons reluctantly follow.

"No, we can't just leave you!" Skye objects.

"You have to." Eric says.

"Come on Kiddo, he's right." Mack says, taking Skye's arm, "If we want to end this we've got to get to that room." He says, before pulling Skye down the corridor they have to go, and as he does Eric starts to fight the super solider in hand to hand.

* * *

On the top floor Melinda has defeated the super solider she was fighting, and another, when she sees Richardson, who is a tall, middle age, with dark hair and light eyes that are far from kind man, and two men, one is clearly a centipede solider while the other is a fridge escapee, someone she put away herself, Pierre Fresson, as she knows what he can do, and that she only has one chance, Melinda quickly pulls her ICER, and fires three rapid shots, right at him, causing him to be knocked out.

Once she knocks out Fresson the super solider with Richardson starts to walk towards her, and Melinda prepares herself for another fight, but Richardson pulls him back.

"I'll handle this, Agent May and I have un finished business." Richardson reveals, taking a step forward, "Melinda May, it's be a while."

"That it has, Vincent, I wish It had been longer." Melinda admits, taking a step forward, "I see your still only capable of coping Garrett and not any individual thoughts of your own."

"You're one to talk." Richardson says, "I think it's time we had that fight we always used to talk about."

"Sure, I've been wanting to kick your ass for a very long time." Melinda says, and she doesn't move to attack instead she waits for Richardson to make the first move, then once he does she retaliates, and the two of them start to fight.

* * *

Downstairs Hand is still trying to get her leg free, and as she does she realises that the pain in her leg is gone, instead it just feels numb, which she knows is worse. As she keeps trying to get her leg free Hand notices the four tactical agent get killed, leaving Piper as the only one alive, and out of chance Hand sees a person who clearly isn't a tactical agent, but rather Hydra point a gun at Phil, and so she quickly grabs the gun that is right next to her, and fires, before he can, killing him before he can kill Phil.

Having no idea that his live was just saved Phil continues to fight the super solider that he was fighting while Hand continues to try once more to get her leg free, and soon she is able to move part of the pillar, but her leg is still trapped so she has to keep cutting.

* * *

On the top floor May and Richardson have been fighting for a couple of minutes.

"Huh, I guess the rumours about your stamina were true." Richardson with a cocky smirk, as he manages to land a blow on Melinda.

"And I see you're still a pig." Melinda says, having remembered all the things she and Izzy had to put up with coming from him back in the day.

"What can I say, you don't mess with perfection." Richardson says, looking smug and because that Melinda manages to land a hard blow, and she goes to pull her ICER to knock him out, but Richardson kicks it out of her hand and manages to get her in a headlock, "I always knew I'd get you or Izzy against me." Richardson, causing Melinda to feel completely disgusted, but just like how he was many years ago Richardson cares more hearing himself talk, so with him being distracted, Melinda is able to pull her retractable knife, and then once it is open, she grabs his arm, gets out of the headlock and stabs him in the chest with the knife, and as he isn't wearing a vest, he falls to ground, dead.

"NO!" The Centipede solider yells, looking horrified.

"He's dead." Melinda tells him, "You don't have to follow his orders anymore." She says, having a horrible déjà vu, that she honestly cannot dwell on as if she does it will result in her being useless to everyone.

"He was my commander, I am a loyal solider, I will follow his orders until the day I die." The solider says, before charging at Melinda, who once more begins to fight a super solider.

* * *

A floor below Melinda, Izzy and Bobbi are fighting a super solider together, and while the two of them are clearly beginning to tire, beginning to get weaker, he isn't, and so they just have to keep fighting.

While Bobbi and Izzy don't have the same short hand, or 'mind reading' as Skye called it when fighting as Bobbi and Melinda, they have fought together enough times in the past to have a language of their own when fighting.

Signalling, in a way that only each other notice, Bobbi turns on the taser in her batons, and she manages to get them to the back of the soldier's knee. Even though it doesn't do much to him, it does cause the solider to fall slightly, and seeing that Izzy puts two doses of the refined dendrotoxin, that are in the injector cuffs, into his mouth, causing him to be knocked out, and as he falls Bobbi stands up.

"Nicely done." Bobbi says to Izzy.

"Yeah, looks like they have stopped coming for now." Izzy realises, and as she does Bobbi sees someone fall from the floor above, down the stairwell, and right away she knows who it is so she goes running, "BOBBI." Izzy yells confused, as she didn't see what Bobbi saw, and she chases after her friend.

Getting to the railing of the stairwell quickly Bobbi sees Melinda hit the wall near the bottom of the stairwell, and then roll down the last few steps, and once she stops rolling Melinda is just unmoving at the foot of the stairs.

"NO." Bobbi says horrified, and then before Izzy can react Bobbi is already running it being more than clear that nothing will stop in her way.

Even though Izzy wants to follow Bobbi, even though she doesn't know what has happened to her wife, she is unable to as another super solider comes from the other side of the room, and so, deciding to try something. Izzy grabs the ICER she has with hire calibre rounds, and just fires the entire magazine at him, and while it seems, at first, that the rounds do nothing the last one finally causes him to go down, allowing her to run after her friend.

* * *

On the bottom floor, away from where the main fight is going on, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Trip, and Mack have managed to get to the control room.

"Okay, how long will what you have to do take?" Fitz asks, as Skye hurries over to the computer.

"It will depend." Skye admits, as she works to get into the computer.

"If Richardson was smart we may not be able to get in for a while." Simmons explains.

"We've also got to consider that Garrett was the one to set things up so that could change things." Fitz adds.

"Oh, thank god." Skye suddenly says.

"Skye?" Trip and Mack ask together as the look for any signs of danger.

"Seems like Richardson changed how the entire Centipede program is run recently because he didn't want to pay more people." Skye explains.

"So, you can shut the soldiers down?" Mack asks.

"I can make it clear that they are no longer being controlled, and I can make it so that everyone they are holding prisoner are released, I'm sending police officers to that location too." Skye reveals.

"How long do you need?" Trip asks, turning to look at Skye, and as he does the group start to get fired upon.

"GET DOWN." Mack yells, pushing Skye out of the way, and shielding her with his body, as Trip protects Fitz and Simmons.

Once he has Fitz and Simmons safe behind a desk Trip gets up and starts to fight the super solider.

"You're bleeding." Skye suddenly says, noticing a wound on Mack's side.

"Yeah, kiddo, I am." Mack admits, as while he is reasonably sure it's not a serious wound it is something to worry about.

"I've got to end this." Skye says, crawling back over to the computer.

As Skye is making her way back to the computer Trip continues to fight the super solider and he manages to land some blow, before getting thrown away, and landing on the ground.

As Trip hits the ground, clearly a little banged up, but not seriously hurt the solider starts to approach Fitz and Simmons, as Mack, and Trip start to fire upon him.

"No, you don't touch her." Fitz says, standing up, against the super solider and in response the solider just picks him up and throws him, with force, across the room, causing him to hit a wall and sliding down it where he lays unconscious.

"FITZ." Simmons yells terrified as Trip and Mack's shots finally manage to do something anymore, making it so he can't attack anymore.

"DONE!" Skye yells, "I've made it clear that they're no longer being controlled, that the people they love are safe." She reveals.

"Fitz." Simmons says worried, before running over to her friend, and seconds later Skye follows.

"How is he?" Skye asks, as Simmons is checking their unconscious friend.

"He's alive, but unconscious, I'm not sure about his injuries." Simmons admits, "Trip? Mack?"

"I'm alright, Gurl." Trip says, standing up.

"So am I." Mack says, standing up with more difficulty, as he hopes their friends are too.

* * *

Having run as soon as she saw Melinda fall Bobbi had nothing else on her mind other than getting to Melinda, and as soon as she there she gets to where Melinda is lying, frightening still.

"Mel, Melinda, talk to me." Bobbi says, getting to Melinda's side, and taking her hand, "Come on, please, open your eyes, talk to me." She basically begs as she checks and, to her relief, finds that Melinda has a pulse.

As Bobbi is trying to get Melinda to wake up Izzy gets downstairs, and she does she sees that the soldiers have started to stop fighting, and to her horror she sees her wife on the ground, with her leg under a pillar.

"NO." Izzy says, horrified and she runs to her wife.

"Melinda, come on open your eyes." Bobbi requests, fighting the tears that are threatening to come to her eyes.

"Bobbi." Melinda's quiet voice says, and honestly it may be the best thing Bobbi has ever heard.

"Hey, yeah, I'm here." Bobbi promises.

"My legs." Melinda says, "Something's wrong." She says, looking at Bobbi in fear.

"Can't you not feel them, or are they hurting or is it something else?" Bobbi asks concerned, starting to run through all the possible injuries that Melinda could have.

"Heavy, numbness." Melinda answers, suspecting that she wouldn't be able to move her legs if she tried, and the truth is she's too afraid to try, "Bobbi, there is something you need to know…" Melinda tells her as she feels pain rising up in her torso, the kind of pain that she knows is from more than just the broken ribs she is sure she has, and the fact that her legs aren't hurting tells Melinda that things are even more serious than she thought.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Bobbi assures her, "We'll get you out of her, get you medical, we'll find out what is going on, then you can say whatever it is you want to say." Bobbi says, "We'll have plenty of time, we…."

"I love you." Melinda says, cutting Bobbi off before she can say more, "I love you so much." Melinda says, having thought about her death enough times to know that if she is going to die, she doesn't want to die without saying that, without Bobbi knowing that.

"I love you too, Melinda." Bobbi says, "And we're going to have plenty more chances to say that, okay, just keep fighting, like you always do."

"I had a medical term on standby, they'll be here in a couple of minutes." Fury says, coming up to Melinda and Bobbi, "They'll take May and Hand, and anyone else who needs immediate treatment to a safe place where they can get the help they need."

"Thank you, Sir." Bobbi says, "You hear that, Melinda, you'll be okay." She says, turning back to Melinda, who has once more closed her eyes, "Melinda?" Bobbi asks, filling with dread, and using the hand that is not holding Melinda's she reaches out and checks, and to her relief she once more finds that Melinda still has a pulse and so she just holds Melinda's hand and waits for Fury's medical team.

* * *

Ten minutes later it has been decided that Hand, Melinda, Fitz, and Mack all need immediate treatment so they have been loaded into the plane that Fury's medical team showed up in. Even though everyone, who is still alive, with the exceptions of Skye and Simmons, have some kind of injury they are not serious enough to need immediate treatment.

The injured are not the only ones who are being taken by Fury's medical team, as the bodies of Gonzales, Eric, and Agents Harris, Collins, Espinoza, Edwards, and Kalios have already been taken.

"Sir I really think we should go with you." Bobbi says, referring to herself, Izzy, and Simmons.

"Agent Simmons will come with me, because I may need her expertise, but you and Izzy are needed hear, to clean up and hand the prisoners over to the authorities." Fury says, and then takes a step towards Izzy and Bobbi, "I assure you both I will get Victoria and Melinda the best medical treatment there is." Fury says, clearly meaning that, "I promise." He adds, and because Izzy and Bobbi both know him pretty well, or as well as Fury ever lets anyone know him, they know how much of a big deal that is, "But you both need to stay here."

"Yes Sir." Bobbi and Izzy says, neither looking happy.

"Phil." Fury says, turning to his friend, "When you're done here, check your badge, it will tell you were to go." He explains.

"Yes Sir." Phil responds.

"Agent Simmons, with me." Fury says, and the two of them lead.

"We should get to work." Phil says to Bobbi and Izzy, "The sooner we handle this the sooner we'll be with May and Hand."

"Yes Sir." Bobbi and Izzy both say, and even though they would both much rather be with the women they love, they get to work.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Fury and Simmons left to take those who needed immediate medical attention, along with the bodies of the Agents who died, to somewhere safe.

Since then Phil, Bobbi, Izzy, Skye, Trip, and Piper have collected intel from the location they were at and handed over the prisoners, allowed Mike to go free as he said he would be atoning for his actions, and have arrived at a location that Phil's badge brought them to.

"What is this place?" Skye asks, as the cargo ramp on the bus, which everyone is in, starts to lower.

"My guess, another secret base." Phil answers, and as he does the cargo ramp lowers fully to reveal Simmons, seeing Simmons everyone walks forward, Bobbi and Izzy practically running.

"How are they?" Bobbi asks worried, as Skye hugs her friend.

"Both Agents May and Hand are still in their respective surgeries." Simmons answers, as she and Skye break apart, "Fitz, Fitz is still unconscious, hitting the wall caused a brain haemorrhage, it's not severe and at the moment it doesn't require surgery and he's been observed, and treated with medication, to make sure that the bleeding doesn't increase." She explains, "Mack's injuries have been treated, and he's on bed rest at the moment." She explains.

"Where are they? I need to see Vic." Izzy says, clearly desperate to see her wife.

"Neither Agents Hand or May can be seen right now." A person who looks identical to Eric says, "But I will take you to a place you can wait for news."

"Eric?" Skye asks shocked, "I thought you…."

"He is." Billy says sadly, "My name is Billy, Eric was my brother."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Phil says.

"Thank you, Sir." Billy says, "If you'd follow me." He says, and the group follow him inside, "Welcome to what I call the Playground." He says, as they enter.

A few minutes later the group walk through doors and into another base which seems to be an old SSR base, judging by what is on the wall, and the group is lead to an area that seems to be a common area where Fury is waiting.

"Bobbi, Izzy, doctors will be out in a few minutes to talk to you about Melinda and Victoria respectively." Fury explains.

"Do you know how they're doing?" Bobbi asks, and honestly everyone else would like to know the answer to that question.

"It's better that the doctors talk to you." Fury requests, partly because he doesn't want to be the one to tell either of them, "Coulson, I believe you wanted to have a conversation."

"I did?" Phil asks confused, as right now he is more concerned about Melinda, and even Hand, "Right I did." Phil says.

"Then let's talk upstairs." Fury says, and he and Phil head upstairs.

A couple of minutes after Fury and Phil headed upstairs, two people in scrubs walk into the common room, a Korean woman, and a middle-aged man.

"I need to talk to Bobbi Morse about Melinda May." The Korean woman says.

"That's me, how is she?" Bobbi asks, stepping forward.

"Please come with me." The woman says, and she leads Bobbi out of the room and down the corridor.

"Isabelle Hartley?" The man asks

"That's me, how's my wife?" Izzy asks.

"Please come with me." The Doctor says, and Izzy follows him out of the common area, then the two of them go the opposite way to Bobbi.

"I don't get it." Piper comments, "Why would the doctor talk to Agent Morse about Agent May?" she asks and Skye, Trip, and Simmons don't answer as while Skye knows both Simmons and Trip suspect, and none of them feel like it is their place to explain.

* * *

Upstairs Fury has lead Phil to an office where they have been talking about Fury bringing him back to life, and what he had Melinda do.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, and cruel, and very stupid!" Phil rants.

"I think you've made your point." Fury says, putting up his hand.

"Why bring me back in the first place? Clearly, I didn't think it was the best idea. I warned you about people losing their minds." Phil reminds him.

"I had Melinda on top of the situation, she said you're fine. Aren't you?" Fury ask, and Phil kind of shrugs as honestly, he isn't even sure, "It was a "break glass in case of emergency" situation." Fury explains.

"Yes, but that emergency was supposed to be the fall of an Avenger." Phil reminds him.

"Exactly." Fury says, causing Phil to look completely shocked, "And I'm damn glad I did it, too. When you want to build something, you need a strong foundation. Now, you know how few people I trust, Coulson." Fury reminds him.

"You can count them on one hand."

"And I'm not afraid to cut off fingers. The principle S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded upon was pure." Fury says.

"Protection." Phil says, knowing that.

"Protection, one word. Sometimes, to protect one man against himself, other times, to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe. It's a broad job description." Fury admits.

"No need to tell me." Phil says.

"But the belief that drives us all is the same, whether it's one man or all mankind. That they're worth saving." Fury says, taking a step towards Fury, "That truth lives inside you, Coulson. Before it was torn apart, S.H.I.E.L.D. was a lot of moving parts. Guys like you were the heart. Now, you'll be the head." Fury says as he pulls out a box and hands it to Phil.

"What is it?" Phil asks confused, as he takes it,

"A toolbox to help you build it back up." Fury explains.

"You want me to start over, rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil realises.

"From scratch. Take your time and do it right." Fury explains, "There's no one else I trust with this."

"Thank you, Sir. How do you…. How should I proceed?" Phil asks.

"That's up to you, director." Fury says, as he heads to the door.

"Are you leaving?" Phil asks surprised, as he would have thought that Fury would stay at least until they know how Melinda and Victoria are.

"I'm going to go tell Lian what happened, after everything I owe her that." Fury admits, "After that, it will be last time you'll be seeing me for a stretch."

"You're gonna disappear, nowhere to be found." Phil realises.

"You know me better than that Phil, I'll be everywhere." Fury says, before leaving.

* * *

Downstairs Bobbi has been lead down the corridor away from both the lab, where Melinda and Hand's surgeries are taking place, and the common room.

"Agent Morse, I am Doctor Helen Cho, I'm one of the doctors working on Agent May." Helen explains.

"One of the doctors?" Bobbi asks, wondering just how many doctors are working on Melinda.

"Yes." Helen confirms, "Agent May has sustained three broken ribs, and internal bleeding caused by a ruptured spleen, which is being repaired." Helen explains.

"What's wrong with her Spine? She said her legs were feeling heavy, and that's she was feeling numbness." Bobbi says, knowing enough to know that is bad.

"Agent May's spinal cord has been damaged, her lumber vertebra specifically." Helen explains.

"Is she paralysed?" Bobbi asks, knowing Melinda well enough to know that that would be devastating to her.

"Yes." Helen answers.

"Okay." Bobbi says, forcing herself to nod, "What happens next?"

"Nick Fury asked me here because I am a pioneer in my field. I've been developing an experimental procedure, that could help Agent May." Helen explains, "My procedure would repair the damaged caused to Agent May's spin, as well as strengthen the areas that sustained less damage so that they can take over for the severely damaged areas. With the procedure, it could be possible that, with months of physical therapy, and hard work, Agent May could once again be capable of the physical activity she was previous capable off." Helen explains.

"What are the side effects?" Bobbi asks, being pretty sure that Helen would be just trying it, and not talking to her if it didn't have severe side effects.

"She'll need several surgeries in the next few days." Helen explains, "Time is a factor and I would have to perform the first surgery within twelve hours of the injury for there to be a possibility of success, and I wouldn't be able to start until after the injury to Agent May's spleen is repaired." Helen reveals, "After that she would need to remain in a medically induced coma for twenty-four hours, then I would perform the second surgery, and after that surgery she would need to remain unconscious for another twelve hours before I performed the final, after that she will slowly be woken up, and it will take approximately, one week, potentially longer before there will be a sign that the surgeries were successful." Helen explains.

"What would the sign be?" Bobbi asks.

"Pain, and a lot of it, which means the amount of post-surgery pain relief she could have would be limited." Helen answers, "These procedures are dangerous, and they may not work, there is the risk of making Agent May's injury worse, or even death." Helen explains, "Fury told me that the decision whether or not to do this procedure is yours." Helen reveals, "And while I don't want to rush you, you do have to decide soon, otherwise there is no chance of this working."

"How confident are you with this procedure? What do you think the chances are that it will work?" Bobbi asks, trying to focus on her scientific training.

"As I said this procedure is still experimental, but I am confident in it." Helen admits, "But the possible side effects are significant as well."

"If this works will Mel be able to walk? Run? Fly a plane? Fight?" Bobbi asks.

"If it does work with time, pain, and physical therapy she'll be able to do all that." Helen tells Bobbi, "But that being said without the surgery Melinda could live a full life, as a paraplegic." Helen explains, "The choice is yours Agent Morse." Helen reveals.

Hearing that Bobbi just starts to think, think about the Melinda she knows, and loves, thinks about what she would want, and as she does the answer comes to her.

"Do the procedure." Bobbi requests.

"Are you sure?" Helen asks.

"Melinda would want to try every possibility, she would want the chance to fight, the procedure gives her that." Bobbi says, hoping that she made the right choice.

"Okay. I'll get started on the surgery as soon as possible." Helen says, before heading back to the lab.

After Helen leaves her Bobbi turns and braces herself against the wall,

"Just hold on Melinda, don't you dare die on me." Bobbi mutters, fighting not to fall apart even though she desperately wants to.

* * *

Down the hall from Bobbi and Doctor Cho Izzy is talking to Victoria's doctor.

"Now, Agent Hartley, as you know your wife's leg was pinned by a pillar." The Doctor says, "We're currently doing our best to repair the damage that was done."

"Can you?" Izzy asks.

"We're attempting to." The Doctor confirms, "However the damage is significant, and due to the fact that Agent Hand's wound was open, there is a significant risk of infection."

"What are you saying?" Izzy asks, needing to know specifics.

"The longer Agent Hand is being operated on the more her risk of infection, or other side effects increases." The Doctor explains, "It could get to the point where trying to save her leg risks her life. If it gets to that point we need to know what you want us to do."

"Save her life." Izzy says, without hesitation, "Do whatever you have to do to save her life, even if that means amputating her leg."

"Of course." The doctor says, before heading to the lab.

After watching the doctor walk into the lab Izzy sees a figure down the corridor, and right away she realises that it is Bobbi, and so she walks up to her.

"Bobbi." Izzy says, causing her to turn around, and as she does Izzy can tell right away that Bobbi isn't okay.

"Hey. How's Victoria?" Bobbi asks, clearly pretending to be okay, and failing miserably at that.

"Alive, but they may have to amputate her leg to save her life, Melinda?" Izzy asks.

"She…." Bobbi starts to say, but before she can get the words out, she finds herself unable to speak as she starts to cry. Honestly, in all the years she has known Bobbi Izzy hasn't seen her like this, and so she steps forward and hugs her friend, not saying a single word as she does.

* * *

It has been almost ten minutes since Izzy and Bobbi left the common room and since the left Coulson has returned from his talk with Fury and he, along with Piper, Skye, Simmons, and Trip, have all been worriedly waiting, waiting for some kind of news.

Finally, after what feels like forever Izzy and Bobbi walk back in, as they do Phil and Trip can both tell that Bobbi is trying to be more okay than she is.

"How's May? How's Hand?" Skye asks, looking extremely worried.

"They are attempting to fix Vic's leg, but they may have to amputate, they're not sure yet." Izzy explains.

"And May?" Phil asks, looking worried.

"It's bad." Bobbi answers, and as she does Skye gasps and Simmons takes her hand, "She's got broken ribs, internal bleeding, and spinal injuries." Bobbi explains, needing to force herself to keep it together.

"Is she paralysed?" Trip asks, being the only one brave enough to ask the question that they are all thinking.

"At the moment, yes." Bobbi confirms, causing Skye to start to cry, "Doctor Cho is going to attempt an experimental procedure that Melinda, if it works, with time, and physical therapy and pain, she might be able to walk again."

"Will it work?" Skye asks.

"It's too early to say." Bobbi answers, pain in her voice, and because they can tell that both Simmons and Skye hurry over and hug her, and even with as horrible as she is feeling right now being hugged by 'her girls' makes Bobbi feel a little better.

* * *

Over the next few hours the team are able to go visit Mack, and Fitz who is still unconscious, but both Melinda and Victoria are still being operated on. As he is sick of being in medical Mack has joined everyone in the common area waiting for news.

Finally, after what feels like forever, the doctor who talked to Izzy earlier walks out.

"How's Vic?" Izzy asks, standing up.

"Stable." The Doctor answers, as Izzy walks towards him, "But unfortunately we weren't able to save her leg and had to amputate just above the knee." He explains.

"Can I see her?" Izzy asks, desperately wanting to see her wife.

"Of course, follow me." The Doctor says, and he and Izzy head out, as they do another doctor comes out.

"Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz is starting to wake up." A doctor says, and as she does Simmons looks hesitant as she looks at Bobbi, not sure what to do.

"It's okay, go see Fitz." Bobbi assures her, "You too, Skye." Bobbi says, as she can tell that both of them want to go see him.

"We'll be back." Skye says, as she and Simmons get up and head out leaving just Bobbi, Mack, Phil, and Trip as Billy has gone to pay his respects to Eric, and Piper has gone to get some rest.

After Simmons, and Skye leave Phil, who is holding a coffee cup, walks over to Bobbi and hands it to her, "Here, drink." He says, as he takes Skye's seat and sits down next to Bobbi.

"Thanks." Bobbi says, taking the cup, but she doesn't drink.

"She'll be okay." Phil tells Bobbi, trying to be helpful.

"You don't know that." Bobbi tells him, giving him a look.

"It's what I believe, and you need to believe it too." Phil tells her.

"I told her I loved her." Bobbi reveals, honestly not caring if Trip and Mack hear, "It can't be the last time I tell he that, Phil, it can't be the last time I hear her tell me it."

"It won't be." Phil tells Bobbi, "I've known for years that you and Melinda were meant to be, and I know that your story won't end here, it can't." he says, and as Bobbi doesn't say anything in response he reaches out and puts a comforting hand on her leg, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

In the lab, which is set up, almost like a hospital ward, with Melinda being operated on in what is clearly an isolation room, Izzy walks over and sits next to her wife's bed while Skye and Simmons walk over to the bed that Fitz is sleeping in.

When they get to Fitz's bed Skye and Simmons sit down either side and as they do Simmons takes Fitz's hand.

"We're here, Fitz. Both me and Skye, we're both here." Simmons says.

"Open your eyes, please Fitz." Skye says, as she notices Fitz's eyes start to flicker.

"We're here, please wake up." Simmons says, and to both her and Skye's relief, Fitz opens his eyes.

"J-j-jemma?" Fitz asks, stuttering a little.

"Yeah, I'm here." Simmons assures him.

"I'm here too." Skye says.

"Skye." Fitz says, looking glad to see her, and Jemma.

"We're so glad you're okay." Skye says, relieved that another one of the people she cares about is okay, now she just hopes that Melinda ends up being okay too.

* * *

Far away from the Playground, in New York, many hours later, Maria Hill is arriving back at Avengers Tower, though she doesn't plan on staying long, in fact all she plans on doing is telling Natasha and Clint what happened to Melinda and the others.

"JARVIS, where are Natasha and Clint?" Maria asks, as she steps into the elevator.

"In the living area of the common floor, would you like me to take you there?" JARVIS asks.

"Yes please." Maria answers, and about a minute later the elevator opens to the common floor and as it does Maria sees not just Clint and Natasha, but Tony, Steve, and Sam Wilson as well.

"Maria Hill, finally you're back from wherever you were." Tony says.

"I was helping some friends." Maria reveals, and as she does Natasha realises that something is seriously wrong.

"What happened?" Natasha asks, looking worried.

"A group of Agents, fought against Richardson, who is Hydra, and who had taken over Garrett's super solider program. I left here because I was leading Talbot on a wild goose chase so he didn't find out what was going on." Maria explains.

"'How bad?" Clint asks.

"Seven dead, two seriously wounded, two with pretty bad wound everyone else hurt in some ways." Maria explains.

"Bobbi? Mel? Coulson?" Natasha asks, fearing the worse, as from Maria's tone of voice she can tell that it was Melinda team who fought Richardson.

"Coulson? Coulson's dead." Pepper says, confused.

"Short version, he died, Fury brought him back somehow, we found out at Christmas." Clint explains, "Are they okay?" he asks, his voice urgent.

"Bobbi and Phil both have some minor injuries, but their okay." Maria answers.

"And Mel?" Natasha asks, knowing that Maria wouldn't be avoiding answering unless it was bad.

"She's still in surgery." Maria answers.

"Maria stop beating around the bush, what's happened to Mels?" Clint asks worried, and as he does it is clear to Tony, Sam, Pepper, and Steve that this Mel is important to Natasha and Clint.

"She's paralysed, paraplegic" Maria answers, "Doctor Helen Cho is currently performing the first of several experimental surgeries that, if successful, with time, and physical therapy, will allow her to walk again."

"Who else was there?" Natasha asks.

"Their team. One of the scientists was injured, but it's seems like he is going to be okay, the other two members are unharmed." Maria answers, "Izzy, Hand, Gonzales, six tactical agents, a level six coms agent, Gabe Jones's grandson, Trip, and Agent Mackenzie were also with them." Maria explains.

"Gabe's grandson, he's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" Steve asks surprised.

"Yeah, a damn good one. He's a little banged up but okay." Maria answers, "Izzy and one of the tactical agents are okay, Agent Mackenzie had a pretty worrying wound, but he'll be okay, Gonzales, the level six agent, and five of the tactical agents are dead." She reveals.

"And Hand?" Clint asks.

"Her right leg's has had to be amputated." Maria reveals.

"You know where they are, right?" Natasha asks.

"I'm on my way there now, I just thought you deserved to know." Maria admits, looking between Clint and Natasha.

"We're coming." Natasha and Clint say together.

"I thought you would." Maria admits, "let's go."

"Wait!" Sam says, before they can leave, "Do you really think that's a good idea, these people could be Hydra." He says, causing Maria, Natasha and Clint to exchange looks.

"Look, there some people that I've never even considered were Hydra, Melinda May is top off that list." Maria reveals, "She been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent since she was a teenager, recruited by Peggy Carter herself." She says, giving Steve a look, "She trained me."

"Brought me in." Clint adds.

"Defended me, when no one other than Clint would." Natasha admits.

"You're just as likely to be Hydra than her, Captain." Maria says, looking at Steve.

"Okay, she's not, what about everyone else?" Tony asks, "How can you be sure that Coulson's still Coulson when you don't even know he's alive."

"I know how he is alive, and I trust him. I trust Izzy, Bobbi, and Victoria." Maria admits, "Admittedly I don't know the others that well, but I know Mel, Phil, Izzy, Bobbi and Victoria, and they wouldn't take people to fight Hydra if there was a chance they were." Maria explains, "I going and no one is going to stop me."

"Same." Natasha and Clint say together.

"Well I'm coming, I want to see Phil myself." Pepper reveals.

"I'll come too." Tony says, honestly wanting the same thing as Pepper.

Hearing that Steve and Sam exchange looks, both worried that this is a trap.

"I'll come too." Steve says.

"Same."

"Then let's go." Maria says, before heading back to the elevator.

* * *

At the Playground, having no idea that people are on their way to them, Bobbi, Phil, Mack, Trip, have once more been joined by Skye and Simmons as Fitz is sleeping, and they are all waiting for some news on Melinda. As they wait it becomes clearer that Bobbi isn't doing well with no news, and the truth is that she is desperate for news.

As she couldn't handle sitting, and waiting for news any longer, but has resorted to pacing, as she twirls her batons. As she paces and twirls Bobbi is doing her best to calm her mind, doing her best not to think about all the horrible possibilities, everything that could be happening to Melinda.

"Bobbi." Phil suddenly says, breaking the silence that the room has been in for a while, and hearing Phil's voice Bobbi quickly turns and sees Doctor Cho walking back into the room.

"How's Melinda?" Bobbi asks, hurrying over to Helen, as she puts her batons back in their holster.

"She's alive." Helen answers.

"And the surgery?" Bobbi asks, as she feels relief at the fact that Melinda at least survived, the surgery.

"There were no complications, which is a positive sign." Helen admits, "As I've said if all three of the surgeries go well then that is a good sign for Agent May, but it will not be clear if the procedures did work until at least a week after the final one." Helen explains.

"Can I see her?" Bobbi honestly not completely listening as all that batters to her is that Melinda is okay.

"Of course. Follow me." Helen requests, and Bobbi and Helen head out the room.

"She's okay." Phil says, to Skye and Simmons, both of whom are look frozen.

"She's okay." Skye repeats, looking amazed, and then she hugs Phil, and then Simmons.

* * *

Heading into the lab Bobbi sees that the three beds have been spread out equally, with Hand in one with Izzy right next to her, Fitz on another, and Melinda in the third. Without another word to Helen Bobbi walks over to Melinda's bed, and pulls a chair right over so that she's sitting right next to the bed of the woman she loves.

"I'm right here, Melinda." Bobbi says, as she gently picks up Melinda's right hand as it doesn't have an IV in, or any monitoring equipment connected, "You're not alone. I'm not going to leave." Bobbi says, as she reaches out and pushes Melinda's hair out of her face, "I love you so much." Bobbi says, being pretty sure that even though Melinda looks quite peaceful at the moment she is actually far from that, and so Bobbi just sits next to Melinda, holding her hand, and waits, looking for even the smallest sign of something changing even though she knows that Melinda won't be awake for over a day, at least.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT.

* * *

Far away from the Playground, having been given an update on the latest developments, from Doctor Cho, Nick Fury is arriving at one of the most classified houses on the planet. Honestly, Fury knows that he would rather face an entire army of Hydra agents than have the conversation he is about to have, but he knows he has to, he owes it to both Melinda, and Lian to do this.

As he walks up the walkway toward Lian May's house Fury isn't at all surprised about the fact that he doesn't even get to the door before it opens and Lian walks out.

"What happened?" Lian asks, Fury, knowing well enough to know that he would not be at her door unless it was bad.

"Maybe we should sit down." Fury suggests.

"No, what happened to my daughter, Nicholas?" Lian asks.

"There was a battle, against Hydra super soldiers." Fury explains, "Melinda's alive."

"But?" Lian asks, knowing that her daughter must be seriously injured.

"She's paralysed, below the waist." Fury answers, "I have a Doctor by the name of Helen Cho treating her, and she's attempting an experimental procedure that may, with time, and a lot of Physical therapy, lead to her being able to walk again." He explains.

"Where is he?" Lian asks.

"Somewhere safe, a secret base of mine." Fury explains, "I can give you the location." Fury says.

"Give it to me." Lian requests, and Fury does exactly that.

* * *

At the playground Melinda, Hand and Fitz are still unconscious and Phil, Bobbi, Izzy, Skye, Mack, Trip and Simmons are all sitting around the lab that has been turned into a make shift medical bay, while Bobbi and Izzy are both sitting right next to the beds of the women they love the others are more spread out through the room, clearly wanting everyone to be okay.

"Director Coulson, Sir." Billy says, walking up to Phil, and keeping his voice quiet so that no one else can hear.

"What is it Agent Koenig?" Phil asks.

"Some visitors are landing, I think it may be best for you to talk to them before they walk in here." Billy explains.

"Who is it?" Phil asks confused.

"They're coming from Avengers Tower." Billy explains, handing Phil a land yard.

"I see." Phil says, getting up and heading out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Phil walks into the hanger, and sees the ramp of a new Quinjet open and seconds later Maria, Natasha, Clint, and to his shock Steve, Tony, Pepper, and a man Phil doesn't know walk out.

"How is she?" Maria asks, the second she sees Phil, and it is no question as to who she is referring to.

"Alive, she's had the first of three surgeries and is going to be in a medically induced coma until after the third." Phil explains.

"You're really alive." Pepper says, looking at Phil in shock.

"I am, and I'm glad to see you." Phil admits.

"How?" Tony asks, looking at Tony, not overly sure how he feels.

Hearing that Phil looks to Maria, who gives a slight nod, feeling that with everything else going on telling the complete truth would be the only way to a, make is so Steve and Sam trust him, and b, make it so Tony doesn't start to dig.

"When Loki stabbed me, I died." Phil admits, "I was dead for days." He admits, "Fury used experimental procedures, involving Alien DNA, that had me begging for death, to bring me back, and because of that my memories were altered." He explains, "For months I thought I was dead, but since I saw you two at Christmas I have been learning the truth." He reveals, looking between Natasha and Clint.

"Bobbi and Mel knew, didn't they?" Natasha asks, as that explains a lot.

"They were two of the few who did." Maria confirms.

"Which turned out to be a good thing because Hydra went to desperate lengths to try and find out how I'm alive." Phil reveals,

"Did they?" Steve asks.

"No." Phil confirms, and everyone looks relieved at that.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asks, feeling that that is a lot of information to get in two minutes.

"I'm okay." Phil confirms.

"I'm glad." Steve says, as Pepper gives Phil a hug, "Who else is here?"

"Agents, people I trust." Phil says, as he and Pepper break apart.

"You sure about that?" Sam asks.

"We just fought war against twenty Hydra Super Soldiers, and five regular agents, because we knew the government wouldn't be able to handle them, they're S.H.I.E.L.D agents here, and I trust them." Phil reveals.

"S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist anymore." Sam says.

"You could have called us, this is exactly what the Avengers do." Steve reveals.

"The Avengers can't be everywhere, and there are people who dedicated their entire lives to what we believed S.H.I.E.L.D was, we're not going to stop just because you tore apart the organization." Phil reveals.

"Where are Mel and Hand?" Natasha asks, before people can get into a fight she knows is going to happen eventually, "Can we see them?"

"They're through here." Phil says, leading a way, suspecting that this isn't going to be the first time he and Steve have this conversation, and everyone follows behind him.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Phil, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Steve, Sam, and Pepper walk into the lab/makeshift medical bay, and as they do Skye, Simmons, Trip, and Mack, look around, and honestly, they are all a little shocked by the sight.

Without a word to anyone Natasha, Clint and Maria walk straight over to Melinda's bed, and even though all three of them notice Bobbi holding Melinda's hand they don't comment, instead they just exchange looks, all coming to the same realisation.

"How is she?" Clint asks, causing Bobbi to look over at him, and because the other three know her so well they can tell that she isn't okay.

"There were no complications with her first surgeries." Bobbi answers, "She'll have another one on her back in twenty-four hours, and a third twelve hours after that one is finished."

"And that will help Mel to walk again?" Natasha asks.

"If it works, yeah." Bobbi confirms, "But even if it does work it will take months of painful physical therapy, at least, before she could walk again."

"Mels is tough, she can handle it." Clint says, as he Natasha, and Maria pull chairs over.

"It's going to be so hard for her not being able to walk, even if it is temporary." Maria comments, worried about the kind of effect that is going to have on Melinda.

Across the room Phil has decided that he should probably get introductions out of the way,

"In the beds are Melinda May, Leo Fitz, and Victoria Hand." Phil introduces, "Next to them are Bobbi Morse and Izzy Hartley." Phil explains, "This is Skye, Jemma Simmons, Antoine Triplett, and Alphonso Mackenzie." He introduces.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Steve, this is Tony, Pepper, and Sam." Steve introduces, even though he really doesn't have too.

"it's an honour to meet you Sir." Trip says, meaning that completely.

"Maria Hill informed me that Gabe Jones was your grandfather, he was a brave, incredible man." Steve tells Trip.

"He talked to you a lot, it's why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Trip reveals.

"Really? The last few days must have been a shock." Tony comments.

"Considering all of us are just following in what your father started it must have been a shock to you too." Skye says.

"My father started a lot of things." Tony says, sounding biter, "Besides from what I know he didn't have much to do with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's not true." Izzy says, from where she is sitting next to her wife.

"Excuse me?" Tony asks surprised.

"There are four people in this room who worked with him a lot, who almost died with him a few times too, he did a lot for S.H.I.E.L.D, and from what we've learnt it was only after he and Director Carter were forced out that Hydra was able to become more imbedded." Izzy reveals.

"But how can any of you be sure that S.H.I.E.L.D was ever good?" Sam asks, "What makes you think It was anything other than Hydra's puppet?"

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D agents, real S.H.I.E.L.D agents, protect people." Bobbi says, causing everyone to look at her, "whether they want it or not, whether they know we're there or not." She reveals, "That's what Peggy Carter and Howard Stark created S.H.I.E.L.D to be, that's what everyone in this room believed it to be." She says, "Hydra may have wormed its way in, and it may have spread, but as believe in that ideal, when there are still people dedicated to protecting people, to being a S.H.I.E.L.D will always exist." Bobbi says, quoting Melinda.

"Friends of mine died believing that, and they were right." Mack says, as while he isn't completely sure about the Alien stuff, he does believe that protecting people is what S.H.I.E.L.D does, and what it should continue to do.

"Hydra almost cost me my wife, it cost me friends, and someone who's been like a sister to me is in that bed over there, but despite all that I still believe in S.H.I.E.L.D." Izzy says, "And I believe that the world needs a S.H.I.E.L.D because there are too many battles for The Avengers to fight alone, too many battles that you just can't understand."

"You save the world, we protect it." Skye says, looking between her heroes.

"I have been given the tools to build S.H.I.E.L.D back up, the right way, and while I would rather not fight you, I will If I have to." Phil admits, "Because despite everything that has happened we are not agents of nothing, we are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, and that means something, and the world needs us whether they know we're there or not." Phil reveals, and as he does Steve goes to say something, but before she can Natasha starts to speak,

"They're right." Natasha says, causing both Steve and Sam to look at her, "We're in the open, but sometimes those in the open can't protect everyone, people in the shadows can." She reveals, "Izzy's right there are battles that we can't understand, but the people in this room, have seen things that some of you can't even imagine, and they know how to handle it." Natasha reveals, looking between Steve, Tony and Sam, "I agreed that S.H.I.E.L.D had to be torn down because Hydra corrupted it, but that doesn't mean that all of S.H.I.E.L.D was bad." She explains, "If there is one person in this world that I trust to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D the right way, to be the director, it's Phil Coulson."

"I second that." Clint says.

"So, do I." Maria says, as while she would like to help she is too much in the open right now.

"Thank you." Phil says, looking at his three friends.

"I don't know if I'm completely okay with this." Steve admits, "But if you're going to do this, then there has to be communication between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, to make sure everything's done right."

"I agree." Phil says.

"We'll that went well." Tony comments, looking glad, "We should set up a secure way to keep in contact." He admits.

"I'm sure we will, but we've only been in this base a few hours, it will take us time to get things set up to get all the supplies from the bus." Phil explains.

"What is this place anyway?" Steve asks.

"One of Fury's secret base." Billy says, walking into the room, "It was once an SSR base that remained off the books." He reveals, "And now that Agent's May and Hand are out of surgery everyone needs to go through orientation."

"Again?" Mack asks surprised.

"Yes." Billy confirms.

"Orientation?" Pepper asks confused.

"Basically, it means being asked questions by attached to Fury's state of the art, that he designed personally, lie detector." Trip explains.

"We did orientation at Providence; do we really have to do it again?" Skye asks.

"I really don't think that would be necessary." Phil tells Billy.

"I'll review everything from providence, then decide." Billy says, before once more leaving.

"Hill said you fought Hydra super soldiers, can they make more?" Steve asks concerned.

"Potentially." Simmons admits, "However we have all their research and collected all their computers so we should be able to find out if they passed the information on."

"It was one man who created the project, he's dead, and so is the person who took over for him after he died." Phil admits, "I knew both of them, and I don't believe either would have given the formula to Hydra as a hole, but I can't be sure until we go through everything."

"Hill also said you lost agents, I'd like to pay for the funerals, make sure their names are cleared." Tony says, feeling like it is the leas the could do.

"Thank you." Phil says, feeling grateful, "How about we go into the common area and talk." He says, looking between Pepper, Tony, Steve, and Sam.

"Sure." Steve answers.

"Come get me if May, Fitz, or Hand change in anyway." Phil says to Skye.

"Of course." Skye responds, and Phil, Tony, Steve, Sam, and Pepper head out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Phil, Pepper, Tony, Steve, and Sam are all sitting around the table in the common area, all of them having cups in their hands.

"You look tired." Pepper admits.

"It's been a long week." Phil says, realising that it hasn't quiet even been a week since S.H.I.E.L.D fell, but truthfully it feels a hell of a lot longer.

"I'd bet." Tony comments, "Are you one of the people who knew my Dad?"

"Yeah." Phil confirms, "May, Izzy, and Hand are the others."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asks, as Pepper takes his hand.

"It never seemed like the right time." Phil admits, "Truthfully, wasn't sure how'd you react."

"I'm not sure how I'd react either." Tony admits, and the group drift into silence.

* * *

In the lab, ten minutes later, even though everyone is surprised by the fact that they all just basically threatened to go against the Avengers, no one is talking, as they are just waiting for something to change with their friends, hoping that it is a good change.

As she sits by her wife's side Izzy starts to notice her eyes flicker.

"Vic?" Izzy asks, "Can you hear me?" she asks, as Skye quickly hurries out of the room to get Phil, "If you can hear me, just open your eyes, or squeeze my hands, please Sweetheart." Izzy asks.

"Izzy?" Hand asks, her voice sounding groggy, as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're okay." Izzy says, as she kisses Victoria's hand.

"Where are we?" Victoria asks.

"Another one of Fury's secret bases, we're safe." Izzy assures her, as Phil, Pepper, Tony, Steve, and Sam walk back into the lab.

"What happened?" Victoria asks, feeling strange, "My leg?"

"Vic, your leg was seriously hurt." Izzy says, moving over to her wife, "And because it was an open wound there was a high risk of infection." She admits, "The Doctors told me that because of that, it may get to the point where trying to save your leg would risk your life." She explains, "I told them to do whatever it would take to save your life, and to do that they had to amputate your leg." Izzy explains, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Even though she completely trusts her wife Victoria reaches out moves the blanket off to reveal the bandaged stump. Seeing it tears start to come to Victoria's eyes and seeing that Izzy moves, being as careful as possible, and sits down on the bed, where she pulls Victoria into a hug.

"I'm here. You're okay. Let it out." Izzy says, as she hugs her wife, hating that she is in so much pain.

Across the room everyone else, except for Bobbi who is staring at Melinda, look sadly at the pair, it being more than clear that everyone wishes there was more they could do.

Exchanging looks Natasha, Maria, and Clint get up and head over to Phil.

"Let's talk outside." Clint requests.

"Sure." Phil says, and the four of them head out of the lab and walk to the common room in silence.

"So, Mel and Bobbi have finally seen sense I see." Clint comments, as soon as they walk into the common room.

"Yeah, it's been a couple of months." Phil reveals.

"It's about time." Natasha admits.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." Phil admits, "She's not handling Melinda being so hurt well." Phil admits.

"I'm not surprised." Maria admits, "Those two have been in love for years they just didn't realise, now they finally admitted it and this happened, it can't be easy."

"We're just going to have to be there for them, and make sure Bobbi looks after herself." Clint suggests.

"We will." Phil says, completely meaning that, and the four of them drift into silence.

"So, who wins the bet?" Clint asks curious.

"Does that even matter right now?" Phil asks, giving Clint a shocked look.

"It's Nat." Maria answers, before the group hear footsteps and Pepper, Tony, Steve, and Sam walk into the room.

"We're going to head back to New York." Tony explains, "With everything going on we're just intruding, but we'll come back when things settle down, organize that communication we talked about."

"That's fine. Things will start to be better in a few days, after May's hand her final surgery." Phil explains.

"I take it you three are going to stay here." Steve comments, looking between Natasha, Clint and Maria.

"Yes." Clint and Natasha say together.

"I can't, I have too many eyes on me." Maria admits, as she knows that if she stays she'll be risking everyone else's safety, "But I'll be back once Mel's had her third surgery." She reveals.

"Okay." Phil says, with a nod, and they all head out of the common room. While Phil, Natasha, and Clint head into the lab the others head out of the base.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Steve, Pepper, Sam, Tony, and Maria left the Playground, and ever since then everyone at the playground, with the exceptions of Piper and Billy have been in the lab.

After a little while Victoria fell asleep once more, but Izzy hasn't moved off her Wife's bed. Something else that has happened in the past few hours since Fitz has once again woken up.

"So, you're feeling okay, right?" Skye asks worried, "No pain, or…. Anything?"

"I feel fine." Fitz assures her, "My arm is a little annoying though." He admits.

"It will only take a couple of weeks to heal, after that you'll be fine." Trip says.

"Yeah, I will." Fitz says, as he looks between Melinda and Hand, and thinks about the people who died, "I have an idea for a project for us, when I can work again." Fitz says, looking between Simmons and Mack, both of whom realise exactly what he is thinking.

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing." Simmons says, "We'll get started as soon as you can."

"Definitely." Mack says, nodding in agreement.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Skye asks Trip in a whisper.

"My guess, something to help May and Hand." Trip explains, also in a whisper.

"Ohhh." Skye says, with a nod, understanding perfectly, and wanting to help too, but honestly, she isn't sure that she can do anything to help.

While Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, and Trip are talking Billy walks over to Phil.

"Lian May just entered the bases boundary, she'll be in the hanger in three minutes." Billy explains.

"Thank you." Phil say, and he walks over to Bobbi, Natasha, and Clint.

"What's wrong Phil?" Clint asks concerned.

"Assistant Director May is here." Phil explains, "I need someone to come with me to meet her." Phil reveals, and as he does Natasha and Clint exchange looks, and it seems like Bobbi didn't even hear what was being sad.

"Normally I'd give you crap about the fact that you're still scared of Lian, but I'll come with you." Natasha says, standing up.

"Thank you." Phil says, relieved, and he and Natasha head out.

"Did he just say that May's Mom's here?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yep, so get ready to meet a legend." Clint tells her.

* * *

A few minutes later Phil and Natasha are waiting in the hanger, when a car stops and less than a minute later Lian May gets out, and walks over to Phil and Natasha.

"Philip." Lian greats, sounding less than happy.

"Assistant Director May." Phil responds, standing at attention.

"Natasha, it's good to see you." Lian greats, her voice sounding a lot more pleasant when she talks to Natasha rather than Phil, something which Phil learnt not to take personally a long time ago, "Though I wish it was under different circumstances. Where's my daughter?"

"Through here, ma'am." Phil say, leading the way.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Phil, Natasha and Lian walk into the lab where Skye is waiting just inside the room, looking excited.

"You must be Skye." Lian greats.

"Yes, Ma'am, I am." Skye says, "It's great to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too." Lian says, "And you can call me Lian." She informs Skye, before walking past her and as she does Skye gives Phil a slightly smug look.

"Assistant Director May, I believe you know Agents Hand and Hartley." Phil says, indicating to where Izzy and Victoria are, "But I do not believe you've meet the rest of our team, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Antoine Triplett, and Alphonso Mackenzie." He introduces.

"It's a … pleasure to meet you ma'am." Fitz says, sounding nervous as he remembers what Bobbi, Melinda, and Phil said just before Christmas.

"It's nice to meet you all too." Lian says, before walking over to her daughters' bed, "Clinton."

"Ma'am." Clint says, and Lian gives him a look, "Lian." He corrects, and once he does Lian walks over to Bobbi.

"Barbara." Lian says.

"Lian." Bobbi says, standing up, though she didn't let go of Melinda's hand, and from the way she spoke it's almost like she didn't realise anything was going on around her.

Without a world Lian just hugs Bobbi. For about a minute the two of them hug then break apart.

"How is she?" Lian asks Bobbi, acting like there is nothing strange about what just happened though in all the years he's known Lian Phil is pretty sure that he has only seen Lian hug Melinda, not anyone else.

"Stable." Bobbi answers, "She's had a surgery on her spleen, and one on her back." Bobbi explains, as she sits back down, "She's going to have another surgery on her in about seventeen hours, and another one twelve hours after that one." Bobbi explains, "I told Doctor Cho to try the experimental procedure, even with all the side effects I felt like that would be Melinda's choice." Bobbi explains.

"It would have been." Lian says, "You made the right choice, and I am glad that you were the one who made it." she says, meaning that completely as like the others who know Melinda and Bobbi well she knows that those two have had feelings for each other for a long time, but she also knows that Melinda loved Andrew, and Bobbi loved Hunter, though she never met him, "Philip I need a chair."

"Right, of course, ma'am." Phil says, and he hurries to get one, as he does Skye, Fitz, and Simmons exchange amused looks, looks that they are actually surprised that they are capable of at the moment.

About a minute later Phil hurries back into the room and places the chair next to Bobbi.

"Would you like some Tea, Ma'am?" Phil asks curious.

"No." Liam answers, and Phil nods, and heads back over to his seat.

* * *

It has been over sixteen hours since Lian arrived at the Playground, and in that time everyone in the lab, with the exceptions of those who still need medical attention, Bobbi, and Izzy, have left to get some rest, or shower, or eat.

Even though everyone knows that it's not healthy for Izzy or Bobbi, everyone else either knows them well enough to know that they won't willingly leave Melinda and Victoria's sides, no matter what anyone else says, or they are too scared to bring the matter up with them.

Having just finished getting the room that was designed to be an isolation room, but is being used as a operating room, ready Helen walks over to the bed where Melinda is.

"It's time for Agent May's second surgery." Helen reveals.

"How long will it take?" Bobbi asks, not wanting to let go of Melinda's hand.

"That depends on a large number of factors, but between six and eight hours." Helen answers.

"Okay." Bobbi says, then she turns back to Melinda, and she bends down, "I love you." She whispers into Melinda's ear, and she places a gentle kiss to Melinda's cheek, then moves away, and once she does Lian squeezes her daughters hand the steps away without saying anything.

Once Bobbi, and Lian, step away Helen signals to the medical team, and they walk over and roll Melinda across the room, and into the makeshift operating room.

"You know, Helen just said it herself, Melinda's going to be in surgery for a while. It's a good time for you to get some rest, eat, have a shower." Phil suggests, looking at Bobbi.

"I'm fine." Bobbi says, and then before she can react Natasha stabs her with a syringe, and if Clint didn't catch her she would have fallen to the ground.

"What did you just do?" Skye asks shocked.

"Sedated her." Natasha explains, as Simmons hurries over, "She'll be asleep for about five hours." She explains, as Simmons checks Bobbi to make sure she's okay, and as she does Natasha shows her what she injected Melinda with.

"I get that Bobbi needs rest, but do you really think that was the best way to get her to rest?" Mack asks curious, looking disapproving.

"It was the only way to get her to rest." Clint explains, "You got a bunk we can put her in?" he asks Phil.

"Yeah, follow me." Phil says, and Clint, with ease, picks up Bobbi, and he, along with Natasha head out of the room.

"Was that really a good idea?" Skye asks with a frown.

"Bobbi's okay, and the injection Agent Romanoff gave her won't do anything other than letting her sleep, which is a good thing." Simmons explains, as she walks back over.

"Yeah, I guess." Skye mutters, still not thinking that that was the best idea.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the lab Phil, Natasha, and Clint arrive at one of the empty bunks, and as they do Clint lays Bobbi down on the bed, and Natasha takes off her shoes, and her baton holder so that she is more comfortable, as Phil grabs a blanket and lays it over her.

"She'll be pissed when she wakes." Phil whispers to Natasha and Clint.

"We know, but if she actually gets some rest it's worth it." Natasha explains.

"We should let her get that rest, come on." Clint says, and the three of them leave the bunk, leave Bobbi to get some rest, not caring about the fact that she is going to be pissed when she wakes up what they did was for the best, even if Bobbi doesn't see it that way.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  Thanks for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT

* * *

It has been a little over twenty-four hours since Melinda was taken for her second surgery, which was completed without complication, and since then she has had another twelve hours and has been taken in for the third surgery.

While Izzy is in the lab with Hand, Bobbi, Skye, Phil, Coulson, Lian, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Fitz, Simmons, Trip, and Mack are in the common room waiting for Helen to tell them that the surgery is over.

"It should have been over by now." Bobbi says, from where she is pacing.

"Bobbi….." Natasha says, walking towards her.

"Don't even start Nat, and don't even think about sedating me again." Bobbi says, in a warning tone of voice.

"I'm not going to." Natasha assures her, "But you need to relax, it hasn't been that long."

"Helen said it would be four to six hours, it's been six hours, and thirty-three minutes." Bobbi says concerned, "Something's gone wrong."

"Not necessarily." Simmons says, from across the room, "There are a lot of reasons why the surgery could have taken longer than planned."

"Yeah, and most of those reasons mean something has gone wrong." Bobbi says concerned.

Looking around the room Clint spots something that was brought in from the Bus, a bottle of scotch, and so he walks over to it, and pours Bobbi a glass then walks over to her,

"Here, drink." Clint says, handing his friend the glass, and without a word Bobbi drinks the entire thing in one go, "That help?" he asks curious.

"Nope, not really." Bobbi admits, and the group drift into silence.

For the next ten minutes, everyone watches as Bobbi clearly gets more, and more worked up, and because of that everyone is pretty damn sure that if they don't get news about Melinda soon then Bobbi is going to lose it.

"Bobbi." Skye suddenly says, and as she does Bobbi turns to see Helen, and the second she sees her she hurries toward her, "How's Melinda? What happened?" Bobbi asks, clearly worried.

"I completed the surgery, but there was a complication." Helen explains.

"What kind of complication?" Bobbi asks worried.

"There was some bleeding, I managed to stop it, find the source and repair it, and finish the surgery." Helen explains.

"Does that mean the procedure won't work?" Bobbi asks.

"I honestly don't know." Helen admits, "And I won't know for at least a week."

"Can I see her?" Bobbi asks.

"Of course." Helen says, and before she even finishes speaking Bobbi is walking to the lab.

Once Bobbi gets to the lab she sits back down in the seat she's been sitting in and once more takes Melinda's hand.

"I'm here Melinda." Bobbi says, as she kisses Melinda's hand.

About a minute after Bobbi sits down the others walk in.

"When will she wake up?" Bobbi asks, looking at Helen.

"Could be any time in the next six hours, it's hard to say." Helen explains.

"Okay." Bobbi says, and she just goes back to watching Melinda as she holds her hand.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Melinda's surgery was finished and honestly everyone is just waiting for her to wake up. As they have been working on a few ideas of something that could help her Fitz, and Simmons, both looking nervous have walked up to Hand's bed.

"Um, Agent Hand?" Simmons asks, sounding nervous as she doesn't want to intrude, but she and Fitz have been working on something that may help.

"Yes, Agent Simmons? Agent Fitz?" Hand asks, as she and Izzy look over at them.

"Agent Simmons, Agent Mackenzie and I have been talking, and we've talked to your doctors, and we would like to build you a prosthetic leg." Fitz reveals.

"Isn't it a bit soon to start to talk about that?" Izzy asks, having figured that it would be a while before they could even start to talk about prostheses.

"Not necessarily." Simmons answers, "We can't fit a prosthetic until your stiches heal, and the swelling goes down, but thanks to some of the technology plans we retrieved from Richardson, which were created by Cybertech, we would be able to fit a prosthetic with ease, and you'd be able to control it completely, be able to walk within hours of it being connected, maybe even less." Simmons explains.

"I don't want a leg like Deathlok." Hand says, "I just want something that looks, feels, and functions normally."

"I can create something that looks normal, function will be as close to normal as I can make it, and same for the feeling." Fitz explains, "Mack, Simmons, and I can get started on creating your prosthetic right away, we just wanted to know if you wanted us to." Hearing that Izzy and Hand exchange looks, and clearly have an entire conversation without words.

"Yes, I do." Hand tells them.

"Okay, we'll get started on it." Simmons says, "I'll have to take some measurements before we can do that, if that's okay."

"It's fine." Hand assures her, and Simmons starts to take the measurements she needs.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Fitz and Simmons talked to Agent Hand about a prosthetic and since then, as it has gotten late, everyone with the exceptions of Bobbi and Izzy, have headed to bed. Even though Hand tried to convince Izzy to leave she made it clear that she wasn't going to leave her wife's side and no one even tried to convince Bobbi to leave Melinda's side, as they figured there would be no chance.

As she watches the woman she loves sleep Bobbi notices, the second her eyes start to flicker,

"Melinda? Can you hear me?" Bobbi asks, and Melinda's eyes start to flicker more, "Melinda?" Bobbi asks, and then, a few seconds later, Melinda's eyes open, "Hey." Bobbi says, smiling at her.

"Bobbi?" Melinda asks, turning her head to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm here." Bobbi assures her, and as she does Melinda tries to move, probably to try and leave medical as Bobbi knows how much she hates being in medical, and as she does she gets a look on her face, and right away Bobbi knows what she's realised, "Mel…." Bobbi starts to say.

"I can't move my legs." Melinda says, using the hand that isn't holding Bobbi's to pull off the blanket, and once she does she puts her hands on her legs, "I can't feel them either." She says, and she looks to Bobbi with a look of fear and pain on her face, "I'm paralysed?" she asks Bobbi.

"Yes." Bobbi confirms, knowing that Melinda will appreciate the honestly, "Your spine was damaged, your lumber vertebra specifically." She explains, as she uses the blanket to cover Melinda back up.

"I'm never going to be able to walk again." Melinda realises, pain in her voice, and honestly, she has to fight back tears as that means that her life, as she knows it at least, is over.

"There's a chance you will." Bobbi reveals.

"What?" Melinda asks surprised, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Fury got a Doctor, Doctor Cho, she's a genius, and an expert in her field." Bobbi explains, "She has an experimental procedure, that could potentially help you, and Fury made whether it was used on you my call." Bobbi explains, feeling that Melinda deserves to know that, "You had three surgeries on your back." Bobbi explains, "The first two happened exactly how they were supposed to, but there was a complication with the third. That doesn't mean that the procedure won't work, we've just got to wait and see." Bobbi explains.

"And if it does work? What does that mean?" Melinda asks, expecting that it will mean some limited movement.

"If it has worked the way it's supposed to, then with time, pain, and a lot of physical therapy you'll be able to walk, run, fight, do everything you could do before this." Bobbi explains.

"When will I know?" Melinda asks, wanting to hope, but at the same time she doesn't want to.

"At least a week." Bobbi admits, "It could be longer, but according to Doctor Cho, the sign of the procedure having worked, is pain, and because of that your post op pain relief is going to be limited." Bobbi explains.

"Okay, I can handle that." Melinda admits, and then desperate to change subject she decides to ask something else, "Where are we?"

"Another one of Fury's secret bases, called the Playground." Bobbi answers, "Nat, Clint, Maria, and your Mom are here." She explains, and Melinda nods, as she does she realises something.

"What happened to everyone else? Are they okay?" Melinda asks, clearly concerned.

"Melinda…." Bobbi starts to say. Not overly sure that now is the right time to get into that.

"Bobbi, are they okay?" Melinda asks worried.

"Victoria's leg had to be amputated." Bobbi reveals, "Gonzales, Eric, and five of the tactical agents died." Bobbi explains sadly, "Though Eric's identical brother is here so don't get confused if you see him." She explains, "Fitz was thrown into a wall, he has a dislocated shoulder, and a head injury, but he's okay. Mack had a pretty bad gunshot wound, but he's okay, and everyone else is okay." Bobbi explains.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod, "I have broken ribs, and some other injury too, don't I?"

"Yeah, your spleen was damaged, it was fixed, which would be the pain." Bobbi explains, "You've been out for over two days. It was necessary for you to be unconscious between the surgeries."

"Do I have to stay here?" Melinda asks, "There's got to be bunks here, right? Can't I stay in one of them?"

"I don't know." Bobbi says, not at all surprised that Melinda wants to get out of medical as she has never liked being in there, "That would be up to Doctor Cho."

"Okay." Melinda says, with a nod, and as she does she takes a good look at Bobbi, "You haven't left my side, have you?"

"Only when you were in surgery, or when Nat sedated me." Bobbi explains, "I couldn't leave you." Bobbi explains, "I love you, Melinda." Bobbi says, being glad that, unlike the other times she has said it in the last two days Melinda can actually hear her.

"I love you too." Melinda says, meaning that completely, "Lay down with me." Melinda requests, using her arms, to push herself over, having attempted to use her legs, before realising that she couldn't.

"I don't want to accidently cause you pain." Bobbi says, though she really wants to.

"You won't." Melinda tells her, as after all the news she just got what she really, really wants right now is to be close to Bobbi, "Please, lay with me." Melinda requests and hearing the tone Bobbi slowly moves and lays down next to Melinda, putting her arms around her.

"That feel okay?" Bobbi asks concerned, "Am I hurting you?" she asks worried as she pulls Melinda close.

"It feels good, and no you're not hurting me." Melinda assures her.

"Good." Bobbi says, placing a gentle kiss to Melinda's head, and the two of them drift into silence, and before long they are both sound asleep.

* * *

While Melinda and Bobbi are talking downstairs, Phil is up in the office, which as he is the Director, is now his, and is going over all the intel and research they got from Richardson, and as he starts to go through it Phil realises that at least some of it belonged to Garret.

Flipping over to the next page Phil sees a picture of an image clearly taken from some kind of camera, and as he does he realises that it is an image of writing Bobbi saw in Belarus.

"I know this." Phil comments, running his hand over the writing, and as he does he suddenly feels a compulsion, and so looking around his desk he finds a knife, and once he has the knife Phil presses a button to make the screen across from his desk go up, revealing a wall, and once the wall is revealed Phil walks over and starts to carve the writing.

* * *

Hours later, everyone on base is awake, everyone with the exception of Melinda. Coming into the lab, with a cup of coffee for Bobbi, Natasha walks in and it is a little surprising to see that Bobbi is sharing Melinda's bed rather than sitting in the chair she has been sitting in for a while.

Walking, without making a sound, Natasha approaches Melinda's bed, checking to see whether either of her friends are awake.

"I'm awake, Nat." Bobbi says, her voice quiet as she doesn't want to wake Melinda.

"Has Mel woken?" Natasha asks curious, keeping her voice quiet too.

"Yeah, I told it everything." Bobbi reveals.

"How'd she take it?" Natasha asks curious.

"About as well as you'd expect." Bobbi answers, and as she does she notices Melinda's breathing change, "Melinda?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers, and as she does she tries to move her legs, out of some vague hope that everything she thought would happen was just some kind of dream.

"Mel?" Bobbi asks, noticing the look on Melinda's face.

"I thought everything that happened was a dream, but it's wasn't." Melinda says, "I'm really paralysed."

"Yeah, you are." Bobbi says, and almost like everything hits her at once Melinda gets tears in her eyes, "I'm here Melinda, I got you, let it out." Bobbi says, as she pulls Melinda closely.

"I'll make sure you guys have some privacy." Natasha says, getting up and heading out of the lab, wishing she could do more for her friends.

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Natasha started standing outside the lab to make sure no one else entered the lab, so that Melinda and Bobbi can have some privacy. As she waits Natasha sees figures starting to walk up to her, and she isn't at all surprised to see Phil, Clint, and Maria.

"You're on guard duty." Maria notes, "What's happened?" she asks concerned.

"Mel's awake, for the second time." Natasha explains, "She's realising that it wasn't some horrible dream, she's realising that she really can't walk." Natasha explains, pain in her voice, and as she knows how much of a warrior Melinda is and she can't imagine how it would feel for Melinda to have her body fail her.

"Bobbi helping?" Clint asks.

"Yeah." Natasha confirms.

"Then I'll go make some breakfast." Phil says, before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

A little while later Melinda has stopped crying, but Bobbi is still holding her, and as she is Bobbi hears footsteps and she looks up to see Helen.

"Agent May?" Helen asks.

"Melinda, this is Doctor Cho, she's the one who operated on you." Bobbi explains.

"Thank you for that." Melinda tells Helen.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?" Helen asks.

"Fine." Melinda answers, "Apart from the fact that I can't move my legs." She says, sounding a little bitter.

"I can't understand how that feels." Helen admits, "And we'll talk about that in a minute, but first are you feeling any pain?"

"In my side, and ribs." Melinda answers.

"That's too be expecting." Helen says, "Now, I don't know how much you know, but…."

"Bobbi explained everything to me." Melinda reveals, "She said I'd know if the procedure worked in a week." Melinda comments.

"That would be the quickest time." Helen admits, "Any time after a week, there could be signs that the procedure has worked."

"And how long has to pass without any sign before it is means the procedure hadn't worked?" Melinda asks, knowing what to expect.

"It's hard to say but if three weeks to a month pass without any sign then we should start to revaluate." Helen explains.

"Okay." Melinda says, with a nod, "Do I have to say here, can I go to one of the Bunks?" Melinda asks.

"I'm sorry, but until we know whether the procedures worked you have to stay in here, where you can be monitored." Helen tells Melinda.

"Great." Melinda mutters sarcastically.

"Do you have any other questions?" Helen asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers.

"Okay, I need to run a couple of tests." Helen explains, "To do that I need you to move, Bobbi." Helen explains.

"Okay." Bobbi says, and she quiet reluctantly moves off Melinda's bed and sits back down on the chair next to Melinda's bed.

For the next few minutes Helen checks all of Melinda's vital signs, and runs a few more tests as well, to make sure everything is okay.

"Okay, everything is within the range I would expect." Helen tells Melinda, "I'll be nearby if you need anything." She assurers Melinda, before walking away.

Once Helen walks away Bobbi leans into Melinda who has used her arms to push herself up into a sitting position, feeling pain in her torso as she does.

"I know you hate being in medical, but it won't be forever." Bobbi assures her.

"It will be way too long." Melinda admits, "And even then I'm going to be trapped in a damn chair." She says, sounding annoyed, and honestly Bobbi has no idea what to say to that, and as she starts to search her mind for a way to answer that she is saved by answering thanks to a loud, happy voice saying,

"HEY MELS." And she turns to see Clint, who is the only person who calls Melinda 'Mels', Natasha, Phil, and Maria, "Good to see you awake."

"It's just good to see you." Melinda admits, "Have you been here long?" she asks, looking between her three friends, as Bobbi didn't mention that.

"Yeah, a couple of days." Natasha answers, "We've been getting to know your team a bit better, they're good kids." She reveals.

"I know." Melinda says, "How long are you going to stay for?"

"Another day, maybe longer." Maria answers.

"I need to talk to you." Phil whispers to Bobbi, and she just gives him a look, clearly about to object, "It's important, please." He adds.

"Okay." Bobbi says, quiet reluctantly, "I'll be back." Bobbi assures Melinda, and even though she really doesn't want to leave Melinda she knows that Melinda will be fine with Natasha, Clint and Maria, and honestly, the look Phil has on his face has her concerned.

"Okay." Melinda responds, and Bobbi gets up and leaves.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Phil is leading Bobbi up to the office.

"What's going on, Phil? I'd rather be with Melinda." Bobbi says, as they walk.

"I know, and I promise I won't keep you from her longer than I have to." Phil says, as they enter the office, "Close the door behind you." Phil says, and even though she is wondering what the hell is going on she does so anyway.

Once the door is closed Phil presses the button to life the screen and reveal what he did the night before, "Look." He says, monitoring over to the wall, and once he does Bobbi looks over.

"I've seen this writing before." Bobbi says, walking over to it.

"Belarus, the mission with Amador." Phil reminds her.

"I don't get it, why is it here? Where did it come from?" Bobbi asks, not seeing the connection.

"I carved it." Phil reveals, causing Bobbi to look at him in shock, "Last night." He adds.

"Why?" Bobbi asks, trying to think of some logical explanation.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Phil admits, "I saw this." Phil says, showing Bobbi the picture, "And it was like I was compelled to carve, I couldn't stop. I think…." He starts to say.

"It's the side effects." Bobbi realises.

"I know you've got so many other things going on right now, and I'm sorry that I'm adding to it, but I had to tell someone, and with what's going on with Melinda you're the only one I could tell, the only one I trust." Phil says, as while he also trusts Natasha, Clint, and Maria to know he knows they have to go back to New York soon and he won't risk them feeling an obligation to stay because of him.

"You're not going to tell Melinda, not now, not for a while." Bobbi says, as she knows that Melinda has to look after herself right now, not worry about Phil, which is exactly what she would do if she knew what was going on, "If you feel this compulsion to carve, or any side affects you come to me. If this happens again I want to be there." She admits, "After some rest I'll probably think of more rules, but for now, don't tell Melinda, and tell me when something happens." Bobbi requests.

"Okay. I agree." Phil tells her.

"Good." Bobbi says, then she realises something else, "One more thing, we can't let Skye see the writing until we know what's going on."

"I agree." Phil says, with a nod.

"Good. I have to get back to Melinda." Bobbi says, before leaving.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bobbi walks into the lab where she is a little amused to see that Hand, in a wheelchair, and Izzy have joined Natasha, Clint, Maria, and Melinda, and the six of them are playing poker.

"I was only gone a couple of minutes and you've already started poker?" Bobbi asks, sounding a little surprised.

"It's us, you can't be surprised." Izzy says, looking amused, as Bobbi sits back down in her chair.

"Is Phil okay?" Melinda ask concerned.

"He's fine." Bobbi says, feeling a little bad about lying to Melinda, but she knows that right now it's what she has to do, "So, you going to deal me in?" she asks curious.

"Of course, we're playing five card draw." Hand says, as she deals, honestly with everything going on it feels pretty good to be doing something normal.

"Fifty buck buy in." Clint reveals.

"What happened to twenty?" Bobbi asks, as that's usually the buy in amount.

"Inflation." Maria answers.

"And we're all unemployed." Natasha says, and with an amused look Bobbi pulls money out of her pocket, and once she does they all start to play poker.

* * *

A few hours later playing poker has finished, because Hand got in trouble from her doctor for being out of bed and Natasha, Clint, and Maria have gone to have some lunch.

"You know, you should eat to." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"I'm fine." Bobbi answers.

"When was the last time you ate?" Melinda asks, and as she does Bobbi notices the perfect thing to help her avoid answering.

"Skye, Fitz, Simmons." Bobbi says, and as she does Bobbi turns to see the three of them standing hesitantly by the door, clearly wanting to see Melinda, but worried about whether she wants to see them.

"You can come over." Melinda says, noticing the hesitant looks, and the trio walks over, "Are you all okay?" she asks, looking between the trio, and as she does she notices Fitz's arm in a sling, but apart from that he looks okay and Simmons and Skye seem okay.

"We're fine." Skye says, answering for all of them, and both Simmons and Fitz nod in agreement.

"How's the arm? Are you in much pain?" Melinda asks Fitz.

"I'm fine." Fitz answers, and while Skye sits down on Melinda's bed, Fitz, and Simmons both stand.

"How are you doing, May?" Skye asks, and as she does she realises what she asked, "I mean, um, are you okay, no I mean you're not okay, but are you okay?" Skye asks, quickly rambling and hoping she hasn't made things worse.

"I'm fine, Skye." Melinda assures her, and Bobbi knows that she is lying, "Now, I want to talk about your training." She says to the trio.

"May, we really don't have to talk about that." Simmons says, feeling like that is the least of the things they should be worried about.

"Yes, we do." Melinda says, and as she does Bobbi gives the trio a look which says, 'just go with it', "Now, when I am out of medical I'll take over some of your non-practical lessons, your language lessons, and other non-physical ones." Melinda says, and as she does Bobbi is pretty sure that Melinda is doing this to distract herself, "Do you think Trip, or Izzy, will help with training?" Melinda asks Bobbi, as she knows that Bobbi can't train Skye, Fitz, and Simmons alone.

"I'll ask." Bobbi says, knowing that she won't until everything calms down.

"Good, I don't want to hear of any of you slouching on your training." Melinda says, looking between Fitz, Simmons, and Skye, clearly giving them a warning.

"Yes May." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye respond.

"Good." Melinda tells them, and the group of five drift into silence.

The silence that Melinda, Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are sitting in doesn't last long as soon enough they all hear footsteps and Lian walks in the room, as she does Lian and Melinda lock eyes, and as they do Bobbi recognizes the signs of them speaking without words.

"Hey guys, let's let Melinda and Lian talk alone." Bobbi says, standing up.

"Sure." Fitz says, and Simmons nods in agreement, as Skye goes to get up.

"Skye." Melinda says, before she can get up, "Make sure Bobbi has something to eat."

"Sure." Skye says, with a smile and nod.

"Really?" Bobbi asks Melinda, who just gives her a look in response, "Fine." She says, and after giving Melinda's hand a squeeze she leaves with, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye.

Once they leave Lian walks over and sits down next to her daughter.

"What has happened is going to be a change, Melinda, but you can handle it." Lian tells her daughter.

"Do you really think so, Mother? Because I don't." Melinda admits.

"My daughter is strong, she always keeps going, and you will this time." Lian promises, "And you're not alone, you have friends, your team are good people, and you have someone who loves you." Lian says, and as she does it is clear to Melinda that she knows about her and Bobbi, and that surprises her slightly.

"I love her, Mom." Melinda assures her, "So much."

"I know, I've known for a long time, I was just waiting for you to realise." Lian assures her, and as she does she notices something, "What is it?"

"What am I if the procedure doesn't work? If I can't be an agent anymore? It's all I've ever known." Melinda admits, saying the words to her mother as she knows that her mother will give good advice, she always does.

"You listen to me, Melinda Qiaolian May, you are so much more than just an agent, and if the procedure doesn't work you will figure everything out. You are strong, you will get through this, and you will find your way." Lian assures her daughter, "You've never given up before, don't give up now."

Not trusting her voice Melinda just nods, and mother and daughter drift into silence, Melinda wanting to believe that her mother is right, though she isn't sure she can, while Lian is sure she will do whatever she can to make her daughter believe what she knows to be true.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:**  This is the last chapter of this story, THERE WILL BE A sequel, I'm not sure when I'll post it because I have Law School again, and so you know, there will be a time jump of a few months between this and the sequel.

AN2: Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A COMMENT.

* * *

Ten days have passed since Melinda talked to her mother about what would happen is she can't walk again, and ever since everyone, even if they don't admit it, have been watching for some sign that the procedure worked, and honestly with every hour that passes Melinda becomes increasingly worried that it's never going to.

Something else that has been happening in the last ten days is everyone who will be living at the base permanently, with the exception of Melinda and Hand, making it so the base is suitable for people again, something which also included making sure that everything is appropriate for both Melinda and Hand, that they can get everywhere, and so far the group of agents have made it so they can get everywhere but the office upstairs, and even when it comes to that Fitz and Mack have an idea that they are working on.

As she isn't sleeping much Melinda isn't surprised that she woke up at quarter to five and ever since she has been lying in her bed in the lab, just waiting.

A little after six am Melinda hears footsteps and she is a little surprised to see Bobbi, clearly sneaking, into the lab, pushing a wheelchair.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asks, looking at her in surprise.

"Breaking you out for a little while." Bobbi admits, "Unless of course you'd rather stay." She says, with a smirk.

"Get me out of here." Melinda requests, as she sits up, something she can do easily now that her ribs and spleen aren't really hurting anymore.

"Happily." Bobbi says, as Melinda moves the blanket off her revealing her version of S.H.I.E.L.D pyjamas she is wearing.

Once the blanket is off her, Melinda puts one hand under her left leg and moves it so it is over the edge of her bed, then does the same to her right, so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to lift you into the chair, or do you want to try to do it on your own?" Bobbi asks, not wanting to take away more of Melinda's independence by just assuming.

"I want to try it on my own, but can you move it closer." Melinda requests.

"Sure." Bobbi says, and she does just that, makes sure to put the brakes on, and put up the armrest on the side closer to Melinda, before taking a step back, giving Melinda space.

As she hasn't done anything like this yet, Melinda isn't overly sure what the best way would be to move from the bed onto the chair, and so she just goes with the simplest way, which is to use her arms to push herself from the bed into the chair. As she does that she almost slips to the ground, and Bobbi has to stop herself from rushing forward and helping, but after a few seconds Melinda is able to move herself so she is in the chair properly, and once she is she lifts her legs onto the leg rests and puts down the armrest.

"You good?" Bobbi asks.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, with a nod.

"Then let's go." Bobbi says, and she goes to push Melinda's chair, but then she realises something, "Do you want to push yourself?"

"If you tell me where to go." Melinda requests.

"Just follow me." Bobbi responds, and they head out of the lab Bobbi making sure not to walk either too fast or directly in front of Melinda.

About a minute later Bobbi walks, and Melinda wheels into the common area, and Bobbi heads over to the stairs.

"I don't want to ruin, whatever it is that you have planned, but there is no way I can get up those stairs." Melinda informs Bobbi.

"I know. Fitz and Mack are working on that." Bobbi admits, "But until then, I've put a chair up the top, I thought I could carry you up, then you wait in the chair while I bring up the wheel chair." Bobbi suggests, "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, it would be." Melinda says, putting on the breaks of the wheelchair, and once she does Bobbi bends down and she puts her arm around Bobbi's neck, who picks her up, and carries her upstairs.

It takes a few minutes, but Bobbi is able to carry Melinda upstairs, put her in the chair, go back downstairs to get the wheelchair then watch as Melinda transfers herself from the chair to the wheelchair.

"Where too now?" Melinda asks and Bobbi just gives her a look, so she follows and about a minute later they stop in front of a window.

"Sunrise is soon." Bobbi explains, "There aren't many windows in this base, so I thought you'd like to watch it, I know how much you love the view from the cockpit."

"A few I'm not going to see anytime soon." Melinda admits, sadly, "Thank you." She says to Bobbi.

"There's no need, I know how much you hate being cooped up." Bobbi says.

"I'm not just saying thank you for this, I'm saying it for everything, you made the choice I would have made about the surgery, even know it was a risk, and since I woke up you've….." she starts to say, but Bobbi doesn't let her finish as she moves Melinda's chair so that she is facing her, and because she really doesn't want to talk down to Melinda she squats down so she is eye level,

"Hey, you don't have thank me for that. I love you Melinda, I love you so much." Bobbi says, "Nothings that happened in the past few weeks change that, and nothing will. If I can help you I'm going to do whatever I can, and you don't have to thank me for that." Bobbi assures her, "I love you, and I'm here for you." Bobbi assures her and as she does Melinda leans forward, as much as she can, and Bobbi leans forward the rest of the way, and the two of them kiss.

Once they break apart Bobbi stands up and Melinda moves her chair so that she is once more looking out the window, and getting an idea, Melinda reaches out, and pulls Bobbi down so that she is sitting on her lap, feeling a little amused, when Bobbi lets out a yelp.

"Much better." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi responds, moving slightly so she is in a position more comfortable for both of them, and together they watch the sunrise together.

* * *

Hours later It's about lunchtime, and because they have just finished working on Hand's prosthetic, Fitz, Simmons, and Mack are taking it over to her, honestly, they have also almost finished something for Melinda, but it will take a few more hours to be completely ready.

"Good morning Agent Hand." Simmons greats, with a smile.

"Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz, Agent Mackenzie." Hand greats, and Izzy, who is sitting in a chair next to her wife, just nods in acknowledgment.

"Is what's in that case for Vic?" Izzy asks curious, noticing the large case that Mack is holding.

"Yes, it is." Mack says, "We altered the Cybertek plans, and as you asked, made the leg look as close to realistic as we could make it." he explains.

"This is only a first attempt, so anything wrong, or that you don't like, as we improve future versions." Fitz explains.

"Now, unfortunately, it is going to be painful to connect, but after that pain should be minimal." Simmons explains.

"What this is connected I can leave medical, right?" Hand asks, and the three scientists nod, "What do you need me to do to connect it?"

"Stand up, we need to get the height right." Fitz explains, "You can lean on Agent Hartley at first, but we will need you to stand up straight, on your own, once you have your balance so that we can make sure everything is even."

"Okay." Hand says and she moves the blanket off her, and swings her body and leg around so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed. Once she is sitting on the edge of the bed Izzy gives her wife her hand and helps her up so that she is standing on her one leg.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Izzy assures her wife.

Once Hand is standing Simmons opens the leg and pulls out what looks like a pretty real looking prosthetic leg.

"It looks pretty real." Hand realises, as Simmons walks over to her.

"It's what you wanted, so we did our best." Mack answers.

"Okay, we will need you to stand as still as you can for this next bit." Simmons says.

"Okay." Hand says with a nod, and once she sees that nod Simmons kneels and places the leg onto the stump of Hand's right leg, and as she does the stump slides into the place.

"This is where we need you to stand alone." Simmons explains, standing up, "It's going to be painful, but if we don't get the height right you're not going to be able to walk properly."

"I can do it, It's fine." Victoria assures her, then she turns to her wife, "I'm fine." She assures her and quiet reluctantly, Izzy lets go of her wife, and takes a step back.

"Fitz, Mack." Simmons says, and once she does they both start to type something into the keyboard in the case the leg came from, and as they do Hand lets out a scream of pain.

"What did you do?" Izzy asks, looking at the three scientists.

"It's the leg attaching itself to Agent Hand's nerves, the pain should pass." Mack explains.

"It has." Hand realises.

"Good." Fitz and Simmons say together.

"Now try to take a step." Simmons suggests, and look hesitant Victoria takes a step, then another, "How's that feel?" Simmons asks.

"Pretty good, better than I was expecting." Victoria admits, and she turns and walks the three steps to Izzy.

"You're walking." Izzy says to her wife with a smile.

"I'm walking." Hand repeats, sounding just as amazed, and the two of them kiss and embrace.

Across the room Melinda feels happy for Hand, but at the same time she can't help but feel a little jealous that Hand is already walking again, and she doesn't know if she ever will. As well as a little bit of jealous Melinda is also feeling a little alone as Bobbi is off in the training room with Skye, something which Melinda insisted she do.

As she isn't really paying attention Melinda doesn't even realise when someone walks into the lab and over to her, but she does notice when Phil sits down next to her.

"Hey." Phil greats, and Melinda just gives him a look, "So, I brought you something, don't tell your doctor." Phil says.

"Please say it's scotch." Melinda requests.

"Nope." Phil says, "But it's almost as good." He says, pulling out a brown paper back and handing it to Melinda.

Taking the bag from Phil Melinda opens it, and honestly, she is a little amused by what she sees,

"Deep fried Twinkies?" Melinda asks, fiving Phil a look.

"I thought they'd be what you'd like." Phil says.

"How's things going? Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D?" Melinda asks curious, as she feels really out of touch being stuck in medical.

"It's difficult trying to figure out where to start." Phil admits, "Your Mom has actually given me a few tips."

"You sound surprised." Melinda comments.

"She does hate me, but she's helped a lot." Phil admits, "She's actually up having a video conference with Maria, though I don't think they're talking about work."

"I would be surprised if they were." Melinda admits, "When are you meeting with Captain Rogers and Stark?" she asks curious.

"They're coming to base in a few days." Phil admits, "And they're not just meeting with me. They want everyone who was a senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent to be in the meeting too."

"So, Hand." Melinda realises.

"And you, Bobbi, Izzy." Phil says, "Nat and Clint suggested level seven agents, they'll be here too, same with Maria, and Weavers coming from the carrier where she is the highest-ranking agent." Phil explains.

"Right." Melinda says, not overly sure she is even going to be allowed to go to a meeting, "And what exactly is the point of the meeting going to be?"

"Figure out how we want Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D to work together, maybe even a way to make its so we're all not wanted criminals while still being S.H.I.E.L.D.." Phil explains.

"S.H.I.E.L.D just fell, do you really think the president will allow there to be a new S.H.I.E.L.D already?" Melinda asks curious.

"Probably not, I think we're aiming for a, 'we do what we do while he pretends we don't exist' thing." Phil admits.

"Ambitious goal." Melinda comments.

"Still in the realm of possibility though." Phil tells her, it being honest that he believes that, and the two of them drift into silence, "I know you don't like to talk, May, but if you want to I'm here." Phil assures his friend.

"Thanks Phil." Melinda tells him, "But I don't want to talk."

"Okay." Phil responds, and they once more drift into silence, as they sit together.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Melinda and Phil talked and since then Melinda has watched as Hand got more comfortable with her prosthetic, and Bobbi is walking back into the lab.

"How'd training go?" Melinda asks, honestly wanting to hear about it even though she can't take part.

"Good. I think after everything that's happened Skye wants to work harder to get better." Bobbi admits, not wanting to go into detail just in case it hurts Melinda to hear about something she can't do anymore, "We've almost go the firing range ready, and once we do Izzy and I are going to work with Skye, Fitz, and Simmons on their marksmanship." Bobbi explains, "Izzy's insisting that they learn how to throw and fight with knifes as well as guns." Bobbi reveals.

"Good, it's a skill they need to know, especially now." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi says, and the two of them drift into silence.

After a couple of minutes Melinda and Bobbi's silence is broken by the sound of footsteps and they turn to see Fitz, Simmons, and Mack pushing a S.H.I.E.L.D blue wheelchair, something that just by looking at it Melinda can tell isn't a typical wheelchair, as it has a different seat shape than the wheelchair she used with Bobbi earlier and has thicker armrests.

"Agent May, good afternoon." Simmons says, and Melinda just nods in acknowledgement.

"For the past week, Fitz, Simmons, Doctor Cho and I have been working to create this for you." Mack reveals, referring to the wheelchair.

"It's designed to fit you perfectly, and has a few extra functions." Fitz explains.

"Would you like to give it a try?" Simmons asks.

"Definitely." Melinda says, and she, using her arms, moves herself so that she is sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'll need it to be closer to be able to move over." Melinda tells the scientist.

"Before you do there is a feature you need to see." Mack says, as he moves the chair over to near the bed, Bobbi having moved out of the way, and he places the chair, with the back against the bed.

"I won't be able to get on it like that." Melinda points out.

"We know." Fitz, Simmons, and Mack say together.

"When you want to move to the chair touch here, with your right thumb." Fitz says, pointing to a point on the right side of the chair, and he nods encouragingly.

Seeing that Melinda reaches over and puts her right thumb against the point Fitz says, and when she does a panel next to where she put her thumb opens, revealing buttons to press up and down, and front and back, and another button that is shaped differently to the others.

"That controls the chair, it will allow you to move it to make moving to and from the chair easier." Simmons explains, "Give it a try." She says, encouraging and Melinda press the up button so the base of the seat is just above the bed then presses back so it moves back and is sitting on the bed.

"What does the other button do?" Melinda asks.

"Moves the armrest so that you can side in." Fitz explains.

Pressing the button, the arm rest moves forward and then lower, out of the way, so it would be easy to slide into the seat, which is exactly what she does and once Melinda is in the seat the armrest moves back into place on it's own.

"It has a sensor so once you're in the chair the armrest comes back so you don't have to reach for it." Mack explains, and as he does Melinda once more presses the side buttons to move the chair forward and back to the wheels, and rest of the chair, and once it is back in place Melinda moves her legs, with her hands, onto the feat rests that are there.

"Is it comfortable?" Simmons asks concerned, "We tried to use your measurements to make it as comfortable as possible.

"It's good." Melinda says, then she notices two buttons on the inside of either armrest and a switch on left armrest, in a position where it is easy to get to, but won't easily be pressed by accident, "What do these do?"

"If you flick the switch it turns into going up or down stair mode, to the left for up, right for down." Mack explains.

"As for the buttons, why don't you see." Fitz says, with a grin, as he is proud of this decision.

Looking between the trio Melinda presses both the buttons at the same time, and as she does two guns pop out of either hand rests.

"Left is an ICER, right is a regular pistol, just in case." Mack explains, "You can press the button again to hide them again." He says, and Melinda does just that.

"Do you like it?" Simmons asks, looking nervous, "Is it okay?"

"It's great." Melinda says, "Thank you." She says, looking between the trio.

"You're welcome." Fitz says, "If you want to change anything, or add anything let us know." Fitz says.

"I will." Melinda assures him.

"Good." Simmons says, as Fitz and Mack smile, and then the three of them walk away.

Once they do Bobbi walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, near where Melinda is sitting in the chair.

"What do you really think of it?" Bobbi asks curious.

"It's more comfortable than I was expecting." Melinda admits, "The guns are handy, and being able to get upstairs on my own would be nice."

"I knew they were building you something so I'm glad you like it." Bobbi admits.

"I don't like that I'm in this chair, but if I have to be at least it's pretty comfortable, and the features are pretty good." Melinda admits, honestly even though she hopes she isn't in the chair for much longer, she can't help but think of some features she would like.

"How about we go on a tour of the base, have a look around." Bobbi suggests.

"Sounds good to me, but I don't we'll get away with sneaking out again." Melinda admits, even though she is tempted to try.

"I don't think we'll have to." Bobbi says, as she stands up, "I'll be right back." She says, before heading out, and as she goes Melinda moves the chair to look at where she went, wondering what is going on.

* * *

After leaving the lab Bobbi heads straight to the common area, where Helen is working on her computer.

"Helen." Bobbi says, as she walks in.

"Bobbi, is Melinda okay?" Helen asks concerned.

"She's okay, she's also testing out the wheelchair Fitz, Simmons and Mack built her." Bobbi explains, "I was thinking it could be good for her to explore the base a little, help her get used to using it." she suggests.

"It could be good for her, but only if you're with her." Helen explains.

"I will be." Bobbi assures her.

"Good, I know Director Coulson is cooking tonight, if she's up for it think it could be good for Melinda to join us, but only if she's willing." Helen admits.

"I'll ask." Bobbi says, before starting to head to the door, but before she can leave she hears,

"Bobbi."

And so she turns back around.

"Watch her, if it seems like she's doing too much, or things are getting too hard then take her back to the medical area, you don't want her to over exert herself." Helen explains.

"Okay." Bobbi says, before leaving.

* * *

About a minute later Bobbi arrives back in the lab where she finds Melinda has wheeled over from near her bed and is now in the middle of the room.

"Want to fill me in about what just happened?" Melinda asks curious.

"I went to talk to Helen." Bobbi admits, "And as long as you don't push yourself too hard we can go exploring."

"Sounds good to me." Melinda says, wheeling herself over to Bobbi.

"I'm serious Mel, if you start to feel tired, or pain, or that it's too much, tell me." Bobbi requests.

"I will." Melinda says, though truth is that at the moment she'll give almost anything to get out of the lab.

"Good." Bobbi says, with a nod, "Let's go." Bobbi suggests, and the two of them head out of the lab, Bobbi walking next to Melinda, while Melinda gets used to her new wheelchair.

* * *

For a while Bobbi shows Melinda all around the base, with the exception of the common area and upstairs office.

"So, what do you think?" Bobbi asks curious, as they walk and wheel down the corridor between the lab and common area.

"Not bad for a hidden base." Melinda comments.

"Phil's made dinner, for everyone, you up for that?" Bobbi asks, honestly she has been trying to get a read on Melinda, to see if things are getting too much, but ever since they left the lab Melinda has had her mask firmly in place.

"I'll be fine." Melinda answers, and as she does Bobbi walks quickly for a few seconds, and then blocks Melinda's path, as she squats down.

"It's okay if you're not, with everything going on no one would expect you to be." Bobbi assures her.

"I expect me to be." Melinda says, before using her chair to reverse then wheel past Bobbi and towards the common area.

Turning around Bobbi watches the woman she loves with a sad look on her face, before getting up and heading to the common room.

Getting to the common room Bobbi sees Skye bend down and hug Melinda, and once they break apart Melinda wheels into a spot at the table.

"Good perfect timing." Phil says, "We've got roast tonight."

"Sounds great." Bobbi says, walking over to the table and sitting down next to Melinda, as everyone else who are currently at the Playground take their seats, and once they do the group start to enjoy a really great dinner, though Bobbi knows Melinda well enough to know that she is pretending to be okay.

* * *

For half an hour everyone, with the exception of Melinda, have very much been enjoying dinner, and even when it comes to Melinda, Phil, Izzy, Bobbi, and Hand, are the only ones who can tell that she really isn't enjoying the dinner.

"It was an accident!" Skye objects, giving Trip an annoyed look.

"You knocked paint onto my head." Trip says, "How exactly was than an accident?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't." Mack confirms.

"Same." Fitz, and Simmons say together, then before Skye can say something in response, which she clearly was about to, Melinda lets out a yell of pain, preventing it.

"Melinda? What's wrong?" Bobbi asks confused.

"Pain." Melinda says, through clenched teeth.

"May, where?" Helen asks, as she hurriedly gets up and hurries over to Melinda, "Where is the pain coming from."

"Back." Melinda answers, and as she does Helen smiles.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Skye asks angrily.

"Because this is what we've been waiting for." Helen explains.

"The procedure worked?" Bobbi asks, looking at Helen in hope.

"I'll have to check a couple of things in the lab, but it's a good sign." Helen admits, as Melinda tries not to cry out.

"Can you give Melinda something to help with the pain?" Bobbi asks.

"Not until I check a few things, and even then I can't give her anything too strong." Helen admits.

"Do what you have to do." Melinda grows out.

"Okay, let's go to the lab." Helen says.

"Will you be okay if I push you?" Bobbi asks, not wanting to take away something from Melinda, but wanting to help her and Melinda just nods

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Bobbi, and Helen are in the lab, and Melinda is lying on her bed.

"Melinda, are you still experiencing pain?" Helen asks.

"It's like I'm being stabbed." Melinda says, that being a feeling she is all to familiar with.

"I need you to roll over onto your stomach." Helen says.

"Okay." Melinda says, and with a lot of difficulty, Melinda manages to roll over onto her stomach, and she moves her head so she is looking at Bobbi, who is giving her a comforting smile.

"Okay, I have acupuncture needles, I'm going to insert them at different places, tell me when you feel it." Helen request.

"Okay." Melinda says, and honestly as watching Helen poke Melinda with needles really doesn't help Bobbi's hatred of needles.

First Helen sticks needles into the middle of Melinda's left thigh, and when Melinda doesn't react to that she does the same to her right, and once more Melinda doesn't react. After leaving them for a few seconds, and seeing that Melinda doesn't react, Helen pulls out the needles and tries to insert one at the top of her left thigh, and gets nothing, same with her right. After that Helen does the same thing at both sides of Melinda's hips, and Melinda doesn't react, so then she moves up, to less than a centimetre above her hips, and inserts a needle, not quiet in the middle of Melinda's back, but a little to the left.

"I feel that." Melinda reveals.

"That's good, right?" Bobbi asks.

"Yes, it is." Helen says, "Now this may hurt a lot more." She reveals before going about a centimetre down Melinda's back, but exactly in the middle, where she inserts a needle, and the second she does Melinda screams in pain, her voice full of more pain that Bobbi has heard and Bobbi's seen her be tortured.

Once Melinda reacts Helen quickly pulls both the needles.

"What was that?" Bobbi asks, as she reaches out and takes Melinda's hand.

"A very good sign." Helena admits, "Melinda, do you think you could move sit up?" she asks, and Melinda looks to Bobbi.

"Help me." Melinda requests, even though she would rather not, and Bobbi helps her move from being on her stomach, to sitting up, "What was that?" Melinda asks.

"As you know your spine was damaged, my procedure different created different connections for your nerves, new connections that by passed what was damaged." Helen explains, "The pain your feeling is those connections starting to form, and that extreme pain, was the needle touching the new nerve bundle." Helen explains, "Now that we know the connections are starting to form you have to give them a bit of time to form, and then start to, the best way I can put it, teach your nerves what their functions are."

"You mean Physical therapy." Melinda realises.

"Exactly. Today's April 20th, I believe it would be best to start your physical therapy on May 5th"Helen explains, "Now, I want you to understand, results won't be quick, or easy." She admits, "You're basically re-wiring your bodies connections, it's going to take time to do that."

"How much time?" Melinda asks

"I honestly can't say, it could be months, or even longer." Helen admits.

"But I will be able to walk again?" Melinda asks.

"If the new connections continue to form, and physical therapy works then yes, but it's a long road." Helen explains.

"Can I leave medical now?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, you can." Helen assures and Melinda smiles at that, "If you have any questions I'll be around until at least when you start your physical therapy, and after that I'll make sure you can always contact me if needed."

"Okay, thank you." Melinda says, and Helen nods and leaves.

"So…." Bobbi says, once Helen leaves, and she sits down on the edge Melinda's bed, "Want to see our room?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Our room?" Melinda asks, honestly having expected that they would wait a little while before sharing a room, wait until they have gotten used to the new situation.

"Yeah, ours." Bobbi repeats, and as she does she isn't sure it was the best idea, "I thought it would be what you want, it's what I want, but if you'd prefer your own bunk, then I'm…." Bobbi starts to say, but she is cut off by Melinda pulling down Bobbi for a kiss.

"I'd love to see our room." Melinda says, when they break apart and as Bobbi smiles at her Melinda almost forgets about the pain she is feeling, almost forgets about the long, painful road she has in front of her, instead all she thinks about is the Women she loves.

**The End (For now)**


End file.
